Bigger, better and badder
by Hydrangeasia
Summary: Olivia didn't participate in defiance. It picks up right before Fitz tells liv off at Verna's funeral. Verna also didn't try to have fitz killed. There was no shooting (at least not yet) just my version to make things more interesting. Smut, romance, humor and angst. Please leave reviews guys, Reviews keep me motivated. Scandal belongs to shonda and abc. #olitz
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of Verna's funeral. She was excited to finally tell Fitz she would wait for him. She knew in her heart that she planned on waiting all along but something about admitting it and being able to say that to him, felt right to her.

He finally entered the building, looking flawless as usual, but something was off with him. As he walked down aisle she kept staring at him, trying to figure out what was off. It was his eyes, they seemed distant and cold.

She of course knew that Verna had been a close friend of Fitz so she assumed the funeral was having its effects on him. He didn't look at her or acknowledge her which she thought was weird because usually Fitz couldn't keep his eyes or hands of her.

He stopped right beside her and she took a deep breath before she began.

"I'll wait for you, for as long as you want, forever, if you want," she declared.

At that point people started shuffling in and filling the rows up, preparing for the service to begin.

He didn't answer.

"Fitz?" she asked.

He seemed to be looking over his notes for the funeral; he was going to deliver her eulogy.

Suddenly he looked up and stared at nothing in particular.

"Don't do that" he said, his voice was eerily cold and monotone.

"What?"

"Don't wait for me," he said again evenly.

He chuckled

"What was I thinking? Marrying my whore, mistress is the proper word I guess but same thing, right?"

At this point the tears had already started flowing. She just stood there she couldn't believe he was saying this to her after he asked her to wait for him.

"You know, I really had myself believing I loved you and you loved me, but that was just us, trying to make our 'arrangement' sound better than it actually was."

"I can't believe you just said that."

He didn't even blink, or move, or care that she was crying at all.

"Believe it," he said flatly.

He walked across the room to stand beside Mellie and gave her a kiss on the cheek and rubbed her belly then he looked straight at her when he was done.

That did it for her. She didn't think her heart could've been broken more than it was when he called her a whore but it was. She couldn't stay. She turned and walked down the aisle and exited the church.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her but didn't turn around.

"Where are you going, what about the funeral?" he asked almost yelling. It was Cyrus.

She didn't answer she just kept walking.

He ran and stopped right in front of her.

"Liv," he called, "hey Liv, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She tried to hide her face by looking to the side.

"Come on Liv, talk to me," He plead.

At this point she was bawling and Cyrus was holding both my hands to my side to try and get her to face him.

"I'm sorry Cy, please just let me go. I just, I have to get out of here."

He let her go.

"I'm sorry Liv, I know you and Verna were close," he said

She kept walking to her car. She'd had never felt so low and worthless in her life. She felt dirty like I needed to go home and scrub his words off of my skin.

She walked into her apartment after what seemed like the longest drive ever. She couldn't stop crying because she couldn't believe he would hurt her like that. All those years he'd been telling her that she wasn't the mistress but as soon a he got the chance he threw it in her face.

She dropped her purse and stripped, turned the shower on and set it to as hot as she could take it.

She turned and saw her reflection in the mirror, her eyes were red and swollen, hell, her whole face was red.

Why?

She had no idea why Fitz would say that. She thought everything was good between them. He told her he wanted her to wait and as soon as she destroyed her relationship with Edison for him, he decided he changed his mind and on top of that he had the audacity to kiss Mellie after he told me how much he couldn't stand her. "I should have known better. They never leave their wives," she thought to herself.

For the rest of the evening Olivia sat in the shower and scrubbed her skin until it was red and blotchy all over, scrubbing all the words that she could still hear Fitz saying to her that made her feel dirty and worthless. It had been a week since anyone saw Olivia. No matter how many times Cyrus, Abby, Quinn, Huck and Harrison called, she wouldn't pick up. They banged on her door she wouldn't even let them know she was home. Finally they had enough and they decided to go to her apartment and break down the door.

"Stand back," Huck said.

They all stood back.

Huck kicked the door open.

Olivia was in her room when she heard a thud. She had been in bed all week, surviving on only wine, she was nauseous and kept throwing up because she had no food in her stomach and had been losing weight rapidly even before the break up and since she the break she dropped to a solid 100 lbs. She got up and walked to the living area to see what was going on.

"Liv," Abby ran to her and hugged her.

"What the hell Liv, do you know how worried we were about you, are you kidding me, you've been here ignoring us the whole time?" she started to get upset.

"Hey Liv, what's going on with you?" Harrison asked his voice filled with concern.

Olivia stood there looking at all of them. Huck looked calm and just stared, Quinn was shocked to see olivia not in her usual element, Abby was mad and waiting for answers and Harrison just stood there, as if he was running through his mind anything he could think of that happed to make Olivia act like this.

Olivia's eyes filled with water.

"I'm okay, I just need to take sometime to think about some things. I'm sorry, I've just been going through some things and I just don't want to stress you guys out with my personal issues you know," she sniffled.

Abby ran to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Liv, you should've called me, you can talk to me you know, I'm your best friend you have to utilize me," she said this as she hugged Olivia and patted her back.

"Out, out, everybody out, we're gonna have some girl chat, you too Quinn, out!" Abby yelled while she shooed them out then she shut the door.

"Okay Liv, talk to me," Abby said.

"Abby really, it's not a big deal, I just need.."

"Not a big deal, Liv you locked up in your apartment for almost a week, from the looks of it you've been crying the whole time and wait .."

Abby turned and dipped her head to the side checking out Olivia's body

"Did you lose weight, have you been eating, please tell me you've been eating Liv. Look whatever it is that's going on with you, it's bad. You can tell me, no matter how bad, talk to me me, I won't be judgy or have any smart comments, I promise, I'll listen if you want, I'll give advice if you want, I'll do whatever you want, as long as you don't wanna kick me out," Abby pleaded.

Olivia let out a big sigh and sat on the couch.

"You promise?" Olivia asked.

"I swear," Abby said with a smile on her face.

By this time Olivia had stopped crying, she motioned for Abby to sit beside her on the couch.

"Uhmm, what do you think about President Grant?"

"President Grant, ?" Abby pondered.

"I think he's super handsome, and he is a pretty good president, when he's not getting in sex scandals."

Olivia sighed

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean that in a bad way," Abby said quickly.

"Why did you ask?"

"Because me and President Grant have been having an affair on and off since I started working on his campaign."

"Woah Liv, I can't believe it, why did you guys.. oh wait so that's why when the Amanda Tanner thing happened it threw you off so much, so wait if he was with Amanda Tanner, doesn't that mean he cheated on you then and woah wait.. if you guys are together why is he still sleeping with his wife.. she's pregnant.. wait Liv?" Abby fired a million questions.

"One at a time Abbs" Olivia said.

"Do you love him?"

"I do, will I did.. I still do but I don't think he loves me anymore.. well that's what he said," Olivia started crying again.

"So is that why you've locked yourself up in here for a week?"

"Yep," Olivia said with a sadness in her voice.

"Why did he say he doesn't love you anymore?"

"Because I'm a mistress whore.. Mistress or whore, he said they're pretty much the same thing."

"Wait, he said that," Abby was getting angry.

"Yea at Verna Thorton's funeral."

"Liv he is an asshole, a complete and utter asshole and a stupid one at that if he isn't complete and madly in love with you, I mean who wouldn't be. Who is he to be calling you a whore, his mother's a whore, are you kidding me!"

"The worst part is, I have no idea why he said that, he told me to wait for him, until he could divorce his wife and then he would be with me, I broke up with Edison because he told me too and you know I did it because I loved him but now he left me and I don't know why."

Abby scooted across the couch and hugged Olivia and started to pat her on the back to try and calm her down

"Oh Liv, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, he's horrible, I can't believe he would do that to you and, at a funeral, that just low, that's lower that low, that's dog shit, he's dog shit Liv," Abby's tone was serious.

"I mean, I don't know what to do, I'm just trying to get over the whole break up, but it's hard and I'm just so sad all the time, and I just wanna move on but I still love him. I just I don't know what to do."

"Let me tell you what were gonna do. First, I am going to the white house to yell at the president, don't try to stop me! Second, I think you should take some time to wallow in it, mourn the loss of someone you love and accept the fact that the relationship is done. You have to just wallow in it, you can be sad for a little while, but don't let your sadness consume you, it'll pass. Third, we are going to have a girls trip, we are going to fly to New York and we are going to get personal stylists and change our whole wardrobe and try something different, we are going to get makeovers and we are going to make sure that the next time that President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third sees you, he pisses his pants!" Abby said with a straight face.

"Abby please don't say anything to him, just leave him alone please Abby, I mean it." Olivia begged.

"I sure will," Abby said sarcastically

"Abby," Liv said

"Liv," Abby said

"Don't."

"Don't" Abby mimicked

"Abby I'm serious," Liv said again.

"Abby I'm serious," Abby mimicked.

Her voice was so silly Olivia started laughing.

"Alright Liv let's get you a shower and some food, you have my permission to cry tonight, but tomorrow crying stops okay."

"Okay," Liv agreed.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Hi, Abby Whelan to see Cyrus Beene please," Abby said to Morris, the White House security guard.

"Do you have an appointment," Morris asked.

"No, but…I.." Abby got cut off

"I'm sorry miss, you need an appointment in order to.."

"Hi red" Cyrus said walking up with his coffee.

"Mr Beene, hi I am a friend of Olivia's…"

"Yes I know, the Olivia that stood me up for our usual coffee date this morning, that Olivia you mean," Cyrus was annoyed.

"Yes, that's actually why I wanted to see you, about that Olivia," Abby retorted.

"Morris she cool, she's with me," Cyrus turned and said to Morris.

They reached Cyrus' office.

"Alright red, I don't have all day, what's going on"

"I need to see the president"

"Okay here's the thing, no!"

"Please it's about Olivia."

"Listen red, the president is a busy busy man, he doesn't time to chit chat with a friend of a friend."

"Oh, I know he's been busy"

"You wanna say that again reddd! "

Abby decided not to push it.

"Please its really important and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't, think about it, O.P.A. will seriously owe you one for this."

"I like the sound of that, you have one minute, use it like your life depended on that one minute."

"I will," Abby squealed.

They walked towards the oval office. Cyrus went a head a opened to the door.

Fitz was sitting on the couch going over briefings when he heard the door open.

"Mr. president, you have a guest, that would like a minute of your time."

"Oh," Fitz said "send them in, Cy."

"Thanks Cyrus, Olivia doesn't know I'm here but I owe you," Abby said as she squeezed past time and into the oval office.

"What," she could hear Cyrus say as she locked the door shut.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" Fitz asked as he got up and went to go sit by the resolute desk.

He didn't even bother to look at who came into the office.

"Hi, I'm Abby, Abby Whelan, from Olivia pope and associates," she said calmly

With that Fitz looked up.

"I thought I made it clear to your boss, that I didn't want her here," Fitz was pissed.

"That's why she's not here, I am-" Abby fired back.

"And why are you here?"

"I'm here because you are dog shit, that's why," Abby said coolly

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Now, get out or I will have my guards throw you out, Gabby."

"Its Abby."

"Who cares"

"Why were you such an asshole to my best friend, huh?"

"Did she send you here, is that why you're here? Because her feelings got hurt, I don't have time for this, you can show yourself out, I have a country to run."

"She didn't send me here, she told me not to come, she also told me about you and her."

"What about me and her?"

"Don't play dumb!"

"Gabby either say what you mean or.."

"She told me about the affair." Abby cut him off

"Well Olivia sucks at keeping secrets," Fitz retorted sarcastically

"God, your even more of an asshole than I thought, I don't know what she she's in you, but I'm here to tell you, that if you ever speak to my friend like that again or hurt her in any way again, you will have hell to pay, and that's is a promise," Abby warned.

"Did you seriously just come in here and threaten me, because that is a federal crime, I know that because the last person that threatened me is in prison, do you really want to go there?"

Abby realized she might have been over her head.

"I didn't mean-"

"Get out of my office and never come back here."

Abby scurried out.

Fitz sat by his desk thinking about what Abby said.

Did it really hurt her or was this just another manipulation by the great and powerful Olivia Pope.

Either way, he made up his mind and they were done. He was done with 'd been focusing solely on running the country and he was pretty sure Cyrus was feeling left out in the bitter cold because he hadn't asked him to join him in any meetings since Verna's funeral, he had been keeping him busy with errand boy tasks and he was sure that pretty soon Cyrus would get the hint and confront him on why he was shutting him out. Until then it was pretty funny to watch him run around and worry about what paintings were flaking on the walls in the west wing.

Fitz couldn't lie to himself and say he didn't think about Olivia a lot, he did, but whenever she came up he would try to get her out of his mind whether he had to start reading different materials or schedule more meetings to keep him 100% busy all the time. He ran himself ragged, so that when it came time to sleep, he wouldn't lay awake with thoughts of her, he would be so drained he would sleep right away. That didn't stop him from dreaming about her. Nothing could stop him from dreaming about her beautiful caramel skin and her big brown eyes. The way she struts into a room and owns everyone else. He wouldn't dream for too long because he would wake up a early as possible and start all over again. He didn't know how it was possible to utterly despise someone but also love them with all his heart to the point where it hurt but that was Olivia POpe did to him.

Abby stormed into O.P.A really upset, but she didn't want Liv to see her mad, because then she would definitely know that she went to see 'him'. Last night she managed to convince Olivia to come back to work and just take it easy until she could get back in her element.

She also wanted her at the office so they could start planning their trip to new York. Abby honestly wanted to schedule the trip as soon as possible. Hopefully for Friday, being that it was Monday, they would have a few days to plan so she knew it was definitely achievable.

"Hey Abby?" Quinn said

"Hey Molotov mistress," Abby said jokingly.

Abby was in the office for about 20 seconds and already her mood began to lighten.

"We don't talk about that anymore Abby," Huck said without looking directly at her.

"Where's Liv," Abby asked.

"Her office by the way good morning Abbs," Harrison shouted from his office.

Abby walked over to Liv's office

"Hey Liv, how are you holding up."

Olivia was staring out the window.

"I'm okay, I guess."

"What did he say when you saw him?"

"What are you talking about?" Abby was surprised she didn't know Olivia would have found out, at least not yet.

"Fitz, what did he say, when you saw him?"

"Liv," Abby pleaded, she didn't know what to tell her, she certainly didn't want to tell her the truth. Fitz was a jerk.

"Abby I can take it, I'm sure it isn't worse than what he said already."

"He didn't really say anything, he just kicked me out."

"Did he at least tell you why he was dumped me?"

"No, I have no clue. He's a jerk, forget about him"

"It's easier said than done."

"Agreed, but still it can be done," Abby retorted

"Let's talk about something fun, what about our trip?" Abby squealed.

"That trip, you were serious?"

"Absolutely!"

"It can't hurt I guess."

"There's the spirit."

Olivia smiled, she was glad Abby was putting so much effort to make her feel better.

"Okay Liv, I'm gonna go get some work done," Abby said as she turned and headed to her office.

"Abby," Olivia called.

Abby turned around.

"Yea Liv."

"Thanks for everything, for being a friend when I needed one."

"No problem, sister."

"Abby no."

"Fair enough, I had to give it a try."

They both laughed and got back to work and planning their trip to NYC.


	2. Chapter 2

FRIDAY MORNING

Olivia, Abby and Quinn landed a John F. Kennedy international airport in Queens, New York. They had already arranged for a car service to pick them up and drop them to the Renaissance hotel in midtown Manhattan.

After driving for about two hours because of the crazy traffic they arrived at the hotel. The hotel was beautiful, very modern and it was in the middle of all the crazy New York hustle and bustle. It was close to all of the beautiful New York city sights but they were not tourist, they were there on a mission, except for Quinn, she had never been to New York City but democracy rules and Olivia and Abby ruled that sight seeing would have to wait until they got their makeovers.

The girls booked a suite with a king sized bed and all three of them planned on sleeping in the same bed, perfect slumber party etiquette.

The room was huge. They were on the floor just under the penthouse and it had an extraordinary view of the city. They had one bathroom with a luxurious hot tub in it along with a shower and a bath tub. There was a kitchenette area, the living area had a huge flat screen tv and then there was a patio.

The girls decided not to stay cooped up and go out to do some shopping as they had planned. Fortunately Bergdorf Goodman, Saks, Barney's and Neiman Marcus were all within a few blocks of the hotel.

They decided to start with Saks since they had already booked appointments with the store stylist. When they got to Saks, they went to the 6th floor to the personal shopping suite to get started.

A gentleman named Alexander greeted them. He was warm and friendly.

He has a great sense of style, wearing navy blue chinos, a white button down and a navy blue cardigan wrapped around his neck.

"Hello, Abby, nice to meet you. Is this your party of three?"

"Yes, so this is Olivia and Quinn," Abby gestured to both women.

"Hi alexander," both Olivia and Quinn said at the same time.

The group of them chuckled.

"So, what are you ladies looking for today, we carry a wide assortment, we have all the brand names you can think of. So where would you ladies, like to start? We have wine, prosecco and moscato, to kick off the fun."

"Can we start with some wine please?" Olivia said a little too quickly.

"Wow, we're excited, alright, let me grab the wine, please Ladies have a seat and get comfortable, I'll be right back."

They sat down on the grey sofa that in the office suite. The place was well decorated with arrangements of flowers all over the office and a pastry tower in the middle of a coffee table.

"Okay ladies, here is your wine."

He handed them the glasses of wine and took a seat opposite to them on the other sofa.

"Now ladies, what are you looking for today, in the email Abby said that you all wanted style makeover, what sort of style are you going for," He asked.

The ladies pondered for a while, Abby was first to answer.

"I want to make my style more fun, I'm looking for fun little things so can add to my wardrobe because right now, my work clothes look like old lady stuff."

"Abby," Olivia laughed so hard she almost spit up her drink.

"What? It's true!" Abby said.

"Quinn, are you looking for anything today?" Alexander asked.

"Not really, just tagged along with the girls," Quinn said nonchalantly, fashion and shopping really weren't her thing so she decided to sit this one out, mentally.

"Olivia what about you?"

"I want a complete makeover, I want the whole thing done over. I definitely want to make my style sexier and edgier."

"Here's the thing Alex, is it okay if I call you Alex, she just broke up with her asshole of a boyfriend so she needs some stuff that will make him sorry he ever left and I mean really sorry."

"Abby," Olivia gasped, she was slightly embarrassed but she laughed anyways.

"What! It's true."

"I know all about ex-boyfriends trust me. So what brands do you tend to lean towards when shopping Olivia?"

"I mostly bought Escada, Armani, Hugo boss and Prada in the past for my work attire, I really want to switch it up though and I also want to get some stuff for outside of work if you know what I mean."

"Yes Olivia, that's what I'm talking about girl." Abby was excited.

"Olivia what's your budget?"

"I don't have one."

"I think we can arrange that for you," Alexander was all too excited.

They began to walk the floor of the store.

They were so many brands Olivia didn't know where to start.

Alexander suggest they start shopping for handbags. After about 40 mins Olivia decided to get a few bags because she loved them all. She ended up buying a Chanel classic quilted bag in black, she got a Saint Laurent sac de jour grey bag in small, a Givenchy Antigona in black matte, Gucci medium Dionysus bag, a Louis Vuitton cross body purse with the LV crest at the front in baby blue dyed leather, three Prada Saffiano totes in red, black and navy in three different sizes, 2 smalls and a medium sized and she also got a Chloe saddle bag in nude suede.

"Okay so now that we are done with bags, I think we should head to clothing, I can have our assistant drop the bags back to the personal styling suite back on the 3rd floor?"

"That would be great," Olivia agreed, with that Alexander called the assistant to come and grab the bags.

They headed to the 4th floor, Alex began suggesting ideas.

"Okay Olivia, I think we should start with Theory because there are a lot of edgy pieces that are great for the office, what do you say?"

"Yea, I think that's a great idea, let's go," Olivia agreed.

They made the rounds on the floor pretty quickly, they went through brands: Theory, Max Mara, Acne studios, Burberry, Stella McCartney, Tory Burch and Sergio Rossi until the ladies lost count.

They got a mixture of sexy pencil skirts, skinny dress pants, delicate silk shell tops, modern structured and unstructured blazers and beautiful sheath dresses that we very chic.

They also got a few fun pairs of jeans, fitted dresses and fun tops.

The girls were winded from running from section to section, so they decided to stop and grab lunch from the cafe that was located in the store.

After lunch, they decided to start grabbing items for Abby and then they headed to the shoes department to get shoes for Olivia.

Olivia ended up grabbing about three pairs of Christian Louboutin So Kate pumps, she thought they made her legs look longer and sexier than anything else she had in her closet. She grabbed a pair of Chanel flats, Alaia pom pom heels, Alexander recommended some Stuart Weitzman over the knee heeled suede boots that were absolutely the sexiest pair of boots she ever bought. She even grabbed a few pair of Jimmy Choo pumps in about three different colors.

They made their way back to the suite and began trying all the items on and making outfits out of the pieces.

Olivia bought pretty much all the pieces. They couldn't manage to carry all of the bags so they decided to ship them back to D.C.

They went back to the hotel room, they got there at about 8:30. It was too late for them to do anything else other than go clubbing so they decided to call it a night.

Saturday Morning.

"Wake up liv," Abby yelled.

Olivia didn't move.

Abby hit her with a pillow

"I'm up Abbs, I'm up"

"Good, get ready it's time to hit the spa then the salon, were on a tight schedule, we leave on sunday," Abby said.

"If I have to get up, so does Quinn," and with that Olivia rolled and hit Quinn with her pillow.

"5 more minutes, I'm jet lagged ."

"Oh please Quinn, D.C. is a couple hours from here, stop being a lazy ass and get up," Abby yelled.

"Why do I have to get up, Olivia didn't get up yet, in fact I'm pretty sure she went back to sleep."

Abby grabbed two pillows and started hitting both Olivia and Quinn.

They both jumped up.

"Okay ladies you have an hour to get ready. We have an appointment at 10 am for the spa and them 2pm for the salon, chop chop," Abby said gleefully.

Abby had gotten up earlier to get ready since she knew there was only one bathroom.

The girls got ready and went ahead and ordered an uber. They arrived at the spa just in time. They started off in the sauna, then they hung out in the pool for a little while then then moved on the the full body massages and acupuncture which Quinn decided to sit out. They ended the trip with the green tea facial, that everyone has been raging about.

They left the spa at about 1:30 and headed to the salon.

They ended up being a little late for the salon but luckily there was a grace period of 20 minutes and they were only 10 mins late. The salon manager walked up to them. A short woman named Blair, she was even tinier than Olivia.

"Hi I'm blair, nice to meet you," she said stretching out her hand for a handshake.

"Hi I'm Abby, this is Quinn and Olivia."

They all shook hands.

"So, I have to ask, that are we doing with our hair today guys?"

They pondered for a little, all the while Blair stood there smiling at them waiting for their reply.

I was a little awkward how nice she was almost like it was fake.

Abby decided to break the silence.

"Sooo.. I was thinking of going a deeper red, what do you guys think?"

"I think that's a great idea, you're already a fierce red, now you'll just be redder " Olivia said.

They all chuckled.

She was actually surprised at how much fun they were having. She thought the trip was going to a pathetic attempt of trying to get her mind of Fitz but it was actually working out pretty well. Except she would lie awake and think about him until she fell asleep and then even when she was asleep she would dream about him, there was no stopping the dreams.

"What about you Quinn?" Blair asked the question like it was the most interesting question in the world, breaking Olivia's train of thought and bringing her back to reality.

"Hmmm… I was thinking of going short?"

"I think that's great, It'll be so different," Abby said, Olivia agreed.

"What about you Liv, thinking of going blonde?" Abby asked jokingly.

"Not in a hundred years, but I was thinking of going longer?"

"Wow, I've never seen you with hair longer than your shoulders, this should be interesting," Abby thought out loud.

After about four and a half hours in the salon, their looks were done.

Quinn had a bob, that everyone thought made her looks so much younger. She loved it.

Abby had brick red hair that would make her stand out in any crowd and she couldn't stop gushing about it.

Olivia opted for extensions, which made her hair fall mid to lower back, the longest she ever had it. It was jet black with beach wave curls. She looked like an absolute bombshell.

She was momentarily speechless when she turned and looked in the mirror. Then her eyes started to gather water.

Abby rushed over.

"Don't cry Liv, you look amazing," she said grabbing her for a big hug.

Quinn stood there nodding her head in agreement. Olivia wiped her eyes.

"It's not that," she chuckled and drew a breath.

"It's just, I've haven't been feeling great about myself lately, just with all the things he said, you know, I don't know, I guess I just started to believe him."

"Liv no.." abby said

"I know it's not true, but ever so often I catch myself thinking it is. But no tears, those weren't even sad tears, they were happy tears, I'm just really glad we decided to take the weekend and come here. I think I would have been Losing my mind if I was still in D.C."

"Liv, when you say he, who are you talking about?" Quinn asked, she still had no idea about the affair, all she knew was that she heard Abby say something about a breakup earlier. Before that she didn't even know Liv was dating anyone, she couldn't see how Olivia could make time for it with her schedule.

"Her dickhead Boyfriend, but weren't not even gonna talk about him, he's not even worth it," Abby said trying to deflect the question and steer the conversation in a different direction. She shot a quick glance over to Olivia who widened her eyes in agreement.

"Yea, he's not even worth it, who does he think he is the president of the United States," Quinn said nonchalantly.

Abby and Liv erupted with laughter. Quinn Personally didn't think her joke was that funny, but she appreciated them laughing.

They asked their driver to ride them around the city just to give Quinn a glimpse of the city in the night time.

After driving for almost an hour they headed back to the hotel, to grab some food, they had been so busy at the spa and then with having to rush to the salon, they didn't have time to grab anything to eat. They were all ravenous, so they decided to eat in the hotel restaurant. While eating at the restaurant they toyed with the idea of maybe hitting a club later that night but by the time they all got upstairs, Abby was so tired that she basically passed out on the the sofa. Quinn laid on the fluffy white carpet and refused to move, and Olivia realized that the plans were a bust and decided to take a shower so she could lay down feeling refreshed.

Sunday Morning - Last day.

It was their final day. The flight was less than 2 hours from NYC to D.C. and their flight was booked for 2 pm but they need to get to the airport at least one and a half hours before the flight. It also takes about 2 hours to get to the airport from their hotel. They needed to leave the hotel at 10am in order to make their flight on time. It was 10:15 am and no-one was awake.

Olivia rolled and yawned, she realized it was morning time, but couldn't exactly tell because all the blinds were closed. she reached over to the nightstand to check her phone. She had a really hard time sleeping that night because for some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about Fitz. She was really annoyed with herself and she ended up not sleeping until about 4am that morning. She pressed the home button on her iPhone and realized it was 10:17am.

"Fuck," she said really annoyed.

"Abby, Quinn, get up, we have to move it now."

They both turned and looked at her.

"What time is it?" Abby asked.

"It's after 10, like almost 10:20, we should have been out of here since 10," Olivia said.

"Shit," Abby yelled.

Abby reached for her phone on the night stand and realized that their driver had been calling for the past half hour.

"Dammit, guys we gotta go, let me call the driver and see if he's still available. We have to get moving or we're definitely gonna miss our flight."

They rushed to brush their teeth and freshen up, most of the stuff was already packed. Within 20 minutes they managed to run out of the room. the driver had left but Abby managed to get him to turn around and come back for them in exchange he would get a really good tip.

They made it to their flight just in time and managed to get to D.C. by 4pm that evening to get home start preparing for the work week that was ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks Later.

Olivia's phone rang.

She looked at the caller id and saw it was Cyrus. She had been avoiding him since Verna's funeral, he'd been calling her about twice a day since the funeral and she decided to finally answer him.

"Hello"

"Liv, where the hell have you been, I've been calling you for weeks. Are you still upset about Verna, I knew you two were close but not that close," Cyrus bellowed through the phone.

"Cy, calm down please. I've just been swamped with work and everything and it's just been really crazy with cases and.." Cyrus cut her off.

"You've never been too busy to hang with your old mentor, I'm not buying the excuses your selling Liv, what's really going on?" Cyrus asked.

Olivia pretended her phone was cutting off.

"I'm sorry Cy, I really can't hear you, can you hear me,….Cy… hello, then she hung up. She giggled because she knew he would be pissed, but she didn't care.

"Shit !" Cyrus cursed in the air. He had been calling so he could vent his Fitz frustrations. He didn't know what was going on but he definitely wasn't in the circle anymore. Fitz had him running around like a chicken with no head, doing errand boy tasks. For the past few weeks he hadn't been invited to any meetings and whenever he did show up Fitz would ask to speak whoever it was in private. Why was Fitz shutting him out was the million dollar question that Cyrus needed to know the answer to. For a brief moment Cyrus thought that fitz might know about defiance but he quickly dismissed it because he was sure that if Fitz knew he would have brought it up.

Cyrus decided it was time to confront Fitz, because he was the dragon that slayed monsters not the assistant that approved floral decorations for the rose garden. He thought it was outright disrespectful the way Fitz was treating him and it was about time he confronted him about it.

He decided to pay a visit to the oval office.

"Lauren is he free?"

"Yes Mr. Beene, he's free," Lauren replied.

Cyrus pushed the door open barely waiting for Lauren to answer.

"Good morning Mr. president."

"Good morning Vy, how are the floral decoration for the rose garden coming along, " Fitz said but he could barely hide the amusement in his voice.

"That's what I have to talk you about sir," Cyrus said evenly.

"What's wrong, are Japanese peonies not in season or something?" Fitz asked as looked down at the briefing packet he was reading.

"What's going on Fitz, that's not my job, my job is to slay dragons, fight the good fight and help you run this country, not worry about the rose garden, that's your wife's job!" Cyrus said raising his voice with a strain.

Fitz pondered about whether or not he really wanted to get into it with Cyrus, but then he thought that now was as good a time as any.

He dropped the packet on the desk and then dropped the pen.

He looked up. Giving Cyrus direct eye contact.

"Your job Cyrus, it whatever I say it is. I am your boss and if I need your job to be decorating flower arrangements, then that is what you will do. I don't not care whether you like it or not. I have a country to run and I have people I need to protect. So I'm sorry if you feel left out at the big boys table. I have more important things that need my attention," Fitz said this in a serious and commanding tone.

"No, that's not it, I've known you for a long time now, that's not your problem, you and Liv have been acting really weird since Verna's funeral, god bless her soul. It that what this is about, is it Olivia?"

Fitz was beyond annoyed. How dare he come in here and act clueless like he didn't steal an entire election just to get his ass into the Whitehouse and then try to bring up Olivia's name just to try and rattle him.

"This has nothing to do with her," Fitz said calmly.

"Then what is it?"

That was it. Fitz was pissed.

"Why, because I'm actually running the country on my own for once. There's something wrong. The country that the good American people elected me to run…"

He paused.

"Or did they? Did they elect me to run this country, Cyrus, or did you?" he asked. By now he was standing directly in front of Cyrus and he was seething.

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't know what your'e…" you could see the nerves on Cyrus' face as he was talking.

Fitz cut him off.

"I know Cyrus. You can stop lying, I know about your little scheme, I know about defiance, I know everything, you can cut the clueless act," Cyrus decided to walk over to the bar and pour himself some scotch. He hated scotch.

He let out a deep breath.

"How did you find out," Cyrus asked sounding defeated.

"After my birthday gala, I found out Verna's was sick so I went to visit her, I thought I could keep her company, make her feel better. Imagine my surprise when I show up and she tells me, that I am not the president of these United States. That you and Hollis and Olivia and Mellie rigged the voting machines in my favor in defiance county. That she had to meet with David Rosen to confess her sins because she didn't want to die with a guilty conscience for whatever reason."

Cyrus nearly spit his sip of scotch out when he heard Olivia's name.

Why would Verna's tell Fitz that Olivia was involved. Yea, sure they asked her, but she said no, that she didn't want to have anything to do with it. She warned them not to go ahead with it because it was cheating and she wanted to win clean or lose honorably and blah, blah, blah. Of course they still went ahead with it, they just told her they didn't.

"Cyrus?" Fitz snapped him back to reality.

"Sir."

"Is that all you have to say, is 'sir', after what I just accused you of," Fitz said angrily.

"Sir, I, we uhm I…"

"Get Out Cyrus!" Fitz said harshly.

Cyrus got up and left without saying another word.

Fitz was annoyed. He wasn't surprised that Cyrus, Hollis and Mellie were involved, Cyrus and Mellie were political animals, monsters even. Hollis was just a dumb hick who would do anything he thought benefitted him, so of course he went along with it. If Fitz was being honest with himself he wasn't really that upset with them anymore. Other than feeling like an idiot for finding out the way Verna told him, but there was nothing he could really do about it. Verna got what she deserved, he watched her suffocate slowly and he didn't even feel remorse because it was either that or watch Olivia get thrown in jail for god knows how long after Verna ratted them out to the David Rosen. He wondered briefly if Olivia would forgive him for killing Verna, then he thought she would probably forgive him just about as much as he would forgive her for defiance and then he quickly put that thought to rest. He promised himself he wouldn't think about her. In fact he had been on a pretty rigid workout schedule with the White House fitness trainer to burn of all the extra energy he had. He started a routine, he would wake up early for his briefing, then he would run for 30 mins to and hour depending on the schedule for the day (he hated running). He would keep himself busy during the day between meetings and councils and all his presidential duties , then he would workout for a couples hours in the evening before bed. He perfected this routine in the last couple of weeks. It had been convenient to say the least. He also took up boxing, just to get rid of pent up anger and frustration. He managed to avoid Mellie and all her drama, he managed to keep his mind off Olivia (as much as possible) and he managed to drastically change his physique in the past couples weeks. He was toner and building muscle mass by the minute. He thought that things weren't going that bad considering the circumstances.

Cyrus stood on the hallway speechless. He was never one to hold his tongue but he honestly did not know what to say to fitz. Especially after he thought Olivia was involved, he didn't know exactly how to mention to him that she wasn't.

Cyrus thought about packing his office because maybe Fitz would fire him, but then he thought that if Fitz planned on firing him, he would have done it already.

He started walking to his office. He couldn't help but wonder why Verna would lie and say Olivia was involved but then he remembered that she was always an evil bitch who probably just wanted to throw Olivia under the bus for the hell of it. To think that Olivia was always so kind to Verna's just to be repaid like that. He needed to see Olivia, she was the only person he could hope to talk to. He sure didn't want to talk to Mellie, she has been running rampant in the white house yelling and carrying on for the past few days and has been blaming it on her hormones. He also certainly couldn't speak to Hollis, he was just a dumb hick, he wouldn't help him solve any real problems.

He decided to stay at the Whitehouse and finish his work and hideout in his office, till he could go a see Olivia at her apartment that night. He tried to figure out how he would tell her that they went ahead and rigged the election even though she warned them not to and worse that Fitz found out. He went over every possible scenario of her reaction in his head and decided against going to visit her. He knew she would be heartbroken if she found out what they did.

Cyrus decided to play it cool and just do what Fitz told him, keep a low profile until he figured out how get back into Fitz good graces.

2 Months later.

Mellie had given birth to a stillborn baby boy. They were going to name him Theodore "Teddy" Grant. Fitz took it pretty badly, he blamed himself because when he found out that Mellie had finally gotten pregnant he wished that it was Olivia who was pregnant instead. They mourned the loss of their baby. Of course mellie milked it for all the political capital it was worth and her approval numbers were high eighties because most of course America rallied behind their poor first lady who lost her child. Fitz resented her for it.

4 Months Later.

Fitz was on fire, he had been passing bills and signing laws left and right. His biggest project happened to be his universal healthcare bill, that he had been trying to collect votes for. His biggest obstacle was Rhode Island senator Jacob Shaw who was lobbying left and right, to undermine his bill and diminish the votes in order to pass it. Cyrus was back in his good graces and he had him hounding senators and getting votes like a maniac.

Olivia had been doing well, her business was booming, everyone who was anyone wanted to book O.P.A. It had been a pretty easy day when senator Shaw, walked in the office. Olivia was in her office when Abby paged her to come to the front because she had a guest. She walked out to see Jacob in the office, she was a bit surprised.

"Hi senator Shaw, what can I do for you today?" she said pleasantly.

Senator Shaw always admired olivia pope's beauty, but this time it was different. It was like she was a whole new person, he could hardly recognize her. Her hair was very long and it had wavy curls with a middle part and it was tucked behind her ears. Her makeup was soft and natural.

She was wearing a white fitted dress that fit her like a hug. She paired it with a white structured blazer that had gold buttons and she wore a pair of grey suede Jimmy choo pointed toe pumps. She looked like a supermodel. She was dramatically skinnier and more toned than the last time he saw her. She had been swimming excessively and joined a yoga class so a nights she would be too tired to lay awake and think about Fitz.

"Ahem, uhm, Ms. Po, Ms. Pope, ahem. I UHmm…" his breath caught in his throat.

She stood there wondering why he was so flustered it hadn't dawned on her that she was the reason why. It seemed that everyone noticed how exceptionally beautiful she was, except for her.

He had never been one to get tongue tied around women but she was taking his darn breath away.

Harrison could see that Jacob was flustered and couldn't help but chuckle, because he knew exactly why. He had the same reaction when she returned from her trip to New York.

"Sorry Ms. Pope, would it be okay if I spoke to you in your office?" Jacob finally composed himself enough to speak a complete sentence.

"Sure senator, right this way," she motioned for him to follow her.

They got seated in her office. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She felt flattered but also uncomfortable.

"So senator, why did you come here today?"

"Honestly, I wanted to see if you could help me lobby against president grant's universal health care bill, that will come to a vote in the next couple of weeks."

Olivia was about to speak but he cut her off.

"But now that I'm here it seems silly and I would rather ask you out on a date?"

"A date?"

"Yes being that I haven't been your client in 6 months, there is no conflict of interest or ethics violations, is there?"

"I'm sorry, once a client, always a client."

"Okay think about it this was, I never got to thank you for saving my ass with the whole tape thing, can I take you out to a thank you dinner, it would really love it if you said yes," He pleaded.

Olivia pondered for a few seconds. The truth is that she had been asked out on more dates in the past six months than she had been in her entire life, but she just didn't think she was ready to take that step after Fitz as yet. But it had been 7 months and it was time to move on.

Senator shaw was very handsome and tall, he was no Fitz, but he was very attractive.

She decided to give it a shot.

"One thank you dinner and that's it," she said with the slightest blush.

"One thank you dinner and that's it," he agreed even though he definitely hoped there would be many more.

"So how does tonight at 7pm at that new French restaurant downtown sound?" he asked politely.

She grabbed her calendar on her iphone and checked.

"Tonight at 7 sounds great," She smiled.

With that Jacob smiled and left.

It was about 4pm, she could be finished with work by 5 and then take about an hour and a half to get ready.

Abby walked in the office.

"Ooooohhh what do we have here, are you blushing?" abby gushed

"Details, Olivia, I want details?"

"Nothing huge Abbs, he just wanted to take me to dinner to thank me for helping with his sex tape drama earlier this year," Olivia tried to play it off like she wasn't excited.

Abby saw right through her.

"Bullshit Liv, he likes you, I knew it since last time we worked with him, he was flirting with you left, right and center."

They both laughed. Then they continued chatting about Olivia's upcoming date.

Olivia left the office around 5:30, so she rushed home as fast as she could to get ready.

She decided to wear a fitted black spaghetti strap cocktail dress that was mid thigh and paired it with a long black duster satin coat and a pair of black Christian Louboutin so Kate suede pumps and her chanel quilted back. She wore her stick straight and finished her look with a matte red lip and she also wore a diamond choker necklace.

She arrived at the restaurant at 7:15pm, she saw Jacob at his table. She made her way over to him. He got up and pulled out her chair and seemed content to stand there until she took her seat. She finally reached their table, she reached out her hand to shake his but instead she reached and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she was pleasantly surprised.

"Sorry, I'm not usually late but as soon as you left the day just became crazy," she said with a cheerfully.

"You're forgiven, you look so beautiful, I would have waited hours for you to show up and it would have been worth it," His eyes would not leave hers. She started to blush, she loved how much attention he was giving her and how he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, that was usually Fitz's thing.

They ordered from the menu and engaged in small chat while their food was being prepared.

Meanwhile Fitz was doing a press tour, visiting local businesses every week to push his new local business tax cut agenda. He so happened to choose the French restaurant downtown because he heard Cyrus gushing about how great the food and atmosphere was.

The secret service had done a sweep of the restaurant a few hours prior. Fitz was outside waiting for the last sweep just to make sure everything was secure.

Olivia noticed a group of men all dress in black take positions all over the restaurant and she thought it was odd. She ended not paying much attention to it because she was having such a good time conversing with Jacob.

Fitz finally got the go ahead from tom to enter the restaurant, not a lot of press was outside because they tried to keep it under wraps as much as possible because they knew that press would find out anyways, they would just catch him when he was leaving. They wanted it to seem surreptitious, though it wasn't, they were counting on the press to catch him there sooner or later, it was the whole purpose.

He walked into the restaurant, to say they patrons were stunned was an understatement. They started cheering and applauding Fitz, he smiled and waved and made his way over to his booth.

Olivia was so deep in conversation that she only looked up when she heard cheering, she thought it was odd to have cheering after all they were at a restaurant, not a sports bar.

She turned her head to see if some sort of celebrity had entered the restaurant and at that exact moment her eyes met a pair of steel blue daggers across the room.

Her stomach dropped. She looked away as quickly as she could.

She started fidget.

At that same moment Jacob realized that Fitz was there as well. Jacob looked annoyed.

"Showing up here for some stupid photo op can you believe it," Jacob said bitterly.

He noticed Olivia's change of behavior.

"Are you alright, did I say something, I'm sorry I know you worked with him it's just.."

Olivia cut him off.

" I have to use the ladies room," she said as she got up quickly.

She made sure that she avoided his gaze at all cost. She could feel him staring at her. His blue eyes piercing her skin. She had to get out of there. She finally made it to the bathroom and took a deep breath, she felt like she was having an anxiety attack. Her palms were sweating, her heart was racing and she was out of breath. She just tried to take slow deep breath and compose herself.

Fitz sat in his booth trying to calm himself down. His heart was racing and it wasn't from excitement, it was from anger. Why the hell did she have to be here and why was she here with senator Shaw of all the men in the world, she had to be here with him the same night I decided to come here. The one senator who was giving him the hardest time to pass his healthcare law. As angry as he was he was in partial shock from seeing how drastically different Olivia looked. She looked flawless. He had never seen her look like that before. He had always thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world but now…he didn't even know what to think. She had long hair, where did she even get long hair from he thought to himself, for as long as he knew her, her hair never passed her shoulders. She was wearing red lipstick on her beautiful soft lips, as long as I've known she never worn lipstick for me, but she wore it for him, he thought. She had on that skimpy dress that looked absolutely gorgeous on her. I've never seen Olivia wear anything that shorter than knee lenght in public, ever. Fitz saw her get up and head to the restroom. He was tempted to walk right in there behind her but there were too many people watching.

He decided that there was no way Olivia was leaving with Senator Shaw that night. Just the thought of them walking out together ignited a fire inside him, he had never felt before. He had to think quick. He called Tom over and told him to figure out how to get everyone out of here and quick.

Olivia was in the bathroom panicking. She decided to call Abby.

Abby picked up after 2 rings.

"Hey Liv, hoes the date going?"

"Fitz is here!" Olivia said, out of breath.

"What, why the hell is here there?" Abby said angrily.

"I have no clue he just walked right in here, I'm freaking out Abby, I can't face him," she was about to start crying.

"Okay Liv, here calm down, here's what you do, wait where are you right now?"

"In the bathroom."

"Okay great, walk right out, go to Jacob and tell him you don't feel well and you want to go for a night cap. Then head straight through the door, he will follow you," Abby instructed.

"Okay, straight through the door," Olivia repeated while taking deep slow breaths.

She hung up.

Meanwhile...Fitz instructed Hal to go and keep guard at the women's restroom door.

Tom instructed to the restaurant staff, that because of security protocols he needed everyone to exist in an orderly fashion. He also promised them that the president would be picking up the tab for all the guest.

Within about 4 minutes everyone from the restaurant had been cleared including Jacob who kept insisting that his date was in the restroom and he need to wait for her, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

Olivia took a deep breath and open the door, there was a gentleman at the door, she bumped into him.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

She looked up just to realize it was Hal. He was just standing there, like he was guarding the door.

She walked past him and back out to the restaurant just to find it was completely empty.

Her mouth dropped open but she quickly caught herself.

All she saw was fitz sitting at her table. There was no Jacob, there were no staff. Just Fitz and his agents.

He looked pissed but in a smug sort of way.

She was trying to decide if she should just try and make it to the door but her bag was still on her chair.

She walked slowly over to her table. She picked up her bag and she turned to walk away but suddenly Tom appeared in front of her.

"Ms. Pope please have a seat," he gestured to her chair.

"You can't do this," Olivia said just above a whisper.

"Ms. pope... please," he gestured to the seat again.

Fitz still hadn't said a word.

I took a deep breath and sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

They sat there in silence for a very awkward minute.

Fitz decided to go first.

"Hello Olivia," he said calmly.

She ignored his greeting. She had been looking everywhere but at him. But even so, she could tell his body was different, he seemed bigger. His muscles were way more defined and they could barely be hidden under his shirt. She could feel his presence. She looked down at her nails nervously, it was getting more awkward by the minute.

Her phone kept buzzing, It was jacob, he had been calling her non stop, since he got escorted out of the restaurant. She picked up her phone to answer, but Tom grabbed it as soon as she attempted to accept the call. Tom declined the call.

"You can't do this, you can't keep me here?" She said softly.

"Why are you here with senator Shaw?" Fitz asked ignoring her plea.

He could barely look at her because of how beautiful she was.

"I was on a date with him," she said matter of factly.

When she said that Fitz looked right at her. He still couldn't believe how much she had changed and it was taking all the self control he had not to grab her up and kiss her hard. He had an inner battle between being angry about defiance, being jealous at the fact that she was here with Shaw and lusting after her because she looked so damn amazing.

"A date, you're dating?… Is that what you're calling it. You lost your big fish, so you start at the bottom and think you can fuck your way back to the top again. Are you gonna run his presidential campaign next and make sure he wins, like you made sure I won. Maybe you'll be a wife this time and not a mistress," he spat.

She sat there eyes full of water, lips quivering, feeling utterly humiliated. She wanted to leave, she got up to leave but Tom wouldn't let her so she sat back down. She didn't know what to do, which was unusual but everytime Fitz started talking to her like that, it just did something to her. She couldn't fight back, she felt small.

"I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much," her voice cracked with emotion, "but this is too much, you've made it clear that you don't want me, that I was just some whore to you, I understand that but you can't treat me like this, it's cruel and wrong. Why are you doing this, what did I do," she said, wiping her eyes.

For the first time since Verna's funeral Fitz he felt sorry for the way he treated her. To see her crying like that, didn't make him feel good and was actually sorry but he felt like he could back down until she admitted her part in defiance.

She looked at him. She could tell he heard her because of the pained look on his face.

"Olivia, don't act like you don't know what you did in this," his voice was angry and full of emotion, "You got together with Cyrus, Mellie, Verna and Hollis and you played your part in defiance, do not lie to me," he was almost yelling.

"Defiance? I don't know what you're talking about Fitz," she defended.

"You know, if you're going to sit here and act clueless, then I have nothing else to say to you."

Fitz was seething. He couldn't believe she insisted on lying so much. He looked at Tom.

"Give her the fucking phone back Tom," he said flatly.

With that he got up abruptly and his crew quickly escorted him out of the restaurant.

Olivia sat there more confused, angry and hurt that she had ever been.

After a while, she heard staff making their way back into the restaurant. She gathered her things and made her way out. She saw that Jacob called her 15 times, but she wasn't in any shape to talk to him tonight, so she decided to call him tomorrow with some lie she would make up to explain why she never came out of the restaurant.

She got in a cab and it dropped her right in front of her apartment. She was about to head into the building but she decided to sit on a bench in the park across the street from her apartment just to get some air and think.

After a quick drive Fitz arrived at the oval office. He needed time to think. He was really conflicted about Olivia. On one hand he was angry about defiance and on the other hand he felt terrible about the way he had been treating her. He still was very much in love with her, no matter how much he tried to tell himself otherwise. He paced back and forth trying to decide what to do. After about half an hour, he decided to no matter what she did, she didn't deserve the way he was treating her. He also knew he had no right to be jealous over her date with Shaw, because they weren't together and he was married. Sometimes he just lost all sense of control and rationality, when it came to her. Something he knew he need to stop doing.

He called Tom and told him to bring the car around.

"Sir, what's the destination." Tom asked.

"I'm going to see ms. Pope."

After about 45 mins of sitting in the park by herself, Olivia decided to go home. Being outside did her some justice, her eyes weren't as puffy and red anymore but she was still very sad from dinner earlier.

When she got to her floor, she could hear Ginger, the teacup maltese she bought a few months ago, barking. She was very tiny but her bark said otherwise. Olivia loved that about her, that's why she picked her out of the lot.

As soon as Olivia opened the door, Ginger greeted her, she played at her feet for a few seconds and then ran over to her bed and layed down, she seemed content to go back to bed.

Olivia dropped her purse on the couch and then after a few moments, she heard a knock on her door.

She wondered who would show up at her apartment so late it was almost 10pm, she wasn't expecting anyone. She wiped her eyes with her hand, just to make sure nothing was there.

She cleared her throat, "Uhmm Who it is?" she was still sniffling.

No one answered. They just knocked again.

She looked through the peephole. Her stomach dropped for the second time that night.

"Go away," she said loud enough for him to hear. Her voice was still cloudy so he knew she had been crying.

"Please open the door."

"No, I hate you and I don't ever want to talk to you ever again," she said loudly.

"Olivia please open the door and let me in so I can apologize to you," he said loudly.

She pondered for a few seconds and decided to open the door.

When she opened the door, Fitz saw her standing there. He looked into her eyes and saw how sad they were. He knew she was been crying and that he was the reason for it. He became so overwhelmed with emotions; love, lust, anger and guilt, that without thinking he reached forward and cupped his hands around her face, his index finger behind her ear and his thumb rubbing the tears flowing down her cheeks.

He kissed her passionately and deeply. He expected her to push away but to his surprise, she kept her hands loose around his waist and joined in the kiss.

He pulled back from the kiss and started peppering her with kisses while he whispered how sorry he was and then he deepened the kiss again.

She couldn't believe he was kissing her. She knew she should've stop him, but it felt exquisite to feel him like that. To feel his tongue driving in and out of her mouth, his strong hands holding her face. She couldn't stop him because she didn't want to. It had been months since she had seen or touched him before tonight and as much of an asshole as he was she missed him. She ached for him.

He dropped one of his hands from her face and wrapped it tightly around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

At this point he had a full blown erection and he could feel his precum spilling down his shaft. When he pulled olivia closer to him she felt his erection pressing in her stomach too. She moved her hands from his hip and drop them so she could ease her coat off. He spinned her around so her back was facing her bedroom and began walking her to towards her bedroom. He could hear her heels clicking every time they hit the floor and it only aroused him more. She was so sexy and so perfect. He reach the room and walked her to the bed. He eased her on to the bed gently. She sat on the edge of the bed, her feet touched the floor, she used her elbow to prop herself up.

He took his jacket of in one swift movement. He then leaned forward and kissed her while he unbuttoned his shirt.

She allowed herself to gaze upon his body and she ran her hands up and down his torso . He was way more muscular than she realized, his abs were more defined, his biceps and triceps were bigger. She roamed all over his body until the landed at his belt and began to undo it. Once she undid the belt, his pants dropped and then she slowly pulled his boxers down to reveal his swollen and erect penis.

She always knew he was big, the only problem was that she hadn't been with him or anyone else in two years, she worried that it might hurt, but she knew that Fitz would be gentle or at least she hoped he would be, she had no idea who the man standing in front of her was or what he was capable of anymore.

With one swift motion Fitz stepped out his pants and kicked off his shoes, he was now completely naked. Fitz reached under her mini dress and pulled her red lace thongs down her legs. He pulled her dress over her head and then he admired her body completely naked. Her body was perfect. She was toned, her waist was smaller and she was leaner.

She saw him looking at her body with extreme lust and hunger in his eyes. She spread her legs as wide as she could. She used her index finger and motioned for him to come to her. When she opened her leg, he could see fluid dripping down her center. He couldn't wait anymore.

He slowly guided himself in her. She let out a loud gasp. Her nipples hardened at the contact and she could feel the goosebumps rising all over her body.

He slowly drove himself in and out, her tightness was driving him crazy, he threw his head back and let out a loud grunt.

She closed her eyes and allowed his touch to take over, the erotic feeling that came over her was indescribable.

Olivia's insides began to tingle as Fitz increased his speed. She moaned softly but the sensations were overwhelming her.

She grabbed the sheets and arched her back.

"Fucckkk!" she she screamed in between moans.

Fitz was relentless, he kept increasing his speed.

Her moans became louder and more erratic and Fitz crashed his mouth against hers, kissing her hard.

She let go of the sheets and wrapped her arms around his neck as tightly as she could, holding on for dear life.

"Fitz baby, don't stop, please don't stop," she panted.

Fitz had his forehead against Olivia's so he could look directly in her eyes as he thrusted into her and he could feel her breath on his skin as she moaned.

"Cum for me baby, cum for me," Fitz whispered in her ear.

Her body started to quake. She tried to to take slow deep breaths to keep her orgasm at bay but every time she inhaled Fitz would feel her walls tighten around him and it brought him over the edge. He started to thrust into her as hard as he could and that did it. Olivia threw her head back and surrendered to her orgasm. As soon her orgasm began, Fitz's did as well.

He looked at her and saw a single teardrop escape her eye. He kissed her deeply and wiped it away as they both came.

They were both spent, but Fitz needed more of her. He took a few deep breaths and felt his erection forming again. He flipped her around and bent her over on all fours. She spread her legs so he could have a perfect view from the back. He grabbed her ass and then reached his hand around and started massaging her core.

He could hear her soft moans. He used his other hand to enter her from the back with two fingers. He heard her screaming into the sheet and felt himself growing harder as he watched her mannerisms.

He pulled out his fingers and entered her with his erect penis. She felt sensational. All he could was throw his head back and pump in and out of her with all his force. He could hear her screaming his name and begging him to make her cum. He grabbed both her hands and pulled towards his chest. He used one hand to hold both her hands in place and then used his free hand to wrap around her to pull her face towards his so he could kiss her as he rammed her from behind.

She started to tremble and he felt her insides tighten. She screamed into his mouth as she came and he followed shortly after.

They were both out of breath. She could feel him pull out slowly and then she felt his cum, dripping down her legs. She had to admit the fact that she like having a part of him inside her, when they finished having sex.

Fitz dropped himself on his back on the bed beside her. He let out a sigh. Then he grabbed her and turned her over and pulled her close to him in the honeymoon position. He had one hand around her waist and the other cupping her cheek.

He kissed her softly, He didn't pull away for a while. They laid there in silence until not long after they both fell asleep.

FItz woke up at 6:30 the next morning to the sound of a dog barking. Olivia was still sound asleep. He got up and to his surprise he saw a teacup maltese on the ground barking. FItz had no idea Olivia had a puppy. He put on his boxers and then bent down to get a better look at the puppy.

"Hey cutie, when did you get here" FItz said as he rubbed ginger's belly and played with her. Ginger stopped barking and laid on her back so Fitz could rub her belly.

"Hey girl, hey girl," Fitz cooed at ginger.

Olivia turned and heard Fitz playing with ginger and with that she woke up. She laid still as she thought about whether or not to fake sleep so she could avoid any conversation with Fitz or get up and face the music.

She decided to fake sleep.

Fitz headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He thought maybe it would be best to shower at Olivia's so that once he got to the white house he could just change and get to work.

While Fitz was in the shower, Olivia thought about what happened last night. She regretted it. How was she going to get over him if she kept sleeping with him, especially after the way he'd been treating her. She felt herself being pulled into him again. Like all the progress she made over the last few month just disappeared into thin air. All she could think about was his hands all over her body and how good it felt to feel him inside her.

By this time Ginger had managed to climb her way unto the bed and cuddle beside Olivia.

Fitz stood in the shower thinking about the night they had. He didn't regret a second of it. If anything all it did was make him like an absolute idiot for behaving the way he had been behaving for the last 8 months. He decided he needed to get to get bottom of this whole defiance thing once and for all. He made a mental note to make sure he set time aside to talk to Cyrus.

Olivia didn't hear the shower running anymore so she knew he would be coming out any second. She closed her eyes and covered most of her face with the blanket.

She heard when Fitz walked out of the bathroom he stopped by the bed and started to pick up the pieces of his clothing that were on the floor and get dressed.

"I'll be taking these," she heard him chuckle to himself and she wondered what he was talking about.

He took her red lace thongs and stuffed them in the pocket.

She heard him walk over to her side of the bed. Her heart began to race.

When Fitz walked over Ginger jumped up and began to pant.

"Hey girl," he said as he pet her.

He kneeled down by the bed and reached under the blanket and took her hand and kissed it.

Her heart began to flutter.

"I love you Livie, so much and I'm so so sorry," she could hear the emotion in his voice.

With that he got up and left. When She heard the front door open and close, she knew it was safe to get up.

She got teary eyed. She was so confused on one hand Fitz was sweet and perfect and on the other hand he was a total asshole, she didn't know what to do but she knew that pretty soon they would have to have a conversation about what happened last night and she really wasn't looking forward to it.

She was deep in thought she didn't even notice when Ginger jumped and and started licking her face.

"Gingerrr," she giggled while she rubbed her back.

"Come on, let's go get tidied up and then take you for a walk."

Once she stood up she realized how sore she was and she blushed because she loved how it felt to be sore because of him.

She took a hot shower and threw on a pair of black yoga leggings and a sports bra with her running sneakers and headed out with Ginger.

First she stopped at her favourite cafe and grabbed a flat white latte and then walked Ginger over to the park.

Fitz got back into the residence undetected and changed his clothes. He kept Olivia's panties in his pockets when he changed.

He went to the oval office to start his daily briefings. He instructed Lauren to have Cyrus come and see him once he got there.

About an hour later Cyrus walked into his office.

"Good morning sir, you wanted to speak with me?" Cyrus asked curiously.

"Good morning Cy, please have a seat."

Cyrus sat down.

"Tell me about defiance," Fitz said sternly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Defiance sir?" Cyrus asked

"Yes, defiance."

"Well, what would you like to know?" Cyrus asked.

"I want to know who's idea it was, I want to know what part each of you played in it, I want to know how you managed to pull it off, and I want the truth Cy."

"Are you sure prepared to hear the answers to these questions, Mr. President." Cyrus needed to make sure.

"I am," Fitz said with a sigh

Cyrus took a deep breath and decided to tell him the truth once and for all.

"Okay, first and foremost I would like for you to know that Olivia didn't not participate in any way, shape or form. I should have told you earlier when I found that you thought she was involved but I didn't. We brought up the idea to her about a month before the election took place, she shut us down. She warned us not to do it, she said she would rather lose honorably than win like that. That she believed in you. She told us that if she even suspected us of doing anything shady, she would tell you," Cyrus stopped to look at Fitz and that point Fitz barely moved a muscle since Cyrus had began speaking.

Cyrus decided to continue.

"On the last run, Reston seemed to be pulling away from you, he had better numbers with women, Hollis suggested that he knew a way to fix the election through a company called Cytron that provided voting machines for the election. Hollis, Verna and myself, sat down and discussed how we would actually do it, the consequences and who we wanted to involve. We decided to include Mellie because she is your wife and a political animal, she wanted it more than you and we decided to include Olivia because, well she is Olivia. Mellie barely let us finish the sentence before she told us she was in and Olivia assumed we were crazy. A few days before the election Hollis paid a Cytron employee to install a bug to rig the votes, he had been developing into the voting machine. We decided that if you won, I would get to be chief of staff, Mellie would be first lady of course, Hollis would be owed a huge favor and would be awarded all the government contracts for oil, and Verna would become a supreme court justice," Cyrus stopped

"After the election, the employee Hollis paid to bug the machine started blackmailing him. Hollis blew up his office killing 12 people and tried to frame his girlfriend for the murder of those 12 people. I couldn't stand to see her go to jail for something she didn't do so I asked Olivia to protect her. Olivia gave her a new identity and gave her a job at her firm. The only thing Olivia knows about Quinn Perkin, yes that is now her name now , was that she needed protection. Sir, I can honestly say that is all I know about defiance. I am sorry for the part I played but I truly thought you were the best man for the job and seeing the great work you have been doing with the country for these last few months, I know I made the right decision."

Cyrus got up and started walk out of the oval.

"Cyrus," FItz called him barely raising his voice.

Honestly Fitz barely paid attention to anything Cyrus said after Olivia. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Olivia wasn't involved. He felt sick. He had spent the last 7 months hating her for something she didn't do. Why would Berna lie about that.

"About 4 months ago, I told you I knew about defiance, I told you I knew about everyone's involvement including Liv's, why didn't you tell me I was wrong Cy."

Cyrus thought about it for a moment.

"Honestly, I was afraid of Liv's wrath, she still doesn't know, I'm guessing you didn't tell her because if she did, I would've had hell to pay. After you told me I planned to go see her and tell her what was going on, but I just couldn't tell her," Cyrus said with his head hanging low.

"Why did Verna lie to me?" Fitz asked.

"Because she a bitch," Cyrus retorted.

With that cyrus left.

FItz was in shock. He called Lauren and told her to cancel his day. Then he made his way over to the bar and took his first sip of scotch in 7 months.

He paced back and forth for hours drinking his scotch.

Within a few hours Fitz was completely drunk and belligerent and began throwing things in the oval office.

Tom heard all the commotion and decided to bring Fitz back to the residence. Fitz didn't resist. He went back tot the residence, he threw up most of the liquor and he went to bed.

Mellie had been out all day at the homeless shelter giving speeches on the importance of exercise. She was beyond annoyed. Once she got back to the white house, her little informers filled her in on the drama with Fitz earlier and she decided to go to the residence and figure out what was going on with him.

She reached the bedroom and found him asleep. She pondered whether or not she wanted to wake, but then decided to go for it.

She tapped him gently for a few seconds.

"Honey? Fitz, what's going on?" she said her voice full of faux concern.

Truth is, they barely spoke since baby Teddy's stillbirth. Mellie had been fully booked to give speeches and tours with pro women groups, pro life groups, pro mother groups, just about everyone wanted a piece of her and she was thrilled. She was so busy travelling she barely saw him and she didn't particularly mind. Fitz couldn't stand her because he knew the truth about baby teddy's death. Mellie forced the doctor to induce labor 3 weeks earlier than her due date and it had unforeseen complications that caused Teddy not to survive. He knew and he could barely look at her because of it, but he kept it to himself. He knew that in the future as horrible as it was on both their parts, he could use it against her. He had a sworn statement from the doctor saying it was true.

Fitz turned and say Mellie sitting beside him on the bed. He was instantly annoyed.

"What?" he spat.

Mellie shook it off and smiled.

"Honey, when I came back from my event, I heard you weren't feeling well so I decided to come check on you, Are you okay?" she reached over to touch his forehead with the back of her hand to check to see if he had a temperature, even though she knew he didn't.

"Do not touch me," Fitz said in a serious and low voice.

She decided to cut that act.

"Okay fine, you stink of liquor and I haven't seen you take a sip in almost 8 months, what's going on," she asked him as she fixed her hair.

He ignored her question and got up from off of the bed. He had been sleeping all day. He didn't feel as hungover as he thought he would because he threw up most of the scotch and vodka combo before he went to bed. He could function.

"Mellie get out," he yelled as he went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

She got up.

"Fine, I'll just find out from Cyrus." she stormed out of the bedroom.

Once Olivia was done walking ginger, she went back to her apartment. She took a quick shower again just to freshen up and then started getting dressed for the day.

She walked past her bed and started to pick up her outfit from last night that was laying there. There realized that she couldn't find her panites, but she didn't think much of it.

She threw them in the laundry and walked to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day.

She ended up decided on a pair for black skinny ankle pants she bought from theory, an ivory silk Armani Collection cami, a Max Mara Studio black cape blazer, a pair of black jimmy choo suede pointed toe pumps and her black givenchy antigona small bag.

She wore her hair in a messy updo with fly away curls dropping to the side of her face.

Her makeup was soft and natural.

She headed out to the office after telling Ginger goodbye.

On her way to work she called Jacob and told him the the appetizer last night made her sick and she went to the restroom to throw up. She told him she was so nauseous and barely remembered how she got home. He bought it and and suggested the go out another time, but not before he gave her an earful about what a jerk president Grant was for kicking everyone out of the restaurant.

She got to her office, Abby came in shortly after and closed the door.

"Liv, I've been calling you, what happened last night, did it work," Abby asked.

Oliva completely forgot that she called Abby last night. She did remember seeing her missed call but she forgot to call her back.

She had gotten extremely close with Abby over the past several months and she didn't want to start lying to her, but she also knew how judgy Abby could be and knew she would have a lot to say about the fact that she had sex with Fitz last night.

Olivia sighed.

"Abby don't kill me, okay," Olivia said unsure of how to go on.

Abby looked at her with a wrinkled forehead, urging her to go on.

"It didn't work, by the time I got out of the restroom, the restaurant was empty and it was just Fitz and his agents there, so I couldn't avoid him," Olivia said slowly.

"Oh my god Liv, what did you do?" Abby asked

"Well, I had left my purse at my table but he was sitting there. I tried to just take it and go but his agents wouldn't let me," Olivia paused, "Long story short Abby, I had sex with him, I'm sorry," Olivia blurted out.

Abby was shocked.

"Liv, how are you gonna get over him if you let him just keep walking in you're life and turning it upside down, you have to put your foot down," Abby said with her voice full of concern.

Abby sighed and then smiled.

"So, was it at least worth it?" Abby asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Abby!" Olivia gasped then laughed.

"Well," Abby said urging her to go on.

"It was amazing, I'm thinking about it right now," Olivia blushed.

"Ewwww," Abby teased.

"What, you asked," Olivia retorted.

They shared a few more laughs and then went back to work.

Cyrus decided it was finally time to pay Olivia a visit. He thought about whether or not he wanted to tell her at her office, but decided that might be the best place because she wouldn't be able to go off on him.

He arrived at her office, saw Abby.

"Hello red, where is your boss?"

"Is she expecting you mr. Beene?" she retorted.

"Don't be cute red," Cyrus said half annoyed.

"She's in her office, it's straight to the back," Abby pointed to Olivia's office.

Cyrus headed to the back.

He knocked on her door.

"Come in," she yelled without looking up from the paperwork she was reading.

"Hey Liv," Cyrus greeted.

She looked up. She was pretty surprised to see Cyrus in her office.

"Woah. Hey Cyrus, I didn't expect to see you here. Uhmm let me guess, whitehouse crisis so bad you couldn't call over the phone to talk about," she joked.

Cyrus took a moment to go over her appearance.

"No, that's not it, i just missed you that's all, got tired of talking to you over the phone. By the way I like you new look it's working for you," he said trying to flatter her.

"Are you sweet talking me old man?" she joked.

"Come Cy, sit, I know you and you didn't come see me at my office because you miss me, what's really going on?" she ask.

Cyrus took a deep breath.

"Liv I have something I need to come clean about," he said unsure of where to start.

She placed the paper she was reading on the desk to give Cyrus her full attention.

He began.

"Remember back on the campaign trail, when Verna, Hollis and I approached you about uhmm… the election?" Cyrus asked nervously.

"Cy you're gonna have to be more specific than that, I was the campaign manager, we talked about the election a lot." she said with a half smile.

"Yea, but that one specific time, we talked to you about our options when Fitz didn't seem like he was going to beat Reston," he said slowly.

Olivia remembered the conversation. Her whole demeanor changed. She sat up straight.

"What about it?" it asked bluntly, remembering how disgusted she was with them for even thinking that way.

"Well…" Cyrus trailed off.

"Well what?" she asked rudely.

"We did it.," Cyrus said with his head down.

Olivia had an idea of what he meant but she needed to hear him say it, she didn't want to assume anything but she was pissed.

"You are a very smart man Cyrus, talking to me in analogies and non specifics isn't going to.." He cut her off.

"We did it Liv, he rigged the election in Fitz's favor. We did it, me, Verna, Hollis and even Mellie. We planned the whole thing and went through with it," Cyrus was talking so fast he had to take a deep breath.

Olivia sat there looking at him. He couldn't read her expression.

He couldn't tell if she was angry, hurt, disgusted or sad. Her face looked like a mixture of all of them.

She sat there, she didn't say anything. Cyrus decided to continue.

"Fitz knows, he found about a few months ago."

He corrected himself.

"Well not a few months ago, it was a while ago... before Verna's funeral, when he went to visit her at the hospital. Olivia she told him you were involved. I'm sorry Liv, I knew that he thought you were involved and I didn't tell him you weren't."

When she heard that her head snapped up, it all began to click.

That was why Fitz was treating her that way. It was because he thought she was involved. Her eyes started to water, not because she was sad but because she was angry. She started to take slow deep breaths to calm herself. Cyrus sat looking at her trying to gauge what her reaction was going to be.

She got up and turned her back to Cyrus so she was facing the window. She looked out for a few seconds.

"Get ou," she said softly, she still had her back facing him.

"Liv," Cyrus pleaded.

"Get out. We are no longer friends," she said in a cold voice.

Cyrus obliged and left without another word.

Olivia started going over everything that transpired since Verna's funeral in her head.

The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. They way Fitz had been treating her, the fact that she thought Verna's was her friend and she threw her under the bus and the election rigging.

She couldn't understand why Verna would do that to her. She thought she was a good friend to Verna. After all, she visited her as much as she could while she was in chemo, she helped her hide that fact that she had chemo from everyone and she even knew about the affair with Fitz and never told anyone. She knew Verna could be cold, self serving and downright cruel, but she never thought Verna could do it to her.

The more she thought about everything, the more she felt herself shutting down. She needed to go home. She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the office. As she rushed out she could hear her team asking her what was going on but she didn't answer, she just kept going.

Once she got home, she dropped her bag to the floor and threw herself on the couch and start bawling. She stayed like that for sometime until she fell asleep. Ginger was excited to see her, as she always is, but she ignored because she was too upset to play with her.

A few hours later she woke up to Abby sitting on the couch beside her.

Abby had managed to convince her to give her a spare key to the apartment after she had locked herself up in her apartment for a week after Verna's funeral.

Abby had brought ice-cream, wine, chinese food, chips and popcorn. Olivia sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Abby I don't wanna.."

Abby cut her off.

"Liv, it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. I brought all the good stuff so we can sit here and binge eat and watch old episodes of sex in the city. How does that sound?" Abby said cheerfully.

"It's sounds like a plan," Olivia said as she kicked off her heels and took off her blazer.

Time flew.

They were half way through a season. They finished the tub of ice cream, the chinese food and the popcorn. The wine was long gone and Abby snacked on chips. Olivia sat on the couch while Abby laid her head in Liv's lap and Ginger sat comfortably in between the two

They heard a knock on the door.

Abby sat up. She was about to get up and answer it, when liL grabbed her arm.

"Abby don't answer it, it's definitely one of two people and I don't want to speak to either of them," Olivia said quietly.

"Liv, you need to start telling these people off, you can't avoid them forever." Abby said as she got up and walked to the door.

"Abby no!" Liv mouthed to her as she walked over to the door.

Fitz knocked the door. He could hear the tv, so he knew she was home. He also knew that Cyrus made a visit to her office earlier thanks to Tom. So he knew she most likely knew about defiance by now.

He heard the door unlocked and began to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen.

To his surprise Abby opened the door.

He was shocked. His mouth hung open.

A few seconds later Ginger ran out and started jumping at his feet, he picked her up.

"Hey girl, are you excited to see me," fFtz cooed as he petted her.

"That makes one of us," Abby snarked

"Hello Gabby," Fitz greeted.

By this time Olivia had made her behind the door standing beside Abby. Fitz couldn't see her.

"That's not my name," Abby barked.

"Oh my god Gabby who cares," Fitz sighed.

"Where's Olivia," Fitz asked.

"She 's asleep," Abby said matter of factly.

"You're lying Abby."

"I am not and even if I was lying and she's up, if she wanted to talk to you, she would be here instead of me," Abby said with attitude.

"What is your problem Gabby ?" Fitz was annoyed, he was anxious enough about talking to Olivia without Abby giving him a hard time.

"My problem is that the married president of the united states won't leave my bestfriend alone. Haven't you done enough, she deserves to be happy and she won't ever get to be happy as long as you keep coming into her life and screwing with her head. You are..."

He cut her off.

"Get out the way Gabby, I'm coming in to speak to Olivia."

"No you are not," Abby countered.

"If you do not move, I will have to ask one of my agents to move you. I will lock you outside in the hallway, while I talk to Olivia. Is that what you want?" Fitz asked seriously.

"You motherfucker…" Abby was about to start arguing but Olivia stopped her.

"Abby, it's okay, I'll talk to him."


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia stepped into the hallway.

She was about to close the door when Abby stepped out and grabbed Ginger from Fitz and then stepped back in and closed the door behind her.

"Why are you threatening Abby?"

"Why is she even here?" he said ignoring her question.

"I needed a friend and she's my best friend, why wouldn't she be here."

She sighed.

"Look Fitz whatever we need to talk about, I don't wanna talk about it in front of your agents."

"Tom how can we make that happen?" Fitz asked.

Tom pondered for a second.

"Sir the elevator, we can stop it so that no one else can enter. You two would be alone."

Fitz nodded.

They called the elevator and waited awkwardly for it to reach the floor.

Once the elevator came, they stepped in.

"Sir if you need to get out just bang the door three times."

Fitz nodded again.

The door closed.

"Fitz you can't keep showing up and my apartment like this."

"I needed to talk to you," Fitz said solemnly

"Oh, now you wanna talk." Olivia said almost raising her voice, "For 7 months you pretended I didn't exist, but now you wanna talk," she was yelling now.

"Olivia, I'm sorry, I thought…" she cut him off.

"You thought what Fitz, that I helped rig the election. Of course I did, I mean why not, why wouldn't I, I am just the most horrible person on the planet right, I go around and I sleep with married men and I steal elections, because I'm just horrible right. I am just the dirty whore you can't get rid of."

She started to cry.

Fitz stood quietly, he let her continue.

"And you know what the worst part was, you didn't even ask me, you just assumed I did it," she sniffled, "It's makes me wonder what you really thought about me all along. For two years you told me over and over again I wasn't your mistress, I was more than that, you know I almost start to believe you, I started to believe I was more than that and then the first chance you got, you threw it in my face."

She started crying harder.

"Calling me a mistress, a whore, and not just any whore, your whore as if I didn't already know that. Telling me I'll never be anyone's wife."

She wiped her eyes.

Fitz was heartbroken. He reached out to touch her but she backed away.

"Olivia, the way I treated you, the way I spoke to you, I was wrong, I was so wrong…" she cut him off again. She felt like she needed to get everything she had been holding in off her chest.

"For months I agonised, I tried to replay every single moment we spent together in my head to figure out where I went wrong, to try to figure out what I did to make you hate so much."

"I didn't hate you, I could never hate you, I was just hurt and I was angry and I was stupid. I was so stupid, I am so sorry." Fitz's voice was full of emotion.

"It doesn't matter because you don't love me. That's what you said. You said that to me, and I believe you."

She started tearing up again.

"Olivia you know I love you," his voice cracked.

Olivia sniffled.

"You don't love me Fitz, you've made that very clear."

She took a deep breath.

"I have to go."

She turned and faced the elevator door, she was about to bang on the door so Tom could let her out.

"I killed Verna," Fitz said monotone.

"What," was all olivia could choke out as she whipped her head around. She saw the agony on his face.

"I killed verna. So if you're going to hate me for all the things I've done, then you should hate me for that too," Fitz said as his eyes never left the ground.

Olivia was speechless.

He banged the door three times so she could get out of the elevator.

She was about to step out of the elevator.

"Olivia," Fitz said quietly.

She stopped, she didn't turned around.

"I love you, you might not believe it after all the things I've done, but I do. I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again. I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want, I promise."

With that the tears started to flow and she hurried back to her apartment.

She stepped in and close the door.

She couldn't believe Fitz, her Fitz, killed someone.

She looked over to the couch and saw Abby and Ginger fast asleep

She took and deep breath and headed to the kitchen and grabbed her last bottle of bordeaux, popped the cap and started gulping. She drank the whole bottle and stumbled her way to her room where she cried until she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up and barely made it into the bathroom to throw up.

She was slumped over the toilet when she felt someone pull her hair back.

"Abby?" she said slowly.

"Yea Liv, I'm right here," Abby answered..

"Liv you're in bad shape, what happened last night," Abby said, her voice was full of concern.

"I don't wanna talk about it okay," Olivia snapped.

"I told you not to talk to him. Nothing good..."

Olivia felt a sudden wave of anger.

She couldn't listen to Abby anymore.

"Abby we are done, me and him are done, so you can stop telling me how bad he is, you can stop talking shit about him, because were done alright, so just leave him alone okay," Olivia said angrily.

"Fine!" Abby said as she stormed away.

 **Back at the white house**

Cyrus was in his office going over paperwork.

"Well hey there mr. Beene. Would you be so kind as to give me a minute of your time."

Cyrus could recognise that country accent anywhere.

"Hollis what are you doing here?" Cyrus asked annoyed. Hollis was the last person he wanted to show up at the white house considering all the defiance drama that had been going on.

"Well Cyrus,I am here because we here had a deal, I get your boy Fitzy in this here whitehouse and I get all the big sweet juicy oil deals. Now it could just be me, but, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're boy just awarded two big oil contracts to someone who was not me or Doyle industries. How did that happen. I thought you said you would keep him in check."

Cyrus' face was red with anger.

"Do you want to say that any louder, ya hick."

"Now Cyrus, name calling is not very nice and that is no way to treat a friend," Hollis teased.

"After all I could let it slip how ya boy Fitz really got that big oval office he likes so much."

Hollis said with a smirk.

"What! Is that a treat? did you just threaten the president inside of the white house hollis, becuase I hope you're not that stupid," Cyrus was seething.

"Now, now, don't get you're panites in a twist old lady, I'm just saying, that Fitz still has three contracts left to award, I don't care if you whisper my name in his ear, read him a bedtime story with my name in it or whatever of funny business you and el presidente indulge in, but just make sure I get those contracts," Hollis said seriously

"Or what" Cyrus said calmly.

"Or you can tell the president to double his security cause' I don't play about mine."

With that Hollis walked out.

"I do not need this, I have high blood pressure, I do not need this, I could've been running Harvard, why didn't you just settle for Harvard," Cyrus said to himself.

Fitz made his way to the oval.

He didn't get an ounce of sleep, he didn't expect to after how things went with Olivia.

Last night once he got back to the residence, he pondered whether or not to drink himself into oblivion but decided against it because he knew it wouldn't help.

He stayed up all night thinking about his argument with Olivia, he couldn't concentrate. The fact that she didn't believe he loved her, hurt him more than anything else. Everything she said just kept going through his head over and over again. He felt ashamed of the way he treated her, he knew that things he said were unforgivable and he knew it was best to let her go. All he wanted was for her to be happy and if leaving her alone was what it took, he was going to have to do it.

He sat at his desk. He was trying to read through some info packets but he couldn't focus so he threw the papers on the resolute desk and went to lay on the couch.

He had three government contracts to hand out and he had been avoiding giving it to Doyle industries, so he had to find other worthy companies to award it to.

As he was laying on the couch he heard the door open.

He didn't bother to look who came in.

"Sir, I need to talk to you," Cyrus said hastily.

"Now is not a good time Cyrus," Fitz was irritated from lack of sleep.

"Sir, it's important," with that Fitz sat up.

"It always is," Fitz sighed.

Cyrus noticed how disheveled fitz looked.

"Sir, you look terrible." By rus said matter of factly.

"Really, I thought I was you're flyboy with a good head of hair," Fitz tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Let me guess, you spoke with Olivia last night," Cyrus said a he dropped himself on the couch.

"How could you tell?" Fitz asked sarcastically.

"Sir, if it makes you feel any better, she wants nothing to do with me either."

"Well it doesn't," Fitz said flatly, "So what was so important Cy."

'It's Hollis, he's insisting on being awarded those contracts," Cyrus said as he scratched his head.

"He can insist all he wants, he's not getting them."

"He threatening to talk sir, it might be in our best interest to just give him and be done with it."

"Is that coming from the self proclaimed political monster, you're just going to give in?"

"Well sir sometimes you have to pick your battles."

"You're right Cy," Fitz sighed and then laid back on the couch.

"Hollis doyle can threaten all he wants, you and I both know he won't talk because he was just as involved as everyone else and his ass would be on the line as well. I will not give him those contracts and you can tell him I said that Cyrus.. Will that be all?"

"Sir, it's not just defiance, he's threatening us about..."

"Will that be all Cy," Fitz cut him off.

"Yes sir," Cyrus said defeatedly.

Later that week, it was announced that Fitz had awarded all the oil contracts to a new company called Core oil Industries.

Cyrus knew to expect a call from Hollis and he was right.

He saw Hollis' number pop up on the screen of his office phone, he decided to answer.

"You messed with the wrong one Cyrus, don't say I didn't warn you," Hollis spat through the phone.

"Hollis, I thought you knew better than to threaten the the president of the united states. We do not respond to threats," Cyrus chuckled spitefully.

Hollis hung up.

Cyrus had to admit that Hollis' threats did worry him, but he didn't think Hollis was crazy enough to attempt anything with Fitz but he wasn't sure after what he did to the cytron office.

Olivia was in the office. She was still in a weird place with Abby after she snapped at her for talking about Fitz. Olivia was tired of the pettiness so she decided makeup with Abby. She paged Abby to come to her office. After about a minute Abby walked into her office.

"Yes boss," abby said flatly

"Can you have a seat," Olivia asked politely.

Abby sat in the chair in front of Olivia's desk.

"Abby I wanted to apologize for snapping at you the other day. I'm sorry Abbs."

"Aww Liv, you're forgiven," Abby said cheerfully.

"Wow that was easy, I thought you would give me a hard time," Olivia said as she chuckled.

"Olivia I don't want you to think I'm not rooting for you because I am, I know you love him and I know that even though you try to hide it you still want to be with him after everything that's happen. But I can't truthfully tell you that I support you and him being together because I don't. Not while he's married because it's not fair to you especially with they way he's spoken to you in the past."

"I know Abby," Olivia said sadly.

"Listen, on the bright side as soon as you get over this stink mood from the break up then you can go on that date with Jacob."

"Oh yea Jacob, he's been calling but I have been stalling, There is going to be a state dinner in a few weeks and he want's me to go with him but I don't think I want to go out with him again," Olivia sounded as she trying to convince herself.

"Wait, do you not want to go out with him or do you not want to go out with him because he want's you to go to the state dinner that a certain president will also be in attendance at."

Olivia wrinkled her forehead.

"Liv, you can't avoid him forever you know, you have to able to be cordial with him, that's a part of moving on.

"I know, I know," Olivia sighed.

"When did you get so good at giving advice."

"I try," Abby chuckled.

They heard a knock on the door.

Its was huck.

"Come in Huck.' Olivia yelled.

"Hello Olivia, hello Abby, I wanted to formally introduce you to uhmm… this is my girlfriend becky."Huck said in his usually husky tone.

"Huck I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Abby said.

"Uh yes, Becky and I have been seeing each other uhh...for a while now."

"Well congrats you guys, I'm really happy for you Huck," Olivia said.

"Uhh thanks," Huck said after abruptly leaving.

Abby flashed a smile.

"If Huck can get a girlfriend then you can go on one more date with senator Shaw."

"Okay aAby, I don't know why I let you convince me to do these things but fine I'll call him later," Olivia said chuckling.

Hollis had been fuming. How dear they pull out of a deal with him. Hollis had a contract killer on retainer for when he needed to take care of business the old way. A girl named Becky, a former black ops agent, who had been working with him since he had her blow up the cytron office. He pulled out his burner phone and gave her a call. He needed her to do a big job for him.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed. The state dinner was only days away.

Oliva had gone on a few minor dates with jacob. Which went great, they were really getting along. She liked jacob but there were no sparks, not anymore, she just went out with him to get her mind off Fitz, which of course didn't work.

She tried to talk him out of the state dinner every chance she got but he wouldn't budge, he was dead set on having her on his arm for the night.

She was really nervous about seeing Fitz but Abby was right, they run in the same circles and they needed to be able to be cordial with each other.

She had been trying to find the perfect dress for weeks and now it was just days before the dinner and she still had no luck.

She had to admit she was being extra picky about her dress choice because she knew fitz was going to see her in it.

Ever since the 'breakup', she thought she would be able to move on but she hadn't been able to get over him. She couldn't help but be sad about the fact that Fitz said he would leave her alone. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved how Fitz would chase her and how he always wanted her. Since the break up, he didn't reach out to her, since she wants nothing to do with Cyrus she can't call him and ask about Fitz and it made her uneasy. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Fitz killed Verna. She wondered if Verna telling him about defiance was enough to push him to do that or if it was something else that caused it. She wanted to ask him, she wanted to know exactly why he did it and she wanted to know how he was holding up. She knew that should be angry at the fact that he killed her but she wasn't, she was just sorry that he had her blood on his hands.

She had been thinking a mile a minute and she had barely even gotten out of bed.

She decided to walk ginger to clear her head. She decided to pick out her outfit before she headed out. She decided on a pair of white max mara skinny pants, a silk burberry navy blue long sleeve button down shirt and the silk navy blue matching long duster jacket that caught her at her knees. She matched it with her pair grey suede jimmy choo's and her Saint Laurent sac de jour bag.

When she was pleased with her selection, she put her running sneakers on and headed out with ginger.

 **Back at the white house.**

It was 10am and Mellie stormed through the white house halls like a crazy person.

Every news channel was reporting the same thing.

" **Breaking news.**

 **President Fitzgerald Grant files for divorce from First Lady Mellie grant after almost 20 years of marriage."**

" **Oh oh, trouble in the white house, President Grant files for divorce just days before the annual state dinner, hear the details when we return."**

She busted through the door in the oval office to find Fitz sitting calmly at the resolute desk.

The divorce papers had been delivered to her about 10 mins before the new outlets started reporting it.

"Fitzgerald Grant, what is the meaning of this, is this some kind of sick joke, because I'm not laughing, please tell me you're joking." Mellie was irate and yelling.

"Good morning Mellie." Fitz said ignoring her question.

"Have you lost your mind. What were you thinking." she yelled.

"Mellie I don't know why you're acting surprised, you knew it was coming." Fitz said still barely looking up from what he was reading.

"I won't sign these." Mellie screamed.

Fitz looked up.

"You will." his tone was seriously low.

"I will not, you better go down to the press room and tell those reporters that this whole thing was some kind of hoax, because I will not sign these." she said through clenched teeth.

"You are going to sign the papers Mellie, you have till the end of the day to agree to all the terms, I have been more than fair, in terms of custody, I want primary custody of karen and jerry, I'll have them during the week, you can have them on the weekends, that's non negotiable. I will give you 2 million dollars a year for the next 15 years for alimony , that is non negotiable. You will keep you're mouth shut about Olivia, that is non negotiable. Those are my terms, like them, don't like them, I don't really give a fuck but you will sign those papers and you will sign them before the day ends. That will be all Mellie."

And with that Fitz began reading his paper again.

Mellie stood shocked.

She had to compose herself.

"That will be all? what makes you so confident, that I will sign those papers. I will not, I will walk into that press room and I will rain blood down on the place. I will tell them everything, I will tell them about the antics you and you're whore have going on with, I will destroy you, and I will take those kids, and I will take your money and I will leave you with nothing." Mellie seethed.

'I thought you might say that." Fitz said nonchalantly.

It was annoying mellie to no end, that he could be so calm and composed about this.

She was freaking out.

"You thought I might say that… You thought I might say.." mellie was screaming with disbelief.

"Mellie please use your inside voice.:"

Fitz said to her as he handed her a folder.

"Read it and weep." Fitz said monotone.

Mellie took the folder.

She began reading.

She gasped and looked at fitz with horror.

"You would do that to the mother of your children, Fitz, this would destroy me, you can't"

Mellie pleaded, her eyes filled with water.

"What did you think mellie, that you could induce a baby unnecessarily almost a month earlier than the due date and there would be no consequences. You killed that baby Mellie, with your political antics. I'm not stupid mellie, I ask questions, the doctor told me everything, there is a signed sworn statement from the doctor on page two confirming it.

Page three is a DNA test confirming that Teddy wasn't mine. Page four is proof that you lied about your miscarriage on the campaign trail. Page 5 is a statement from your various maids and helpers detailing your horrible treatment of them on a daily basis. Should I keep going."

Mellie knew she lost.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to tell the world that we grew apart, that we are the best of friends, that is was a mutual decision and we still care about each other. That is the story you will stick to. There will be no blood in the water, no fighting, no destroying each other. You deserve to be with someone who loves and adores you Mellie and that's not me. I truly want to be your friend, I don't even know if that possible but we can try. I am tired of the pretending and the lying, aren't you?" Fitz was being genuine.

Mellie was still looking at the first page of the packet, she couldn't go to page 2.

"What about the state dinner?"

"We can go together, if you want, I don't have a problem with that. You can stay in the white house as long as you want, I don't have a problem with that either, we just won't share a room, you can keep the master bedroom, I'll sleep in another room"

Mellie opened the divorce folder.

"Do you have a pen?" she asked.

Fitz handed her a pen and she signed and walked out.

Fitz sighed, he was relieved, he actually thought she would have given him a harder time even with all the dirt he had on her.

He had been planning the divorce since he found out about Teddy and was glad it went on without a hitch.

 **Back at O.P.A.**

Olivia walked into the office.

"Goodmorning everyone." Olivia called out.

"Hey liv, get in there now, you're gonna want to see this." Harrison called back.

She walked to the conference room.

"What's up harry."

He pointed to the television.

" **President Fitzgerald Grant files for divorce from First Lady Mellie grant after almost 20 years of marriage"** spread across the tv screen.

"Can you believe he actually did that. The first president to file for divorce in the white house. He is about to become the world's most eligible bachelor" Harrison chuckled

Olivia couldn't move. She couldn't believe it.

She walked out and headed to her office and shut the door behind her.

She just needed some time to digest it.

Abby rushed in the office.

"Liv, are you seeing this." she asked.

Olivia was looking out the window.

"Liv."

"I didn't think he would do it." Olivia said softly.

Abby walked around the desk to stand beside her.

"So what are you gonna do?" abby asked.

"I don't know, I didn't think he would actually do it. I just need time to think."

Olivia said as she still didn't turn from the window.

 **Day of the State dinner**

Mellie decided to go to the state dinner with Fitz.

Since the signing of the divorce things had been pretty calm between them.

They call called the kids and explained to them and the kids were very cool about it, because even they knew it was coming. Gerry actually asked them why they waited so long, which surprised both Fitz and Mellie.

Mellie wore a lavender flowy half shoulder dress, with pearl jewelry.

Fitz wore a slim fit tuxedo with a black bow tie. He looked dazzling.

He was nervous because he knew Olivia was going to be there with senator Shaw and since the divorce came out he didn't know how she would react to him.

He decided to grab a few sips of scotch just to ease his nerves because he knew it was going to be along night.

As they were waiting for Tom to bring the car around, Cyrus approached him.

"Sir, everything it set for the dinner, the guest of honor President Hollande will arrive in 20, you should be there in 15." Cyrus said sharply and he attempted to walk away.

He was a little annoyed that Fitz didn't tell him anything about the divorce, he was just as shocked as everyone else.

"Cy, I know you're pissed at me about the whole divorce thing, but look how well the country is taking it, cut me some slack." Fitz pleaded.

"I'm not pissed that you got divorce, I'm pissed you didn't tell me, I thought we were in a better place." cyrus retorted.

"We are, I just didn't tell you because I knew you would have tried to talk me out of it. Every time I tried to do it in the past, you or Olivia talked me out of it, I didn't want that to happen again, so I didn't tell you."

"I guess that's reasonable." Cyrus sighed.

"Sorry to interrupt your love fest but the car is here." Mellie interrupted.

With that they headed to the dinner.

Olivia had finally found a dress, she loved it.

It was an ivory crepe v neck Stella Mccartney gown. It hugged every part inch of her body. It had spaghetti straps and a beautiful but subtle train and a slit that was mid thigh. She paired it with some stuart weitzman nudist silver ankle strap heels and a diamond encrusted choker necklace with matching knob earrings.

She wore matte red lips and soft dewy makeup with her pair pulled to the side with old hollywood curls. She looked like an absolute bombshell. Once congressman shaw called and told her he was on his way up the elevator she looked herself over and she loved her look.

She heard a knock on the door.

She went over to open it. Jacob stood in the hallway smiling.

"Hi jacob, you look very sharp." Jacob wore a modern fit tuxedo with a red bow tie, she thought is was funny that he wore the red bow tie since she had on red lipstick. She honestly thought a black bow tie would have looked better but she decided to keep her thoughts to herself. She suddenly start think about how good Fitz was going to look in his tuxedo. She knew when she saw him she would have half a mind to walk up to him a kiss him but she knew that things her way more complicated than that.

"Olivia pope, wow, you look amazing, I am one lucky man." he spoke breaking her from her train of thought.

"Thank you Jacob" she said as she secretly congratulated herself on her good work.

They headed to the limo, the dinner was about 20 minutes away from Olivia's apartment but she knew that there would be traffic considering all the government officials that would be in town for the event.

Once they reached the location, they were stuck in the limo because the presidential motorcade was ahead of them. They were about 6 cars behind the president.

Olivia sat in her limo not bothering to make small talk with Jacob.

Her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw it was Huck.

She thought it was weird for Huck to call her on a night like this because he knew she would be busy.

She answered.

"Huck?"

While all this was going on, simultaneously, secret service had reached their car and had instructed them to come out.

"Olivia, listen to me, the president it in danger."

She was outside of the limo at this point.

Olivia's heart started racing.

"Wait, Huck what are you talking about." she said in a panic.

"Becky, she is not who I thought she was, she is like me, she kills people and she is going to try and kill the president tonight, you have to warn him."

As soon as the the words left hucks mouth, she heard cheering.

The president had finally exited his limo.

She didn't know what to do she she turned around and bolted toward him.

She screamed

"Don't let him get out of the car, Don't let him get out of the car!" but the cheering of the crowd drowned her out.

Under normal circumstances when a random person charges at the president, the secret service reacted with force.

But they knew about the history between the two and were unsure of how to stop her.

Hal and Tom were by Fitz side. It all happened within a few seconds. By the time Tom saw the panic on Olivia's face and grabbed Fitz's arm to head him back to the car. The first shot rang out.

The sound of the p90 machine gun echoed. The first shot hit Hal in the head. The bullet went straight through his skull. He died immediately. The second shot hit Fitz in the arm.

At this point Olivia reached Fitz and dashed her body infront of him, she was facing him. He was confused and horrified. The third shot hit her on the upper right side of her back. The fourth shot hit her just a little lower by her ribs.

Fitz was fully in the car and then Tom grabbed her and pulled her in as well.

Mellie was on the other side of the car and was closer to the entrance of the building, so she was scurried inside. The fifth shot hit press secretary Britta Keagan in her abdomen. By the time the fifth shot was fired the presidential limo speed off.

Panic and chaos erupted.


	8. Chapter 8

"Liv, Livie, please wake up!" Livie please wake up!" Fitz was frantic.

By the time the second bullet hit Olivia, she lost consciousness.

Tom instructed the agent that was driving to go to James Madison hospital.

Fitz was in such a panic, that he barely realized he was shot as well.

"Tom, what the fuck just happened.?" Fitz yelled.

"Mr. president, sir, please calm down, you were shot."

"I don't care Tom, she's hurt, get us to a hospital now!"

"Sir we are en route to James Madison, we will get her help." Tom said trying to calm Fitz down.

Fitz barely heard Tom.

"Livie, what were you thinking, you will not die for me, you hear me, you will not die for me." Fitz said as he rocked her in his arms.

They pulled up to James Madison hospital, Fitz ran with her in his arms into the emergency room and called for help.

A few Secret service agents had already gotten to the hospital and prepped for Fitz's arrival.

The doctors took Olivia and put her on a stretcher and began to check her vitals as they rushed her to the emergency room.

"Patient is going into Hypovolemic shock, patient is not responding, prep the paddles…." they said as they hurried down the hallway.

Another team of doctor scurried over to Fitz to treat his arm, but he would let them touch him.

"I'm fine, don't touch me, go make sure she is alright, go help her." He was yelling

"Mr. president, please you're injured, we need to remove the bullet."

Fitz wouldn't calm down. He kept yelling at the doctors to go take care of Olivia instead.

They had been trying to calm him down for several minutes when Cyrus ran down the halls.

"Somebody tell me what the hell is going on." Cyrus screamed

He saw Fitz causing a scene and screaming about Olivia.

He ran over to him.

"Tom what happened?"

"Sir, he was shot in the arm and he won't allow any other the surgeons to remove the bullet and Ms. pope was shot as well, she is unresponsive and in surgery. Sir we have to calm him down."

Cyrus walked over to Fitz and kneeled beside him.

"Fitz you need to let the doctors treat you, you need to calm down, you're not helping, she's strong, you know that, she'll come through this, but you need to let the doctor treat her and you need to let them treat you." Cyrus said softly.

"Cyrus she jumped in front of a bullet for me after everything I did, if she doesn't make it I don't know what…"

Cyrus cut him off.

"Don't not think like that, she's strong, she will make it." Cyrus patted him on the back.

"You have to let the doctors treat you." Cyrus said again.

With that Fitz let the doctor begin treatment on him.

He really only had a flesh wound, a bullet was lodged in his bicep. It took the doctors a several minutes to remove the bullet, stop the bleeding and stitch him.

Olivia's team had arrived.

"Where is she? is she okay?"

Abby cried as she ran down the hallway.

Cyrus greeted them.

Fitz sat in a chair, staring into space, the medication they gave him to calm him down was in full effect.

"I'm going to need you guys to get on top of this, we need to let the American people know that everything is under control." Cyrus instructed.

"That's our boss in there, we will do everything to make sure that when she makes it out of this, everything is alright." Harrison said.

Abby was still crying.

Brittany kagan the press secretary died.

So Cyrus asked Harrison to take her place until they got things under control.

Huck sat quietly.

Cyrus started talking out loud.

"How did this even happen, how did she know that was going to happen?" He asked himself out loud.

"I called her and told her" Huck said quietly from the corner of the room

"How did you know" Cyrus asked

"The girl I was dating, Becky, she called and told me that she was going to kill the president tonight and that I would never hear from her again. That was the last time we spoke, I've been calling her but my guess is that she threw away the burner phone she was using, now I'm also pretty sure that her name wasn't Becky. The only solid thing I have of her is a picture, which I'm sure she had probably cut or dyed her hair by now and gone into hiding."

"Tom get that picture and start a manhunt pure and simple, before she can go too far."

"Huck I think you can be of great help if you help find Becky, start with Hollis Doyle I'm pretty sure that she's his girl, she has to be, the timing is to convenient."

Cyrus said.

"Anything for Olivia." Huck replied as he walked to go with Tom to start the search for Becky.

The rest of team along with Cyrus and Fitz sat in the waiting room.

When suddenly they saw doctors running down the hallway to Olivia's room.

One doctor screamed.

"Code blue, code blue, get the paddles."

"Oh my god liv"

Abby started crying.

Quinn tried to calm her.

"It's going to be okay, she's strong she will get through this okay." Quinn repeated over and over again.

It was a long night for them.

In the morning the head physician Dr. McCarthy came to update everyone on Olivia's condition.

"Olivia pope's family" she called in the waiting room.

They all looked up.

"Yes" Abby answered.

"What is your relation to Ms. Pope." The doctor asked.

"I'm her sister" Abby said.

The doctor wrinkled her forehead but decided to let it go.

"Ms pope was shot twice, once in her upper right back and another in her lower back with the bullet entering her rib cage.

"We managed to removed both bullets, unfortunately the bullet that hit her rib cage, was a little bit more tricky to removed because it cracked a rib and left splinters. She also lost about 40% of her blood mass, we had to give her a transfusion. She flatlined twice but we managed to bring her back shortly after both times so her brain didn't lose much oxygen. She has a hard time breathing in her own so she is on oxygen and she is in a coma. It is my belief that she will make it through, she just needs some time to heal because her injuries were very traumatic. Once she comes back from the coma she will be in a lot of pain so we will keep her on a steady dose of morphine. I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" The doctor asked.

"My name is Abby."

"Okay Abby, we will keep you updated on her progress." The doctor said with a small smile.

"Can we see her doctor" Fitz asked from the corner that was the first time he said anything since last night.

"Of course Mr. President" the doctor replied politely.

When they got to her room, Fitz was the first one to go by her bed.

He noticed how pale she looked. He kissed her forehead and took her hand in his.

She had tubes going down her nostrils and throat. She also had a few different drips hooked up to her arms.

Fitz pulled the chair that was a couple behind him right by her bed and sat.

"Livie, can you hear me honey?"

He whispered.

"Livie I love you and need to get through this and wake up so I can tell you what a stupid, stupid thing you did. What were you thinking jumping in front of a bullet for me." He said as he kissed her hand again and this time he kept his lips on her hand.

Quinn's eyes opened wide. She still didn't know about Olivia and Fitz. She was going to ask Abby but she decided that it wasn't the right time.

They all sat in her room for several hours. After a while Quinn decided to go and get them food since no one had eaten since the night before, she went to Gettysburger.

Cyrus went back to the White House to keep thing under control because he knew there was no way Fitz would leave the hospital.

As he walked down the hallway he say mellie who looked like she stayed up all night.

"Cyrus why the hell have you been avoiding me, the agents won't let me go to the hospital, do you know how bad the optics look, my husband just got shot and I'm not at the hospital." Mellie said.

"Please you don't care that he got shot and plus it was just a flesh wound, he has it bandaged up and everything, until we find the shooter it's best you stay here, we can say the president doesn't want you to visit because he'll be out by the end of the day, that should take care of the optics and by the way mellie, get used to saying ex husband."

Mellie stormed away.

Cyrus sighed.

"Harrison talk to me"

"Sir, as long as the president is in the hospital and not in front of a camera the American people don't believe he has a flesh wound, they think he's seriously injured because based in the footage it looks like he got shot in the chest."

Cyrus took a deep breath he knew fitz wouldn't want to leave liv's side for any reason.

"Okay Harrison, let's go see if we can get him to make a statement."

They headed back to the hospital.

Once they got to the hospital they saw everyone sitting in liv's room.

"Hey how's she doing" Harrison asked.

He was tired he had been working all night.

"She's a fighter, she's doing great" Abby replied.

"Fitz I need to talk to you." Cyrus said lowly.

Fitz looked at him, urging him to go on.

"Sir the American people are panicking, they don't know how you're doing and they believe the injuries are worse than we a reporting, we need you to make a statement, telling them you are fine." Cyrus scratched his forehead.

"Cyrus I'm not leaving"

"Fitz we…"

Harrison cut him off.

"You don't have to leave, we'll do it here, we can get in an empty room put you on a bed, sitting up, you tell them everything is fine and you're just waiting for the doctors to discharge you, all they really want to do is see your face. Really quick, it'll only take a few minutes and you can calm the country."

"Okay, I'll do it" Fitz replied.

Once fitz put out the statement, most of the country calmed down.

It had been a week. Olivia's was showing a lot of improvement. Fitz left the hospital a few times to take a shower and handle business at the White House after a lot of convincing from Cyrus and Harrison.

Abby and Quinn hardly left except to take showers, buy food and feed Ginger.

Huck had been back a few times to check on Olivia, but he was mostly trying to find Becky.

Fitz, Abby and Quinn were all on one side of the room talking about Olivia's progress when they thought they heard her shuffle.

By now the doctors had removed all the tubes from her nose and mouth because she was breathing on her own.

Then suddenly she flung her eyes open and shifted her head side to side


	9. Chapter 9

They froze when they saw her head shift.

"Oh my god, what's going on, where is Fitz, is he alive, is he okay" she was panicking.

Within two strides Fitz was by her side.

He took her hand.

"Livie, it's okay, I'm okay I'm right here" he kissed her hand.

"Ohh Fitz, you're here" she cooed, her eyes were full of tears but she was smiling.

"Of course I'm here, where else you I be" Fitz said as he kissed her forehead his eyes were full of tears, he was so happy she was awake.

Without thinking Olivia tried to raise her body up and a fierce pain shot up and down her back.

"Owwwhhhhh" she bawled out and she grabbed Fitz's hand tightly. He could see a single tear drop run down her cheek.

"Fitz it hurts" she cried.

"Hold on sweetie, I'm gonna call the doctor." Fitz rushed out to get the doctor.

When Fitz left Abby and Quinn ran over.

"Hey liv," Abby said, her eyes wet.

"Abby, Quinn, you guys are here too" Olivia said as she smiled.

"Of course Liv, over a cliff, remember" Quinn said.

Abby nodded.

Doctor McCarthy walked in.

"Hello Olivia, how's my favorite patient."

"Hi doctor" Olivia said pleasantly.

"The president said you were feeling pain, as I expected, so we are going to raise you dosage of morphine."

The doctor squeezed her feet.

"Did you feel that Olivia" she asked.

Olivia nodded.

"Okay that's great news, now Olivia can you tell me what you remember"

Olivia wrinkled her forehead.

"I remember getting a call from Huck, I remember screaming but I think the crowd was too loud for anyone to hear me. I saw when Fitz get shot… Oh my god fitz, did you get shot?" She asked because she wasn't sure what she saw.

"I did but don't worry about me, it was just a flesh wound." Fitz said solemnly.

"What else do you remember?" the doctor urged her to go on.

"I remember feeling like something stabbed me in the back and then I felt something hot running down my back. I can't remember anything after that"

The doctor nodded.

"Okay Olivia, that's good, you remember a lot considering the trauma you went through. You were shot twice, once in the upper and once in the lower back. We removed the bullets and also lost a lot of blood but you were able to get a transfusion. As far as after effects go, you've made tremendous progress but it'll still takes several weeks for you to get back to performing regular activities on your own with little discomfort." Olivia nodded.

Fitz eyes never left Olivia.

"I think we were lucky Olivia, had the second bullet been a few inches left, you might have been paralyzed for the rest of your life." The doctor gave her a small smile and headed out.

Olivia's stomach growled.

"Liv you're hungry, how about me and Quinn get you something, what you you like" Abby asked.

"Thanks guys, I am starving, I really feel like having Chinese food, maybe some something with broccoli in it."

"Mr. President, would you like anything?" Abby asked.

"No thank you Gabby, I think I'm okay for now" Fitz replied.

Abby shook her head and smiled as she walked out of the room.

Then it dawned on Olivia that she was sure that now her team knew about her and Fitz but she decided not to worry about that. It was just her and fitz in the room now.

"How are you feeling Livie" Fitz asked softly.

"Uhm, as long I don't move anything except for my head or hands, I'm okay, if I try to shift anything else, it's excruciating. I feel a little fuzzy, I'm guessing that's the pain meds." Olivia said with her forehead wrinkled.

"Im also starving." Olivia chuckled.

Fitz kissed her hand again.

"You really scared me Livie." Fitz held his head low.

"I know, I'm sorry" Olivia said as she held on to his hand tightly.

"Olivia do not ever, ever risk your life for me again, do you understand me."

Fitz's voice was low and full of emotion.

"Fitz I can't promise that, Every single ounce of pain that I feel shooting up and down my body is worth it because you are here and you're alive. I don't regret and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again." Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"If you really felt bad you'd come over here and give me a little kiss." Olivia flirted.

Fitz shook his head and got up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I mean it Olivia, don't do anything that crazy ever again."

He kissed her again.

"I love you." he kissed her again.

"I love you too." Olivia smiled.

"One more kiss?" Olivia said cheekily.

Fitz peppered her with kisses all over her face.

She started laughing but then she felt the pain began to shoot up again.

"Hey don't make me laugh, it's hurts" she smiled

"Sorry livie." he smiled.

"So, what's been going on while I've been in here. Where did you get shot?" she asked curiously.

"My arm, it's really just a flesh wound, I'm fine, you saved me remember." he smiled at her.

"Wait how long have I been out again?"

"One week" fitz answered

"Wow, a week, wait where is Ginger?, who has been taking care of her?" Olivia questioned.

"Don't worry Abby has been feeding and walking her everyday" Fitz continued.

"Not much has happened, I had to give a speech to the american people, a few speeches actually just to update them on everything that been going on. They love you by the way, you've been trending on twitter since last week. Karen and Gerry are really worried about you, so if you could call them once you feel better that would be great and Harrison has taken on the mantle of press secretary, Britta Kagan died, Hal died as well." Fitz said sadly.

"Oh my gosh, Hal and Britta died, poor britta, she had children" Olivia said in remorse, it was a lot to take in.

"What about Huck and Cyrus?"

"Oh you know cyrus, running around like a chicken without a head and Huck working with authorities to catch our shooter. "

"Oh yea becky…"

"Olivia I want you to rest and focus on getting better, let us worry about her and Hollis"

"Hollis ?" Olivia asked confused.

Fitz realized that he let it slip that Hollis was involved.

"Don't worry about it okay." Fitz assured her.

About 20 mins later Abby came with the chinese food.

Olivia squealed.

"Mhhm that smells so good." Olivia gushed.

"Yea, I also got you popcorn, chips and candy, I was going to sneak a bottle of wine in here but I thought better of it." Abby chuckled

"You should have, don't tease me like that" Olivia laughed

Abby handed the food to Fitz.

Before he could give it to Olivia, she spoke.

"Are you gonna feed me Fitz." she said teasingly.

"Do you want me too." Fitz asked, this was really out of character for Olivia, she never really liked being pampered or coddled.

"Yea, I mean I would feed myself but, it's just sooooo hard." she teased.

Fitz chuckled and began to feed her, occasionally feeding himself as well.

The days went by and Olivia improved drastically, before long she could sit up, with the help of pain meds of course.

She let Fitz pamper and coddle her, which surprised everyone because Olivia usually hates that.

About 2 weeks after she had been brought in the doctors told her she could go home.

They gave her strict warning about taking things easy, which her team promised to make sure she did.


	10. Chapter 10

The doctor had recommended Oliva do light to moderate therapy once she got discharged, just so she could ease herself back into her usual routine.

Harrison took charge at O.P.A for the time being, but consulted with Olivia on big issues untill she would be able to get back to work.

Fitz couldn't take her home after she was discharged because he had some really important meetings he couldn't get out of, so Abby volunteered to take her home.

As she was being brought up to her apartment, once she was outside the door, she could hear Ginger barking.

She was excited to see her. Once the door opened Ginger ran out ferociously and greeted Olivia.

"Hey girl, did you miss me, I missed you." Abby picked Ginger up and gave her to Olivia since olivia couldn't stretch down and get her.

Ginger started licking her face. Abby wheeled her in the house.

After unpacking a few things, she wheeled Liv, over to the couch and then sat by her.

"So liv, how are you feeling." Abby asked.

"I feel good, of course my back is really sore and still really really hurts, but its feels better every day." Olivia said truthfully.

Then her cell rang

"I bet I know who it is." Abby said gushing.

"Let me give you some privacy" she winked and then headed to the guest room.

Olivia answered.

"Hi babe."

"Hi livie, did you get settled in and everything."

"Yea, we just got here, Ginger was really excited to see me."

"Of course she was, she didn't see her mommy for over 2 weeks." Fitz chuckled.

"So liv, I wanted to come over and stay with you tonight since I couldn't take you home today. Is that okay with you?"

Fitz didn't want to overwhelm her or be too pushy, like he was in the past, so he asked every time he wanted to do something that involved her no matter how small.

Except for when senator Jacob Shaw tried to visit her in the hospital. He made sure that the secret service wouldn't let him anywhere near her floor. He even went as far as to block him in Olivia's phone when she was a sleep, so he couldn't call or text her.

"Yea, I would really like that, just call me when you're on you're way so I can let Abby go home okay."

"Okay no problem, I'll talk to you later I have to get back to this meeting with the joint chiefs, it's very interesting." he joked.

"I bet it is" Olivia laughed and hung up.

A few minutes later Abby came out of the room.

"That was quick. Is he coming over tonight" Abby asked nonchalantly

"Yea he is, you seem to be much more okay with me and him?".

"Well he isn't married anymore, at least he won't be really soon, besides you jumped in front of a bullet for the man, not just one but two, I thought maybe I could cut you some slack." Abby half chuckled.

"Well, thank you Abby, that means a lot, and thank you for just being such a good friend, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there for me." Olivia confessed genuinely.

"What are best friends for?" Abby smiled.

"Okay, enough sappy sappy, what do you want to eat and what are we going to do for the rest of the day till you kick me out when your man gets here, it's only 2 in the afternoon."

Olivia thought about it.

"I guess we could watch reruns of stuff." Olivia suggested with her face made up.

"Yea I guess, are you hungry, I could get some popcorn." Abby asked.

"Yea popcorn would be great."

Abby went and made popcorn.

They watched reruns of Law and Order, CSI, even America's next top model.

Around 7 in the night, Abby helped Olivia shower and freshen up.

Around 8 Fitz called and said he was on his way.

Abby decided to wait till Fitz got there before she left because she didn't want to leave Olivia unattended.

There was a knock on the door.

"I bet I know who that it." Abby said mockingly.

She went to grab her bag and kissed Liv goodbye.

She headed to the door.

"Bye liv, I'll see you tomorrow."

She opened the door and Fitz was standing there waiting.

"Hi Mr. President, bye Mr. President."

Abby said on her way out.

"Bye Gabby, thank you for everything."

Abby stopped in her tracks.

"Do you seriously not know my name or are you doing that on purpose?" she said with genuine curiosity.

"Isn't your name Gabby?" Fitz asked with his forehead wrinkled.

"No, it's Abby, Abby Whelan, I'm pretty sure I've told you that a bunch of times and everyone calls me Abby."

"Oh my bad Gabby, uhh I mean Abby. Sorry Abby"

Olivia was in the house cracking up. Fitz heard her laughing and started laughing too.

Abby smiled and shook her head and headed to the elevator.

Fitz could see Tom smirking as well.

He went inside and closed the door.

"Hey, what's so funny over there?" Fitz asked smiling.

He kicked off his shoes and jacket and sat beside Olivia on the couch where Abby had propped her up.

"I have to ask, do you really not know?" Olivia was laughing lightly. She didn't want to laugh too hard again because she had started to feel pain.

"No, I know it, I just keep saying Gabby because I know it annoys her." Fitz chuckled.

"What's even funnier is that she thinks I'm dumb enough to not remember her 4 letter name. I guess it's cause I'm a republican." Fitz said as he leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips.

"So what are you watching" Fitz said as he laid his head in her lap and stretched his legs across the couch.

"Just old reruns of anything I can find."

"That sounds just about as fun as my day went."

"Tell me about it " Olivia sighed.

She began to run her hands through Fitz's thick curls.

"So you begin therapy tomorrow right?"

"Yea just light sessions, Dr. Mccarthy said after a few weeks I should be fine."

"Okay that's great."

"How's your arm" Olivia asked concerned.

"Olivia, I told you not to worry about me."

"But I do worry about you though, a lot.. Every since you told me that.."

She stopped.

"Told you what livie."

"Uhm it's okay, it I didn't mean to say that."

"No liv, it's okay, what is it."

She sighed.

"Ever since you told me you killed Verna, I've been worried about you, do you mind telling me why, you did it?" Olivia was unsure of how he would respond, it made her a little nervous.

He was silent for a few moments.

"She was going to tell David Rosen about defiance and she was going to tell him that you were involved. They would have thrown you in prison and at the time I didn't know that weren't involved but I'm sure that they wouldn't have cared if you were guilty or not. So I killed her before she could say anything."

"How did you kill her?" Olivia asked softly.

"I bent her oxygen tube and cut of her oxygen supply, she suffocated." Fitz said solemnly.

A long moment of silence passed.

"I'm not angry with you Fitz, I want you to know that, I'm sorry that it happened but I'm not angry with you, not about defiance, or Verna's funeral or anything. I forgive you. I mean that, okay baby."

she said as she cupped his cheeks and turned his face towards her. She was about to lean down and kiss him but then she felt the pain.

"Ohhwwww," She yelled.

"I keep forgetting." she chuckled

Fitz rubbed her back up and down.

"I love you, livie." he laughed then he kissed her softly.

"Livie can I ask you something." Fitz asked nervously.

"Sure."

"How would you feel, if I put a detail on you."

Olivia wrinkled her forehead.

"I don't know how I would feel about a detail."

"Please, it won't be anything official, it won't even be any of my secret service agents, one of my long time navy buddies Jake Ballard is in the security business and I wanted to ask him. He wouldn't bother you or anything, you would barely know he was there." Fitz pleaded.

"Fitz, it is really necessary." Olivia came off sounding like a whining child.

"Yes, I've just been really uneasy about you not having security since the shooting, please."

Fitz begged.

"You have to say please a few more time, if you want me to change my mind." Olivia teased.

"Please, Please, pleaseeeeee." Fitz begged as he kissed her all over.

"Okay fineeee, boy, you really know how to win a girl over don't you." Olivia joked

They laid on the couch making small talk for a little while before Olivia dozed off.

Fitz brought her to the bedroom and tucked her in, he then stripped down to his undershirt and boxer and joined in.

The next morning fitz woke up at 6:30 and hoped in the shower.

When he got out the shower, Ginger greeted him.

He played with Ginger and got a little too excited and ended waking Olivia with the noise.

"Good morning guys" Olivia said as she yawned.

"Morning Livie, sorry to wake you, ginger was just really excited to see me,

Aren't you girl, aren't you excited to see me." Fitz cooed as he rubbed ginger's belly.

Olivia watched them play for a little while.

"Fitz I think you should keep a few things here, you know so you can have fresh clothes to put on in the morning. What do you think?"she asked.

Fitz raised his eyebrow. He thought about it but he was surprised that she suggested it.

"I think that's a great idea, I'll have Lauren have some things dropped of."

"What time is the therapist coming by."

"Around 10, I think"

"Okay well let me know how it goes." Fitz said.

He got dressed.

He had Tom grab some egg and waffles so they could have breakfast together.

After they enjoyed breakfast together Fitz started to put his jacket and shoes on.

Abby walked in just as Fitz was kissing Olivia goodbye.

"Okay, let's break up this lovefest." Abby mocked.

"Good morning Gabby."

Fitz said as he he broke the kiss from Olivia and headed through the door.

"He does it on purpose, right?" she asked Olivia annoyed.

Olivia laughed.

Her first session, was very easy going, she did mostly stretches and flexes.

She kept up the same routine for a week.

Fitz would come over after work. They would hang out, eat dinner and then sleep.

One night fitz introduced her to jake, her new personal bodyguard.

The first thing she noticed was that he was very serious.

"Captain Ballard, this is Olivia, she will be under your protection from now on."

Fitz gestured to Olivia.

After just a week of therapy, her back felt way looser, she was going to sit up to shake his hand but decided against it and just waved hello.

Jake was really surprised at how beautiful Olivia was, but he couldn't react because he knew he had to be professional.

"Hello Olivia." Jake said in a very formal tone.

Olivia waved.

"Hi Captain ballard."

After a few moments Jake excused himself, said goodbye and headed out.

"He starts tomorrow." Fitz chuckled.

"He is very serious" Olivia chucked back.

"That's what I pay him for." Fitz smirked.

They ate dinner and chatted until they fell asleep.

 **Three weeks later.**

Olivia had began walking a week and half ago.

She had started to get back into her routine.

She was getting used to having Jake follow her around like a guard dog.

She went to O.P.A. for a few days but did only half days.

After staying at the office till 2pm, she decided to treat Abby to a spa day.

They headed to Olivia's favorite spa in the downtown area.

They got started of with facial and manicures and pedicures. The got full body waxes. Olivia was especially excited about getting waxed because her libido had been very high and Fitz wouldn't touch her until she fully recovered, even though she had slight back pain at times, she was hoping to seduce him tonight. She thought getting pampered and a wax would be just what she needed to turn the heat on him.

She was actually surprised that Fitz had been able to resist her for so long. Fitz had a really high sex drive so she was impressed that he hadn't caved as yet.

When they were done at the spa, they went to the salon just to get touch ups.

She stopped at the grocery store on her way home, she bought ingredients for a recipe she looked up online, she wasn't exactly a chef but she wanted to cook something special for Fitz.

Once she stepped into the apartment, she ran to the kitchen and started preparing the meal.

It was a quick garlic chicken and pasta recipe, she finished within 45 min and then ran to the shower.

Fitz had called and told her he would be leaving the white house soon and she knew it would take him 20 mins tops to get to her apartment.

Once she was finished showering. She put on the new black lace thongs she bought earlier when she was out with Abby.

She threw a silk kimono over it.

Ginger was fast a sleep and she was glad, nothing to throw the mood off like a puppy barking.

Fitz opened the door with the keys she gave him.

"Livie, I have a surprise" Fitz yelled.

"Living room?" she yelled.

She had candles placed all over the room. She set the food out on her coffee table and placed fluffy pillows on the floor for them to sit on.

Once fitz arrived at nights, Jake left, so there were only secret service agents outside.

Fitz walked around to the living room and his mouth hung open.

"Livie, did you do all of this?" Fitz asked surprised

"Yea, I thought we could celebrate." she smiled

"Wait, did Cyrus tell you?" Fitz asked curiously.

"Did cyrus tell me what?" she asked confused.

"My divorce was finalized, I got the papers today." he said as he waved the envelope in his hand.

"Oh my god Fitz, really!" she practically screamed.

"So wait if that wasn't what you were referring to, what are we celebrating?" he asked.

"Today was my last day of therapy, My therapist said I don't need it anymore."

Olivia squealed.

"That's amazing livie" Fitz smiled widely.

Fitz looked over at the coffee table set with dinner for two.

"What's this, you cooked, It smells delicious." Fitz gushed as he slipped of his jacket and kneeled by the coffee table.

"Garlic chicken and pasta, let me warn you, I'm no chef but I think I did pretty good."

She took a piece of the chicken and fed it to him.

"Olivia this is really good, are you sure you cooked this." Fitz joked

She slapped his arm

"Yes, I did" she chuckled.

They ate and talked about their day when he was down to his last piece of chicken she rubbed the chicken all over his mouth and then used her thumb to wipe it off then leaned in and kissed him softly.

"You got your hair done, it looks great, you look gorgeous, I am very lucky." Fitz said as she was leaning over him.

When she kissed him he reached over to her ear and whispered

"I have another surprise"

Olivia instantly felt her heart race. "He is so sexy" she thought to herself.

He got up and walked to a bag he left by the door when he walked in.

He pulled out a wine bottle and brought it back over to her.

"Is that a chateau haut brion bordeaux red, that's really rare wine Fitz, said to be the one of the best in the world." she squealed

"Then it's perfect for you, isn't it" Fitz said matter of factly.

Fitz grabbed two glasses and poured a generous amount for olivia and a moderate amount for himself. He wasn't a wine person.

Olivia took a few sips and then placed the glass on the table.

Fitz raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you would have finished it with one gulp, is there something wrong with it."

"No, there's nothing wrong with it, there is just something I want more." Olivia said seductively.

She leaned over to him and tugged the string on her kimono and let it slip off her shoulders.

Her hair fell seductively over her breast.

Fitz reached over and moved her hair from over her breast and pulled it behind her back.

He wanted full view of her breasts.

He looked at her for a moment.

"Livie don't let me do this to you." Fitz's voice was full of want.

He didn't want to touch her until the doctor cleared her for regular activity.

"Fitz I want you" she pleaded.

She ran her hand up and down his crotch. She could feel his erection coming on hard.

She leaned over bit his ear softly.

"You know you want to" she whispered in his ear.

She kneeled in between his legs and started to unbuckle his belt.

Fitz felt his resolve breaking down by the second.

Olivia pulled his pants and boxer down in one sweep.

His penis was fully erect. Pre cum was dripping down his shaft and she could practically see it pulsating.

She ran her hand up and down his shaft and then licked up and down his member.

Fitz sucked in air through his teeth.

It turned her on to no end to see how much he wanted her.

She took his full length in and out her mouth and she watched him groan in pleasure.

He cupped the side of her face to guided her up and down.

Her mouth was sensational.

She started taking him faster and harder in her mouth and after several strokes fitz let out a loud grunt and came in her mouth.

She swallowed every drop and then licked her lips.

She started kissing a line up his torso till she reached his face

"How did you like that?" she whispered seductively.

Fitz let out a breath and chuckled.

He grabbed her by the waist and raised himself up.

She squealed and then he lowered her back to the ground.

He kneeled in between her legs. He leaned over and kissed her hungrily.

He ran his hands down her body and when he reached her thong, he ripped it off.

Olivia gasped and bit her lips. He kissed down to her stomach. When he reached her core, he smirked, "Livie you waxed?" his voice was raspy.

"For you." Olivia said innocently.

Fitz attacked her clit, he licked and sucked up and down, in and out. She cried out in pleasure. He was overwhelming her. She grabbed his thick curls to try to ease him up but he wouldn't relent and she loved it.

Fitz wouldn't stop. She felt her nipples tingle, she flung her head back and prepared herself.

Her orgasm was ferocious, she quaked and shivered until she was out of breath.

She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself.

Fitz watched her intently. He gave her a few moments to catch her breath and then he

grabbed a pillow and put it under his head as he layed flat on the ground

"Come here" Fitz commanded.

She came forward, he turned her around and lowered her on his erect penis into the reverse cowgirl position.

She started to thrust up and down slowly.

Fitz could feel her insides tighten with every thrust, it was driving him crazy.

She rode him slowly for a while but then Fitz couldn't take it anymore and

grabbed her ass as he took control and started thrusting into her hard.

As Fitz was ramming her she could feel her orgasm building.

"Fitz please!" she screamed.

"Please what?" his voice was rough.

He thrusted harder and faster.

"Please make me cum?" she said in between breaths.

She grabbed her breasts as she succumbed to every thrust Fitz gave her.

She cried out as she felt her insides pulsate. She dropped forward as her orgasm took her. Fitz didn't stop thrusting. She could feel the pressure build up inside of her. Fitz grabbed her tight as he felt his orgasm coming.

"I want you to come in me Fitz" she screamed

"Fuck, livie" he bellowed as his liquid flooded into her.

Once he pulled out slowly she dropped down beside him as she caught her breath.

"You're amazing" she smiled

He turned and faced her and kissed her deeply.

They spooned together. They never broke the kiss it was slow and sensual.

They kissed for a while until Fitz could feel his erection take hold again.

He slowly entered liv from behind.

He then wrapped one hand around her breasts and the other interlocked their fingers. Fitz thruster slowly and sensual. He could hear olivia's soft moans through their kisses.

Soon Olivia 's orgasm came, as she came she whispered to Fitz over and over again how much she loved him, Fitz came as well.

They laid on the floor totally spent and fell asleep on the ground shortly after.


	11. Chapter 11

Fitz woke up a little later than his usual time. Ginger was actually the one who woke him up.

"Morning girl" he said lazily as ginger jumped up and down excitedly.

He stretched. He was wondering how they got to the bedroom, but then he realized the he woke up late last night and brought them in there.

He really didn't feel like getting up, but he knew he had to. He had a lot of important meetings to attend before he was off to the g8 and he also knew the press would get hold of the divorce being finalized.

He was in a really good mood from last night. He'd never seen Olivia so comfortable in their relationship and he was happy that she was happy.

He had never seen her initiate sex before, he was always the one asking.

He loved seeing her so aggressive and in charge, it turned him on to no end.

He laid in bed, running over the events of last night in his head till he finally found the resolve to get up. He threw on his underpants and headed to the living room.

He brought all the plates and wine glasses to the kitchen and washed them.

He picked up the pillows from off of the floor and tidied up the area.

He moved the coffee table back in place and threw out all the little candles that had all been burned out.

When he was done he went to take a shower.

When he was in the shower Ginger took the opportunity to wake Olivia up by licking her face and jumping up and down on top of her.

Olivia yawned.

"Morning Ginger, you just hate it when I sleep in huh." she yawned.

Ginger barked in agreement.

Olivia sat up.

Her body hurt, but in the way she liked, the way it always felt when fitz was done with her.

She began thinking about last night and started to blush.

She got out of bed and stretched. She was still completely naked when Fitz stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel wrapped around his waist.

His face lit up when he saw her, and it didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

"Good morning beautiful." Fitz smirked as he walked over a planted a kiss on her lips.

"Morning Mr. president." she blushed.

She watched as Fitz's eyes moved up and down her body. She knew what that meant.

"Don't even think about." Oliva scolded.

"Today is my first full day of work and I don't want to show up winded."

Fitz shook the dirty thoughts that were going through his head. He decided to change the subject.

"You excited to be back, Ms. Pope." he said as he plopped down on the bed.

"Yea, I want can't wait to go back to O.P.A and start kicking ass again." she smiled.

Fitz chuckled.

"You're funny." he teased.

"I try, you know" she gloated

She was getting herself ready for a shower.

"Mhmm it's a shame you showered without me, we would've had so much fun in there." she goaded and then ran into the shower.

Fitz whipped his head up in excitement only to realize she was teasing him and then he plopped back down again.

"Not funny Olivia" he yelled so she could hear him.

He loved how witty she had been lately.

As she showered, he began to get dressed, he didn't rush.

She took a very long time in the bathroom.

When she came out her hair was curled in long wavy curls and her makeup was done, soft and natural the way she liked it.

She went over to her closet to pick something out for the day, she was excited to finally be back.

Fitz was fully dressed, except for his jacket and tie. He had an agent get their usual breakfast and he made coffee and tea in the kitchen.

He walked back to the room with a cup of tea for Olivia.

"Livie" he called.

"In here" she yelled.

He followed her voice.

She was in her closet with her back turned to him, putting an outfit together.

"Hey livie, I have your tea."

"Thank you" she said as she turned around to take it from him.

He was pleasantly astonished. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

"Livie you look so gorgeous." he praised.

"I just can't get over your new look, it's really working for you." he raved

"Aww Thank you baby." she blushed.

He watched her as she drank her tea and picked out her outfit.

She ended up going with a a pair of white skinny ankle pants from Armani and white silk button down top from Stella Mccartney. She wore a Max Mara studios camel duster coat because she knew outside would be chilly. She paired it with her nude Christian Louboutins and her black Saint Laurent bag.

Fitz was in the living room playing with ginger. He was ready to go and just waiting for her.

She walked out into the living.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." she said nonchalantly.

Fitz gawked at her.

"What's wrong" she asked confused.

"Do you not see how great you look, I didn't know I was dating a supermodel." Fitz praised.

"Oh Fitz you're giving me a big head." she laughed.

They kissed and left to separate cars.

Olivia's day went pretty good. They mostly had PR cases to work on.

Around 11 am, Fitz called and asked her if he would join him for lunch in the oval.

She decided it wouldn't hurt even though she wanted to be careful about being seen with him because all the news outlets were reporting on the divorce and they were looking high and low for a story.

At about 11:45 she told Jake that she would be heading to the whitehouse. Which he already knew because Fitz had called him.

They went to her car and and he drove to the whitehouse. He couldn't stop staring at her and it made her uncomfortable. Usually when jake stared at her he was discreet. He couldn't wrap his head around how Fitz got a woman like her. He had always been jealous of how easy he thought Fitz had it, he was rich and pampered and good looking and didn't have to work as hard as him.

After about a week of working with Olivia, he installed surveillance cameras all over her apartment except for the bathrooms, he liked to be thorough when he guarded someone. In this case, he also wanted to get to know Olivia better, he couldn't do it by asking questions, so he watched her. He had been watching her and saw everything that happened last night. He pleasured himself to it and that was the real reason he couldn't stop staring at her, he often fantasized about her because he thought she was an incredible woman.

Once Olivia got to the white house, she headed to the oval. Mellie had been preparing to leave the residence for weeks, she was heading back to California. Olivia was walking through the hall when she passed Cyrus in his office, he called her.

"Liv!" she stopped

He ran out to the door of his office where she stood.

"Hey liv, I know we aren't in a good place right now but how are you doing?" he asked his voice was full of concern.

"I'm doing fine, cyrus."

She said flatly.

"Liv, Ella's christening is coming up and I know when we adopted Ella, we told you that we intended for you to be the godmother, I don't know if you still…"

"Of course I still consider myself her godmother." she cut him off.

"You know, I might not like you right now, but James still takes Ella to visit me every other week. I know her christening is coming up, I'll be there." She said matter of factly.

"Thanks Liv, it means alot." Cyrus said gratefully.

"Yea, well I didn't do it for you." she retorted.

As she was about to step off, Mellie stopped right infront of her.

Mellie's mouth dropped open.

Olivia was still going to leave when Mellie started talking.

"Olivia pope!" she sounded disgusted.

Olivia stopped and turned around but didn't say anything.

"It seems near death experiences agree with you, you look good, Of course now I see why my husband just couldn't wait to hand me those divorce papers, he couldn't wait to finally be with his whore" Mellie said through clenched teeth.

"That's enough" Jake said as he stepped between them.

"Mellie that was out of line, I think you forget that you no longer have any say what's goes on with Fitz and Olivia" Cyrus said.

Mellie looked at cyrus angrily and then stormed off.

"Enjoy california, I hear it's hot over there, bring sunscreen, bye Melody, whatever your maiden name is." everyone turned and looked when they heard Cyrus yell, Mellie was flushed and embarrassed as she walked back to the residence.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Cy, but this doesnt mean were buddies again." Olivia said softly.

"I figured, but liv, you shouldn't let her talk to like that." Cyrus said sternly.

"I know." she sighed

As she made her way to the oval.

"Thank you but you don't need to stand up for me, I can take care of myself."

She said to jake as they walked.

"Didn't seem like it." Jake said while looking straight forward.

She was going to reply but she decided to let it go.

When they reached the oval jake waited by the door as she entered.

As soon as she walked in, Fitz could tell something was off.

"Liv, are you okay."

"Yea, I just stopped by Cyrus' office"

"Why do you look like that, did he say something."

"No Cyrus was fine, Mellie decided to tell me off though."

"What did she say."

"Nothing, just forget it"

"Liv, what did she say"

"Fitz just forget about it."

Fitz called his agent stationed in the residence.

"Where is my EX-wife" Fitz said calmly.

The agent said something through the phone.

"Thank you Gary"

"Let's go"

He said as he headed out .

"Fitz what about the food"

He had a two paninis and ice tea laid out for them on his table.

"We'll eat when we get back"

"Fitz I don't want any drama, just let it go."

"No liv, I shouldn't talk to you like that and neither should she."

Fitz picked Olivia up and put her over his shoulder.

She squealed.

"Fitz let me down."

She was trying to be serious, but she couldn't stop laughing.

He put her down.

"Are you gonna walk then." He asked

"Fine" she said she she tried to stay keep a straight face.

They made their way to the residence. Jake tried to come but Fitz told him to stay put.

Once they got to the grand bedroom, they heard Mellie screaming at one of her maids.

They walked into the the room.

"Can we have the room." Fitz said to the maids.

They scurried out.

Olivia mentally prepared herself for all the names Mellie was about to call her.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Fitz asked with an attitude.

My problem is that you couldn't even wait till I left the white house to bring your …."

"Do not let the word leave your mouth Mellie." Fitz cut her off.

"Today is the last time you will speak to her like that." Fitz warned.

"I can speak to her however I want to speak to her."

"I suppose you could try, go ahead and do it, I will walk down to the press room and tell the country who Teddy's real father was or should I tell them the real reason he died."

Fitz said coldly.

"You wouldn't"

"I would and you know I would" Fitz warned.

They stared each other down for a few moments.

Olivia felt very uncomfortable seeing them face off like that.

"Fine, you and … Olivia, have a nice life together, I hope I never have to see either of you again, but I know I won't be that lucky." Mellie stormed out.

"We won't be that lucky eitherl" Olivia teased loudly.

Mellie grunted like a spoiled child and slammed the door behind her. Fitz bellowed out laughing.

"Good one." Fitz mocked.

They headed back to the oval office

Olivia couldn't help but love that Fitz stood up for her like that.

They ate lunch and laughed and talked until Olivia headed back to the office.

She was excited for Fitz to come over later in the night, because he would leave for the g8 summit for 2 days then he had do a tour for a week throughout Asia. He would leave early in the morning for the airstrip and she wasn't looking forward to missing him for almost 10 days.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia got home about 8pm.

She had been calling Fitz all afternoon and he hadn't picked up once.

She was getting a little uneasy not hearing from him all day, he usually called to let her know when he was coming but he didn't so she assumed maybe was was in some really long meeting or something.

She waited for him until 11pm and when he didn't come she decided to take a bath to calm her nerves, she felt silly for worrying so much.

She set the bath and added some bath milk and soap.

She made the water temperature very warm, the way she liked it.

Once she got in, she closed her eyes and put her headphones over ears.

She lost track of time and pretty much fell asleep in the tub until she felt lips on hers.

She jumped up and opened her eyes.

"Fitz" she said frightened.

"Hey livie" he said as he sat beside the tub.

"You freakin scared me" she slapped his arm and got his suit wet.

"Sorry" he said playfully.

"Where have you been, I've been calling you all evening." She scolded.

"A lot of crazy things happened today, I don't even know where to start." His tone changed.

Olivia sat up.

"What happened, is everything okay"

She asked concerned.

"We got Becky today, they held her for a few hours, tortured her, she gave up Hollis right away and they brought him in as well."

"Wait what, how come I didn't see it on the news"

"We're trying to keep it under wraps for now, Hollis has a lot of friends and he also just has to utter the word defiance and all hell will break loose, were trying to keep him isolated under the patriot act."

Olivia sat up. She caressed fitz cheek. She looked different down and saw his hand was really bruised. She gasped.

"What happened to your hand baby?"

She said quietly as she reached for his hand to get a better look.

His hand was black and blue and had lacerations on the knuckles.

"Hollis was a little too smug about trying to kill us so I punched him until I stopped moving." Fitz said calmly.

"Fitz, look at your hand, you shouldn't have done that, you can't let him get to you." Her voice was full of concern.

"I couldn't let him sit there and say those things Liv."

"Well at least have your agents to it, I don't want you fighting and beating people up even if they're scum like Hollis, okay" she kissed his hand.

"I understand but I'm not going to just stand by if someone hurts you, I won't let them get away with it"

He couldn't promise her that he wouldn't retaliate on anyone who tried to harm her.

"I guess this explains where Huck has been all day" she sighed.

"At least let me wrap your hand up and that was no excuse to not call me all day"

"Sorry, there was no service in the pentagon"

"Okay, that's a pretty good excuse" Olivia joked to lighten the mood.

"Look in the cabinet right there, you'll see bandages" she pointed to the cabinet. Fitz got up and went to get the bandages.

She wrapped his hand carefully.

"There, all better" and she kissed the hand again tenderly.

"Thanks livie"

Fitz leaned in and kissed her, when she wrapped her hands around his neck he intensified the kiss.

Olivia broke the kiss.

"Join me" she said seductively as she splashed the water.

Olivia leaned back in the tub and waited for him to undress.

Once he got in, she switched positions with him, so he was laying flat in the tub and straddled him.

She kissed him deeply, she could feel his erection coming on.

"Can I ask you something?" She said after she broke the kiss.

"Today with Mellie when you said Teddy's real father and the real reason Teddy died, what were you talking about." She said coolly.

"Teddy wasn't mine, Mellie induced Teddy 4 weeks before he was due, and he didn't survive because of it."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears.

"I can't believe she did, that is so cruel."

Olivia was upset.

Fitz kissed her softly.

"It's okay, I was upset too but I know he's In a better place." Fitz said trying to soothe Olivia.

"And how do you feel about not being the father"

"Honestly I wasn't Surprised, what we did to conceive teddy was barely sex, I was actually surprised she got pregnant."

Olivia laughed. "How many bottles of vodka did you drink to have 'barely sex' with Mellie."

"A lot" Fitz laughed.

She looked into his eyes longingly.

"I really love you and I'm going to miss you so much when you leave for you're trip"

"I love you too livie, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, including faking an illness so I can cancel this trip."

He said amused.

"I already told you, you can't do that"

"I can and would, if you would let me" he said as he kissed her neck.

He started to lick and suck. Olivia started to moan.

She could feel that he was giving her a love bite.

"Fitz.. Don't " she couldn't finish her sentence because Fitz grabbed her ass and inserted two fingers in her center.

"What was what?" He teased cockily.

He rammed his fingers in and out as he sucked her neck.

Olivia bite her lip and closed her eyes as she rode fitz fingers until she came.

She took slow deep breaths to calm down.

Fitz loved seeing her cum.

He slowly slid his fingers out.

He pulled her down for another kissed.

He raised her up and eased her down on him.

He felt her tightness surround him. He sucked air through his teeth.

"Livie you are so tight" he grunted.

"Only for you baby" she moaned.

She rode him.

"I love the way your cock feels inside me" she whispered in his ear.

That was his undoing.

His wrapped his arm the get around her waist, content to keep her there forever and never let her go.

"I love you livie, I would do anything for you" he whispered.

She cupped her arms around his neck tightly, she could feel her orgasm coming.

"Fitz I'm cumming" she screamed.

"Mhm cum for me baby" her held her tighter and started thrusting as she rode him. It's increased pleasure for both of them.

He could feel his orgasm coming, he tried to hold out but the friction was too much.

"Fuck Olivia!" He moaned.

Olivia screamed out in pleasure as they came together.

After they calmed Olivia tried to get up but Fitz held her down.

"Stay here for a while" he whispered.

She laid on his chest until she felt her eyes get heavy.

"I love it when we cum together." She said sleepily.

Fitz chuckled.

He could tell that she was about to fall asleep.

"Come livie, let's go to the bedroom"

He got up and lifted her out the tub.

He put her on the mat and wrapped a towel around her naked body.

She turned and saw herself in the mirror.

She turned red.

"Fitz" she yelled as she saw the love mark on her neck.

"What? Just a little something for you to remember me by" he said innocently.

"I have to work you know, what am I suppose to wear tomorrow, a turtle neck." She said annoyed.

"Well, the weather tomorrow will be pretty chilly, so you wouldn't look out of place." He mocked.

With that, she wrestled him to the floor.

When she saw the silly look on his face she couldn't stay mad.

She leaned down and kissed him.

They both started laughing as they got up and went to the bedroom to sleep.

They laid in bed. Their hands interlocked as they cuddled.

Olivia laid on his chest.

"What are you thinking about" she asked randomly.

"How much I'm going to miss you for the next week and a half" she blushed.

"I'm gonna miss you too babe"

"Luckily you have that little mark to remember me by." Fitz goaded.

"Not funny fitz, I'm going to have hell covering it tomorrow"

"That was the plan" he laughed.

They fell asleep shortly after.

Fitz woke up at 5am the next morning.

He had to get to the airstrip for 6:30.

He got up and showered and got dressed. Olivia was sound asleep the whole time.

He ordered breakfast for her and left it on the night table, he was ready to go by 5:45am.

He sat by the side of her bed.

"Livie, I'm heading out."

He kissed her gently as he said this.

She woke to his kisses in her cheek.

"Fitz." She said lazily.

"Liv."

She leaned up and ran her hands through her hair.

"Fitz I have a bad feeling about you leaving, I don't know last night I was fine but it just feels different today" she said sadly.

"Livie, I have to go, I could have cancelled a few days ago but it's too late now." Fitz said, his voice was full of regret.

"I know you have to go, I just don't want you too, but it's okay, I know you have to go." Her voice was full of emotion.

"You know what, fuck it, I'm not gonna go."

"No you have to go, all those people are looking forward to seeing you, I'm being selfish, you have to go." She said a little more confidently.

"Liv" he pleaded

"No fitz, I'm not gonna let you stay, you have to go, duty calls" she assured him.

"Okay, I'll call you as soon as I land, I'll call whenever I can and you call me every night, okay."

"Okay" she agreed.

He kissed her goodbye and left.


	13. Chapter 13

After Fitz left Olivia couldn't go back to sleep.

She realized that Fitz got her breakfast so she ate and then woke Ginger up because she wanted company.

She took a shower and started getting dressed. She had a particularly hard time finding an outfit today.

She decided on an ivory turtleneck sweater from donna karan tucked into a pair of navy skinny pants from theory, she didn't feel like wearing heels so she wore her black chanel flats. She threw her cream duster coat over it and headed out. She felt underdressed and dowdy but she wasn't in the mood.

She knew it was going to be a long 10 days.

She was about to open the door, when she heard a knock.

She didn't expect anyone, especially so early in the morning.

She opened the door.

It was jake.

"Good morning Olivia" he said calmly.

"Good morning captain Ballard" she was surprised he knocked, he usually waited until she left the apartment and then he just trailed her.

"You can call me Jake" he smirked.

She thought it was inappropriate.

"I think I prefer captain Ballard." she said flatly.

She walked straight to the elevator, she felt him staring but she ignored it.

It was very awkward waiting for the elevator to come.

She had a pretty normal day, except for the fact that she went to visit her doctor to get cleared to return to all normal activity. Once she got home, she showered ate popcorn and wine and went to bed by 8pm.

She repeated that routine for a week.

She spoke to Fitz every night, but not for very long because of the time difference, he was always about to make a speech or enter a meeting.

Throughout the week Jake was being bold, he said inappropriate things, he stared, he flirted, it annoyed her to no end. She thought about telling Fitz, but she knew he would over react.

As she ate her popcorn and watched the news, she door flew open.

She jumped up.

It was Jake.

"What the hell!" she yelled.

"You left it open." he said nonchalantly.

"You say that like it gives you the right to walk in here and you were suppose to have gone home hours ago."

"Yes, but now I'm here, you seemed lonely the last few days, I thought I could keep you company."

"Look, I'm not sure what's going on here, I personally, think you've lost your mind so need to leave." she said sternly.

"Calmy down, a harmless chat between friends won't hurt." he tried to lighten the mood.

"Were not friends, you need to leave and don't come back tomorrow, I don't want you here." she walked to the door and held it open.

Jake walked out and she locked every lock.

She was so pissed, she turned off the tv and went to bed.

The next morning when she went to the hallway, she was relieved to find that Jake wasn't there at his usual time to escort her to work, so she knew he got the message.

She went to work by herself and it was then that she realized how much she missed being by herself at times.

She was the first person at the office. She got her day work day started and waited for the rest of her team to get there.

Once Huck got in, she called him into her office.

"Hey liv, you called me." Huck said in his usual tone.

"Hi Huck, I Wanted to ask you a favor?"

"Anything." Huck said calmly.

"I was wondering if you could check out my apartment, you know Jake, the guy that's been guarding me for the last month, he's been acting really weird and I just fired him, I want to make sure he wasn't made a spare key or anything funny like that."

"UH, of course, I'll do it right now," Huck said as he started to walk out of the office.

"Huck you don't have to do it now."

"No, I want to, I'd rather not wait.

Huck left abruptly and went to Liv's apartment.

Olivia continued with her day as she normally would, she went to court for a client's case, she grabbed lunch with Abby and tried to finish up as much as she could.

As she was heading out the office, Huck walked in.

She didn't even realized he hadn't come back since their conversation.

He had his hands behind his back.

"Liv I need to see you in your office." he said flatly.

Liv turned back her office and stepped in.

Huck placed a bunch of wires and bug cameras on her desk.

"Someone bugged your apartment, video and audio."

Olivia felt her inside mash up into a ball.

"Was it Jake who did this?" she barely managed to choke out.

She felt sick, the invasion of privacy was too much, especially since she knew fitz had been there every almost night for the past month.

"I can't prove it yet but my based on his behaviour, I would say most likely." Huck said monotone.

"I am going to see how much information I can get from these on my computer, I should be able to access the remote server that this is hooked up to, If i'm lucky I can hack their system and erase whatever they have."

"Huck please, you have to do it as soon as you can." Liv said desperately.

"I already went home and hooked up the chip to my computer's, its running right now. I will take you home." Huck offered.

Once liv got home, she locked all the latches on her door.

Huck changed the locks and she had to make a mental note to give Fitz and Abby the key.

She was grateful for Huck, she didn't know what she would do without him.

She called Fitz as soon as she was in the apartment but she didn't get through, she was sure he was most likely on a plane back, which relieved her.

She felt really awkward, like someone was still watching her so when she went to take her shower she waited until she was in the tub to take off her clothes.

She wondered when Jake had the opportunity to plant that many camera's in her apartment.

She took a long shower and put underwear on and wrapped herself in her fluffy white robe.

She tried calling Fitz again with no luck.

She went to her room and put her silk pajama pants on and then she heard her doorbell.

She thought it might be huck but she wanted to be sure so she checked the peephole.

It was a delivery guy.

She opened the door.

"I have a pizza delivery for Olivia." said the delivery man.

"I didn't order any pizza"

"We got an order for this address and it's already paid for through online order." he said agitated.

"Okay fine, I'll take it." Olivia was annoyed as well.

The delivery guy rushed away, he didn't wait for the elevator he took the stairs.

As she took the pizza and was about to step back to use her body to close the door Jake rushed in, bumping the pizza out of her hand.

He closed the door behind him.

"Hello Olivia" he said pleasantly.

She didn't say anything she just kept stepping back trying to put space in between them.

"Would you imagine my surprise when I went home to check footage of you and there was nothing there, nothing being recorded, how did you find it?"

"You're crazy and you need to leave now or I'll.."

"You'll what" he cut her off.

His voice was menacing.

Then it registered to her what he said about the footage.

"Is it to blackmail me and Fitz, is that was this is about."

It made her sick just thinking about it.

"Oh Livie, I'm not that juvenile, I keep those videos for my personal stash." Jake smirked as we walked closer to her.

Olivia kept walking back, she was panicking but she tried to keep calm, she wasn't going to let him intimidate her.

"I fired you, you have no right to be here, get out" she yelled.

She backed up close enough where she could see her phone was in reach.

She knew that if she could just get the 911 operator on the phone, it would scare him off.

"You can't fire me, I don't answer to you, I answer to Fitz"

It annoyed her that he called him Fitz.

"And what do you think Fitz is gonna do when he finds out you been secretly recording me" she retorted.

"He hired me to watch you and that's exactly what I've been doing, I must say you are an amazing woman, no wonder he's so whipped, I see you with him, I see the things you do to him Olivia." Jake had a satisfied look on his face..

He'd been so focused on her face, he didn't realize she had grabbed her phone until her heard the phone unlock. He panicked and grabbed her. She tried calling but he slapped the phone out of her hand. She tripped and then he was on top of her holding her down.

"You were going to call the cops, you bitch." Jake spat angrily.

"Get off of me!" Olivia tried to fight but hand her hands pinned.

"Get off of me or I'm going to tell Fitz" wit that jake froze.

She saw the anger rise in his face.

"Fitz, Fitz, Fitz, always all about Fitz, even when we were in the navy, even his superiors kissed his ass because of all that old money he had, the women soldiers couldn't keep their hands of him, do you have any idea how fucking annoying that is."

"Is that what this is about, you're jealous, oh my god, get out!" she said in disgust.

When she said that he slapped her with all of his strength.

Olivia felt her cheek burning and she tasted blood.

She tried to fight harder.

"I'm not good enough for you, is that it, because I'm not the president, you can't even give me the time of day huh." He seethed.

"You exactly right, I don't want you because you're not the president, you don't even compare to fitz."

She said as the blood ran from her mouth.

She felt his hands around her throat.

He was choking her.

She couldn't breath, he was choking her and he had his bodyweight on top of her. She started to feel lightheaded.

As he choked her he leaned down and kissed her angrily.

She bit his lip.

He eased himself up. She sucked in air, her throat was on fire.

"Owwh" he held his lip as it bled.

He was distracted.

She used her knee and hit him in his balls as hard as she could.

He howled in pain.

She tried to get up and run, as she managed to get off the floor, he grabbed her leg, she tripped and hit her head on the edge of the coffee table.

She could feel blood in her eyes as everything became black.

 **The next day.**

She woked up. She was a little disoriented.

She could feel throbbing in her head and when she reached up, remembering that she hit her head, she felt a bandage on her forehead.

Her whole body felt sore.

She sat there for a few moments and then the doctor walked in the room.

"Ms. Pope?" he asked just to confirm her identity.

She nodded

"Hi I'm doctor Lang, you were brought in last night, you have a pretty severe concussion and you lost a small amount of blood. You'll need plenty of rest, so for right now you need to take it easy, you might have a few side effects such as; migraines, dizziness and irritability. But for the most part, you'll be okay."

"Doctor Lang, how did I get here." Olivia was confused.

"You were brought in by your neighbor last night, I'll send him in." the doctor said with a smile.

"Thank you doctor Lang." Olivia tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

She was still trying to figure out what was going on.

Once the doctor exited the room, Jake stepped in.

Her heart beat sped up.

Unfortunately the monitor was hooked up, so Jake could see her reaction.

"Calm down Olivia, no need to panic." he said smugly.

"Haven't you done enough." she choke out.

"I have, after all, if I didn't take you here out of the goodness of my heart, you would still be on the floor in your apartment bleeding out. A little gratitude would be nice." he came and sat on her bed.

She was speechless.

What Jake did to her brought her back to when her mother had died and her father started abusing her. It was something she tried very hard to forget and now it was all she could think about.

She sat on the bed, with her head down.

Jake loved the look of defeat on her, it turned him on, seeing how scared she was of him.

Jake saw her staring and decided to bring her back to reality.

He grabbed her upper thigh and she jumped.

"Sorry, I just needed your attention." he smirked.

Olivia still didn't say anything.

"So the president is on his way." he said annoyed.

Her heart sped up, and so did the monitors.

"You're excited about that aren't you." he said in disgust.

She didn't reply she jus scowled.

"Here's the thing, when he comes, I have a few rules that you're going to have to follow." he said flatly.

"Rules?" she asked.

"Don't worry livie, I don't have many."

"Don't call me that." she said without looking up.

"Anyways, here's what you're going to tell him, when he asks why you're in here. I mean I told him already, but I'm sure he's still going to ask you."

He paused.

"You're going to tell him that when you came home yesterday, you were so tired you innocently forgot to lock your door, someone broke into your apartment randomly, they hit you right there and they choked you right there." he said pointing to her face and neck.

"You put up a fight, but he was just too strong. Luckily before you had me leave for the night, you asked me to get you a box of pizza, (which me being the nice guy I am did without complaint.), when the burglar heard me knock the door, he got frightened and ran out, unfortunately I couldn't chase him because, I saw you unconscious on the floor and went to aid you instead. Memorize it livie, because that is what you will tell him." Jake couldn't hide the amusement in his voice.

"Why do you want me to tell him that, so he won't kill you." Olivia said defiantely.

"You know what Fitz did when he felt the navy?" Jake asked but Olivia didn't answer.

"He moved back to his huge ranch in ranch in california and became governor."

Olivia wondered what that had to do with anything.

"You know what I did, when I left the navy?" he paused.

"I went undercover, I became black ops, I trained and fought and killed. If you tell him what really happened, I will kill every single person that works at O.P.A, even the lady who scrubs you're floors. I will do it without thinking twice and then I will go somewhere where they will never find me. So you have a decision to make, I suggest you get to it, whether or not, the minute he walks in here, I will be heading out the building." he sighed and smiled.

"You know, as black and blue as your face is right now, you're still beautiful, it's a shame we didn't get to have any fun last night, I've been looking forward to it for quite some time now, after seeing how good you treat Fitz and all." he kissed her cheek and walked out.

He didn't leave, he stood guard at the door.

As cocky as Jake was he knew that if Fitz found out what really happened, he would definitely have him killed, he also knew that even if he managed to get away, he would have to hide forever.

On top of being a very wealthy man with resources, Fitz was president and he knew he had the ability to find him.

Jake tried not to panic. He didn't mean for last night to escalate so badly.

She just kept saying things that were getting to him and he lost his temper.

"It was her fault" he thought to himself.

He looked back in the room and saw her crying.

He opened the door and went back in.

"I'm going to need you to stop the crying, okay" he was annoyed.

She ignored him.

He could feel himself losing his temper.

He tried to breathe deeply to calm himself, then out of the corner of his eye he saw a man in a black suit, instantly he knew it was secret service doing a sweep.

He walked out the room and locked the door.

Soon they were about a dozen secret service agents.

When she saw all the agents, she knew Fitz was coming.

She tried to calm down, she wiped her eyes and breathed in and out a few times.

It had been a few minutes and she wondered where he was.

The doctor came and removed the monitor and the drips she was hooked up to. He told her that she would be able to be discharged by noon.

As soon as doctor Lang was leaving the room, she saw Fitz.

Happy wasn't the word she would use for how she felt when she saw him, there was no word.

Fitz was really excited on his way back from the trip, he couldn't wait to see Olivia.

It was really long flight, once he landed and got some reception, he saw how many times Olivia called him.

When he called her back, Jake answered the phone.

He told him what happened, he tried to get to the hospital as fast as he could, but the traffic from the highway by the airstrip where he landed was very hectic.

Once he got to the hospital, he rushed to see her.

He was shocked.

She had a very defined purple hand prints around her throat, she had a purple bruise on her cheek. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. She looked scared and frail.

"Livie" he said as he rushed into the room.

When she saw him, she started to cry.

He came over to the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Oh liv, I'm so sorry" he said softly.

He wiped her eyes and kissed her cheek.

"It's my fault, you told me you had a bad feeling and I still left and look what happened. I'm so sorry baby." Fitz voice was full of emotion.

"It's not your fault, you had to go." she sniffled.

"No , I shouldn't have left" he said apologetically.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you." his voice was sad.

"I'm just so happy you're here, I've really missed you." she felt a fresh wave of tears coming on.

"Livie don't cry" he wiped her tears.

They was just something about Fitz and his protectiveness that always made her feel safe with him.

"How bad does it hurt." he asked as he inspected her wounds.

"My face doesn't hurt, it's a little bit hard to swallow and my head throbs every now and again." she said softly.

Fitz caressed her cheek.

"Jake said a burglar did this to you? I find that odd since your building has security."

Olivia froze.

She didn't know what to say to him.

Fitz noticed her reaction.

"Olivia, what happened last night?" he asked seriously but his voice was full of concern.

She didn't answer.

"Olivia, what happened to you?" he said softly this time.

Her eyes began to fill with water again.

"Olivia baby you're scaring me." he paused.

"Please talk to me." he begged.

She didn't know what to say she was afraid of Jake and didn't know if she should lie to Fitz or tell him the truth. She wanted to tell him the truth but she didn't want to risk her team getting hurt.

Fitz saw that she wasn't going to answer.

"Okay baby, let me get Jake in here to go over what happened again." Fitz was about to get Jake when she grabbed his arm.

"Don't" she whispered.

Jake saw when Fitz was headed to him and a wave of panic washed over him.

When Fitz walked in, he told him to wait for him because he needed to speak to him after he finished seeing Olivia, but he knew he couldn't stay there any longer.

When he saw Fitz turn around and face Olivia, he headed to the stairs.

"Olivia, what's going on?" Fitz was worried by the way she was acting.

She sat up and tucked her hair behind her ears.

She didn't let go of Fitz hand. He pulled him to sit beside her.

"Olivia you need to tell me.." she cut him off.

"Jake did it." she said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Fitz choked out.

"Jake did this to me." she said softly.


	14. Chapter 14

Fitz turned around and saw that Jake left.

Olivia saw his face turn red.

"Fitz talk to me." she said gently, she didn't want to let his hand go.

"I'm going to kill him." he got up and headed to the door.

"Fitz you can't, please, he told me he was going to hurt my team if I said anything." olivia plead

"Olivia if you think I'm going to stand by and let him get away with this, then you don't know the kinda man I am. I am going to hunt Jake Ballard down like the animal he is and I am going to kill him myself." Fitz angrily.

"Fitz" she called but he headed out the room.

Fitz tried his hardest to keep calm. He didn't want Olivia to see him angry given all that she went through.

"Tom come here" he commanded.

Tom came right away.

"Where is Jake Ballard?" his face was hard.

"Sir, he just left the building" Tom answered.

"Fuck! Did you not here when I said that he doesn't leave until I speak to him." He yelled at Tom.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear."

"Find him now, you call the CIA, the NSA and State department guys and you tell them I want Jake Ballard." Fitz shouted at all the agents.

"Right away sir." Tom answered.

He instructed some of the agents to search the area for Jake.

Tom called more agents to hunt Jake and also guard Fitz.

Olivia heard Fitz's Orders.

She saw Fitz making calls all the while screaming and cursing.

After a while, Fitz came back in the room.

She hadn't moved from were she was when Fitz left.

She could feel the anger radiating from him. She hated seeing him that angry.

"Olivia you need to tell me exactly what happened when I was gone?"

"Fitz if he knows you're looking for him, he'll hurt my team."

"Olivia I couldn't care less about your team right now. This is a manhunt pure and simple." Fitz said callously

"Fitz that's not fair, they're my family, if he hurts them I don't know what I would do." She plead.

"Olivia what happened when I was gone?"

He asked again.

"Fitz, I don't want to talk about it. Not when you're this angry."

Fitz took a deep breath.

"I'm not angry, not with you, I trusted him with you Liv, I've known him for 20 years and this is what he does. I have to find him Liv, there is nowhere on this planet where he can hide, that I won't find him. Now please livie, tell me what happened?"

She took a deep breath.

"Jake has been watching me, well us."

"What do you mean watching you."

"He set up cameras in my apartment, he's seen and heard everything that we've done for the past few weeks. Huck found the camera in my apartment after I fired Jake, don't worry he erased all the footage remotely."

Fitz's face didn't move.

"You fired him, why?" Fitz asked

"He was being innapropriate all the time." Olivia answered calmly

"When you called me, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to overreact"

"Overreact?" Fitz was annoyed.

"I didn't mean it like that, but after Huck deleted the footage, Jake found out we knew, he must've hired a pizza guy to deliver pizza, that's why I opened the door, as soon as the pizza guy walked off and I was about to close the door, Jake rushed in. He was pretty angry about cutting of the surveillance, he gave me an earful."

"Be specific Olivia" Fitz voice sounded too stern

"No I'm not saying thing else you're angry with me, I know it, that's the only time you call me Olivia" she was about to start crying.

"Livie, I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you, I just need to know what happened" Fitz said gently.

He kissed her softly on the lips and hugged her, he was careful not to hurt her.

She decided to go on.

"He was really angry with you, he said you are rich and spoiled and everyone has been kissing your ass for as long as he could remember. I think he said something to the effect of; He's not good enough because he's not the president and I told him he was right, so he slapped me and then I said something else and he choked me."

Olivia paused, she wasn't sure if she should tell him Jake kissed her.

Fitz could sense that she didn't want to tell him what happened next.

"Livie, it's okay, I'm calm." he urged her.

"He kissed me and I bit his lip, he got distracted so I managed to get free, he grabbed my leg and I fell, or he pushed me, I can't remember, my head hit something hard and I blacked out. I woke up here, he came in and warned me that you were coming, he told me to tell you a burglar did this to me and if I didn't he would kill my team." Olivia said sadly.

Fitz tried to compose himself.

"I'm so sorry he hurt you livie, I won't let him hurt your team, I'll find him and I'll be quiet about but Olivia when I find him I am going to kill him." Fitz was serious.

"What Jake did to me was horrible, I know, but you can't kill everyone who hurts me, that's not right Fitz."

"Olivia you need to rest, you get discharged in a few hours, we can talk about this later."

"Later when he's dead right." Olivia said coldly.

"If I'm lucky." Fitz retorted.

After a few hours Olivia got discharged and Fitz took her home.

She wasn't speaking to him.

When they got to the apartment Abby was there.

"Liv, oh my god. What happened to you? Are you okay?" abby was frantic when she saw her face.

"Did you do this to her?" she accused Fitz.

"Have you lost your mind! " Fitz yelled

"I'm not going anywhere until I know if my best friend is okay" Abby yelled back.

"Stop it." Olivia wanted to yell, but her throat hurt.

"Abby, Fitz didn't do this to me, he would never." Olivia tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Fitz, I just freaked out when I came here, the door was open and there was blood on the carpet, I've been calling you and you haven't been answering."

"Shit, Jake has my phone." Olivia recalled.

"He's your security guard, why does he have you're phone?"

"Because he attacked me Abby, Fitz just came and got me from the hospital."

Abby gasped.

"What? where is he now?"

"Hiding from Fitz somewhere." Olivia sighed.

"Fitz you better kill him." Abby shouted

"I plan to." Fitz said coldly.

"Are you serious, you are not killing anyone." Olivia commanded

"Liv look at what he did to your face, he deserves to die for that, do you remember when Charles broke my jaw and three of my ribs and threw me out in the snow, you came and got me and broke his knee with a tire iron." Abby couldn't understand why she was being so passive.

"Yea Abby, but I didn't kill him." Olivia fired back.

Fitz had never heard this story and was pretty impressed that Olivia did that.

"Look abby, Jake threatened O.P.A., so I don't want you going into the office, work from home if you can, I have to call the rest of the team and let them know."

Olivia borrowed Abby's cell to call Harrison and Quinn.

She couldn't get through to huck and she was a little bit nervous about it.

"Abby I can't get in touch with huck."

"He's out looking for you, last I spoke to him he was tracing your phone."

"Abby that's dangerous, he need to find him."

"Huck is ex black ops, I think he can handle himself." Abby answered annoyed.

"By the way Liv, I'm not afraid of Jake, so I will be going to the office to work."

"Abby I'm serious."

"So am I, and Harrison and Quinn will be there too."

"Sorry again Mr. President, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything, I know you would never hurt Liv."

"It's okay Gabby, I think we've all had a long morning."

Abby rolled her eyes playfully.

"Take care of my friend and I'll be back later to check up." she said as she hugged Olivia headed out.

Olivia went to the supply closet.

Fitz was wondering what she was doing, he knew she needed to relax.

She came back with cleaning supplies and knelt by the blood stain on the carpet and started cleaning.

"Olivia please tell me you're joking." Fitz said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

She ignored him.

"Olivia" he didn't quite yell but he was loud.

She didn't answer, she just kept cleaning.

"Get the hell off of the floor Olivia." he shouted.

She dropped the rag she was using to clean.

"Do not yell at me." she screamed.

"You heard the doctor say that you needed rest, why are you doing that?"

"Fitz I'm not speaking to you."

"You're not speaking to me?" Fitz repeated with an eyebrow raised.

"No."

"Well that's totally fine Liv, but I'm still not gonna watch you clean this up, I'll do it."

He stretched out his hand for the rag she was using.

For the life of her she couldn't stay mad at him.

She decided to give it to him.

"Are you going to go rest?" he asked.

She nodded at headed to the bedroom.

She fell asleep in no time.

While Olivia slept, Fitz arranged private security for each of her team members.

He called Abby, just to give her a heads up that they would be coming, so she wouldn't be alarmed when the came to the office.

He also called Huck a few times till he got through and told him what happened with Liv. He asked for his help with finding Jake even though he knew Huck was already out looking.

He took a quick shower and then had a conference call with Lauren to work on some things since he couldn't be at the whitehouse.

Ginger had been asleep for most of the day. He woke her up and had one of the agents walk her.

When it got a little later, he had his agent pick up Thai food so that when Olivia woke up she would have something to eat.

About half hour after the food came, Olivia woke up. He was on the sofa, reading over briefings. He could hear her go to the bathroom and take a shower.

When she was done, she came out in a his navy tee shirt and grey knee high socks.

He tried not to look. He knew it really wasn't the time for him to have urges.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said with an attitude.

"So mad that you wouldn't eat this spicy Thai chilli chicken wings and pineapple fried rice that I got for you." he asked knowing she was hungry.

Olivia thought about for a few moments.

"Well.. I'm not that mad." she couldn't help but smile even though she tried not to.

She sat beside him on the couch and started eating a chicken wing.

"I think that sleep, did you some good, your bruises have faded a lot since earlier."

"Yea, I took a really cold shower, I think that helped." she answered with her mouth full.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked,

"Yea, In a minute."

"Can, I borrow your phone to call Abby?"

"Of course." he reached in his pocket for the phone and handed it to her.

She dialed Abby. Abby picked up on the second ring.

"Abby, hey, I was just calling to check up on you, how did everything go today." she asked nervously as she got up and started pacing.

"Hey liv, everything went fine, the president actually sent a whole bunch of guards, I have one that is following me around right now, pretty cool huh, I feel like a celebrity." Abby laughed.

Olivia looked over at Fitz, who was deep in thought over a packet he was reading.

"That's great Abby, that makes me feel a whole lot better. You don't have to come over tonight, I think I'll be fine okay."

"Okay Liv, I'll call you tomorrow."

Abby hung up.

She was still looking at Fitz, who didn't seem to notice.

She walked over to him and took the folder out of his hand, she straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He was a little caught because he thought she was angry with him.

She leaned in and kissed him gingerly.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling.

"That was for hiring security for my team."

She kissed him again.

"I'm sorry about all of this mess, if I had told you about his advances before, maybe none of this would have happened." she said softly.

"Don't be sorry for Jake's actions, if anything I'm sorry, I brought him into your life, I trusted him and I was wrong." Fitz said sincerely.

"Are you still going to kill him?" she asked.

"Liv."

Her eyes filled with water.

"Fitz, I don't care about Jake, or whether or not he wants to die, I care if you do it, I don't want you to have anymore blood on your hands, I mean it Fitz, don't do it."

Fitz sighed. He relented.

"I won't kill him but I'm going to throw him the deepest darkest hole I can find."

Olivia squealed and then hugged him tightly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." as she kissed him over and over again on the lips.

"I'm still going to give him a good and proper beating for old time sake."

"I'm totally okay with that, in fact, get me a tire iron, I'll beat him up too." she joked.

"Did you really do that the Gabby's ex husband." Fitz laughed.

"I sure did, you should've seen his face, he was fully crying, snot and everything."

She boasted.

They ate their Thai food. Fitz told her all about his time at the G8 and his Asian tour. He told her about how he played basketball with a buddhist monk and the monk won. They chatted about everything and nothing at all. Ginger was snuggled in Olivia's arms. All three of them fell asleep a little while later.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Fitz woke up to his phone ringing.

"Hello." his voice was husky and low.

"Sir, we have him." Fitz immediately straighten up.

"Where is he?"

"Sir he is currently in the interrogation room in the sub level of the pentagon." Tom answered

"Thank you Tom, you can begin, I will be there shortly." Fitz hung up.

He tried to get up without walking Olivia.

He wasn't successful.

Fitz was a huge man, he stood 6 ft 3 in, it was hard not to feel him moving from beside her.

"Fitz" she said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Livie."

"Are you headed to the white house"

Fitz debated whether or not to tell her.

"No" he said.

"Oh, then where are you going"

She saw the look on his face.

"He found jake, he's at the pentagon, I'm going there now."

She sat up. She ran her hands through her hair.

"Remember what I told you, don't get too angry and lose yourself, okay babe." she got up and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too livie" he said he pulled her in for a tight hug.

He went to brush his teeth and freshen up and then headed out.

Olivia sighed.

"So Gingy, what are we going to do today. Do we go for a run or do we go swimming."

Ginger barked twice.

Olivia laughed.

"So swimming it is."

Ginger barked again.

"Running too?" she asked her.

"Okay, how about we little run over the park and then swim after?"

Ginger barked again.

"I thought you might like it that way." she laughed and pet Ginger's head.

Olivia brushed her teeth and changed into her favorite white monokini, she put a pair of yoga leggings and sweater over the monokini and grabbed her running sneakers and headed to the park.

She was followed by two secret service agents but she expected it.

She ran around the park for about a little while then she stopped at her favorite french cafe and got some breakfast for her and Ginger. She always got bacon for ginger, it was her favorite.

Once she finished eating she headed back to the park and sat on one of the benches and talked to Abby for half hour on the burner Fitz gave her until she got a new phone.

She brought up the idea of having another girl's trip, which Abby loved.

When she was done she headed back to the pool in her apartment building.

Ginger loved swimming. She did laps back and forth.

Once Fitz got to the pentagon, he could feel the anxiety rising.

Once he was outside of the interrogation room he took a deep breath and then asked to be let in.

Tom and Huck had already done some damage on Jake.

Jake sat in the chair bleeding but he still had that smug look on his face and it pissed Fitz off.

"You don't look so good Jake." Fitz said nonchalantly.

"I've had better days, like two days ago when, I beat the shit out of your pretty little girlfriend." Jake shot back.

"You seem proud jake, how tall are you? 6 feet and what, 200, 210 pounds. Olivia is barely 5'4 and weighs 105 pounds, that doesn't seem like a fair fight. But you don't fight fair do you, since our navy days if I remember correctly." Fitz could feel the anger rising quickly the more he thought about what Jake did.

"I never did, fair fights are boring." Jake laughed.

Fitz's fist connected with his jaw.

Jake's chair flipped back and Jake was unconscious.

He didn't mean to knock him out but he was glad he did. He told the guards to wake him.

After a few minutes Jake came back.

"Hey tough guy." Fitz teased.

He was actually pretty proud that he knocked Jake out with one punch, he felt like taking all those boxing sessions finally paid off.

Jake spit blood out.

"It doesn't feel so good, does it." Fitz said angrily.

"The funny thing is, I thought my threats would have actually shut her up, I guess next time I'll have to kick it up a notch." Jake said nonchalantly.

Fitz was standing over him.

He pulled jake's chair up so he was sitting up right again.

"Why did you do it?" Fitz asked.

"Because I wanted her, your Livie, unfortunately she didn't want me, she wanted the great and powerful President Grant, did she tell you that I've been watching her. The amount of time I have jacked off to her stripping down her sexy little ass for a shower you would think…" Another punch connected to Jake's jaw and the chair turned over again.

This time he saw Jake spit out a tooth.

He pulled him up again.

"Killing you would be a favor to you, but Olivia begged me not to, so what do I do with you." Fitz was trying to decide what to do.

"You are entitled, selfish, pampered, spoiled brat, you get everything handed to you on a platter, while I have to work hard for everything I've ever had. How is that fair?" Jake started to vent.

"I don't know what to tell you Jake, life isn't fair." Fitz goaded.

He could see that Jake was actually angry.

"Huck" Fitz called.

"Mr president." Huck said as he stepped into the room with his hands behind his back.

"What can I do him that will really fuck him up, but won't kill him, something creative?" Fitz asked

"Sir, when I served black ops, there was a form of torture called the hole. It's brutal and I say that from experience. You drop a man in there long enough and he'll lose his mind." Huck said calmly.

Fitz saw Jake stiffen.

Fitz couldn't help but smile widely.

"Perfect, the hole it is. Thank you Huck." Fitz was heading out.

"Fitz please." Jake begged.

Fitz stopped right in his track.

He tried to stifle a laugh.

He turned around.

"You mean mr . President" he corrected.

"Mr. President."

Jake said through a clenched jaw

"I'd rather die, than go back in the hole."

"Here's the thing,I would kill you, but I can't kill you, something about blood on my hands that shouldn't be there. So fortunately for me and unfortunately for you, the hole is the next best option, you can thank Olivia for that by the way, she sends her regards." Fitz said glibly.

Fitz walked out.

He felt satisfied and couldn't wait to tell Olivia how everything went down.

He called her but she didn't pick up.

He called Will, one of the agents watching her.

Will told him she was swimming in her building pool.

He hurried back, he wanted catch her while she was still swimming.

Once Fitz reached back to the apartment, he called will, just to check if she was still there.

He headed to the pool. He heard laughing and Ginger was barking.

Olivia and Ginger were racing back and forth.

Olivia was winning.

"Wow, all this fun without me huh." Fits said loudly.

"Fitz what are you doing in here, what if someone see you." She squealed.

"Don't worry, the agents have blocked it off." He assured her.

He started to take his shoes off.

"What are you doing Fitz?"

"What does it look like, I'm joining you."

Before she could say anything else, he had his pants off, he was in only his underpants.

"Fitz" she yelled.

"I see you here beating Ginger, let's see if you can beat me in a race, I have to warn you though, I was special force in the navy, I water trained for months." He bragged.

He pulled his sweater off and jumped in.

Olivia laughed.

He swam up to her.

"So how about that race?" He smirked.

"Don't be sad when you lose fly boy"

They got out and stood at the edge.

"Okay, whoever swims to the other end and back first, wins"

They agreed.

"1,2, go" Olivia shouted and jumped off.

"That's cheating" Fitz yelled as he jumped in after her.

Olivia was faster than he thought.

She won him by about 4 paces.

"I wonder what my prize will be, since I won" she smirked.

Fitz kissed her

"I guess that's an okay prize" she said as she scrunched her nose.

Fitz laughed.

"Some people would think a kiss from the president, would be an adequate prize."

He smirked.

She laughed.

"Not a kiss like that, so boring, you didn't give me any sugar." Olivia teased.

Fitz kissed her again, deeper this time.

"Now that's a prize." She laughed.

She turned on her back and started to float. Fitz was playing with ginger.

"How did today go?" She asked, she knew it was coming up anyways.

"It actually went great."

"Great" she asked skeptically.

"Yea, Jake got put in the hole, which is like the worst thing you can do to black ops guys, according to Huck. He had his regular smug asshole attitude until I told him I was gonna throw in there, then had the nerve to beg."

"He begged" Olivia asked shocked.

"Begged me to kill him"

"Wow really"

"Yea, I told him that you wouldn't like that very much so fortunately, the hole it is."

Fitz laughed.

Olivia was still shocked.

"That doesn't sound like tough guy Jake."she said sarcastically.

"I know, that's what I told him." He said still amused.

"And you didn't even hurt your hand. Did you hit him with something else." She asked curiously.

"No, I hit him with my hand but only twice. The first time I knocked him out and the second time he lost a tooth."

"Wow, my man is strong" she teased.

Fitz laughed.

"I either got lucky or boxing paid off, Not sure which." Fitz chuckled.

"Well, that's good for him, he got what he deserved." Olivia stated firmly.

"Hey liv, how did you learn to swim so great." He asked randomly.

"When I went to boarding school in Switzerland, it was either swim or ski, I hated skiing and the cold, so I swam. I'm also very competitive, if you haven't noticed." She chuckled.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Fitz agreed.

"Me and Abby were thinking to go on another girls trip to New York in a few weeks."

"Another girls trip, when was the first one?" He asked.

Olivia didn't like to bring up the break up.

"A little after Verna's funeral" she said calmly.

Fitz didn't like hearing about Verna's funeral, it just made him remember all the nasty things he said to Olivia.

"Oh okay, well what do you guys do up there?"

She was glad Fitz didn't dwell on Verna's funeral.

"Shop a lot, like honestly most of my clothes now, are from that New York shopping trip. Get makeovers and stuff like that."

She said.

"Last trip was when I decided to go longer with my hair"

"That was a great decision, I love your hair." He complimented.

"Thanks, I love it too" she laughed.

"Well can I treat you guys to this trip." He asked.

He knew that Olivia didn't like when bought her anything or paid for anything pertaining to her. He was hoping that had changed, much like a lot of things since the shooting.

"It's okay, I can pay for it."

"I know but you never let me buy you anything, let me treat you."

He swam over to her and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Pleaseeeee, pleaseeeeee, pleaseeeeee. Ginger help me beg." he said to ginger.

Fitz wouldn't stop saying please and Ginger was whining.

"Okay you win, you can pay for the trip."

She gave in.

"Also instead of new york, how about Paris?" he asked.

"Well, I am fluent in french, I think that would be fun, I'll see what Abby thinks."

Fitz kissed her.

"Thanks livie, if Mellie can 30 million for hating me almost 20 years, then I don't see why you can't get a free trip for jumping in front of 2 bullets for me."

He kissed her as he said this.

"Woah" Olivia broke the kiss.

"30 million, that's a lot of money, I can't believe she got that much." She was shocked, she never really knew how much Fitz's network was. She never paid attention to it.

"How rich are you?" She asked.

"Well I have about almost 300 million plus assets, most of it was from when big Berry died though." he said nonchalantly.

"You say that like its nothing." Olivia said.

Fitz didn't know what to say so he shook his shoulders.

After playing around for a little while more, they decided to go back to the apartment.

They bathed Ginger together and wrapped her in towel and put her on her mat. She had a bowl of food on the floor. Ginger laid quietly and ate her food.

Olivia bathed and washed her hair first. Fitz called Lauren and Cyrus to touch base.

She decided to leave her hair curly because she couldn't be bothered to straighten it.

She opted for Fitz's navy shirt again with fuzzy Kate Spade socks.

When she came out of the bathroom, she saw that Fitz was on the phone and by his tone she knew it was Cyrus.

She stretched her hand for the phone. Fitz gave it to her.

"Go shower" she told him, then plopped down on the couch.

"Hi Cyrus, what up" she said nonchalantly.

Fitz chuckled and headed to the bathroom.

"Hi liv, I was just telling Fitz that he can't be missing from the white house for almost 2 days after he was scheduled to return, no biggie." Cyrus said sarcastically.

"Cyrus are you taking care of yourself, really taking care, like eating your vegetables and taking your pressure pills." she asked ignoring his sarcasm.

"I'm serious Liv," Cyrus said flatly.

"So am I. You know we should really meet up and have lunch one of these days, like old times." ignoring him again.

"That would be nice, how about tomorrow?"

"Yea, around 2 sounds good. We could go to that italian place on 12th street, they have really good scampi."

"Alright sounds like a plan." Cyrus paused.

"Wait, I know what your doing you're not gonna side track me, I need him back here liv, it's important.."

"Hold on Cyrus, you're breaking up." she hung up.

She knew Cyrus was freaking out on the other side of the phone and it made her laugh.

She laid on the couch, trying to figure out what she should order to eat.

She remembered this jamaican restaurant Harrison took her to once, she loved their food. She didn't have the phone number so she got her laptop and pulled it up online.

Once she found it, she called and ordered jerked chicken and fried festival, she also got oxtails and rice and peas.

She was excited for Fitz to try it, she was sure he'd never had exotic food before.

Once Fitz got out the shower, he headed to the living room.

He was wearing his navy shirt and sweatpants.

"Twinsies." Olivia laughed.

"I'll take this shirt of if you say twinsies one more time okay." Fitz joked.

"Twinsies. Now you have to take it off." she smirked.

He took his shirt off.

"Nice." she complimented.

He plopped down on the couch and laid his head in her lap.

"So , what's for dinner?"

"I ordered jamaican food, it should be here in 20 minutes."

"I've never had jamaican food before."

"I know, I think you'll like it, you seem to like dabbling into exotic things." she said suggestively.

Fitz rolled his eyes playfully.

She played with his hair and they talked until they heard the delivery man knock.

She went a grabbed some cash and went to go get the food.

She took it out of the bags and spread it out on the coffee table.

"This smells amazing. What is it?"

"Okay, so that one is jerked chicken, it's like grilled chicken but the jamaican kind, it's really good, this one is called festivals, it's sorta sweet but it taste amazing, thats rice and peas, it's made with coconut and that is oxtails, its beef." she said as she pointed to each dish.

"Okay, where do we start" he asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Let's start with the oxtails, I think you'll like that best."

Fitz tried the oxtails.

"Ooh that's spicy, but I like it, it's really good." Fitz had the widest smile on his face, his smile made her smile.

They tried everything one at a time. Fitz loved everything except for the rice and peas, he couldn't shake the coconut taste.

Once they were done, Fitz grabbed a bottle of wine and poured Olivia a glass, and got himself half glass of scotch.

They laid on the couch lazily until Fitz suggested they go to bed. All the swimming from earlier was finally getting to them.

They went to the bedroom and got under the covers.

They fitz fell asleep in no time.

Olivia on the other hand couldn't sleep.

She tossed and turned.

Fitz was sleeping on his back with his arms spread out.

She ran her hands up and down Fitz torso.

He was so muscular, she loved feeling his body.

She was annoyed at how horny she was, while Fitz was beside her sleeping like a baby.

She kept running her hand over his abs until she eventually started drifting lower.

She reached down by his underpants and slipped her hands in.

She massaged his penis, all the while hoping he would wake up.

He started to shift. She started to jerk him harder.

He was getting more erect by the second and started moaning in his sleep.

She leaned over and started kissing his neck.

She felt his arm raise up and wrap around her waist.

"Livie" he moaned.

"Mm-hmm" she said seductively.

Fitz was fully awake now.

"Livie, what are you doing?" His voice was low and rough, it made her thighs ache.

"I need you badly Fitz." she whispered in his ear.

She jerked him harder.

He grunted.

"Do you like that?" she asked seductively.

"Yes." he choked out.

She stopped and sat up.

"So, are you gonna wake up and fuck me or not." she said pulled her shirt over her head.

She was naked except for her lace panties.

Fitz raised an eyebrow.

"Liv, you were in the hospital two days ago.."

"I went jogging and swimming earlier, I'm fine." she cut him off.

He was about to say something else but she straddled him.

She ran her hands up and down her body, slowly and sensually, paying extra attention to her breast.

"You know you want to" she teased.

"You always do this to me Olivia." he grabbed her and flipped her over so he was on top. She squealed with delight. She wrapped her legs tightly around him.

Fitz kissed her deeply, their tongues clashed. Fitz slid his tongue erotically in and out of Olivia's mouth. She loved it when he kissed her like that, it made her insides shiver.

He moved one hand down to her panties and slid them to the side. He pulled his underpants far enough so that his erection could be free.

He eased back and entered her slowly.

They were close, their bodies linked together and the fingers interlocked.

Fitz thrusted passionately in and out of Olivia. He kissed her intently, muffling her loud moans.

She arched her back so that she could give Fitz all the access he needed.

As soon she felt her orgasm at bay, Fitz stopped.

He eased up and flipped her over. She laid flat on her stomach and Fitz propped her ass up and angled it toward him, her legs were together.

He dug into her with force, he was merciless with his thrusts. She let out a high pitched scream. It was music to his ears.

She hugged the pillow tightly.

"Oh my god Fitz, don't stop." she cried.

Fitz's strokes were hard and fast, he thrusted for as long as he could, trying to hold his orgasm off.

He felt her walls tighten and he couldn't hold off anymore.

Her orgasm came in full force, her body trembled erratically as she came. Fitz followed shortly after.

Once they both calmed, Fitz eased off of her and dropped his body on the bed. He was exhausted.

Olivia was beside him, she had turned and laid on her back, she didn't move.

"I don't think you'll have any trouble sleeping now." Fitz teased.

She slapped his arm.

"Nobody likes a showoff." she mocked.

He pulled her in close, they spooned until they both drifted to sleep.

The next morning Fitz woke up before Olivia but instead of letting her sleep, he decided to wake her up.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" he shouted

She turned but covered her head with a pillow.

Her pulled the sheets off, she was still naked from last night.

"Fitz, you're so annoying." she said grumpily.

"You woke me up out of a really good sleep last night, granted what happened after was worth it, but it doesn't feel good does it." he laughed.

"Fitz, I'm really tired" she whined

Fitz scooped her up honeymoon style and dropped her back on the bed.

She let out a big sigh.

"Alright, I'm up." she said annoyed, she crossed her legs and arms and sat like pouty child.

Fitz bellowed a laugh.

"I'm totally gonna get you back for this." she said angrily.

"I'm so scared." Fitz teased as he was headed to the bathroom.

He felt a soft thud, he turned around only to realize she threw a pillow at him.

"A pillow, I don't know how I'll recover." Fitz said sarcastically.

Fitz went into the bathroom and shaved and turned on the faucet for a shower.

He was in for a few minutes, when he felt small hands on him, then he heard the shower door slide all the way open.

Olivia stepped in.

"Can I join you?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Is that an actual question, you know what I'm gonna say."

She rolled her eyes.

"Come let me wash your hair." she said as she grabbed his shampoo.

When she was finished washing his hair, she grabbed the bath sponge and started soaping his back.

Fitz knew he wasn't going to be able to hold of an erection, with Olivia giving him a bath.

He had one right now.

Fitz turned around. Olivia saw that he was stiff.

He kissed her as she stroked his penis.

"You want me?" she said seductively.

"Right now." he said as he kissed her again.

Olivia had the widest smile.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it, I told you I'd get you back, have fun in here by yourself and tell me how it goes when you're done." she stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and left.

Fitz was in disbelief, the only thing he could do was laugh.

"Game on Olivia" he said to himself.

He jerked off and finished showering.

When he came out of the bathroom, he saw olivia lying across the bed, dying laughing.

"How was your personal time?" she laughed, Fitz could see the tears running from her eyes.

"It sucked but it's okay, cause you just started a war baby." he smirked.

"It's not cool to hold grudges Fitz." she teased.

"Oh I'm not holding a grudge, but you will when I get you back." he started to get dressed for his day.

Olivia went and took her shower. They ate the leftover food from last night.

Fitz sat in her closet with her as she picked out her outfit for work.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back?" he asked concerned.

"FItz I have a business to run, between the shooting and this, I've taken enough personal days to last a lifetime, Harrison has done a good job running things while I've been gone but I need to get back."

"But there are still bruises, they've faded a lot but you can still see them, aren't you worried about that?" he asked.

"My makeup will cover it, no problem." She kissed his forehead.

"Now what do you think I should wear." she asked him.

"Do you have anything that's really ugly, something that will repel men" he said seriously.

"Fitz" she laughed.

He shrugged.

She picked a grey long sleeve bodycon dress that stopped right above her knee. She wore a long black duster coat and black suede christian louboutins heels, with her black givenchy bag.

Her hair was stick straight and her makeup was light with a wine red matte lipstick, she loved wearing lipstick in the fall.

Fitz couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

He still couldn't believe this was olivia.

"You look gorgeous livie." Fitz kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Mr. president." she blushed, she could never get tired of Fitz's compliments.

They said goodbye to Ginger and headed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Fitz dropped Olivia at O.P.A then headed to the white house. Cyrus gave him an earful about being missing for almost two whole days. Fitz didn't bother telling him about the incident with Olivia, he knew they were meeting later and Olivia would most likely tell him herself. He had been getting alot done politically since the shooting, all he had to do was mention the shooting in a speech and his approval ratings skyrocketed even though they they were already sky high. The press also loved Olivia, he often thought about them coming out to the public but he didn't want to push her as yet, he decided that since things were going so well to leave it alone. He couldn't tell the last time he had been this happy, maybe when Karen and Gerry were born.

Olivia had never been so open with him, he couldn't believe this was the same olivia, ever since the shooting she made a complete 180. She was happier than she'd ever been since he's met her. She was funny and she was relaxed, he'd only known her as the uptight, business only Olivia pope.

He wanted to do something that would make her smile, so he decided to have lauren send her an arrangement of white roses, he knew how much she loved white roses.

Once he was done setting it up, he decided to commit the rest of the day to meetings and briefings.

Olivia was at the office, working with a client who had been caught sleeping with his teenage nanny. His wife wanted to take him for all he had and he needed O.P.A to help him in divorce court. Olivia decided to help because he was offering to pay her twice as much as her asking price.

Halfway through the meeting with her client, Quinn paged her and told her there was a special delivery for her.

She headed to the front of the office to see what was going on and stopped when she saw a beautiful bouquet of white roses.

Once she signed for it and unwrapped it to read the card, she saw that there was also a bar of Godiva white chocolate, she knew immediately that it was Fitz. The card read:

' _I know how much you love white chocolate ;)_ '

She blushed, she wanted to call him and thank him, but she knew it had to wait because she had to get back to her meeting.

Once she was done with her meeting, she headed to her office to call him. She pulled out her phone and dialed and he picked up after 2 rings.

"The roses are beautiful, I love them." Olivia gushed over the phone.

"I'm glad you like them." Fitz's said pleased.

"So do you want to come here for lunch?" Fitz asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I'm totally swamped today, I just got done meeting a client, now I have to head to capital for another one, then I have to head to another's house and it's like that all day, but we can eat something special for dinner,"

"If by special you mean you, then sign me up." he said casually.

"Fitz, you are incorrigible." she laughed.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." after she told him goodbye, she headed to the capital.

She decided not to tell fitz, that she was meeting Senator Davis because she knew how jealous he could get.

Once she wrapped up everything at the office, she headed for the capital, Abby drove with her.

They were headed to meet Mary, one of Senator davis' constituents who wanted to know the details behind her son's death. Her son was a sergeant in the army, according to the government, he joined the Al Qaeda and became one of their top commanders. She didn't believe it and she wanted to question Senator Davis, since he was the head of the senate intel committee. While driving to the capital, Olivia decided to tell abby about Fitz's offer to pay for the trip.

"So, I told fitz about our plan to go back to new york." she said casually.

"Oh yea, what did he think."

"He wants to pay for it and he also thinks we would have more fun if we went to paris?" olivia posed it as more of a question.

"He would foot the bill for everything?" Abby was kind of surprised.

"Yea that's what he wants to do"

"Hell yea, can we go this weekend, I'm ready, a free trip to paris, I'll go in 20 minutes if you want me too." Abby laughed.

"He's paying for shopping and the hotel and everything." Abby asked again.

"Yes abby everything, he wanted to treat us, he also thinks you're a good friend"

"I've always liked him you know." Abby smiled.

"Yea, sure you have." Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed.

Olivia called Cyrus to let him know she couldn't make it for, he was pissed but there was nothing she could do about it.

Once they reached the capitol, they met up with her client Mary. Olivia thought it was weird that mary had on such a huge coat but blew it off because she knew it was fall and the weather was chilly.

Once they got to senator Davis office Mary started to fidget and act unusually. They waited for a few minutes to see the senator. Once senator Davis was able to see them, Mary started bombarding him with questions about her son. Olivia tried calming her down.

"Mary, you need to calm down, yelling won't get him to answer your questions." Olivia said soothingly.

"No, I'm not gonna calm down, they're trying to tell me my son is a terrorist, I know that is not true, it can't be." Mary was hysterical.

"He's lying, you're lying." she said pointing to Edison.

She ripped open her coat, under it, she had a bomb strapped to her chest.

In that moment, Olivia looked over to Abby who was in total shock.

There were about 20 people in senator Davis' office, most of whom started to panic immediately.

"Mary, please, doing this won't help your son, it won't bring him back." Olivia plead.

"Shut up, everybody shut up and don't move or else they will clean all of us up on the floor with mops when I'm done." Mary screamed.

She turned back to senator Davis.

"I want the truth about my son." Mary was teary eyed.

"Calm down Mary, I'll try to get all the information about your son I can get, you just have to give me a little time." Edison said cautiously with his hands up.

"You have 1 hour, and then I will blow this place to kingdom come." Mary said coldly.

Edison hurried to the phone. He didn't know who to call. He did however know that there were camera's in his office and that by know the building security must know what was going on.

Olivia and Abby stood side by side, holding hands tightly. Olivia could feel Abby shivering beside her.

"Mr. president, we have a hostage situation at the capitol building sir." Cyrus busted into his office.

"The capitol?" Fitz asked

"Yes sir, we have to head to the situation room now."

Fitz hurried down the halls behind Cyrus to the situation room.

Once he stepped into the room he saw most of his domestic defense advisors standing waiting for him.

He greeting them quickly.

"What's going on?" he asked in a commanding tone.

"Sir, we have a woman with explosives strapped to her chest threatening to bomb senator Davis' office at the capitol." said Robert, head advisor.

"How long ago did the situation arise and do we have any visual?" Fitz asked.

"The situation arose 15 minutes ago and we are trying to bring up the visual now." said Anna, another advisor.

Fitz waited impatiently for them to pull up the visual.

"Do we have motive?"

"Yes sir, her son James Robespierre, a former army sergeant, was a known traitor and terrorist who was executed in a sting operation, she doesn't believe that he was a traitor and wants the details of his death." said Robert.

"Well, what's the truth?" Fitz asked.

"Sir he was a traitor sir, one that caused dozens of american soldiers to lose their lives." Jonathon, another advisor answered.

"Hold on sir we have visual right now." Anna said.

When the screen came up Fitz's stomach dropped. He heard cyrus gasp behind him.

He saw Olivia standing in the room, Abby was behind her, he was looking at security footage so he couldn't get audio but he could tell that Olivia was trying to soothe the woman with the bomb strapped to her.

He had totally forgotten that Olivia said she was going to the capitol. He found himself wondering why it was always her that bad things happen to, with the shooting, then Jake and now this.

"Get a team down there now, I want every single civilian out of there unharmed, I don't care if you have to shoot that traitor's mother in the head. Get them out now!" Fitz yelled.

Everyone in the room, scurried around, doing what they were told.

Fitz started pacing, Cyrus was trying to control the chaos in the room.

Olivia was trying her best to calm Mary down, but the more time passed the more agitated she grew.

Edison had been on the phone for 20 minutes. He was such a coward, she could see him stalling and she was wondering why, since they had the clock working against them.

After about 15 more minutes, Edison got off the phone, she could hear boot thuds outside.

"Mary, I'm sorry but it's true, you're son was a traitor, I just spoke with the NSA director, they are all telling me the same thing, I'm so sorry." Edison said slowly.

"NO" Mary wailed.

Everyone could hear the SWAT team outside yelling at mary to let the hostages out.

"Mary, you can still get out here alive, just put down the detonator and surrender." Olivia walked closer this time, she could feel Abby tightening her grip on her hand, but she slid her hand out of her grasp.

"Mary please." Olivia plead.

As bad as the situation was, she didn't want Mary to die, she seemed like such as nice lady.

"He was a traitor, my son… my boy." Mary cried in agony.

"Mary, it's not your fault, but please you have to surrender." Olivia said softly, she was now directly in front of her.

Mary started to calm down.

Edison was in awe, he couldn't believe olivia could handle the situation like this.

"On the count of 10, I'm going to release the hostages." Mary yelled so the SWAT team could hear.

"Do you promise you won't shoot me?" she asked.

"Yes, now let the hostages go." the voice was loud and harsh.

Everyone lined up at the door, when Mary gave the order, they started filing out. Olivia was right in front of mary and as soon as olivia was about to step out, Mary pushed her out and slammed the door.

"Mary, don't." Olivia screamed. One of the SWAT team soldiers grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the door.

Simultaneously, Mary detonated the bomb.

The blast disconnected the camera feed.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on? Get me back that visual." Fitz yelled.

The blast wasn't as ruinous as they had predicted, it caused acute damage to the office, but no one was severely injured except for Mary, who for obvious reason, died immediately.

Within a few moments, once the dust and debris settled, the SWAT team was able to usher them out.

Visual came back up, once they had exited the building.

Fitz breathed a huge sigh of relief, once he saw that no one was severely injured.

Once everything was clear he headed back to the oval office. He was annoyed, "why the hell does she keep getting herself into situations like this, if she had just stayed home like he asked, she would have never been involved." he thought.

Olivia and Abby were shaken up, but only had a few cuts and scrapes and the EMT workers in the ambulance worked to clean them up and check their vitals..

Abby hadn't said anything since they left the building.

"Abby, are you okay?" Olivia asked softly.

After a long silence.

"Yea, that was just really close, too close." Abby said relieved.

"I know" Olivia sighed.

Olivia's phone rang, she knew exactly who it was.

"Hello?" Olivia wrinkled her forehead because she knew what was coming.

"Are you okay?" Fitz's voice was serious.

"Yea, I'm okay, just a few scrapes."

"And Abby?" he asked.

"Abby's okay, she just shaken up."

"Are you heading home?" he asked, but it wasn't a question, he just wanted to hear her say that she was going home.

"Not yet, I just have a few more things to do at the office.."

Fitz cut her off.

"Olivia, it takes about 20 minutes to get to your apartment from the capitol, I will give you an extra 10 minutes to get there. I will see you at your apartment in 30 minutes, if you even attempt to go to your office, I will have Bob throw you over his shoulder and carry you home himself. I'll see you in half hour." Fitz hung up. He had Tom pull the car around and headed out.

"He's mad, isn't he." Abby asked, she could hear him yelling through the phone.

"Yes, he doesn't want me going back to the office."

"I don't really blame him, it's been a long day and I'm sure he's worried." Abby said as she pat her arm.

"It's not fair, I have a business to run, he acts like I run a cupcake shop or something, I have people who count on me, he undermines my job at every turn." Olivia sighed.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, talk to him about it, but you should head home now, he's probably there waiting for you." Abby gave her a small smile.

She dropped Abby home and then headed to home.

Once she got in front of her door, she took a deep sigh and went in.

She saw Fitz standing by the window, he was still wearing his suit, so she could tell that he just came home as well.

He looked irate.

He didn't turn from the window, he didn't even acknowledge that she was standing behind him.

"Are you gonna say something or are you gonna pretend I'm not standing right behind you?" she asked.

"I told you to stay home today, you just got out of the hospital and almost ended up there tonight again or even worse you could have died." his voice was normal, but she could hear the anger in it.

"How did you even get yourself into a situation like that in the first place?" he asked finally turning around.

"Fitz I own a crisis firm, I'm pretty sure that means I'll be involved in crisis from time to time" she said sarcastically.

"Now is not the time for your sarcasm Olivia." he said angrily.

"I don't understand you, am I supposed to just sit at home all day and wait for you to come home, because that's never gonna happen" Olivia raised her voice but didn't yell.

"You know what I want, I want to not have to worry that you're not going to get yourself killed every time you step out the door, do you think you can handle that and why the hell are running back to save that terrorist, why couldn't you just run away like a normal person." Fitz yelled.

"She was my client, what was I supposed to do, just stand by and let her kill herself."

"Yes Olivia, that's exactly what you were suppose to do, especially when that client has a bomb strapped to her chest." It was now a yelling match.

"I don't come to your job and tell you what you can and cannot do, so I expect you to extend the same courtesy to me and I don't undermine you, that's all you do to me, you undermine me and O.P.A. every chance you get, I run a crisis from, not a bakery, I have been absent for the last two months, I have shit to do, I'm not gonna stop from work because my controlling boyfriend tells me to."

Ginger started barking.

Olivia went over to pick her up and hush her.

"Controlling?" Fitz asked shocked.

"So because I don't give you permission to go out and die, I'm controlling." Fitz said this as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

Olivia had begun walking to the kitchen, then she turned back around.

"Oh please, that's not what this is about, I'm pretty sure the only reason you're so angry is because you know that Edison was there." Olivia accused.

"I don't give a fuck about your ugly little boyfriend, what I do care about is why you didn't tell me you were going to see him today when I called you?"

"Because you would have acted like this." Olivia said as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"You don't want any one looking at me, you don't want them talking to me, I don't get you, I'm not yours Fitz, you don't own me, you can't control who talks to me and who doesn't, and I don't even know why you act like this, I've never cheated on you, but you've cheated on me let's not forget that." Olivia knew bringing up Amanda would sting.

"Oh here we go again with Amanda, it's not cheating if you left me Olivia, because that's exactly what you did, you left me." Fitz retorted

"You were married, what was I thinking leaving you, so you could be a better man to your wife, I must have been out of my mind." She said sarcastically.

"Oh please, you don't care about Mellie's feelings, that's not why you left." Fitz was serious now.

Olivia didn't like were the conversation was heading. She knew if Fitz found out the real reason she left, he would never forgive her.

"Fitz, I'm tired, I don't even remember what we were arguing about, I just want to wash all this dirt off my body and go to sleep" She was quickly.

She attempted to head to the bathroom, but within two strides Fitz was in front of her.

He knew she was deflecting.

"Why did you leave olivia?"

She stepped back.

"FItz, I already told you."

"No, that's not it" Fitz stepped closer.

"What's the real reason Olivia?" He asked again.

She was getting nervous and a little flustered.

Every time Fitz acted like this she felt herself shutting down.

"I don't want to talk about this, get out of my way, I want to go shower."

"Did you cheat on me.?" he asked

"What, NO!" she yelled.

She started walking side to side, trying to get pass Fitz, but he wouldn't let her pass. He didn't do it in a threatening way, it was almost playful but he was serious.

"Fitz, please just drop it" she said exhaustedly.

"Do you want to tell me or do I have to find out?"

Fitz was a little bit worried because never really thought into it before, but now that he was, it didn't make any sense.

"Fitz there is nothing to find out, just drop it." She tried to be serious, but Fitz could hear the worry in her voice.

"Okay, so I guess I'll just have to find out for myself then." Fitz said nonchalantly as he gave her space to pass.

"Why are you being like this, just drop it." She said angrily.

Fitz stood up straight.

"What is so bad, that you don't want me to find out?" He was serious but worried.

She didn't answer him. She just walked to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Once she got into the bathroom she exhaled and locked the bolt.

She started to panic, she knew she covered her tracks but also knew that if he really wanted to find out he would.

She set her bath, the water was warm, she needed to think.

She debated whether or not to tell him.

She was in the bathroom for a few hours, she was hoping that when she got out Fitz would have fallen asleep but she knew better.

She opened the bathroom closet and threw on some pajamas and took a deep breath and opened the door quietly.

When she got out she didn't see him so she headed to the kitchen and to get some wine.

It was dark, she didn't realize he was sitting at the dining table.

He had changed his clothes, he was wearing grey sweatpants and a white t shirt.

"Livie"

She jumped.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." He said softly.

"It's okay, I just didn't see you there."

They were silent for a few moments.

"Livie, what is so bad that you're afraid to tell me? Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I'll forgive you." Fitz voice was soft and low.

"No you won't." She said softly.

"Liv, you're worrying me, just tell me" Fitz plead.

Olivia was silent for a moment, then she let out a deep breath.

"I left because I found out I was pregnant." she said softly.

Olivia bit her lip nervously.

"What happened to our baby?" she couldn't tell if he was angry or sad.

"Fitz you know what happened."

"No. Actually I don't know what happened because you never told me." he was definitely mad.

"Fitz, don't make me say it."

She was getting teary eyed.

"No olivia, tell me what you did to our child."

Olivia didn't say anything.

"Tell me." Fitz yelled.

"I had an abortion." her voice was trembling.

"Is that all you've been keeping from me or is there more, might as well get it out now right." he said callously.

"After I got the abortion, I… I tied my tubes." her heart was beating really fast, she was scared.

Fitz didn't move for a long while.

She could tell he was debating whether or not to say what he really wanted to say.

She was about to speak when she saw him get up abruptly and he walked out and slammed the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia sat in the dark snivelling.

She waited all night for him to come back.

At about 5am, she gave up on him coming back and headed to bed.

She laid in bed and twisted and turned until she decided to get up at 7.

She woke ginger up for a short walk.

When she was done walking her, she quickly went back to her apartment.

She was about to shower, but decided to try calling him, maybe he would pick up.

It went straight to voicemail.

Once she was done showering, she headed to her closet to get dressed.

She picked out her Max Mara white skinny pants with the matching blazer, she wore her Stella McCartney grey duster coat and a grey jimmy choo heels. She decided to wear her hair straight.

She grabbed her Gucci Dionysus bag and headed out.

She knew she needed to go see him, but she was a little scared of what he might say once he saw her.

He was mad but she wouldn't change the fact that she did it. She didn't regret the abortion, but she regretted getting her tubes tied.

She honestly didn't even know why she did it, she was just sad about the whole situation she found herself in. She also didn't believe Fitz would ever leave Mellie for her so she didn't think he would ever get the chance to have a child with her because she certainly wasn't going to have a bastard child by him. She didn't want that for her baby and that's exactly what her baby would have been, so she didn't regret the abortion.

She thought it was best to go to the white house before she headed to OPA.

She got there a little after 9, she knew he would be in the oval by that time, so she headed straight there.

Once she was outside the office, she saw Lauren.

"Is he in." She asked as she walked to the door.

"Yes Ma'am, he's in." Lauren answered quickly.

Olivia took a deep breath and walked in, she knew as soon as they started arguing the tears would start flowing..

He was looking through the window with a glass of scotch in his hand.

He didn't look angry, he looked sad.

He didn't acknowledge her.

She walked over to him, as she got closer, he turned his back towards her.

"You can't just ignore me we have to talk about this." she said softly as held on to his arm.

He still didn't respond to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said softly.

He wouldn't budge.

"I didn't do it for the reasons you think." She sniveled .

For the first time since she entered the room Fitz spoke.

"I never realized how much you hate me." Fitz said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, his voice was just above a whisper.

"Don't say that, I don't hate you." She was offended he would even think that way.

"You must, because if the thought of having my child disgusted you so much that on top of having an abortion, you got your tubes tied so it could never happen again, then you must hate me." The agony clear in his voice.

"That's not true, that's not why I did it." She was trying to get him to face her.

"Then why the fuck did you do it Olivia. You sat there and had your tubes tied and don't not tell me,I stood right here and told you I wanted two babies with you and you said yes when you knew the whole time that you had your tubes tied.!" He screamed so loud it frightened Olivia.

She stepped back.

"You were married Fitz, I was never going to have your child while you were still married to her, I didn't want that for our baby, I didn't want our baby to be labelled president Grant's bastard baby for the rest of his or her life, that wouldn't be fair to our child." her voice was full of emotion.

"If you told me, I would have resigned and you know that." he turned to face her for the first time.

"Exactly, and then I would have had the bastard baby that made the president resign, how is that any better." she said quietly.

As much as Fitz hated it, he could understand why she would do it. What he didn't understand was why she tied her tubes.

"And tying your tubes, what was your reason for that?" Fitz asked angrily.

"After I had the abortion, I don't know, but I was really angry with you, I just, I didn't put much thought into it, I just hated myself and the situation I was in, I never thought we would get back together and I never thought you would leave mellie, so I decided that in that moment I never wanted to have kids again, so I did it." she said quietly.

She waited for a moment, when he didn't say anything, she began again.

"I want you to know that aborting our child, wasn't something I did lightly, I thought about every option, over and over again, none of them was without consequence for our child, so I don't regret my decision, but I do regret getting my tubes tied, I've regretted it everyday since I've done it and I'll reverse it, if that's what you want"

She waited for him to say something, when he didn't, she sighed in frustration and headed to the door.

"Olivia" Fitz called. He was still looking through the window.

She stopped in front of the door.

"Reverse it, because if you don't, I will never to touch you again."

Fitz could be so mean sometimes, she hated when he spoke to her like that.

She made her way out the office without another word.

When Lauren saw her, she widened her eyes.

Olivia thought that she most likely overheard their conversation.

"Excuse me." Lauren said softly.

Olivia turned around to face her.

"Your mascara, Ms. Pope"

Olivia opened her bag, and grabbed her compact mirror.

She gasped.

Her eyes were puffy and red and her mascara was running.

"Thank you Lauren, I would have been walking around like a complete mess." she smiled halfheartedly and headed to the nearest bathroom to fix her face.

Once she was in the bathroom, she got some wet tissues to dab under eyes and she touched up her makeup.

When she was done, she took a few deep breaths and then headed back out.

She walked right into Cyrus.

"Liv" he shouted and hugged her.

"Cy, what's the occasion" she was a little confused as to why he was hugging her.

"What do you mean, what's the occasion, you almost got blown to pieces yesterday." Cyrus scolded,

Olivia forgot all about what happened at the capital yesterday.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot." she said apathetically.

"You're crazy! Listen, I'm going to see Fitz, why don't you come with me, even though I'm pretty sure you were headed there anyways and then we can grab some breakfast, I'm starving." Cyrus said as he began walking.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you Cy." She said as she tried to catch up with him.

"What, why?"

"We're in the middle of a big fight and he's really angry, which means the minute you walk in there, he's going to unleash hell on you."

Cyrus wrinkled his forehead.

"I'm so tired of you two and your drama, I don't really feel like being his punching bag right now, so let's just go eat." Cyrus sighed.

They headed out the breakfast cafe' that was a few blocks from the white house and grabbed their usual breakfast pick and then headed to the park bench to talk.

"So, what did he do this time" Cyrus sighed.

"It was me this time." she said as she took a sip of tea.

"You?" cyrus asked surprised.

"Yea." she answered.

"What did you do?" Cyrus asked.

Olivia took a deep breath.

"I got my tubes tied and he found out."

"Woah, so I might as well avoid him for the whole year, is what you're saying?"

"Yea, he's really mad and he's not saying any because I think after the whole defiance thing, he doesn't to say anything he'll regret, which is good, because the last time he said some really horrible things" she said.

"Why did you do it, you know Fitz wants kids with you?"

Olivia decided not to tell him about the pregnancy.

"We weren't together at the time, I still don't know what I was thinking, he wants me to do the reversal procedure though."

"Well, are you?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice?" she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Well don't do it until after Ella's christening on Sunday." he matter of factly.

Olivia's eyes opened wide.

Cyrus shook his head.

"You did not forget!" Cyrus said in disbelief.

"You did not forget Olivia!"

"I didn't forget, I just thought it was next sunday." Olivia braced herself for an over reaction from Cyrus.

"Liv, what am I going to do with you." Cyrus said shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." she kissed him on the cheek and hurried away with Bob her detail following behind her closely.

By the time she got to the office it was almost 12pm.

She had a busy work day, Abby took the day off, so she worked with Harrison on a few clients until it was was 5:30 in the evening. As usual Huck and Quinn did their own thing.

She decided to call her doctor, to set up an appointment to talk about the reversal surgery.

She set up an appointment for monday morning, the day after the the christening.

She spent a few more hours, answering emails and making sure everything was in order.

She called Fitz a few times throughout the day, put he didn't pick up.

At about 8, she headed home.

She took a shower and made some wine and popcorn.

When she was done eating, she went to her bedroom and laid down waiting to see if Fitz would come home, she was there for a few hours until she gave up and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up, bathed and got ready for work like she usually did.

She called Fitz but he still didn't pick up.

She worked a full day and came home after 8, she ate her wine and popcorn, waited for Fitz and then went to bed.

She followed this routine for the rest of the week.

On saturday, she headed to 'Le lieu de la robe' her favourite boutique to get something for Ella's christening, she brought Ginger along with her to also shop for some accessories for her.

Once they got to the store Olivia, started looking at some Kate spade puppy supplies, because she couldn't figure out what she wanted to wear to the christening.

After shopping for Ginger for about half an hour, she decided that she wanted to wear something white, since she was Ella's godmother.

She shopped with the sales lady for a few hours, trying different dresses until she found the one.

She loved it, it was a Stella Mccartney bardot white crepe dress that had long sleeves. It was fitted and reached right under her knee. She loved how it had a pearl and diamond embellishment detail sewed at the waist.

Once she was done, she went to the salon and got her hair and nails done.

She took Ginger to her appointment at the doggie spa and then headed home.

Ginger was tired from walking around all day, so she headed straight to her mat to sleep.

Olivia took a bath and got dressed in her pajamas.

She realized she hadn't eaten all day, so she decided to order some chinese take out. She ordered chicken wings and french fries, and decided to watch the news as she waited for the food to arrive.

Fitz's face was plastered on every news channel, everyone wanted to know when he was announcing his re-election campaign, if he was running for re-election and who would be running his re-election campaign.

She turned it off, she didn't even want to think about that right now.

She waited in silence for about 30 minutes until the delivery man knocked. She ate quickly and then headed to bed.

When Olivia woke up the next morning she was feeling very anxious.

She knew Fitz was going to be there and after ignoring her for a whole week, she was annoyed with him and wasn't looking forward to seeing him.

She started to get ready for the christening, it started at 10am and it was already 8:30.

She showered quickly and tried to decide which shoes to wear.

She wore her hair long and wavy with dewy makeup with a light pink lip gloss.

She decided to pair her dress with her Alaia pom pom heels in the blush pink color.

Once she was done, she looked over her appearance in the mirror and headed out. She didn't want to drive so she asked Bob to drop her.

Once she got to the church, she saw the motorcade parked up so she knew he was already in the church. She took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked inside the church.

Fitz was standing there with Karen and Gerry, Olivia was shocked, she had no idea they came to visit. She was walking down the aisle, as soon as Karen and Gerry saw her, they sprinted towards her. They crashed into her so hard she almost fell.

"Liv." They both screamed joyously.

"Hey guys, your father didn't tell me you were coming to town and you guys didn't call me either." she laughed.

"We wanted to surprise you" Gerry said.

They were practically fighting each other to hug her.

"You guys are huge, how much have you grown since I last saw you, Gerry you're almost as tall as your father and Karen you're gorgeous, I bet all the boys must be going crazy at school."

Karen was blushing and Gerry still hadn't let go of her.

"Liv, I'm so glad you're here." Karen said as she jumped with excitement.

"Dad told me you have a teacup puppy. Is that true" Karen with wide eyes.

"Yea it's true, her name is Ginger." Olivia laughed.

"That is such a cute name,Can I meet her please please please." Karen begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, but you have to ask your father"

"Dad said I could go as long as it's okay with you."

"Okay, I can take you to go see her later."

"Yes" Karen screamed and hugged Olivia again.

"Geez Gerry let her go, you're gonna mess up her dress." Karen scolded.

Gerry let go.

Even though Gerry was 14 and Karen was 11, Karen was the more authoritative of the two.

Fitz was at the front of the church, he couldn't help but smile when he saw how Olivia interacted with his kids.

He also couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in the dress she was wearing, "No wonder Gerry could keep his hands off of her" he thought to himself.

Olivia walked down the aisle, with Karen holding one hand and Gerry the other.

Once she got the stage, she greeted Fitz.

"Mr. President." She said as she saw Cyrus and James heading their way.

The kids headed to their seats and everyone was getting in order to start the ceremony.

"They know." He said as he turned to her.

"What?" Olivia was confused.

"The kids know about us, I told them last night so you don't have to act like that." He voice was friendly.

"I'm not sure how to act, you haven't spoken to me in a week." She retorted.

Fitz was about to say something but the orchestra began playing music, signaling the start of the ceremony.

She was still trying to process the fact that he told Karen and Gerry.

The ceremony flowed smoothly until it was time to hold baby Ella over the pulpit so the priest could bless her.

Fitz wouldn't stop staring at her, the whole time the priest prayed.

She stared back, he eyes were intense but not threatening and having baby Ella in front of them given the reason they were in the whole fight to begin with didn't help.

After what seemed to be the longest prayer ever, they finished the ceremony and gathered to share a drink and toast. Of course Karen and Gerry flocked to her side again. They kept her entertained with stories about school and all the while Karen gushed about her crushes, who seemed to change every week.

Fitz was not too far from them, listening to their entire conversation.

After about an hour of everyone mingling, Cyrus made his thank you speech and everyone was on their way out.

"So Liv, can we go see Ginger now" Karen asked excitedly.

"Yes, but we do have to figure out how we're going to get you to my apartment though." Olivia said.

"Karen and Gerry can ride with you, I'll add an extra car with agents to follow behind." Fitz said startling them, they didn't realize he was behind them.

"What about you dad, are you coming?" Gerry asked.

"You have to ask Olivia?" Fitz smiled because he knew she wasn't going to say no to Gerry.

"Can dad come?" Gerry asked.

"Of course, well order takeout and snacks and we can all watch movies and be couch potatoes for the night" Olivia smiled, she knew Fitz pulled that on purpose.

"Yess" Gerry exclaimed.

That was the most excitement she had seen from him all day.

They went back to Olivia's car. Fitz left first and Olivia and the kids followed shortly after.

When they got to the apartment, Fitz was already inside waiting for them.

Karen walked in and saw Ginger, she screamed and ran to her.

"She is soo cute, aren't you girl" Karen played with ginger while Gerry stood not too far away watching her.

"What do you guys want to eat." Olivia asked.

"Pizza" Gerry yelled.

"Burgers" Karen yelled.

Olivia smiled.

"How about both" she asked and they both nodded.

"Fitz, what about you?" She asked as she grabbed her phone.

"I'll have what you're having" he said a she kicked his shoes off and laid on the flat on the couch.

She started to take her shoes off.

"Oh my gosh Olivia, your shoes are so cute, I love them." Karen gushed.

"Thank you kare"

"Dad, can I get shoes like this" Karen asked hopefully.

Fitz sat up with an eyebrow raised.

"Can you walk in shoes like those"

Gerry started laughing in the background.

"Shut up Gerry, I can't walk in them but they're fun to have."

"They're still way to high for you karen, you're 11." fitz said.

Karen pouted.

"But they're so cute." Karen said as she sulked and put them down.

"Olivia where did you get those?" she asked as she turned all her attention back to Ginger.

"I got them a while ago when I went to new york on a shopping trip." Olivia said as she looked for the phone numbers to call the restaurants online.

"A shopping trip, that sounds like a dream" Karen said wantingly.

"Actually I'm going on another one in a few weeks with my best friend Abby, we're going to France ."

"Really, can I come?" karen asked nervously.

"I don't know if you father would let me take you out of the country kare, but I would love it if you could come" Olivia said hesitantly.

Karen walked over to the couch and dropped herself on Fitz and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Daddy please please let me go, please, I'll be on the best behavior you've ever seen in your life, I promise." she begged.

Fitz pretended to ponder but he knew he was going to let her go.

After few moments of letting karen beg Fitz said yes.

For the next half hour while they waited for the food to be delivered, Karen couldn't stop talking about Paris.

They ate together and watched the Parent Trap, which Fitz dozed off during.

Everytime he fell asleep, Karen woke him up to show him something about the movie she thought was too interesting or funny for him to miss.

Olivia thought is was hilarious how Karen wouldn't allow Fitz to sleep and she loved how much she adored him.

When they finished watching parent trap, they watched a few more classic movies and ended the night with clueless, which both Fitz and Gerry couldn't keep their eyes open for.

"Okay karen, do you want to wake them or should I" Olivia said as the ending credits played.

Karen smiled mischievously.

"I'll do it." she jumped up and got some water from the kitchen and pour it slowly on Fitz and then Gerry.

Fitz jumped up but Gerry took a little longer.

"Oh come on" Fitz said half annoyed, half joking.

"Karen, you don't wanna start this game with me." Gerry warned playfully.

"Okay, Karen, you're sleeping in my room with me, Gerry you can sleep in the guest room with your father." Olivia instructed.

Everyone got up and headed to their rooms.

Olivia and Fitz still had barely spoken since they left the christening.

Karen brought Ginger to sleep in the bed with them, Olivia didn't mind she just didn't want to spoil ginger so she would get used to sleeping in the bed, she also gave Karen one of her pajama sets to sleep in.

Fitz and Gerry got in bed and fell asleep right away.

Olivia wanted to sleep but she realized Karen was still a little anxious.

"Kare, you okay" she asked.

"Yea, I just wanted to ask you something." She said nervously.

"Sure anything" Olivia was pretty sure she knew where this conversation was headed.

"Dad said he loves you, do you love him?"

She asked nervously.

"Yes, I love him a lot,you and your brother too." Olivia said truthfully.

Karen smiled widely.

"Good because we love you too and does this mean that I can come over more, like a lot more?"

"Of course, I get lonely here all by myself, I would love if you came over more."

"Okay great because I plan on being her all the time." Karen giggled.

"When I grow up, I want to be as smart as you and dress just like you."

Olivia smiled.

"Thank you Karen, that means a lot to me" Olivia said as she squeezed her hand gently.

Karen cuddled Ginger by her side and fell asleep soon after.

Olivia sat up thinking about her conversation with Karen for a little while then fell asleep.

The next morning Fitz was the first to get up.

He woke up Gerry and told him to get ready to leave because they had to catch their flight to get back to boarding school.

He went into Olivia's room and saw Olivia with Karen snuggled up under her arm.

It warmed his heart to see that because he knew Mellie would never do that and she was her mother.

He was about to wake them when Gerry burst into the room and jumped on Karen.

"Wake up kare, I told you I would get you back" Gerry laughed and bounced up and down on Karen.

Fitz was dying laughing.

"Gerry get off me, you animal" Karen screamed angrily.

Olivia heard all the noise and woke up too.

"It's a good thing you woke up Liv, because you were next." Gerry teased and got off the bed.

Olivia laughed.

Karen sat up and folded her arms and pouted.

Fitz picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Come on kare, you have to catch your flight back to school." Fitz said as he spun her around.

Olivia never saw Fitz like this with his kids before.

She was sorta sad that they had to go back to school after the long weekend, they were so much fun to be around.

Fitz had one one agents pick up breakfast for everyone.

Karen followed Olivia's every move, she even watched her get out the shower.

Olivia headed to her closet and Karen followed.

"Oh my god, this is your closet." Karen gushed.

"This old thing" Olivia tried to be modest.

Olivia went through her clothes to pick out her outfit for the day.

She knew she wasn't going to work today so she opted for something more casual.

She was going to be at the doctor for most of the day and then she would just work from home in the evening when she came back.

She threw on a pair of light wash Paige jeans and a cream oversized knit sweater by Burberry, she decided to wear her Stuart Weitzman black suede highland boots and her navy blue max Mara duster coat. She wore her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed her saint Laurent bag.

She was about to but some concealer on when heard someone walk in the closet.

"Girls, it's time to go" it was Fitz.

"Of course he didn't knock he probably wanted to catch me half naked" Olivia thought.

"One sec" Olivia said holding up her hand up.

"Liv, you look great but why are you dressed like that, aren't going to the office." Fitz asked confused.

"Karen can you give us a sec please." Olivia said to Karen.

"Sure Liv." Karen said as she took a pair of her shoes to try on outside.

Karen had been trying on everything she could get her hands on.

"I'm not going to the office today I have an appointment and then I'll finish up whatever work I have to do from here." Olivia said as she put her concealer on.

"An appointment? For what?" Fitz asked.

"I'm going to see my doctor to let her know that I want to reverse the procedure. You know if you had picked up the phone when I was calling you all week instead of ignoring me, you would have known that." Olivia said with attitude.

"You're really going to reverse it." Fitz asked doubtfully.

"I told you I was, why wouldn't I" Olivia answered.

Fitz pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I thought you weren't going to touch me until I reverse it." Olivia said sarcastically.

"Oh please, you know I can't keep my hands off you." He chuckled.

"Liv, I know I was pretty harsh when you told me what you did, but I want you to know that I understand why you did it, I might not agree with it, but I understand." Fitz said softly.

"You know Fitz, just because I'm untying my tubes that means I'm going to get pregnant any time soon. I'm going back on birth control."

"I hope you do, I will switch your birth control pills with vitamins and I bet you'll be pregnant by the end of the year." Fitz mocked.

"You not serious are you?" Olivia asked with her arms folded.

"Of course not… Or am I." Fitz joked.

Olivia was about to start arguing but Fitz kissed her.

Karen walked in simultaneously.

"Ewww, Gerry come look, they're kissing" Karen yelled out to Gerry as she wrinkled her nose.

Gerry ran into the walk in closet.

"Dad, come on, you're such a show off." Gerry complained.

Fitz laughed.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Fitz asked loudly.

"Yep" Karen said loudly.

"Ms Pope are you ready." Fitz asked as he kissed her cheek.

Olivia nodded

"Dad come on" Gerry said annoyed.

"Suck it up Gerry." Fitz teased as they walked out the closet.

Olivia knew Gerry had a crush on her when he was smaller but she assumed he grew it out.

She thought is was funny to see Gerry turned red whenever his father showed her any affection.


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia went to her appointment, while Fitz dropped the kids to the air strip.

Karen had been wanting to ask her dad something since the divorce and decided to give it shot.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" she asked timidly.

"Sure sweetie, anything" Fitz smiled.

"Do you think we could go to school here in D.C., I hate boarding school, the kids are mean and I miss you alot." Karen said sadly.

"Gerry, how do you feel about that." Fitz asked.

He really would like it if they came home. Mellie was the main reason he agreed to send them in the first place against his better judgement.

"I wouldn't mind coming to school here at all, I don't have that many friends at boarding school anyways." Gerry said.

"You don't have any friends at boarding school" Karen teased.

"So what do you say dad?" Karen asked hopefully.

"Yea, I think it would be great to have you guys here with me, you guys can keep me company so I don't have to hound Olivia so much." they all laughed.

"Yes" karen screamed.

"So dad, when can we come back?" Karen said beaming excitement.

"I think you guys should finish the school year and then I'll pull you, in the meantime we can search for schools you can attend next fall."

"That sounds so far away." Karen complained.

"I can't just pull you guys at the beginning of the school year, it only november." Fitz countered.

"You could pull us after the semester is over in January." Gerry intervened.

Fitz pondered for a few moments.

"I'll see what I can do guys." Fitz said.

"Great" Gerry said elated

Fitz didn't know that Gerry hated boarding school too, he wasn't as vocal about it as Karen was.

"So dad when is the trip to Paris again." Karen asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to ask Olivia because now she was to plan it around when you're out of school.' Fitz answered.

"Darn it, maybe we could go right after christmas break."

"Wouldn't you much rather be with your cool dad during christmas break." Fitz teased.

"Of course not, I'd rather be with Olivia she much cooler, and she dresses nicer too, I want to be just like her when I grow up." Karen said excitedly.

"You want to be just like her huh?" Fitz asked trying to egg Karen on.

"Yea, I want to be smart like her, I want to dress nice like her and be beautiful like her." Karen said proudly.

"Kare you're already beautiful" Fitz said gently.

"I know dad." Karen rolled her eyes playfully.

Fitz and Karen chatted for a few more minutes until they pulled up at the airstrip.

They said their goodbyes and once they boarded the plane, Fitz headed to the whitehouse.

Olivia was early for her appointment so while she waiting in the lobby of the doctor's office, she answered emails. She had already let her team know that she was going to be out so they didn't expect her.

After about 30 minutes of of answering emails and chatting with Abby and Harrison back and forth, the doctor called her in her office.

Dr. Phylicia Conde had been her doctor since she moved to D.C. and was very friendly and was very nurturing , so Olivia loved visiting her.

"It's nice to see you Liv, I know we spoke on the phone but tell me exactly what wanted to do today." the doctor gestured for Olivia to sit, while she spoke.

"Hi phylicia, I want to reverse the tubal ligation procedure I got."

"I see and why have you changed your mind about the procedure." the doctor asked.

"I changed my mind about having children, I want one." Olivia chuckled humorlessly.

"Liv, I told you you should have just gone on a birth control plan, something a little less serious than having your tubes tied." phylicia scolded.

"I know I wasn't thinking straight." Liv admitted.

Phylicia shoved her playfully.

"So you're going to be 33 in december right?" Phylicia asked.

"Yep" olivia confirmed.

"Well the good thing is that you're young, so having it reversed should have minimal to no complications and then you should be able to get pregnant pretty easily afterwards, but I won't know for sure until I run some test." Phylicia said as she made notes.

"Did you eat anything this morning?"

"Nope, nothing, just like you said." Olivia smiled.

"Great, so I'm gonna give you a few minutes to get undressed and put on this gown, I'm going to grab some supplies." Phylicia said a she handed Olivia a standard light blue doctor's gown.

After a few hours of examinations and test, it was afternoon.

Doctor phylicia had been gone for a little while but then appeared in room.

"So Liv, the initial results look good but I still have to send them to a lab to be analyzed, it should take a few days, and then I'll call you with the results, if everything checks out you can schedule you're reversal procedure within the next couple of weeks."

"Thanks phylicia, I'll look forward to hearing from you soon." Olivia smiled.

Olivia was really hungry so when she left the office, she decided to go find somewhere to eat lunch.

When she turned her phone back on, she was several missed calls from Fitz. She pondered whether or not she wanted to be petty and not call him back and after a while decided to not call him back.

She went to gettysburger and bought their underground railroad burger with fries and a drink, Gettysburger was only a few blocks away from her apartment so she grabbed it to go and headed back to her apartment.

Dave, one of the agents from her detail handed her his phone.

"Ma'am, the president would like to speak to you." Dave said monotone.

"Tell him I'm at the doctor's office, bleeding out on the examination chair and I can't come to the phone."

"Sir, Ms. Pope can't come to the phone right now."

Fitz said something to the agent and then he held out the phone to her again.

"Ms. Pope, please." Dave facial expression didn't change, but he sounded as if he was begging.

Olivia sighed and took the phone.

"What?" she said impolitely.

"I've been calling you all day, why haven't you been picking up." Fitz asked.

"It doesn't feel so good does it."

"You're being petty." Fitz said annoyed.

"Like you were all last week, anyways I have to go." Olivia hung up the phone.

She enjoyed annoying him, since she knew he was probably taking her serious.

When she got to her apartment, she enjoyed her burger thoroughly and then dozed off on the couch.

She woke up at 6:30pm.

"Shit." she cursed.

She had only meant to sleep for an hour at most, she planned on working for the rest of the evening but now it was too late. She decided to take a hot bath.

Once she was done, she put on a silk kate spade polka dot shorts set and knee high socks and plopped herself on the couch. She wanted to catch up on the news.

She saw some clips of fitz at the airport base with the kids, the press managed to snap a few shots of him sending them off.

Olivia heard keys jingle, she knew it was Fitz so she quickly pretended to sleep.

Fitz took his shoes off and walked over to the couch.

He leaned over her and he saw her eyes flutter.

He knew she was faking, he quickly slid off his coat. He rolled up his sleeves and started tickling her sides. She burst out laughing.

"Fitz, stop." she laughed and squeezed her hands to her side, to try and stop Fitz from tickling her.

"Pretending to sleep, come on?" Fitz shook his head.

"Uhm, I was actually sleeping." she countered.

"With your eyes fluttering, really." he said as he sat beside her on the couch.

"I didn't know you were coming over tonight." Olivia said with an attitude as she sat up.

"Yes you did." Fitz retorted.

"Well I'm not talking to you, so you can sleep in the guest room tonight." Olivia said as she headed to the kitchen.

"Guest room?" Fitz said offended.

"Yep"

"I'm not sleeping in the guest room, I am going to take a shower and I am going to be right beside you in the bedroom, if you have a problem with that you sleep the guest room then."

"Fine, I will." Olivia yelled from the kitchen.

"What's your problem, I thought we were okay." Fitz said as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh so because you decide to talk to me again, I'm just suppose to be okay and be here waiting for you. I'm not a toy you know, I'm an actual human being you can't just ignore me for a week or I don't know - 7 months and just expect things to be okay, I already have enough abandonment issues that I'm dealing with and I don't need you making it worse."

"If it bothers you that much next time I'm angry with you, I'll just stay here and be angry with you." Fitz smiled.

"You're not taking me seriously Fitz." She said annoyed.

"I am, I just don't wanna fight anymore." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Fine, I'm going to bed." Olivia said as she pulled out of the hug.

Fitz threw his head back in frustration.

"Olivia what do you want me to do. You said you're mad at me for leaving, I said I wouldn't do it again, now what are you mad about?" Fitz asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not mad, just leave me alone, I'm tired, I'm going to bed" she said as she headed to the bedroom.

"You are not tired Dave told me that you've been asleep all afternoon and woke up at 6:30, so no, you're not tired." Fitz said annoyed.

Olivia stopped.

"You have Dave spying on me?" Olivia accused.

"No, I was calling you, you obviously weren't picking up, so I asked him to check on you, he said you were sleeping, I told him to call me when you woke up."

"Whatever" Olivia said dismissively as she walked to her bedroom.

Fitz sighed and waited until she was in the bedroom to head to the bathroom.

He wanted to take a long cold shower. He didn't rush, he kind of hoped that by the time he was done Olivia would have fallen asleep because he didn't want to argue anymore.

Once he was done showering, he threw on a pair of boxers and a white t shirt and headed to the kitchen to see if he could find something to eat.

He rummaged through the cupboards and refrigerator only to find canned food that he had nothing to cook with. He ended up asking one of his agents pick up a pizza for him.

He tried to watch to watch the news, but every channel was reporting on whether or not he was running for reelection and he didn't feel like listening to it, so he watched the encore of a football game.

When his pizza came he ate most of it, he didn't realize how hungry he was until the pizza was in front of him.

About an hour after he finished eating the pizza, he decided he couldn't stay up anymore so he headed to the bedroom.

He saw that Olivia was on her side of the bed and had her back turned to him, he thought she must be sleeping. He pulled back the sheets and got in.

He laid still trying to sleep but then he heard sniffling.

"Liv, are you up?" He said as he turned to her.

She didn't answer.

Fitz sat up and gently rubbed her arm.

"Liv are you crying?" He asked.

Once he leaned over closer he could definitely tell that she was crying.

"Livie baby please don't cry." He said softly as he hugged her tightly.

He could hear her sobbing softly.

"I'm sorry baby" he whispered.

"Not its not you, I'm just being an over emotional mess right now." She sniffled.

"What's going on, you have to talk to me." He said softly.

Olivia took a deep breath and decided to tell him how she was feeling.

"Did I ever tell you how my mom died." She asked quietly.

"No"

"My dad killed her." Olivia uttered.

Fitz opened his mouth slightly in shock but he didn't say anything so Olivia continued.

"He was pretty abusive, one night they were having a big fight about me, my dad wanted to send me to boarding school in Switzerland, she didn't want me half way around the world, she wanted me at home. Anyways, they argued until my dad started hitting her. They were fighting in the kitchen, I'd never heard it get that bad before, I heard my mom scream, so I ran down from my room and he had a knife at her throat. I ran over to try and stop him but as soon as I got close enough to try to stop him, he stabbed her, once, in the carotid artery, she bled out in the floor and he made me watch and then made me pack my stuff and sent me off to Switzerland. I didn't even get to go to her funeral, I don't know show he covered it up, I don't know anything. I was 12, I didn't see him again until when I was almost 19, when I left surval montreux, he dropped me to Princeton and didn't speak to me again until after I left college and started working at my old firm, he just showed up at my door step and demanded that I have weekly dinners with him to 'catch up'. That's was almost 5 years ago. Apart from him, all my other family members are either dead or I don't know them. I blame myself, if.."

"Don't you dare blame yourself. You didn't kill her he did." Fitz said sternly.

"If I hadn't made such a big deal about going then my mom wouldn't have been arguing with him in the first place." She said quietly

"When you're mad at me and you ignore me, it really bothers me and I didn't realize how mad I was at you until you came here tonight." She rubbed her eyes.

"I didn't know you felt like that, I love you Livie, a whole lot and I promise I won't do it again okay."

"Okay, I love you too." She said as she sat up.

"Uhmm what did you have for dinner, I know there is no food here." She asked.

Fitz sat up as well.

"I ordered a pizza."

"Do you have any left?"

"Yea, I have a few slices left, why?"

"I'm starving" she said as she headed to the kitchen to find the pizza, Fitz followed.

Olivia found the pizza and heated up a slice in the microwave.

"You heat pizza in the microwave"

"Only when I'm hungry" she said as she took the pizza out of the microwave and headed to the couch.

She turned on the tv and switched it to the news channel, where they were talking about whether or not Fitz was running for reelection.

She took a bite of her pizza.

"Fitz, you know you're going to have to decide soon right."

"I know"

"And whatever you decide I'm gonna support you, you know that right?" She asked.

"What do you think?"

"I think that you've been a phenomenal president so far, your approval ratings are sky high, you've gotten a lot done, the country loves you and I'm pretty sure you'll win the next election by a landslide no matter who you go against, so if you want the job for 4 more years you should do it and if you don't then you shouldn't because after everything you've done for the country so far, you don't owe them anything" Olivia said as she squeezed his hand tenderly.

"If I did choose to, would you run my campaign?" He asked hesitantly.

Olivia pondered for a moment.

"If you begged hard enough." She joked.

"It's just that, you know what happened last time, you're the only one I trust to do it, I want to win on my own."

"I know baby" she said as she coddled him.

"But if I do this, me and you go public."

"Fitz"

"Don't Fitz me, that's the deal."

Olivia decided that they could hammer out the details about going Public later.

"Deal" she saw the widest smile spread across Fitz face, it made her smile.

"Guess what"

"What" Fitz asked.

"Vogue contacted me about doing a photoshoot"

"They did, that's great" she could hear the excitement in his voice.

"I don't think I'm gonna do it" she said

"Well,why not?"

"You know the first thing they're gonna ask me when I show up,'what's your relationship with the president' how am I supposed to answer that. I think it would be a lot of fun, but they're going to want to know why I would jump in front a bullet for you and I don't know what to tell them so I told them I would think about it but I'm gonna tell them no."

"I really think you should do it, I'm sure you'll come up with something you think you can tell them or you can tell them the truth, either way, I would like it if you did it. It's a big deal being in vogue.".

"I'll think about it" she said coolly.

"Did you know that Karen and Gerry hated boarding school?" He asked randomly he didn't expect her to answer.

"Yea, why?"

"You knew." Fitz said half shocked.

"They told me they wanted to tell you themselves, I can't tell you everything they talk to me about." Olivia teased.

"When did they tell you this?"

"Everytime we speak on the phone"

"You guys call each other."

"All the time." Olivia said nonchalantly.

"Wow, I didn't know that, they told me that they wanted to go to school here, Gerry suggested I pull them after the first semester and I want them here so I'm gonna do it."

"That's great, that means that Karen will be able to keep me company when you decide to ignore me again" Olivia joked.

"Not funny" Fitz rolled his eyes playfully.

He loved how close Olivia and the kids were.

They chatted for hours until they both fell asleep cuddled up on the couch.


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks had passed.

Olivia got back the results from Dr. Phylicia, everything was positive, she also reached out to vogue and told them she would be more than happy to do the photoshoot.

The photoshoot was coming up in a few days and to say she was nervous was an understatement. She had been working out a little more everyday and set up a spa day the day before the shoot just to calm herself.

Fitz had just finished his GQ shoot hours prior to her getting back to the office, she had stopped by the shoot, which took place in the Oval Office. She couldn't stop gushing over him the entire shoot, he looked statuesque.

She stood behind the scenes watching him pose at the resolute desk and thinking about all the different ways she wanted to ride him.

They hadn't slept together since before their big fight about getting her tubes tied. That was roughly three weeks ago and she wanted him bad, every time they got close to having sex, she would tell him something with her reversal procedure was coming up and was preventing her from doing anything sexual. She didn't do it because it was true, she did it because she thoroughly enjoyed seeing Fitz toss and turn every night with an erection, while also messing with him for saying he wouldn't touch her until she had her reversal procedure even if it meant she would suffer as well. After seeing him today in all his glory, she knew definitely that she couldn't hold out anymore and tonight it was on.

The shoot took place early in the morning and only lasted for a couple hours, she was able to go back to her office to work on some cases but she knew she would be back at the white house soon enough, she planned to rendezvous with Fitz for lunch.

It was her turn to buy lunch, so at 1pm she headed to Gettysburger to pick up some food and then made her way back to the White House.

When she got to the Oval Office he was in a briefing so she decided to sit on the couch and wait for him.

She heard the door burst open.

"Fucking asshole" Fitz said angrily.

Olivia smiled

"Hi"

"Hi" he said trying to calm himself down as he walked over to sit beside her on the couch.

"Who's got you so annoyed."

"Cyrus" he sighed in frustration.

"As usual but I think I know what will lighten your mood." She flirted.

She leaned over and played with the buckle of his belt as she kissed him.

She slowly worked her hand down his pants and started to stroke him.

"Livie the camera" Fitz panted as he broke the kiss.

Olivia pulled her hand from his pants.

"Pussy"

Fitz cocked his eyebrow, the only reason he even said anything was because she always made a big deal about the camera.

He grabbed her and kissed her as he leaned her back on the couch. He was on top of her and the kiss got very intense, so intense that neither of them realized Cyrus walked into the room until he cleared his throat rather loudly.

Olivia broke the kiss, slightly embarrassed and out of breath, Fitz sat up trying to calm himself.

"Don't you knock" Fitz said angrily.

"The door was practically open, you guys have to be more careful. Anyone could have walked in, you're lucky it was me." Cyrus warned.

"What do you want?"

"Sir a bombing took place at the American embassy in Egypt, we need you in the situation room"

"I'll be there in a sec"

"Sir we need you now"

"I said I'll be there in a sec" Fitz yelled.

"Just give us a minute Cyrus, he's coming right now" Olivia said in an attempt to get Cyrus to leave.

Once Cyrus was out of the room she buttoned his shirt up and fixed his disheveled hair.

"You were this close to getting a blowjob" she said as she pinched her fingers as close together as she could without touching them.

Fitz laughed.

She took some fries from the Gettysburger bag and fed it to him gingerly.

"You have to go, I'll leave your food on your desk and I'm gonna head back to OPA because I'm pretty sure you'll be stuck there for a while. Don't worry your blowjob will be waiting for you when you come home later." She tried to lighten him up.

"I'm gonna hold you to that" he said as pecked her lips and got up.

"Fitz you have an erection, you can't let anyone see you like that"

"Don't worry the second I walk out there a see Lauren it's gonna disappear. Trust me"

Olivia erupted in laughter.

Once Fitz left she ate her burger quickly and made her way to OPA.

It's was 7:30pm when she finally got the chance to go home.

She showered and oiled her body with a vanilla cotton body oil she loved using. She put on her agent provocateur silk robe with nothing under it and was content to sit and wait for Fitz. He had called a half hour prior and told her he would be home soon, so she was expecting him any minute.

As soon as she was about to turn the tv on, Fitz walked in.

She ran up to him.

"Hey baby"

"You are so fucking sexy come here" he said a she grabbed the side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. She was glad he wasted no time and began undressing him. First she pulled his jacket off and then began undoing his shirt.

"I haven't been able to get my mind off you since you left." Fitz said in between kisses.

He reached under her robe to pull her panties down but there was nothing there. Fitz couldn't help but smile. He reached up and untied the belt around her robe and it fell easily to the floor.

He took a moment to take in her body, they were both completely naked.

Before Fitz could make a move, Olivia push him towards the wall and dropped to her knees.

"Oooh rough, I like it" Fitz smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

He remember the blowjob she promised him earlier in the Oval Office. He always used to have a hard time climaxing when he got blowjobs but not when Olivia did it, every time she sucked him off, he came, vigorously.

After licking up and down his shaft so she could spread her saliva all over it, she took him into her mouth, fully.

She looked up at him and his head was pressed against the wall, facing up but his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. He looked like he was trying his hardest to not come right there and then. When she saw that, she started sucking him harder and moving up and down his shaft faster.

He tried to use his hands to guide her head and make her go slower but she wouldn't let him.

She could hear his low moans and it only motivated her more.

"Oh shit baby, take your time" he said through clenched teeth. She looked up and their eyes met. She took him so far in her mouth, his tip hit the back of her throat but she didn't relent. After a few more sucks his orgasm took hold, he let out a loud raspy grunt that pleased Olivia immensely. His liquid was warm and gush out rapidly as she tried to swallow every drop.

When she was done, she stood up and looked at Fitz with a wide smile on her face.

"It's not my fault I came quick. You had my hopes up all day" he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hey, I didn't say anything" Olivia held her hands up as if to prove her innocence.

"Let's see if you're so glib when I'm done with you" Fitz teased.

He grabbed her by the waist and whisked her to kitchen where he laid her on the dining table and spread her legs.

Olivia could feel her heart beating fasting in anticipation, she wanted Fitz to ravage her.

Fitz decided that he would spend a couple minutes menacingly teasing her, he could see how wet she was and he knew she wanted him badly. He licked up and down her slit, in a feathery like manner, barely making enough contact for her to get any tangible pleasure.

"Fitz don't tease me like that, I want you?" She was whined .

He smiled slyly then he dug in. The first suck was intense, he didn't let go off her clit until he heard her scream out in a twist of pain and pleasure. He looked up at her and could see a mixture of annoyance and lust for him at the same time. He began again, this time sucking her folds and focusing on her opening. Since she wanted to show off about how quick she could make him cum, he was going to return the favor. He could feel her hands hanging on to his locks pulling his face back but he didn't let that deter him. He pulled her closer so his face was fully enveloped in her pussy, he could feel her squirming but he held her in place. He sucked hard and he could feel her closing her legs tightly around him.

"Oh my god Fitz." She cried out.

He felt her body quake and he knew she was close. He moved back up to her clit and alternated between licking and sucking, she tried to raise her body up but Fitz used one of his hands and held her down so she had no choice but to surrender to her orgasm. Her body quaked violently as she gripped on to the edges of the dining table. She felt like her inside her turning into could feel her liquid all over his face and once she stopped shaking and her orgasm passed, Fitz rose up and kissed her deeply so she could taste herself.

He could still hear her whimpering breathlessly as he kissed her and he couldn't help the devilish grin that spread across his face.

Olivia couldn't believe her orgasm was so intense, it took every ounce of energy from her. She was prepared to spar with Fitz all night but it now she laid practically limp on the dining table and Fitz had that smug look in his face that let her know he was nowhere near done with her.

She had squirmed her way up to the other side of the table so Fitz pulled her body closer him, he had one hand around her neck, he held her with enough force to hold her in place so she couldn't squirm but not enough to physically hurt her.

He enter her slowly, his strokes deliberate and forceful.

He thrusted into her over and over again, he kept his pace steady and with every thrust Olivia let out a loud breathy moan.

Olivia felt like her whole body was being consumed by him, she felt an intrinsic connection to him and she wanted to feel him all over her body, all at once. Fitz thrusts were overwhelming her but not in the usual way where physically she felt like she couldn't take it, it overwhelmed her in a way that made her skin feel like it was on fire, like every sexual pleasure point in her body was on overdrive. Fitz began to massage slow circles around her clit but it was so tender she could bare the sensation. She reached down and cover her clit with her hands, almost like she was protecting it from him.

"What's wrong baby, you can't take it" he said menacingly, he loved seeing her at the edge.

She could feel that Fitz was beginning to thrust faster. Her moans became louder and more erratic.

"Oh god Fitz, it so good, don't stop, please don't stop" She felt a tingling sensation in her nipples that ran down to her core.

She knew she was close and fitz knew as well. He reached down and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly and pull her up to him so that their bodies were one all the while he never slowed his thrust. He kissed her deeply, sensually, softly, the way every woman wanted to be kissed. She had on arm wrapped tightly around his neck and the other hanging onto his hair.

She broke the kiss.

"I love you Fitz" she said in between breaths.

She felt her orgasm take her and she felt like she couldn't control her body movement, like everything her body was doing was involuntary. Fitz thrusted harder as she came and she couldn't take it anymore, she moved her free hand down to his groin and tried to ease him away so he wouldn't pound her so deeply as she came, Fitz realized what she was doing but didn't ease up.

"I love you too baby" he whispered in her ear was he watched her cum breathlessly.

He couldn't hold out anymore and came right after, holding on to her for dear life as he released every ounce of fluid he had left into her.

Once he calmed down, he pulled out slowly. He looked up at Olivia who was totally limp on the table.

He was absolutely spent himself but he couldn't help but laugh at how dazed she looked.

"What's so funny"

"You are, you should see how crazy you look right now." Fitz said while laughing.

Olivia stretched her hands to Fitz lazily

"Carry me" she commanded jokingly.

Fitz picked her up honeymoon style and carried her to the bedroom.

She laid motionless on the bed as she watched Fitz turn and head out.

"Where are you going" she asked.

"To shower"

"What, why, come lay with me and cuddle." She whined like a petulant child.

Fitz relented quite easily, he pulled back the sheets and laid down as he pulled her close. He could still feel the limpness in her body.

"I'm surprised usually you can't go a few more rounds after all the shit you've been talking all day" Fitz said casually.

"I was prepared to but that first orgasm practically left me half dead on the table, I'm not sure how I didn't pass out, I was definitely dizzy for a few seconds, it really fucked me up" she laughed lazily.

"That's what you get for being a tease" Fitz mocked.

"Shut up Fitz, you do that to me all the time" she laughed.

"Alright you got me" Fitz agreed.

They were silent for a while.

"So when's the vogue shoot again." Fitz wanted to make a mental note because he had every intention of showing up.

"It's on Thursday so I only have 2 days left."

"Don't worry I'm sure it will be great"

"That's easy for you to say, you looked great today, you were Adonis reincarnated into human form and you were really comfortable in front of the camera."

"Thank you, you can just go ahead and call me Adonis from now on, it's quite the compliment and well I'm used to the cameras, big Gerry has had cameras in my face since I was a little kid"

"See I'm the opposite, I don't take pictures of myself at all in case you haven't realized and even when I'm working with a client and I have to stand beside them in front of a press conference I'm all the way to the side, trying to be out of the view of the camera."

"This coming from the former white house communications director, you were in front of the camera all the time."

"Yea but not as Olivia pope, I represented the White House, that's easier, it's less personal, this shoot is personal"

"You are absolutely beautiful, I'm sure the pictures will be stunning and everything will work out, don't take it so seriously, it's suppose to be fun."

"I guess you're right"

"So wait you don't have pictures from when you were younger" Fitz asked curiously

"I have a few that my mom took of me, but when I was a teenager when I was at Surral Montreux I have a total of about 3."

"I'm curious, did you really hate boarding school?"

"I would hate it if it meant being away from my mother, I was a real momma's girl, I'm not even sure if that's an actual thing but yea I was really close to my mom, so when I thought I was gonna be away from her I hated it but when it meant that was away from my father I quickly appreciated it."

"What was your mother like?"

Olivia pondered for a moment.

"She was the most gentle and sweet person you'd probably ever meet in your life, she coddled me a lot, she was always really protective. We used to talk about everything, we did everything together, we would always find these crazy adventures to go on, whether it was at a shopping mall or playground or anywhere really. If you haven't realized my obsession popcorn, that's because every night before I went to bed, even school nights she would make popcorn and we would watch a new movie together. She defended me no matter what I did, I distinctly remember getting into trouble a few times at elementary school and every time they called her there she would end up arguing with the teacher because she refused to admit I did anything wrong, it was hilarious."

"I wish I could have met her"

"Yea me too she was really great."

"What about your father, what was he like?"

Olivia hesitated.

"He was a monster" was all she could muster out.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked about him."

"No we're together, you should know about my childhood, I know all about yours and I've barely told you anything about mine."

Fitz pecked her on the cheek, he was glad she was being more and more open with him.

"My father, hmmm, I think I realized that he was pretty horrible when I was about 3, I used to try and avoid him because he was always so authoritative about little things, like eating vegetables and dumb stuff like that. I didn't truly fear him until I was around 6 or 7, that was when I understood the relationship he had with my mother and how he used to beat her and that's when I hated him. He was never nurturing or gentle, he was always screaming and he had to be right about everything. My mom was a lawyer, so whenever she was at work and I was home alone with him he wouldn't feed me, he would make me go hours and hours of studying and whenever I was done he would check whatever I was working on, if It wasn't good enough, which it never was he would punish me by either hitting me or making me kneel on rice grains or whatever he felt like. I remember one day he was at work, it was just me and my mom, I was peeing in the bathroom and she walked in on me. I was so tired because he had me studying all day, the day before and I was sitting on the toilet half asleep, she was laughing because she couldn't figure why I was always so tired. Anyways, she helped me get up and I guess by accident she pulled up my shirt and saw bruises all over my back and ribs. She Lost it, she packed a bag for me and her, she was going to runaway. Unfortunately my father came home early that day and saw what she was planning and of course he didn't let her go but he also never hit me again after that. That was how it was until she died, they fought a lot, I avoided him whenever I could, I tried to get the perfect grades but of course that still wasn't good enough, it was just a really bad situation. Boarding school helped though, I heard from him once a year for 8 years and I wasn't on Christmas like a normal person, it was when everyone got their end of year report cards, he would call to say whatever he had to say about my grades and then I wouldn't hear from him again until the next year."

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that livie" Fitz said softly.

"It bothered me when I was younger but not so much now"

She could see the pained look on Fitz's face.

"Fitz it's okay, that was a really long time ago. I'm better now, I haven't seen my father in years for all I know he could be dead."

"But what if he's not, what if he shows up here tomorrow."

"Then I'll have you to protect me" she said as she kissed him gingerly.

Fitz was about to say something but she cut him off.

"You know if I can't wake up for work tomorrow I'm blaming you right and I'm kicking your ass?"

"Don't worry I'll wake you at 6:30am sharp"

"What if you oversleep?"

"I have been waking up at 6:30 in the morning since I was 15, I think you're safe" he laughed.

"Liv, be honest with me"

"Okay"

"Do you want kids because if you don't I'll just have to accept that, you don't have to do this procedure if you don't want to, at least I won't be mad if you don't." He said softly.

"Fitz you know I alway fantasize about having a baby girl for you. I always thought about whether she would have your eyes or my eyes or if she would be tall like you or short like me" she smiled lightly.

"When I found out I was pregnant I was so happy but then reality set in. I really wanted to keep her and be fat and pregnant and walk around barefoot but I couldn't. I know it was selfish not to tell you, I know that. I never thought I would tell you this but I thought about leaving and having her somewhere far away where no one could find us but I couldn't do that either because it would be unfair for her to not know how great a dad you are and to you for never getting to know her. I don't know what I was thinking when I tied my tubes, I was just so angry. I would've reversed it sooner but I had to wait a mandatory time before I would have the procedure because it was too dangerous to take it out so quickly. By the time I could actually reverse it, things were crazy and the shooting happened and then you found out. "

She paused for a moment and then continued.

"I love you Fitz and if I found out I was pregnant with your baby tomorrow I'd keep her no matter what"

She reached up and kissed him gingerly on the cheek.

"You would"

"I would"

"I love you"

Fitz reached down and kissed lips softly.

"I do need to ask you one last thing though"

"Okay"

"Why do you keep saying her, did you know if the baby was a girl or boy"

"Honestly even though I really wanted it to me a girl, deep down I felt like it was a boy"

"Boys are fun too you know" Fitz teased.

"No, I want a girl, I would spoil the shit out of her, I'd have her hooked on popcorn by the time she was 2, I would of course be her favorite."

"Oh please I would be her favorite, Karen can't get enough of me and she's almost a teenager." He laughed.

"Well then I guess we'll be competing then" her voice was full of faux possessiveness.

"I guess we will"

Olivia fell asleep shortly after, Fitz, however couldn't stop thinking about their conversation but after a while he couldn't hold out and fell asleep as well.


	20. Chapter 20

It was finally the day of the shoot. Olivia couldn't be more nervous and excited at the same time. She woke up earlier than usual to shower and prep herself for the shoot. Fitz was usually up before her but today was different. She threw on a pair of skinny jeans from seven of all mankind and a flowy white off the shoulder top by Stella McCartney, she paired it with Aquazzura heeled ankle boots. Fitz had gotten up and began getting ready while she was in the kitchen making coffee for him and tea for herself. They left around the same time with Fitz heading for the White House while she headed to the shoot location.

She was really glad that it was an early call time, she wanted to get it over with quickly.

When she got to the shoot, it was nothing like she expected. Everyone was really casual and friendly, there was a spread of food but she didn't eat anything because she didn't want to feel bloated. There were racks of very beautiful couture pieces fresh from the runway for her to try. After shooting for a couple of hours they told her that they wanted her to answer 73 questions on video to release just as a PR move. She thought the 73 questions video was a great idea and was excited to do it, what she didn't know however was that Fitz would be the one asking the questions.

When Fitz walked into the shoot to say she was surprised was an understatement, she wanted to run up to him and give him a big wet kiss but of course she couldn't. During the interview portion of the shoot, she asked her about her relationship with Fitz of course she deflected in true Olivia Pope fashion and they moved onto the next question. She was glad that they mostly asked her about her achievements as Olivia pope, that, she could handle. They gave instructions to walk around casually while answering the questions and not to dwell on the question and just answer as quickly as she could.

 **73 questions.**

"Good afternoon ." His voice was smooth. Olivia was still fully dolled up in a sheer ruffled long sleeve gucci dress, her makeup was soft and dewy with rose pink blush, eyeshadow and lips, her hair was wrapped with curls framing her face. Fitz was beaming, much like she was when she was present as his shoot.

"Hello Mr. President." She said with a small smile.

The cameras were rolling and everyone was ready.

"I'm going to ask you 73 questions, answer as quickly as you can." Fitz said lightly as they handed him the questions they had decided he should ask her on a few sheets of paper.

It began and fitz started firing questions at her.

1\. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE?

 **No.**

WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED?

 **Yesterday.**

DID YOU WEAR TO YOUR PROM?

 **They didn't call it a prom at my school they called it a court ball and I wore a white dress.**

EMBARRASSING THING YOU'VE EVER DONE?

 **I threw up on a date.**

THING ABOUT YOURSELF?

 **I'm good at my job.**

DID YOU HAVE YOUR FIRST KISS?

 **15.**

IS YOUR NICKNAME?

 **Liv, Livie.**

IS YOUR GREATEST FEAR?

 **Losing a loved one.**

9\. WHAT IS YOUR MIDDLE NAME?

 **Carolyn.**

IS YOUR FAVORITE BAND?

 **The strokes, Jackson 5 and outkast!**

IS YOUR FAVORITE SONG?

 **Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey!**

12\. DO YOU THINK YOU'RE STRONG?

 **Physically, no. Mentally, yes.**

YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPERPOWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE?

 **Time travel.**

14\. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT PEOPLE?

 **Their Appearance.**

FIRST DATE?

 **Picnic on the beach in the night.**

16\. WHAT IS THE LEAST FAVOURITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF?

 **I cry alot..**

17\. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST?

 **My Mother.**

MOVIE MADE YOU LAUGH THE MOST?

 **Due Date.**

19\. WHAT FILM MADE YOU CRY THE MOST?

 **Boy In The Striped Pajamas..**

20\. WHAT DO YOU THINK PEOPLE WOULD BE SURPRISED TO KNOW ABOUT YOU?

 **I'm obsessed with fast cars.**

YOU BE IN THERAPY?

 **Probably.**

22\. FAVORITE FRUIT.

 **Blueberries, Peaches, Strawberries, Watermelon, Mango...**

PERSON YOU KNOW?

 **My best friend Abby.**

24\. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE?

 **My boyfriend.**

25\. WHAT IS YOUR BESTFRIEND'S NAME?

 **Abby whelan**

26\. FAVOURITE SPORT TO WATCH?

 **Swimming.**

THING YOU'VE EVER DONE?

 **Went skinny dipping.**

ONE PERSON YOU CONSIDER AN ICON?

 **Eartha Kitt.**

29\. PUPPIES OR KITTENS?

 **Puppies.**

30\. FAVOURITE FOOD?

 **Shrimp Scampi.**

DID YOU WANT TO BECOME WHEN YOU WERE A CHILD?

 **Doctor.**

TALL ARE YOU?

 **5'3.**

33\. FAVORITE BOOK?

 **The scarlet letter.**

34\. SUMMER OR WINTER?

 **Fall.**

35\. HUGS OR KISSES?

 **Kisses.**

36\. FAVOURITE DESSERT?

 **French Macaroons.**

37\. EVER BROKEN A BONE?

 **Yes,2 ribs.**

38\. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TOPPING ON PIZZA?

 **Bacon.**

39\. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COUNTRY TO VISIT?

 **France.**

40\. WHAT WAS THE LAST COUNTRY YOU VISITED?

 **England.**

41\. NAME ONE THING ON YOUR BUCKET LIST.?

 **Seeing the northern lights.**

42\. FAVOURITE SOUND?

 **Babies laughing or talking gibberish.**

43\. ROLLING STONES OR THE BEATLES?

 **Beatles.**

44\. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME?

 **Tokyo.**

45\. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT?

 **I consider myself a good swimmer.**

46\. WHERE WERE YOU BORN?

 **New York but I moved to D.C when I was really young..**

47\. HOW MANY LANGUAGES DO YOU SPEAK OTHER THAN ENGLISH?

 **8.**

ARE THE LANGUAGES?

 **French,Spanish,Italian,Romansh, Mandarin, Farsi, Russian, Portuguese.**

49\. WHAT BOOK HAVE YOU READ AGAIN AND AGAIN?

 **The Great Gatsby.**

50\. FAVOURITE TV SERIES THAT'S ON NOW.

 **Game of Thrones.**

51\. DARK CHOCOLATE OR MILK CHOCOLATE?

 **White Chocolate**

Fitz tried his hardest not to burst out laughing.

52\. FAVORITE OLD HOLLYWOOD ACTRESS?

 **Audrey Hepburn!**

53\. WHO IS YOUR GIRL CRUSH?

 **Naomi Campbell without a question.**

54\. FAVORITE CHILDHOOD MEMORY?

 **Watching a new movie with my mom every night and pretending we were critics.**

55\. HEELS OR FLATS?

 **Heels, they make me look taller..**

56\. IF YOU HAD A SON, WHAT ARE THE FIRST 5 NAMES YOU WOULD THINK OF NAMING HIM?

 **Christian, Francis, Ryan, Sebastian and Thomas.**

YOU HAD A DAUGHTER, WHAT ARE THE FIRST 5 NAMES YOU WOULD THINK OF NAMING HER?

 **Lana, Cara, lily, Magdalena and luna.**

THING YOU GOT IN TROUBLE FOR WHEN YOU WERE A KID?

 **When I went to boarding school, I snuck out with friends to go to a party and got caught..**

59\. FAVORITE COLOR?

 **White.**

60\. FAVOURITE SOLO ARTIST?

 **Lana Del Rey and Nina Simone.**

POEM ?

 **Strange fruit by Abel Meeropol.**

62\. SON OR DAUGHTER?

 **Daughter for sure.**

63\. DRESS UP OR DRESS DOWN?

 **Dress up for sure.**

64\. BEST GIFT YOU'VE EVER GIVEN?

 **I bought my Friend the engagement ring for his fiance'.**

65\. FAVOURITE PAIR OF SHOES YOU OWN?

 **My pair of Alaia pom pom Heels.**

66\. WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST PET?

 **A teacup maltese I got a few months ago.**

67\. FAVOURITE MOVIE?

 **Breakfast at Tiffany's.**

68\. HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR COFFEE?

 **I don't drink coffee, so in the trash.**

69\. SOMETHING YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT?

 **My phone.**

70\. DIAMONDS OR PEARLS?

 **Diamonds are a girl's best friend.**

KEEPS YOU BUSY THESE DAYS?

 **Working at my Firm, my boyfriend, my puppy.**

72\. HOW DIFFICULT WAS IT TO ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS?

 **Not too difficult.**

With that the Cameras stopped rolling. The shoot director stepped out in front of everyone.

"That's a wrap everyone, great job, thank you Olivia you are absolutely stunning and it was a pleasure working with you. Thank you Mr. President, it's truly an honor."

Cheers and applause erupted from the crew, after a few celebratory minutes everyone starting packing up equipment and clothing. One of the assistants walked up to Olivia.

"Olivia, whenever you're ready we have the dressing room ready for you to change."

"Thank you, I'll head there now"

Fitz was standing in front of her.

"Did you make up those questions" she asked curiously.

"No, they just handed them me to me when I got here, you look absolutely beautiful by the way."

"Thank you Mr. President"

Fitz rolled his eyes playfully.

"You should head back to the White House, I'll see you later, people are staring." She said quietly as she headed to her dressing room to change.

"Was it that obvious" Fitz thought.

He sighed in frustration and headed back to the White House. He was fresh off a fight with Olivia so the last thing he wanted to do was start another one but he needed to to find out why she was so adamant about them not going public.


	21. Chapter 21

When Fitz got home that night it was almost midnight. He got stuck at the White House because of all the craziness with North Korea threatening war, of course they weren't serious but they still had to take precautions and if that wasn't enough a group of black ops soldiers were bombed while on a mission. They barely had time to answer the phone when Olivia had called him. When he entered the apartment Olivia was sound asleep on the couch with ginger cuddled up in her arms.

He leaned over a kissed her gingerly. He was hoping that she was awake and planned on waking her her if she was asleep but she looked so peaceful he decide to leave her alone and just take a shower instead.

He was beyond tired and stressed from work, he needed release but he didn't want to jerk off, he needed release with Olivia. His shower was cold and quick, he threw on boxers and headed to the living room. He picked up ginger and placed her on her mat then he picked Olivia up and carried her to the bedroom. She was wearing a thong and silk cami, Fitz silently cursed in the air, that was the last thing he needed to see in his state of mind.

He laid her gently on the bed and covered her with the fluffy white blanket. He knew Olivia was tired because she barely twitched as he carried her from the living room to the bedroom. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a half glass of scotch, he drank it in one gulp and went back to the bedroom.

He laid restlessly in bed for about half hour and then realized he couldn't do it anymore.

After the day he had, he needed her and there would be no sleeping until he had her.

She was facing him so he leaned over kissed her gingerly, she didn't move.

He sat up and huffed, "how am I going get her up" he thought but then remembered that whenever she wanted sex she didn't have any issue waking him up.

He had a new sense of resolve.

He reached over and started licking and sucking her neck.

She began shifting.

"Good" he thought, "it's working"

He made his way down to her breast and gently bit her nipple over her delicate silk cami.

He heard a soft moan.

He kissed down to her navel then stopped and licked intently. He ran his hand down to her core and slid his fingers up and down over her panties in a feathery like manner.

"Fitz" she call out in a breathless moan.

"Did you like that"

"Yess" she said as she bit her lip.

"I want you."

She leaned up and smiled, she was wide awake now.

"Well then come and get it baby, it's yours" she said seductively.

The words he had been waiting to hear all day.

He flipped her over so she laid on her stomach, he raised her ass up so she had the perfect arch. He slid her panties to the side and entered fiercely.

He hand both hands planted firmly on her ass to steady her and maintain the perfect angle.

With every stroke his sack slammed against her clit. Olivia's face was buried in the sheets but he could still hear her screams.

"Oh Fitz right there" she cried.

She could feel him hit her spot with every thrust and she knew she wasn't going to last longer. Fitz continues his assault for sometime until they both found themselves at the brink. She reached down and grabbed his balls, she heard him grunt and then felt his body shudder. His thrusts became erratic and before she knew it her body convulsed violently as she came a few moments after Fitz.

"Oh god that was amazing" she panted as she turned to lay in her back.

"Quickies before bed are always amazing" Fitz laughed.

They were silent for a few moments as they both tried to catch their breath.

"You have no idea how bad I needed that" Fitz began.

"Long day? What time did you get here?"

"Midnight"

"Wow, it's must've been a crazy day"

"You have no idea" he sighed.

"Aww baby, who's stressing you at work, I'll go handle them for you." She joked.

"Half the country is stressing me at work, do you think you could handle all of them for me?"

"I think I'm gonna forfeit that challenge" she said playfully.

She laid on his chest and played with his chest hairs.

"Wait? Didn't I fall asleep on the couch?"

"Yea with ginger cuddled up beside you, you spoil her you know"

"I try not to but sometimes I can't help it"

"When are the kids flying in for thanksgiving"

"They day before by the way what are the plans for thanksgiving are you coming to the white house for dinner."

"No"

"Liv I don't plan on spending thanksgiving away from you, what's the big deal with coming to the white house for dinner?" Fitz whined.

"I was hoping you and the kids would have dinner with me and the team, we always celebrate thanksgiving together I thought it would be great if you guys joined."

"How about it everyone flies to the ranch in California and we could celebrate there, me, you, the kids and your team. It would be private and no one would wonder why I'm not eating at the whitehouse."

"That's exciting, I'm sure Abby would love to have the huge ranch kitchen to herself."

"Do you cook or is it just Abby?"

"Abby's the chef, I'm the sous chef."

"Beware Karen is going to want to help"

"Even better I can teach her what very little I know" Olivia laughed.

Fitz's mind drifted back to the 73 questions interview.

"When did you learn 8 languages?"

"Saint Anne and Surval Montreux"

"Wow they really live up to the hype, don't they"

"Yes, they are pretty tough."

"Which one was the easiest and which one was the hardest?"

"For me French was the easiest and Farsi and mandarin were the hardest."

"Of course French was the easiest you overachiever, French is the only other language I know"

"French is also the sexiest language"

"It's only sexy when you speak it" Fitz flirted.

"Maybe if you behave yourself you'll experience how French rolls of my tongue."

"Oh god Olivia I still haven't recovered from my last orgasm, don't give me another one"

Olivia giggled.

"Why do you even need to know Farsi and Romansh"

"Well my father thought I needed to know Farsi and Russian incase I ever had to do business in the Middle East or with the Russian oligarchs and I lived in Switzerland for 8 years and Romansh was the main Language, I had to learn French; Spanish, Portuguese and Italian came easily after I knew french, mandarin was hard, there isn't much correlation between the English alphabet and the mandarin alphabet."

"Wow, overachiever."

Fitz was silent for a while, but then another through hit.

"You went skinny dipping?"

"Yea in Ibiza, that was a lot of fun"

"You threw up on a date?"

"You know I was waiting for you to start asking my for explanations but yea I was at a restaurant with this guy back in college and they gave me raw steak, I cut it and they was so much blood I threw up and it landed on him" she laughed

"Ewww" Fitz teased.

"you cried yesterday?"

"I'm emotional what can I tell you, it's not always bad tears, there are good tears too you know?"

"But you know you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you right"

"I know baby"

"How is Gabby the funniest person you know, I'm funny too" he whined.

"Yea but you're not funnnnyyy" she emphasized the word funny.

"I'm way funnier than Gabby"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Fitz."

Fitz rolled his eyes playfully and decided to give up.

"When you said you would name your daughter lily, is that because my mother's name was lily."

"Yea"

Fitz smiled.

"Will you go to the White House Christmas dinner with me?"

"Fitz"

"By then it'll be 6 months after the divorce, I think we'll be safe by then."

"I know" she sounded disappointed.

"Liv come on talk to me, why don't you want to go public, I don't want to hide the way I feel about you anymore."

Olivia had to really think about what she was going to say, after a few short moments, she answered.

"Fitz I don't know if I'm prepared for the attention that's going to bring me, you know I don't like being the center of attention, I don't know if I'll be able to handle all the crazy media attention I'm gonna get once everyone knows."

Fitz kissed her forehead and interlocked their fingers, he always loved it when she opened up to him.

"I know it can be scary, everyone in the world is going to want to know who you are but we can face it together, I'll be there with you the entire way."

Olivia didn't want to talk to him about this because she knew as soon as he opened his mouth he would convince her that whatever she was hung up about didn't make any sense.

"I knew you'd convince me that's why I didn't want to tell you" she pouted.

"What can I say, I'm a convincing guy.."

"But I have a few things I need to say to you before we do anything else"

"Okay what's on your mind?"

"I'm not going to live at the White House with you once we go public."

Fitz opened his mouth to say something but she continued.

"I'm not going to take mellie's place, I have no desire to be First Lady Fitz, if we get married in the future, I'll be your wife but I'll leave and go to work at OPA or wherever just like we do know, I won't decorate gardens and plan parties, that's not me."

"First of all, it's 'when' we get married and secondly I think I know the woman I'm in love with, I wouldn't ask you to do that, I know it's not you. I'm not gonna argue with any of your terms as long as we go public."

"Look who's being understanding" she teased.

"You meet me halfway and I meet you Halfway, isn't that how it works."

She looked up at him longingly.

"Mellie was a real idiot to let you get away" she said as she kissed his hand. A curious thought struck her and she decided to ask.

"How often did you and mellie have sex before I came in the picture?"

Fitz didn't expect her to ask that.

"Well it depends on where we were in our marriage. It was different for me and her, we didn't date because we like each other, we dated because we were told to so we didn't have that initial attraction. We didn't have sex until after we were married, we started of maybe like once a week. When she got pregnant with Gerry, maybe once a month till she got pregnant with Karen and then it was once every couple of months, then it was once every season" Fitz laughed.

"When we started campaigning we hadn't had sex about 2 years prior."

Olivia let out an exaggerated gasp.

"I couldn't fathom not having sex with you for 2 whole years, if I go a week without you I feel like my vagina's gonna fall off."

Fitz laughed heartily.

"And you never cheated on her before me?"

"No, I just masterbated a lot."

"I can't with you" she laughed.

"Yea, I mean my hands were tired of me."

She could see tears fall from Olivia's eyes.

"I think you might have just taken the funny title from Abby?"

"You know what's even funnier?"

"What?"

"She only ever wanted missionary, she said ladies didn't get 'fucked'.The only time she gave me a blowjob, she bit me."

Olivia didn't think she could laugh any harder.

"So wait, where did you learn all you're mad skills from, if ole Mellie didn't teach you." She teased.

"I've been a whore since high school. Oh, especially in the navy, I was fucking all the cooks, the nurses, the female soldiers, I've really been around the block. You don't wanna know the things I did during fleet week." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh my god, stop, you're making my side hurt from laughing so hard." She cried.

Fitz loved seeing her laugh, she was never more beautiful than when she was laughing.

Once Olivia calmed down, she started yawning and her yawns were so contagious Fitz started yawning as well.

They made small talk for a few minutes until they both drifted to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

It was the day before thanksgiving.

Karen and Gerry were suppose to land in D.C but Fitz decided to send them to California instead. Olivia would fly with him to California on Air Force one and her team was flown first class earlier in the day.

She would only be in California until Saturday night, so she wanted to pack light.

Fitz hadn't been able to come over the past couple of nights. He had to get things in order to leave for the weekend. Even though he wasn't able to sleep over, it hadn't stopped them from having as many quickies as they could pack in two days. They had a couple when Olivia came to have lunch in the oval. She even met him in his limo for another quickie last night. While quickes were fun, they always left her wanting more, so much more of him. She was excited for the trip to California, she had only been to his ranch once and that was the funeral of big Gerry so it wasn't exactly romantic. This time would be different, it had been a little while since she had gotten a good Dicking from Fitz and she knew that once she had him all to herself, it was on. She wanted to be with him, in his home, not the white house but his actual home he grew up in.

They were suppose to leave an hour ago but he got held up at the white house, which worked out in her favor because she was nowhere near prepared to leave.

She had showered quickly, she curled her hair and went makeup free. She wore an Alexander wang light grey oversized sweater that she wore a dress because it reached her mid thigh and her black Stuart Weitzman heeled suede highland boots.

She knew the weather was nice in California so she packed a couple of swimsuits, one that was very tiny and barely covered her ass that was only for Fitz's eyes and one that was appropriate to be worn around the children and her friends.

She had been waiting on Fitz for a half hour, she found herself being impatient and understanding at the same time. Her phone rang,

"Fitz baby, where are you?"

"I'm leaving the white house right now, I'm going to swing by and pick you up and then we can head to the airstrip together."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." She smiled.

After about 20 mins, Tom knocked the door and told her he was there to escort her downstairs.

She grabbed her bag and Ginger and headed to the car.

"Hey cutie" he smiled his perfect smile as he greeted her.

"Thank you baby."

"I was talking to ginger."

Olivia gasped.

"I'm hurt" she pouted.

"C'mere, gimme a proper greeting". He ordered

She blushed.

He pulled her over to sit in his lap and they kissed. The kiss was deep and sensual and broke when ginger jumped into Olivia's lap and started barking.

"Ginger, you little cockblocker" Olivia joked.

Fitz burst out in laughter.

"Mommy's just crabby because she's horny, don't pay her any mind."

"Don't tell her that Fitz" Olivia laughed.

Ginger was now laying in Olivia's lap, while Olivia rubbed her back.

"So what took you so long?"

The car took off.

"I had a whole bunch of meetings I had to reschedule to today, because I wouldn't be able to make them otherwise. I had to make sure everything was perfectly in order before I took a 3 day vacation."

"Aww you work too hard babe, why do you have to be a good president, why can't you just half ass it like all the other presidents" she teased.

"Because the democrats would never let me live it down." He laughed.

Before they knew it, they were at the airstrip.

Once they boarded AF1, they made their way straight to the cabin.

Ginger was fast asleep.

Olivia plopped herself on the bed and watched as Fitz answered a call that was obviously from Cyrus about work.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Fitz was still on the call she was annoyed.

She got up and walked over to him and started undressing him button by button.

Fitz was in a hurry to get off the phone but Cyrus wouldn't let him go. Olivia pretty much had him naked and he was still on the phone with Cyrus.

"Think quick" she thought.

She could see Fitz was getting frustrated.

She pulled her sweater dress over her head to reveal her black mesh bodysuit, she had no bra or panites under it. She kept her knee high boots on.

She saw Fitz's mouth fall open from across the room.

"Come on baby, come play with me?" she said feigning innocence. She sat at the edge of the bed with her legs open.

"For me?" Fitz mouthed to her and pointed to himself.

She nodded

"Cyrus I have something I needs my undivided attention, I have to go." without another word Fitz hang up.

Fitz's eyes never left hers as he walked over to her.

"I thought I'd never get you all to myself." She pouted.

"I told you that no one likes a tease, didn't I"

She laid flat on the bed with her legs hanging off, Fitz was hovering over her. He used one hand to pin her hands over her head and then used his free arm to free arm to spread her legs. He fucked her there on the edge of the bed then he brought her over to his desk and bent her over and fucked her over there too, he held her up against the wall and fucked her and then the went over to the couch and she rode him. Their cries and screams filled the room until they were both so tired they fell to the floor and passed out.

They were asleep for about an hour when the plane experienced turbulence that woke them both up.

"Uuuhhh" Olivia whimpered as she got up and felt the throbbing pain between her legs.

Fitz sat up and so did Olivia, only a little slower.

"Why do I feel so sticky?" She asked she she ran her hands across her chest.

"You told me to cum on your boobs" Fitz said casually.

"I did?"

"Yea"

"Okay well that explains it" she laughed.

"I need a shower and Fitz, you look crazy."

He laughed because he wanted to see her expression when she saw herself in the mirror, she looked crazier.

Fitz helped her up and they headed to the bathroom.

Olivia stepped in front of the mirror.

"Fitz why didn't you tell me I look like I've been gangbanged."

Her hair was disheveled, her lips looked bee stung and her mascara was running.

She playfully slapped his arm and then headed into the shower, Fitz followed behind her while pretending his arm hurt .

At first, Fitz was kissing her softly and running a soapy sponge all over her body, next thing she knew he had her up against the wall and she was begging him to make her cum one last time.

Once they finished showering, they got dressed in the clothes they had on prior. The pilot announced that the plane would be landing in about an hour and they used the hour to get some much needed sleep. They landed around 5am and then drove for an hour to the ranch.

It had already gotten light out when they pulled up to the ranch, so they both headed straight to the bedroom hoping they could get a few more hours of sleep before the day's festivities began.

Everyone was up and ready to go at around 9am. Karen woke Fitz up at 9:30, she wanted to wake Olivia but Fitz told her to let Olivia sleep for a little bit longer. He was beyond tired but he decided to suck it up and pray that coffee would help.

The whole crew with the exception of Olivia went to the market to buy everything they needed to make dinner. Fitz wore jeans and a tshirt, he also wore a cap and sunglasses so that he wouldn't be recognizable, but Tom still wouldn't let him out of the car.

Karen and Gerry however, were able to shop with Abby. They spent about an hour and a half in the market and came back with tons of food. When they got back to the ranch, Olivia was still asleep.

"That's it, it's almost 12 and she's still asleep. She's gonna miss all the fun. I'm waking her up." Abby said mostly to herself but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear..

She marched upstairs and then realized she didn't know what room she was sleeping in.

"What room is she in?" she yelled.

Fitz emerged from the kitchen.

"Third door on your right."

Abby stormed in and grabbed a pillow.

"Liv wake up" Abby said sternly.

Olivia didn't move.

"Liv, get your ass up now." Abby yelled.

"No."

"Liv get up."

"Leave me alone."

Abby started hitting her with the pillow.

Fitz stood back watching them interact, he was thrilled.

Olivia wrapped her entire body in the blanket so she wouldn't feel the blows. She didn't feel Abby hitting her with the pillow anymore so she assumed she gave up but then felt someone grab her ankle and pull her off the bed.

She sat up on the floor and pulled the blanket from off of her head and saw Abby standing over her grinning.

"I'm up." she said with a huff.

"Good, freshen up and meet me in the kitchen, were gonna get dinner started." with that Abby walked out.

"You know it's really not that funny." she directed to Fitz who was against the wall laughing.

"Yes it is, you should see your face you look like a pouty child." Fitz could barely hide the amusement in his voice.

"I don't even know why I need to help anyways, it's not like I'm some great chef or anything."

She was about to help herself up but fitz walked over and pulled her up.

"Get ready, I'll be downstair, Abby has everyone helping out." he kissed her on the cheek and headed to the kitchen.

She took a few minutes to freshen up, changed her clothes and then headed downstairs herself. As she walked downstairs, she felt the aftermath of her lovemaking session with Fitz from earlier in the morning. She hated how Fitz could just sleep it off and feel fine while she was sore and in pain. She took her time getting down the steps and when she finally made her way to the kitchen her heart warmed at the sight in front of her.

Abby bought aprons for everyone. Karen was mixing a bowl full of batter, Gerry was cutting up vegetables, Harrison was peeling a bunch of potatoes and yams, Quinn was making a sauce for the turkey, Fitz was making some sort of pasta dish and Abby was firing out instructions to everyone while prepping the turkey for cooking.

"Hey guys" she greeted.

Everyone looked her way.

"Livvie?" karen ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey kare" Olivia smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hey liv." Gerry called out.

"What your too cool to give me a hug, because if I recall at Ella's christening you wou.."

Gerry ran over a hugged her.

"That's better, I almost had to expose you Gerry." she teased.

"Wow I just feel there are so many hands on deck, do you really need my help?" she said slyly.

"Get your lazy ass over here liv." Harrison called.

"Liv come help me with the turkey." Abby called.

"Look Olivia I'm mixing cake batter. I'm gonna help Abby to bake a cake." karen said excitedly.

"Good because I'm pretty sure you'll do a better job than me." Olivia joked.

After they had been cooking for a while Olivia wondered where Ginger was.

"Hey, where's Ginger?"

"She's outside playing on the front mat, ripping up shoes." Gerry answered.

They joked and laughed while they cooked and once all the food was finished everyone went to shower and freshen up and then meet back for dinner in half hour.

Abby was the first to reach downstairs so she could set the table. One by one they filed into the dining room, which was huge and watched Abby do her thing.

It didn't take Abby very long and after about 15 minutes everyone was seated and waiting hungrily to start dinner.

"Okay everyone dinner is served." Abby announced.

She was about to sit but then she heard the front bell ring.

"Should I get that?" she asked.

"I'm not expecting anyone." Fitz said he eased out of his chair.

"I'll get it and don't you guys dare start without me." he joked.

He walked swiftly to the door and open it.

His mouth dropped open in shock, but he quickly caught himself.

"Mellie, what are you doing here?"

Mellie walked pass him not bothering to wait to be invited in and headed straight to the dining room.

"Hello everyone." she greeted with a smile on her face.

"Mom, what are you doing here, I thought you said you couldn't come?" Karen asked surprised.

"I did sweetie but then I realized that I would hate to miss thanksgiving with everyone here so I moved around my schedule and voila'."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"So, can you guys give a gal a plate, I'm starving."

"I'll get it ." Abby said trying to escape the tension in the room between Olivia, Mellie and Fitz.

Mellie sat down in the empty chair beside Gerry.

"Hello Olivia" she said without actually looking at Olivia.

"Hi Mellie" she said with a fake half smile.

Abby brought back the plates and handed them to Mellie.

"Alright let's eat" Harrison announced.

The room was eerily quiet with only the clatter of metal fork and spoon hitting porcelain could be heard.

"So." Abby broke the silence.

"How's the food, did I steer you guys in the right direction, is it good?"

"It's very good." Quinn answered.

Mellie couldn't stand the sight of Olivia in the home she's lived in for almost 20 years with her husband and children. THe only reason she even came was because Karen blathered to her about how excited she was that Olivia was coming to the ranch.

"So Fitz sweetie, how have thing been at the white house?" she asked pleasantly.

Olivia still had barely touched her food, she just sat in silence.

Fitz was thrown off by her attitude, he didn't know her intention but he also didn't want to start arguing with Mellie and ruin the dinner for everyone.

"Not too bad." he said flatly.

"Olivia, that's a beautiful dress you're wearing, who is it from?"

"Vivienne Westwood"

"Oh it's just lovely on you, I remember when Fitz used to spoil me."

"I actually bought this myself" she said matter of factly.

"OPA must be doing very well then." she falsely congratulated.

Gerry realized the animosity between mellie and Olivia and decided to intervene, much like FItz had planned to but Gerry beat him to it.

"So mom, what's been going on with you?"

Everyone sort of let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.

Abby was thoroughly annoyed, Harrison was entertain but kept his amusement to himself, Huck and Quinn were awkwardly quiet.

"Thanks for asking Gerry, well since your father kicked me out of the white house I have.."

"I didn't kick you out of the white house, I told you stay as long as you'd like." Fitz said sternly.

"Of course but I didn't want to intrude on you and your whoo… I mean Olivia"

"Mellie since you missed most of the fun we had cooking earlier, why don't you come and help me serve dessert." Olivia cut her off, she smiled kindly and abruptly left for the kitchen, knowing that Mellie would follow.

"Excuse me" Mellie smiled and pardoned herself to the kitchen.

Once mellie was in the kitchen Olivia could feel the rage stirring in her body.

"So whore, where's dessert?" Mellie said the clenched teeth.

Olivia took a deep breath.

"I would've thought you were used to knowing where you weren't wanted mellie?"

"Excuse me?"

"No one wants you here not even your kids."

"You don't tell me where I'm wanted and where I'm not, certainly not in my home."

"Do you hear yourself, you don't live here?"

Fitz decided to go to the kitchen and see what was going on.

"So what, you think because you fucked him in here a couple time you own the place."

Fitz was now close enough to hear their conversation.

"When I fucked him and where I fucked and how I fucked him is none of your business." Olivia said with angrily.

Mellie gasped as if she had never heard the word "fuck" before.

"Oh that's right, you're a lady you don't fuck" Olivia said sarcastically.

Mellie had come with intention of getting under Oliva's skin and shaming her but the opposite was happening.

Mellie walked over to Olivia threateningly. She knew Olivia was tiny and planned to use her height to her advantage, Mellie was 5'9.

Olivia didn't back down, she knew Mellie would never actually hit her.

"You whore, I'm better than you, I'm purebred, you're black so don't you ever think you can talk to me like that again."

Mellie yelled so loud everyone in the dining room heard her, including Karen and Gerry.

Fitz was shocked

"You know Mellie you really love throwing that word around for someone who was pregnant with another man's baby while married and please don't think that I don't know that you and Paul Mosley, you know from the twinkle toes porno were fucking on the campaign trail."

Mellie was momentarily stunned so was Fitz, in that moment Fitz was glad he didn't make his presence known because Olivia would have never said that if she knew he was listening.

"That is not true."

"Yes it is, Come on Mellie you think my team can find a porn tape from 30 years ago and not figure out you were cheating and Fitz told me about the baby, so don't even deny it. You're a joke Mellie, you lost a really good man and you just realized it, so you thought you could come here and make a fool out of me and rattle me and I would run away and Fitz would be all yours. Well news flash, even if me and fitz were no longer together I'm pretty sure he would rather shoot himself in his balls than be with you again. He's perfect, I mean I always imagined how it would be having him all to myself and now that I finally have him it's so much better than I expected. I'm happy, we're happy. I don't know how you let him go but weren't not going to dwell on the past and as long as I'm giving advice, Karen and Gerry are amazing kids and you should be better to them because they deserve it. I'm tired of fighting with you, I don't hate you, I actually really just don't care about you so just quit the drama and stop making an ass of yourself at the dinner table okay."

Olivia let out a huge sigh.

"Okay where did Abby put dessert" she asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

Olivia started walking around looking for dessert, Mellie didn't move a muscle.

Fitz came around the corner so they could see him.

"Liv, is everything okay?"

"Yea, I was just looking for the dessert, I don't remember where Abby put it."

"I think she left it in the oven."

Olivia opened the oven and saw the pumpkin spice cupcakes decorated with buttercream orange and red leaves.

"There they are" she took both trays out and handed one to Mellie.

"Come on Mellie, we've kept them waiting long enough?" She smiled as if their entire conversation never happened.

When Olivia reached the dining room, she realized everyone looked upset.

"Dessert everyone" she announced.

No one said anything.

She hadn't realized they had heard parts of her and mellie's conversation, well everything from mellie's outburst.

Once Mellie came back to the table and sat down, Karen slammed her fork on the table and ran upstairs.

Gerry was about to go after her but Fitz stopped him.

"I'll talk to her" he said as he headed upstairs.

"Mom, I think you should go." Gerry said softly.

Mellie didn't reply, she just got up and left.

Olivia realized what happen.

"How much did you guys hear?" She asked hesitantly.

"Everything from the whole 'I'm purebred' speech" Abby answered.

"I'm sorry Gerry"

"No there's nothing to be sorry about, it's not your fault, I know my mother, she came here looking to start trouble and found it" Gerry said sadly.

"Karen sweetie, please let me in." Fitz had been begging karen to let him in for a couple minutes and finally she relented.

Karen opened the door with her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry Kare." fitz said as he scooped her up and hugged her.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have told her anything" Karen sobbed softly.

"Karen you're the child, she's the adult, she's responsible for her own actions not you."

"Did you hear what she said to Olivia and what Olivia said about the Teddy?"

"Yes sweety, I heard"

"Why didn't you say anything"

"Olivia is an adult Karen, she doesn't need me to come to her rescue, if you haven't realized she's quite feisty and about Teddy, I didn't want to tell you guys that because it was already a bad situation and I didn't want to make it worse after he died." Fitz smiled trying to cheer Karen up.

"Do you think Olivia is mad at me for inviting her?" karen asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." fitz said as he pointed to Oliva standing at the doorway.

Karen looked down nervously.

Olivia walked over to the bed where Fitz and Karen sat.

Karen look sheepishly.

"Liv, I'm so sorry.."

Olivia dived oo to the bed and started tickling Karen. She howled out in laughter barely able to catch her breath. Once Olivia finished tickling Karen, she gave her a tight bear hug and kissed her cheek over and over again.

"Eww gross, I'm not a baby" Karen laughed.

"Come on Karen, why would I be mad at you, were connected." she smiled.

"Were connected." Karen confirmed.

"No come on you two, let's finish eating dessert." Olivia ordered.

With that Karen wiped her face and headed back to the dining room, Fitz and Olivia followed.

Everyone's vibes went back to normal, they laughed and joked and talked about each other's live until everyone finished eating. Karen suggested they all head to the pool to work off all the food, of course they were all up for it.

After letting the food settling for a hour or so while they played charades, they went to change into their bathing suits.

All the guys wore swim trunks, Quinn wore a black monokini, Abby wore a forest green bikini,Karen wore a pink one piece and much to her surprise Olivia wore a pink one piece high cut swimsuit.

"Twins" Karen screamed as she ran up to Olivia.

"I told you kare, were connected" Olivia said seriously, but Karen knew she was joking.

The ranch had an Olympic size pool along with a smaller kids pool and a jacuzzi. Olivia made it a point of duty to swim against and beat everyone in a race, even Ginger.

They laughed and lounged in the pool until the night was thick around them, then everyone retired to the bedrooms to finally get some rest after the very fun but long day they had.

Before fitz retired to bed, we went to check on Karen and Gerry, once he was done, he headed back to his room. Olivia was laying on the bed in her pajamas.

He laid beside her and pulled her close to him.

"So, Mellie was cheating since the campaign huh"

"You heard that." she knew he did but she still acted surprised.

"Yea, why didn't you tell me."

"It was none of my business at the time. My job was to fix it, so i did."

"So if you know she was cheating the whole time, why did you make such a big deal about me and you?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right FItz."

"I guess that's fair but still I wish you would have told me"

Fitz had been thinking a whole lot about her procedure that was coming up.

"So are you nervous about the reversal procedure."

"A little bit, but the doctor said it's actually pretty simple now, they insert a microscopic tube or something through my navel and remove the clips. Hey you know what's funny?"

"What?" he asked.

"My doctor told me not to have sex this entire week."

"But we had sex yesterday." Fitz asked confused.

"I know and the day before that and the day before that." she laughed.

"Olivia. What didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have been all 'we can't have sex livie, doctor's orders." she mocked his voice.

Fitz rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Well, I would have been right and I do not sound like that."

"Yes you do."

"Okay maybe I do but I have a confession to make"

"What" she asked nervously."

"I'm a little nervous about the procedure, what if there are complications?"

"You shouldn't be, It's not as invasive as it used to be, my doctor thinks everything will be fine, I'll be as fertile as a goat after it's done and I've healed."

"How long will healing take"

"About two weeks then I can return to normal activity as I begin to feel better."

"Okay, I'll be praying for those two weeks to pass by quickly."

"Oh please Fitz, you don't pray"

"You're absolutely right, but I still want those two weeks to pass by fast." He laughed.

They chatted a little bit more about the procedure, Olivia told him as much details as she could and eventually they both drifted to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Fitz woke up early the next morning. He wanted to take Olivia and the kids horseback riding. Olivia was still fast asleep beside him and he decided to wake her first and then the kids.

"Livie, wake up." He said softly but then he remember Olivia wasn't easy to wake up and swooped her off the bed.

She groaned.

"Wake up baby, we have plans"

"What time is it." She asked groggily.

"7"

She let out a loud exaggerated sigh.

"Fitz, this is suppose to be a vacation, why are you waking me up this early."

"I'm taking you horseback riding." Fitz said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

He saw Olivia's eyes open wide with excitement.

"I'm up" she said as she ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Olivia had expressed to Fitz how badly she wanted him to take her horseback riding when she came to the ranch, in fact she hadn't shut up about it for days prior to the trip. He woke Karen and Gerry and told them, to get ready.

Fitz made eggs and waffles while he waited for Olivia and the kids to get ready. Once they all ate, they headed to the stables.

"Liv come here, I want to show you something." Fitz said as they met with the horses, Olivia followed Fitz.

Karen and Gerry had already mounted their horses and were waiting in the field for Fitz and Olivia.

Fitz opened the pen and out came a beautiful red brown gypsy horse.

"Wow Fitz, it's beautiful, do I get to ride this one."

"It's yours"

"You got this for me?"

"Yea, I didn't even name her, so you have the honor."

"This is my horse?" She asked again still surprised.

"Yes liv, it's yours." Fitz laughed.

"Aww I love it, it's gorgeous, thank you Fitz"

"Anything for you baby girl" Fitz pulled her in for a hug and Olivia stretched up for a kiss.

"So what are you going to name her." Fitz asked.

"Hmm, well her color sort of looks like the color of ground cayenne pepper doesn't it?"

"Yea I guess it does, I never thought of it that way"

"I'm going to name her Pepper" Olivia said as she ran her hand through the horse's hair.

"That's different, I like it."

Olivia mounted the horse.

"And you're sure you know how to ride?" Fitz asked.

"Yes sir, I learned a boarding school."

"What didn't they teach you at surval montreux?"

"Tell me about it" she laughed.

They joined Karen and Gerry, all four of them followed the trail around the ranch, they made small talked and joked along the way. Throughout the ride, Fitz would point out places on the trail that something significant happened during his youth, like the place where he got his first kiss. Olivia hadn't realized the ranch was so huge, it took them an hour to make they way around.

When they finally reached back to the house, Abby, Huck, Quinn and Harrison were in the tennis court playing two on two, Abby and Harrison versus Huck and Quinn.

Olivia, Fitz and the kids stood on the sideline watching the game until Abby and Harrison beat huck and Quinn and then it was their turn. It was Fitz and Gerry versus Olivia and Karen.

"Okay Karen, they think they have the edge because they're so tall but we're going to show them different alright, we're gonna kick their ass." Olivia said competitively.

"Okay liv, we've got this."

"Hey ladies, I just wanted to let you know that I played tennis competitively in high school, but don't worry we'll take it easy on you?" Fitz called out, Gerry was beside him holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

"Don't worry about us, worry about your game losers" Karen called back. Olivia gave her a high five.

"That's what I'm talking about kare"

After the first round, Fitz and Gerry were up, they hilariously trash talked through the whole set. At the end of the second round Olivia and Karen had fought their way back, they were both very small so they counted on quickness to give them the edge and it did. They game was very tied up until Olivia managed to get the last match point, winning the game for her and Karen.

"In your face losers" Karen screamed.

Her and Olivia high fived and fist bummed as they did their victory dance across the court.

"Oh please we made you win" Gerry mocked from across the court.

"That's funny, why didn't you make yourself win" Olivia teased.

Once they were done, they went inside and had leftovers from thanksgiving dinner for lunch.

After lunch Fitz told Olivia he had a surprise for her and drove her in a small atv to a secluded area in the ranch where there was a warehouse.

"Fitz, what are we doing" she asked as they pulled up near the runway in front of the warehouse.

"It's a surprise"

"I hate surprises"

"No you don't, you act like you hate surprises"

"You're right, now tell me what it is?" She asked excitedly.

"One sec"

Fitz unchained the huge door and slide it open to reveal a sleek 2 passenger plane.

"Please don't tell me your gonna fly this thing"

"I'm gonna fly you in this thing"

"Fitz no that's dangerous"

"You'll be fine"

"I'm not talking about me and are you sure you know how to fly this thing?"

"I flew black ops missions for the navy seals, I dodge rockets and missiles, this is a walk in the park compared to that."

Olivia was hesitant.

"But"

"No buts livie, I would never even think to fly you if I wasn't sure it was safe."

"Okay but if I die and you live, I'm haunting you and your next girlfriend, I'm just letting you know."

Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's get you buckled up."

Fitz made sure all safety measures were followed and once everything was in place, he took off. He flew around the ranch, Olivia was blown away by how beautiful the landscaping was and by how great of a pilot Fitz was.

When they landed and Fitz drove the plane back into the warehouse and helped her exit, she finally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. As great as the flight was she was still nervous.

"Wow, you really are a great pilot."

"Told you" he joked.

"Are you always this modest?"

"I try to be" he laughed.

She watched as he locked up the warehouse.

"So where are going now?" she asked. "It's almost night time."

"We are heading back to the house" he answered.

"Can we walk back?"

"Sure, we can walk."

They walked the trail hand in hand, Olivia couldn't stop thinking about the horse Fitz gave her.

"I really love the horse Fitz, she is absolutely gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like her." fitz smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thank you." she said again.

"For what?"

"All this, I'm really having a great time and I'm so glad we could spent some time away from the Washington craziness, you know with the kids."

"Anything to make you happy, I Love you."

"I love you too fitz, so much, you're perfect and you're all mine and only mine."

She paused.

"Don't you ever forget that." she warned playfully.

Fitz laughed.

"You know, I think you might be one of those crazy girlfriend types, you know the one that will break car windows and cut people."

"Oh definitely, and Abby will help me do it too."

"Yea, Gabby's pretty crazy."

They had been walking for a while and they were almost at the house.

"Before I forget, it is possible for Karen to miss the last day of school before christmas break, she should leave school Monday the 19th but then that would only give us like 3 days in France if we wanted to make it back for the few days before christmas but if she left the friday, then we would have the weekend and we could come back earlier."

"I don't see why not." fitz said easily.

"Perfect, finally we can set the dates."

"What are the dates?"

"Saturday the 17th to Wednesday the 21nd."

Fitz grunted.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not ecstatic that you guys are leaving for almost a week."

"Aww, your gonna miss your girls." she fake pouted in a whiny voice.

Fitz shook his head playfully.

"By the way fitz, I don't know if I'm comfortable with you giving me your card or whatever, you know, I think you should give Karen, I'll take care of me and Abby."

"Olivia I'm going to treat you to a girls trip or shopping trip or whatever you guys call it, so just let it happen." he whined.

"Fitz, I don't want to take your card and spend too much and then we fight about money, so I'd rather spend my own money."

"You know when you tell any other person on the planet to go on a shopping spree, they ask you when can they go, but not you. You WILL take the money I give you and spend it frivolously on yourself, my daughter and your best friend, then you can buy me a tie or something and present it to me when you return, like any other spoiled girlfriend. Got it."

"Fine" she rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile

"Perfect now come on baby." he scooped up and put her over his shoulder.

"Come on fitz, put me down, I'm pretty heavy you know."

Fitz almost dropped her because he was laughing so hard.

"Liv, you are what like 5'2 and a half and 105, maybe 110 pounds"

"I am 5'3"

"NO you tell people you're 5'3 so they think you're taller."

"Yea and you tell people you're 6'3 when your only 6'2" she fired back playfully.

"No I've been measured at 6'3, I didn't have to tell them anything and I'm pretty sure you just made that up. You jealous Shorty" he mocked.

He slapped her ass and then took off.

"Keep up shorty." he yelled.

She ran after him, but he was already by the house so she slowed down.

Fitz's gave his staff the thanksgiving weekend off so it was just them.

They had a fun night with the kids and the team, they mostly watched movies and debated on everything from religion to politics, Abby was very vocal about her dislike for republicans but she made it known that fitz had a pass.

They hung around the living room until one by one they drifted off to bed.

Everyone slept late on saturday. It was the last day for the trip and they was nothing really scheduled. They all lounged around for most of the day, each person doing their own thing until it was almost evening.

Fitz decided that since he couldn't really do anything intimate with Olivia, he didn't care if her team joined them on AF1.

Karen and Gerry left first, heading back to school on their plane. Fitz, Olivia and the team stood by waiting for the go ahead to be able to leave the ranch for the Airstrip.

The flight was quick and uneventful, they entire group slept the whole way and when they landed, Abby and the rest of the team went their way and Fitz headed home with Olivia.


	24. Chapter 24

It was the day of the procedure. Olivia was in the waiting room, she was a little nervous and fitz didn't help because he kept calling her every few minutes to ask how she was feeling and it only made her more nervous.

Once it was finally time for the procedure, she texted fitz to let him know her phone would be off and headed to the operating room.

When Olivia woke up she was a little disoriented at first. As the minutes passed everything started to come back to her. She has been up for about 15 minutes when the doctor came in and told her the procedure had been successful and to just take it easy for a few days. He told her she could leave in a few hours and if she had someone who could take her home.

She was in the recovery room and was now allowed to use her phone, so she turned it one to see missed calls from Fitz and Abby.

She called Abby first because Abby was the one who was going to take her home, she told her to come and pick her up in a few hours.

She called fitz and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hi"

"Liv, are you okay?" FItz said Quickly.

"Yea, I'm fine, I just woke up."

"How are you feeling?"

"There's discomfort but the doctor said I won't feel any pain until later."

"Do you want me to **come** get you? I should be there with you."

"Fitz, no, I'm at the fertility specialist, do you know how that would look if you were here with me?"

"Liv, I don't care, I should have never let you convince me to stay at the whitehouse."

"Abby is coming to get me in a couple of hours, it's okay."

"Abby is not your man, I am.'

"I know but she's my bestfriend and she doesn't mind helping me out from time to time and if you really want to be a great boyfriend just be home when I get there and have thai food ready for me okay." she said trying to lighten him up. She knew if she had made her detail drop her home instead of Abby, fitz would have definitely made his way there.

"Okay" fitz sighed.

Olivia was asleep for just over an hour when the doctor woke her up and told her that it was time for her to go home and that Abby was there to pick her up.

Olivia signed her discharge papers and was wheeled to the parking garage where Abby's car was parked.

Olivia realized that she couldn't get in the car herself, so Dave her detail had to lifted her and put her in the car. He also lifted her and brought her back to her apartment when ABby dropped them off. Abby had offered to go to the apartment with Olivia but she assured her that Fitz was there and that she was fine.

When Dave opened the door, Fitz was in the kitchen. Once he realized she was there, he came and took her out of Dave's arms and laid her on the impromptu bed he made on the couch.

"How are you feeling." fitz asked softly as he kissed forehead.

"Very hungry, this bed was a good idea by the way."

"I figured you would want to be in front of the Tv." he smiled

He brought over her food from the kitchen.

"I got you three different types of fried rice, two kinds of chicken and two kinds of pork. Dig in."

"It smells great, thank you baby."

They watched tv and ate together and before Fitz knew it Olivia was asleep again. He took the time to finished up what he was working on from the white house, he had been working for a few hours when he saw OLivia fidgeting in her sleep.

She was holding her stomach.

"Livie baby?"

She fluttered her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She was awake now.

"No, it hurts" she said in pain.

"What can I do."

"Get me the ibuprofen in my bag."

Fitz quickly went to get her the pills and a glass of water.

She took the pills quickly, she realized she was feeling hot so she pulled the blanket off of herself.

"Livie, you're bleeding." fitz said wide eyes.

She looked down and saw the blood, it was coming from her navel, where they had inserted the tube..

"It's okay, the doctor said it's normal to bleed."

As soon as she said that, she felt a severe cramp in her stomach and she cried out.

"Olivia what's going on?" he asked in panic.

"Cramps." she cried.

"Okay, let me call an ambulance, we have to get you to the hospital." he said as he grabbed his phone.

"No, the doctor said this was going to happen." she grabbed his arm.

"Olivia you're bleeding out and you're in pain, the doctor doesn't know what the fuck she is talking about."

"Fitz please just sit here with me.. please."

He let out a deep breath and relented. He sat at the foot of the couch and held her hand and tried to comfort her as the cramps came and went. After a while, pills finally kicked in and she drifted off to sleep once more, this time she slept peacefully.

When Olivia woke up the next morning FItz was making eggs and bacon for her.

"Fitz" she called.

"One sec liv" he yelled from the kitchen. He when came back he had a plate with eggs, bacon and orange juice.

"Is that for me?"

"No, I didn't know you wanted any."

She looked at him with her forehead wrinkled.

"I'm kidding, it's for you." He joked.

"Thanks, I didn't even know I had groceries."

"You didn't, I had Tom pick some stuff up."

"Oh okay"

She ate and after a while began to wonder why Fitz hasn't left for the White House.

"Fitz aren't you going to the White House?"

"It's 2 in the afternoon livie, I think it's a little too late For that."

"Fitz you need to go to work I can take care of myself."

"Olivia I'm not leaving so just forget about it okay."

"Alright fine, I'll drop it."

"Great, now relax and let me take care of you."

Olivia was home for a few days before she left like she could handle going to work, the after effects of the procedure hurt a lot more than she anticipated.

Once she was back on her schedule, she felt like the two weeks went by really quickly and before she knew it, it was the countdown to christmas.

She had been busy hammering out the final details of the trip with Abby, Fitz was on an emergency trip overseas and she was sort of happy because she needed a little more than two weeks to get her libido back up after the procedure.

She booked their rooms at The Four Seasons George V Paris, it was the best hotel in Paris and had a perfect view of the Eiffel tower. She had spent a considerable amount of time bickering with Abby about what exactly they were going to do once they actually got to france. Abby decided that since everything was going to be free, she only wanted to visit boutiques, but Olivia thought they should fit some sightseeing into the trip, for Karen's sake. They met each other halfway and Olivia even managed to fit a wine tasting session in at the end of the trip.

It was the night before the trip and Fitz was scheduled to arrive late night. She had everything in order,she planned to hire a dog sitter for Ginger but Fitz insisted on keeping her, he begged so hard she relented. It was approaching midnight when Fitz came home, to his surprise she was up and waiting for him, most nights when he came home that late, she would fall asleep without him;

she was in the bedroom, when he walked in.

"Fitz, hey, I didn't hear you come in." she jump on him and hugged him tightly around the neck. She was almost a foot off the ground when he lifted her up to him for a kiss.

"Hey livie" he said lazily.

She just realized how tired he looked.

"Fitz when was the last time you slept, you look terrible?"

Fitz gently let her down and took a step over to the bed and plopped himself down.

"It turns out when you have half of the leaders in the western world calling you for a conference 24 hours of the past 5 days, there isn't much time for sleep." he yawned.

"Okay well let me get you out of these clothes and then I'll give you a nice warm bath and then you can come back here and get some sleep, how does that sound?" she smiled.

"That sounds like the best thing I've heard all week." his voice was still low and lazy.

Olivia grabbed his and pulled him to the bathroom. She began undressing him, first removing his jacket, then his shirt and undershirt. When she got to his pants, she felt a bulge and not the kind she usually got excited about, something was in his pockets. She reached into his pockets and pulled it out. It was a red lace thong, Olivia felt a wave of panic rush over her.

"Do you want to tell me what this is?" her voice was even but filled with anger.

"It's underwear." he answered calmly.

"I know it's underwear, do I look like an idiot, who's is this and why is it in your pocket.? She yelled.

"It's yours"

"It's mine. What do you take me for. Have you been fucking some prostitute down in south america, is that why you're so tired from you trip." she was panicking.

Fitz let out a huge sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do you remember the night I came to that french restaurant, you were on your little date with senator Shaw."

"What so you cheated on me to get back at me for a date I went on almost a year ago. Oh my god, I can't believe you." Olivia was frantic and started crying.

"No! In the morning after I spent the night with you, didn't you miss a pair of red lace thongs?"

He waited for her to calm down, he could see the realization in her eyes after she went over the events of that night and morning.

She covered her mouth with both her hands in a flush of embarrassment.

"So wait why do you have them?"

"I always have them, good luck charm I guess. Why? Would you rather it be someone else's, maybe that south american prostitute I love to fuck so much." he smirked.

Olivia was mortified.

"I'm so sorry fitz, I shouldn't have said that." she was glad he seemed to not have taken her seriously.

"Don't be, I think I like jealous Olivia." he teased

"I love you."

"Yea you say that now, you were ready to rip my head off a few seconds ago, so fickle you are."

"Gosh, you're never gonna let this go, are you?"

"Not a chance." he laughed

She finished stripping him down and set the bath.

Once he got in, she grabbed a bath sponge and began to lather it

She didn't join him in the tub, she knelt at the side of the tub and began to run the soapy sponge all over his body.

"Aren't you gonna join me?" Fitz asked slightly perplexed.

"I don't think so, if I get in there with you we are going to have sex and I don't want to." She said hesitantly.

"Oh okay"

"It's not that I don't want to.."

"Livie it okay, you don't owe me an explanation."

"I know but I still don't feel back to normal after the surgery so I need a little more time."

"Liv, take all the time you need, there's no rush, you don't owe me sex, you've been telling me that for years." He chuckled.

"I know but back then it was different, now you're my man and I want to make sure you are always taken care of."

She started stroking him with her hand.

"You know for someone who doesn't want to have sex, you are awfully frisky." he teased.

"Like I said, I want you to be taken care of." she began running her hand up and down his shaft faster.

It felt good but fitz could help the need to provoke her, he couldn't believe he was going to sacrifice an orgasm just to get a rise out of her.

"Are you sure because I could just get my south american prostitute to do it." he smirked.

Olivia stopped and stood up and let out a huff.

"Everything is a joke to you huh, I'm tired of you and your little jokes, give yourself a handjob." she about face and walked out the bathroom.

Fitz was amused and had been laughing uncontrollably at her brattiness.

"Livie come back" he laughed.

"Whatever" he heard her yell from the bedroom.

Olivia wasn't really upset, she had actually been in the bedroom laughing to herself, she loved when fitz made fun of her, it felt; normal.

Fitz hurried up and finished himself off and rinsed off one more time before getting out the shower.

When fitz came into the bedroom Olivia was sitting upright on the bed, she seemed to be going over some paperwork.

"Work?" he asked as he dried his hair with his towel.

"No, it's the fax from lauren with the flight information; by the way, did you have fun in there all by yourself."

"I wasn't by myself, I had my south american prostitute with me." fitz held up his hand.

"Wait? Did you just name your masterbating hand that."

"Yea, I did."

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Don't be so happy, she's giving you serious competition, I'd watch out her her." he plopped down on the bed and let out a sigh, he almost forgot how tired he was.

"Yea, well I cut people, so let her know that."

Fitz chuckled.

"So, are you gonna be okay without your favorite girls for a few days?"

She place the paper on the nightstand and turned of the night light, she cuddled up tightly on fitz's side.

"I'll have gerry Here with me so it won't be so bad and it will give me time to get your christmas gifts without worrying about you finding out what it is."

"Fitz, I think this trip is a great christmas gift, I don't need anything else."

"Not gonna argue about this livie." fitz sang.

"Okay but nothing big."

"You like fast cars right." fitz said slyly.

Her eyes opened wide.

"Fitz. If you ever."

"Good night livie" he smirked.

She sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" she said mostly to herself.

"You can let me love and take care of you the way you love and take care of me."

"Fitz.."

"Livie you jumped in front of two bullets for me, you just had this very painful procedure done so you could have my kids and you wouldn't have even had to get your tubes tied in the first place if I hadn't been selfish and gotten you pregnant while I was married in the first place and messed up you're state of mind."

"Fitz I didn't save you so I could hold it over your head or so you could owe me for it. I did it because I would have rather died than watch you get shot."

Fitz a pang in his chest at the mention of her dying.

"See, and I haven't been able to give you anything or do anything for you."

Olivia didn't know he felt that way and she was digesting it as he was saying it.

"Fitz you give me everything just by breathing, by waking up everyday, healthy and happy, that's all you have to do to make me happy, no matter what."

"You say stuff like that and expect me not to want to give you the world. I hate you." he whined.

"I hate you too." she chuckled.

Olivia pondered for a moment before giving in.

"Fine. Fine fine fine fine fine." she said like a petulant child.

"You can get me whatever you want for this christmas and my birthday, that's it... By the way, don't try to pass of any chirstmas gift as my birthday gift since my birthday is only a few days after christmas, people have been doing that to me since I was a kid and I hate it. That's my compromise."

"Well what about anniversaries and valentine's day etc."

"Shit. I didn't think about that. Let's just get birthday and christmas out of the way, then next year we will reevaluate. Deal?"

"Seal it with a kiss?" Fitz smiled his charming smile that would melt Olivia into his hands like putty.

She blushed quite visibly and tilted her head up so he could kiss her.

The kiss was slow and soft and sensual.

"That was god kiss." she said once they broke contact.

"Always is." he said smugly.

"Ugh, go to bed."she ordered and soon after, they were both asleep.

A/N

Serious angst coming up guys, sit tight.


	25. Chapter 25

Olivia woke up at 7 in the morning. Fitz was already half dressed, she couldn't understand how no matter how tired he was, he always woke up at the same exact time every morning.

"Morning sweet cakes." she yawned.

"Morning Sweet baby."

"Sweet baby? You haven't called me that in a long time."

He walked to the bed, leaned over and kissed her.

"Morning breath Olivia, it almost burned my nose off." he wrinkled his nose.

"Shut up, I brush my teeth before a go to bed." she laughed

He kissed her again.

"Take lots of pictures of you and Karen okay, text me as much as you can, call me every night and most importantly be safe. You and Karen are two of my most prized possessions, Got it."

"Got it." she sang.

"Good." he pecked her again.

"What time's your flight again?

"11am. Is karen all packed?"

"Yes, when she landed last night she told me one of the aides were helping her but I'm going to see her and go through what she has to make sure."

"Good."

"What time are you guys coming back here."

"Well once I get through the morning briefing and I have her packed up well head right back, that should be about...9:30, then we can head to the airstrip."

"You know I still think that chartering a private jet was extra."

"Was I supposed to fly my queen and my princess coach?" Fitz asked sarcastically and fluttered his eyelashes.

She kissed him.

"Hey I'm not arguing." she chuckled.

Fitz pouted.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty for taking a trip you recommended?"

"Yes." he whined.

"Do you want a blowjob before you leave, it'll be a good one, it'll last you all week.?"

Fitz eyes opened wide and his lips curved into a smile.

"So that's a yes?"

Fitz nodded eagerly.

They switched places, Fitz was laying flat and Olivia was hovering over him. She made her way down and knelt in between his legs. She unzipped his pants and went to work. Within a few minutes fitz was howling, she loved how she could make him fall apart whenever she sucked him off. When he came, she carefully swallowed every drop and zipped him back up. Fitz was still laying flat on the bed, trying to calm his breathing.

"Come on old man. It's time to go." she teased and wiped her mouth with her hand.

He sat up,

"When you do come back again?" he scratched his forehead.

"I can't imagine why you'll miss me."

After a few moments, fitz got out the bed, Olivia walked him to the door and then help him put on his coat.

"You are very handsome." she gushed as she took in his appearance.

"I've never heard that before." he said sarcastically.

"Get out of my apartment fitz." she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you can't get enough of me." he laughed.

Olivia was leaning on his chest and looking up at him, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Alright baby, I'll be back in a couple hours."

Once fitz was out the door Olivia headed to the bathroom the get herself ready. When she was finished showering she headed to the closet, she had already put aside the outfit she planned on wearing so she didn't have to rush to find something in the morning. She called Abby just to make sure everything was on track with her, since she was supposed to meet at the apartment in an hour.

She curled her hair and did her makeup dewy and minimal, just like the french do it. She put on her J brand skinny dark wash jeans with her black Stuart weitzmans highland boots and a white t-shirt, she knew France would be cold as well so she brought her Max Mara camel duster coat. She decided that her Chanel quilted bag would have to do for the entire trip because she wanted to pack light.

She had been checking and rechecking everything she packed just to make sure she didn't leave any back, before she realized it, it was a quarter past nine. She heard the door knock and went to go and open it.

"Hi girl!" Abby shouted excitedly.

"Hey Abby, you're right on time."

"Of course, did you think I would be late to a trip like this." Abby pulled her suitcases in, she had 3 huge suitcases.

"Abby, you packed a lot of stuff."

"No, these are pretty empty, I just needed something to bring all my new stuff back in." She laughed.

Olivia and Abby had been chatting for a little while when Fitz and Karen walked in. Karen as usual ran over and greeted Olivia as if she hadn't spoken to her in years when truly, they spoke on the phone yesterday.

"Hey liv! You ready!" She said as she broke the huge.

"I sure am, I hope your father packed you up with everything you need." She directed toward Fitz.

"I think he did pretty good, I think I have everything."

"Great."

"Hey Gabby" Fitz waved to Abby.

"Hi Mr. President."

"It's okay gabby, you can call me Fitz."

"Fitz, I know I said this already but thanks again for this trip, boy did I need it." She said gratefully.

"You're welcome gabby."

"Seriously?" She asked, Fitz ignored her and chuckled.

After about 20 minutes, they headed out, Fitz had his agents carry the suitcases to the cars. It took them almost an hour to get to the airstrip, Fitz had made sure he Lauren took utmost care, with planning everything for the trip, the last thing he wanted was for the press to find out anything because Olivia would probably freak out.

Fitz let Abby and Karen out of the car first so he could have a minute alone with Olivia.

"Remember what I said?" Fitz asked.

"Be safe and have fun, send you pictures." She replied.

"Good now give me a kiss." He order and Olivia obliged.

When they got on the plane, Karen and Abby had already made themselves comfortable by converting the seats and laying out blankets and pillows.

"Back so soon." Abby teased.

Both Olivia and Fitz ignored her.

The pilot announced over the intercom that they would be departing within a few minutes.

"Aww look karen, he's gonna miss us." Olivia blushed when she say Fitz frown slightly.

Karen laughed.

"Uhh no, Gerry will be here soon and you won't even know all the fun things that are going to happen once he gets here."

"You mean like having him stay in the oval office with you while you work all day?" karen asked.

Fitz looked back at Olivia and then Karen.

"You know what, you guys suck."

Abby tried to stifle a laugh.

"You too Gabby." fitz turned and smiled, which cause Olivia and Karen to laugh.

Fitz called Karen over for one last hug and said his last goodbye and headed for the exit.

"Godspeed." he called over his shoulder as he walked out the plane door.

The flight took a little longer than they had foreseen. Upon takeoff, they discovered the plane had a speaker system, they took turns connecting their phones and playing everything from the spice girls (Abby) to the Hannah montana movie soundtrack (Karen), Abby and Karen fought over who's turn it was to select songs, Olivia barely got a chance. They danced to the music and ate the chocolate covered strawberries and other hors d'oeuvres that had been laid out on a spread for them. Abby and Olivia went back and forth between giving Karen advice about boys and having sessions of true girl chat; they watched a couple movies but within a few hours they were fast asleep.

They landed in Paris around 8pm Parisian time and immediately Olivia called fitz to let him know they had landed and were on their way to the hotel. When they arrived at the The Four Seasons George V just off the Champs-Élysees, both Olivia and Abby were blown away at how beautiful it was, Karen seemed indifferent. Olivia was used to luxury, she wasn't poor growing up but the hotel was a different sort of luxury, it was fit for a king, "no wonder why fitz wanted us to stay here" she thought to herself. She had insisted that they didn't need the penthouse in such an expensive hotel but Fitz ignored her and went ahead and had lauren book it anyways.

Once they checked in, they headed straight to the penthouse, it was huge, there were two king beds, a kitchenette, the bathroom had beautiful bathtub and shower and when they stepped out on the balcony there was a mini pool; the Eiffel tower was in perfect view.

"Wow " Abby remarked.

"Wow is right, this is gorgeous." Olivia agreed.

Karen had been inside jumping on the bed when Olivia and Abby walked back into the room. After chatting and doing a little bit of unpacking, they ordered room service, ate, then showered and resigned for the night, they knew they were going to have a busy couple of days if they succeeded in following their itinerary.

Olivia waited until both Abby and Karen were asleep before going out to the balcony and calling fitz, the call almost went to voicemail when he picked up.

"Hello"

"Well hi there."

"Hi Livie, what's up."

"Nothing Abby and Karen are fast asleep, I'm here on the balcony and I'm surrounded by beautiful red roses and the view of the eiffel tower and I can't help but wonder why you aren't here with me?"

"Looks who's missing who." fitz teased.

"I'm serious." she whined.

"Okay so the next time I have to visit President Hollande, you will come with me and we'll spend an extra couple days by ourselves."

"Promise?"

"You are really spoiled, you know that?" he laughed.

"You're the one who keeps spoiling me, look at where I'm staying?"

"I thought you might like it there."

"I love it but I still didn't hear you promise."

"I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die."

"Cross my heart and hope to die, what are we 5?" he laughed

"Hey, I'm just making sure you can't back out of this when the time comes."

"Oh please having you all to myself in Paris is definitely on my bucket list, I won't pass up that opportunity."

She blushed and he could hear her chuckle softly.

"Hey liv, if you're outside on the balcony, isn't it cold?"

"I have my coat on and don't worry, you're worth a little frost bites." she yawned.

"Your tired Livie, get some sleep, call me first thing tomorrow okay."

"If call you first thing tomorrow you'll be asleep."

"Still call, I'll pick up."

"Okay love you."

"Love you too livie."

 **Sunday.**

They next morning Olivia called Fitz and much like she had expected, he didn't pick up because he was asleep. She woke Abby and Karen they up early, once they showered and got dressed, they headed to the louvre. They arrived around 10 am, Olivia had brought her Nikon D500 camera and took lots of pictures just like Fitz asked. Both inside and outside of the Louvre were beautiful, she found herself rejoicing that Fitz had kept Karen and Gerry pretty sheltered from the press because as she was walking around with Karen no one recognised her, she looked like a normal kid. After spending hours in the louvre, it was time to go the their reservation at the Seine lunch cruise. Olivia was thankful Fitz had hired a private driver for them and their detail weren't in their usual suits, they were wearing casual clothing so as to not draw too much attention to themselves.

The lunch cruise down the Seine River was amazing, even Karen was impressed, they had premier service so they were at the front of the boat, with a great view of the banks of the river. After lunch they headed back to the hotel to rest for a little while.

Around 8pm, they got ready and headed to their reservation at Le Meurice. The Le Meurice was the most opulent and prestigious restaurant in all of France, usually you need to call 3 months ahead to get a table but Fitz managed to get them only a couple weeks ahead. Dinner was delicious, Olivia ordered Roasted Dublin Bay prawns, Karen ordered Bonito fish and eggplant and Abby ordered Veal, swiss chard and seaweed. Abby and Karen enjoyed a few different samplings of cake for dessert, while Olivia chatted with the sommelier about wine.

It's was almost time for the restaurant to close when they finally left. They Le meurice was close to the Eiffel tower, so the had the driver drop them off at the pavilion. They hung out for a while and took pictures at the base of the tower.

It was almost 12am, when they got back to the hotel. They showered and headed to bed. Olivia called fitz and they chatted for a little while before she too, resigned to bed.

 **Monday**

This was the day Karen could barely contain her excitement in anticipation for. They were going to Disneyland. They left the hotel at 9:30am, it took them an hour to get to the park.

They had vip passes that allowed them to skip the line, which in turn gave them enough time to get on every ride and attraction. They played several games, including ring toss which Olivia won a huge stuffed teddy bear for Karen. They stopped for lunch at Au Chalet De La Marionnette, where they had cheese burgers and fries.

They spent the rest of the evening watching live shows and visiting the sleeping beauty castle, they left the at 7:30.

Karen called fitz on the ride home, he answered after a few rings.

"Daddy." she said excitedly.

"Hey kare, what's up, you sound excited."

"Omg dad, you won't believe how much fun I had today."

She went on tell him about how much fun she had, she wouldn't let him off the phone, she spoke with him for almost 45 minutes, giving him a frame by frame run through of her day.

When they got home that night, Olivia was so tired she fell asleep on the ground waiting for Abby and Karen to take their showers.

 **Tuesday**

"Olivia wake up." Abby had been trying to wake her for a few minutes.

She could hear Olivia grunting angrily from under the blanket.

After Abby failed miserably, Karen decided to give it a try. She got up on the bed and began jumping up and down.

Olivia's head was banging into the pillow over and over again because Karen was jumping so close to her. She let out a hugh sigh.

'I'm up" she whined, which resulting in a burst of laughter from both Karen and Abby.

Abby and Karen hurried off to get ready, Olivia was the last to get dressed.

They arrived at the Louvre-Tuileries neighborhood, it had pretty much every high end boutique they could think of.

They started off with the Hermes store, Olivia had always wanted a Hermes Birkin bag, but never wanted to spend so much on one bag, she thought now was the perfect time.

She bought a small Birkin bag in a tan brown color, she also bought a few scarves and belts. Abby bought a pair of booties. She was happy that Fitz had given her a money card, he forgot to ask him how much he loaded on the card but she figured she'd use it until it ran out and then she would use her own money.

They went to Dior next, luckily the door store had a kids salon, so they could shop for Karen, she picked out some really cool tops, skirts and dresses.

Olivia saw a Dior baby onesie with the words 'Mommy's girl" printed on the front that she absolutely fell in love with, she decided to buy it for whenever she had a baby girl.

They went to Versace, Ohne Titel, Gucci, Max Mara, Jimmy Choo, Salvatore ferragamo, YSL, Fendi, Dolce & Gabbana.

They found the Alaia boutique, Olivia remembered how much Karen loved her pom pom heels, she asked Abby to keep Karen occupied while she looked for the sandal version for Karen, she managed to find it in a shoes size 6 for karen and went ahead and had it gift wrapped for Karen while she shopped for herself.

They ended up with so many bags that the secret service agents had the help them bring them back to the car.

Olivia and karen had most of the items, Abby was extremely picky and also was conscious that the items very expensive and didn't want to spend too much even though Fitz was treating them.

At the end of the street was the Chanel boutique, Olivia got herself another classic quilted purse in velour blue, she got a classic mini in pink velour and a mini black quilted backpack for Karen (which she hid because she wanted to give her as a christmas gift from her own money), she picked out some fine jewelry and a few pairs of shoes. Abby got a pair of sunglasses.

They stopped at a few more stores that mostly sold vintage clothing and art, that were Abby fell in love with a few things and bought them.

The time had flown by and it was now late afternoon so they made their way back to the hotel.

They had a late lunch at the hotel restaurant and once the food settled they went for a swim in the indoor pool.

A few hours later, for dinner, they ordered snacks, popcorn and candy from room service and ordered a couple of movies to watch until they fell asleep.

 **Wednesday**

Wednesday was another day of copious amounts of shopping.

They went to the other shopping district called Avenue Montaigne where they first visited the givenchy boutique.

Olivia got a few dresses and shoes from the new collections and a shoulder Pandora bag.

In Chloe Olivia bought a few flows tops, pants, bags and shoes. The kids salon was in the boutique as well so she managed to get Karen several pairs of denim, tops and dresses.

In Louis vuitton, Olivia got Karen a cute mini backpack, which karen loved.

Abby still hadn't bought anything.

They visited Stella McCartney, Escada, Max Mara, Celine, Ralph Lauren, Marc Jacobs, Giuseppe zanotti and Prada, grabbing a few items in each store. They had ended up venturing down to the more common shopping stores such as Zara, topshop and H&M, stopping to visit at Abby's request, Abby seemed more comfortable in Zara and topshop than H&M. She bought a lot of clothes and shoes, more than Olivia had from the rest of the stores but the prices were so low that they didn't add up to more that 3 of any of the items Olivia had purchased.

Olivia had never been in Zara before and was pleasantly surprised by the merchandise, she and Karen gotten some stuff for themselves as well.

They stopped briefly at the Marais a famous french Patisserie, Olivia stocked up on French Macaroons, White chocolate and other pastries.

After they drop all of the bags off at the hotel, they went to their lunch and wine tasting reservation at a winery in Versailles.

After being at the winery for over an hour, Olivia had tasted a little too many different wines and was a little tipsy.

"Hey Liv" She whispered.

"Yea Kare."

"Can I taste that, just a teenie tiny sip." She smiled.

"okay , just a sip, don't tell your father." She laughed mischievously.

She gave her a small sip.

"How does it taste."

"Well, that doesn't taste as bad as I thought." She remarked.

Olivia stared in space thinking for a while.

"Wow, I probably shouldn't have given you that, so we're gonna go ahead and keep that to ourselves." She laughed

"No problem liv." Karen laughed.

When they finished wine tasting, they drove back to the hotel.

They had a late night flight for 11pm and it was now 7pm.

They tried to pack as best they could, most of the clothing was already packed in shopping bags and boxes, so it was just about packing them to make them easier to travel with.

At 9:30 they drove the to airport and made it on the plane by 10:45.

Olivia called Fitz to let him know that they were about to depart and once the plane took off, all three were fast asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

It was early morning when they landed,Olivia and Karen headed straight to Olivia's apartment, Abby headed home.

When they opened the door Fitz and Gerry were up and waiting for them and the apartment was fully decorated with a huge christmas tree, lights and a ridiculous amount of gifts under the tree.

"Woah, did you guys do all of this?" Surprised was an understatement because Olivia had never really celebrated christmas since her mother passed so to see all the gifts and decoration really made her happy.

"Yep, spent all day doing it."

"He's lying he hired a decorator to do it." Gerry blurted out.

"You know Gerry, that's why Karen's my favorite, she knows how to keep a secret."

"I'll remember that old man." Gerry called out as walked over and hugged both Olivia and Karen.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey Gerry, you know I feel like every time I see you, you're an inch taller."

"Are you sure you're not an inch shorter because I swear you're shrinking."

Olivia slapped his arm.

"No one likes a show off Gerry." She laughed.

"So wait, did you guys forget about me?" Fitz asked.

Karen ran over and jumped up hugged him.

"Daddy" She said as she hugged him.

Karen had the tendency to greet people as if she hadn't seen them for years.

"Hi sweetie." he said as he hugged her.

Olivia and Gerry were still in a full blown conversation when Fitz walked over and greeted her.

"Gerry can I at least say hi to Olivia before you stare her to death." Fitz laughed.

Gerry didn't realize he was staring.

"Uhh my bad." Gerry rubbed his head and walked over to Karen.

They heard barking and saw ginger running from the bedroom to greet Karen and Olivia.

"Hi baby." Olivia picked ginger up and coddled her.

"So everyone gets to say hi except me." Fitz asked.

"Okay big baby." Karen laughed at Olivia's comment.

"Close your eyes kids." Fitz joked.

He gave Olivia a small kiss on the lips, nothing too explicit to traumatized the kids.

"I'll deal with you later." He whispered quietly.

He saw a wide smile spread across her face.

"I'm counting on it." she said just as quietly.

They turned around and faced the kids.

"So daddy, how many of these gifts are actually mine." Karen asked curiously.

"Too many." Fitz answered.

"Yayyyy." she jumped up and down excitedly.

"So Fitz, when did you do this." Olivia asked.

"Yesterday."

"I love it. You guys did good." she congratulated.

They chatted for a little while until Olivia and Karen needed to get some rest to alleviate the jetlag.

Fitz let them sleep for a couple of hours but then woke them up, so what they wouldn't have a hard time sleeping later in the night.

Gerry went ahead and ordered a pizza, once Olivia and Karen ate, they started unpacking.

Olivia had the associates gift wrap all the gifts she bought for Fitz, Karen and Gerry from the boutiques, so she didn't have to worry about them seeing their gifts.

"So what did you guys get?" Gerry asked.

"I got so much stuff Gerry, you are going to be so jealous."

"No dumb dumb, I mean what did you guys get for me?" Gerry teased.

"Oh please loser, it was a girls trip, you don't get anything, unless you wanna borrow one of my dresses." Karen retorted.

Olivia intervened.

"All your stuff is gonna be under the Christmas tree Gerry, you're going to have to wait till Christmas morning like everyone one else in the world."

"Sorry big baby." Karen teased

"Thank you Olivia, see Karen, that's an answer." Gerry directed to Karen.

"So Karen, show me what you bought" Fitz asked.

"Daddy I got the best stuff ever." She started off.

"Look at this really cute dress I got." She proceeded to show him every single item she bought.

Karen rummaged through her stuff;

"Look daddy, Olivia won me this bear at disney." she said excitedly.

"wow , Olivia actually won at something." he teased.

"Shut up, yes I won."

Karen went on, showing her father every item she had bought in Paris, Olivia and Fitz laid on the couch, listening intently. Gerry went to the guestroom to listen to music and escape the torture Karen would hand out to his ears.

Karen went on for a few hours, both Fitz and Olivia found themselves struggling to keep up.

Once Karen was done Olivia grabbed her camera and began flipping through images with Fitz, stopping sometimes to explain the story behind the picture.

Fitz loved the pictures there were hundreds and he went through them several more times without Olivia.

Olivia cooked pasta and when everyone ate, it was time to resign to the rooms.

"Okay Karen, you're with me." Olivia said.

Fitz opened his eyes wide.

Karen headed to olivia's bedroom to prepare for bed.

"Ughh I hate this." Fitz complained.

"We're not married, they can't see us sleeping in the same bed, you know that."

"I miss you, I haven't touched you in a month."

"Maybe we can sneak out tonight and have sex in the car." She said quietly.

"Maybe...you mean definitely?"

She laughed.

"Okay wait a little while, give them a half hour to fall asleep."

"I also just want to give you a heads up, I'm not on birth control so your gonna have to use a condom."

"You know Olivia, I'm not using a condom with you, I'll take my chances."

"Fitz we are not taking that chance."

"Okay fine, but I'm not happy about it."

Fitz had no intentions of using a condom but he wasn't going to argue about it with her as yet.

They had been lounging in the sofa for just over a half hour when Olivia snuck into the room to see if they were asleep.

Karen was fast asleep but Gerry was on his phone with the headphones on, he was so focused on the phone, he didn't see her open the door to look at him.

She came back around to Fitz.

"All clear, Karen's asleep, Gerry up but he's on his phone, he's not gonna miss us. Let's go." She chuckled

She grabbed a couple of condoms and wrapped a blanket around her and headed through the door, Fitz followed her on their surreptitious mission.

They met the agents right outside the door.

"Hey guys, we're just going down to the limo for a chat, I need the keys." Fitz said the Gary, one of the agents.

Gary took the keys from another agent and handed them to Fitz.

"Sir, we have to accompany you." Gary pleaded.

"That won't be necessary, it's cold outside.

"Sir please."

Fitz gave up, he knew they weren't going to listen to him.

"Okay but nowhere in sight."

Gary nodded.

They headed downstairs to the car, Fitz let Olivia get in and then followed.

As soon as Fitz managed to get the door closed Olivia was stripping him down.

He grabbed her face and crashed his lips against hers.

She moaned as she felt him bite her lip.

She had his sweatpants and boxers pulled down, she began fumbling around trying to find the condoms.

"Where's the condom? I just had them in my hand." She asked still looking around.

Fitz ignored her.

She was straddling him, he had his hand wrapped tightly around her waist and she couldn't move.

She had on his navy t shirt that reached her mid thigh and over the knee socks with her bed slippers which she kicked off once she got into the car.

Fitz lifted her shirt and reached down to her panties to find her center wet and ready for him.

He slid her panties to the slide and began rubbing his penis in between her folds.

"Fitz we need to use a condom." she could barely finish her sentence because she was so distracted by the sensation she felt between her legs.

Fitz continued to tease her, he massaged her clit with his tip hoping to disband her resolve. Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around his neck with her head placed in the crook of his neck.

"Let see who can hold out longer Olivia because I meant it when I said I'm not using a condom."

He switch from massaging her clit to thrusting the tip of his penis in and out of her slowly, careful

To take the pleasure from her as soon as he gave it.

"Because when I fuck you Olivia, I want to feel everything." His voice was low and raspy.

He could hear her soft whimpers and he knew she couldn't hold out anymore and neither could he.

"Oh god baby, I give up." she cried.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" fitz teased.

"I give up." she panted.

Fitz slowly eased her down on his erect member, he could hear her let out a loud breathy moan.

She was still for a moment with her eyes closed, wanting to commit to memory the sensation she felt when he was fully inside her.

She leaned in and kissed him deeply as she began to ride him.

Fitz was now the one who couldn't control his moans, he felt himself on the brink way sooner than he expected and had to stop Olivia from finishing her assault on him even though she had only been going at it for a few minutes..

"Why did you stop me?" She asked.

"I was 10 seconds away from cumming I couldn't let that happen, I have a reputation to uphold." He chuckled breathlessly.

Olivia laughed.

"What's wrong old man, can't keep up."

"You're gonna wish you never said that."

Fitz turned her around so she was sitting in his lap, her legs were tucked on both sides of his legs and spread widely apart, he pushed her forward so she was leaning away from him but her ass was still planted firmly in his lap and he hand in hand secured around her waist.

Fitz started thrusting upwards into her, hard and fast.

Olivia threw her head back and leaned back on him so she could feel his body against hers, when she did this Fitz wrapped both hands around her body tightly making her incapable of moving.

"Kiss me." Fitz commanded as he pounded her harder. She kissed him hungrily, her tongue exploring every crevice of his mouth.

She relished in the feeling of his big strong arms wrapped around her body, holding her tightly in place so she had no choice but to submit to his onslaught of pleasure.

The familiar feeling of every nerve in her body being on overdrive overcame her and she knew she was only thrust away from her peak, she tried her hardest to hold out as long as she could.

When she felt her body explode with pleasure, she knew she had lost the battle and screamed his name as she shuddered and came, Fitz followed shortly after, his orgasm just as explosive as hers.

They didn't move for a long while, she was still laying her back against his torso and he was still inside her with his arms wrapped around her as their breaths slowed.

He could feel Olivia smiling.

"What's got you smiling, you know... other than me?"

He asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just love this." she blushed.

"Love what, the fact that we just had sex?"

"Of course that, but I love it when I have you all to myself."

"Even though we had to hide out and have car sex."

"As far as car sex goes that wasn't too bad." she chuckled.

Fitz finally pulled himself out of her as they switched positions and laid cuddled on the blanket.

He traced his hands all over her body as they laid in silence.

"What are the plans for tomorrow?"

She didn't answer.

"Livie?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"I asked you a question?"

"I'm sorry, I can't think with your hands all over my body." she giggled.

He stopped making the traces.

"I didn't say stop, it feels good." she whined.

"What did you ask me? I'm listening I promise."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked again with a light chuckle as he began making traces again.

"I was gonna go to the salon, get my hair and nails done, I wanted to bring Karen but this isn't France people would recognize her."

"She could wear sunglasses or something, it's up you as long as you have security I don't mind if people see her. You know Olivia people are going to know about us soon so does it really matter."

"You're right, I guess it doesn't matter."

"By the way, the white house Christmas party is Saturday, will you come with me?"

"Well yea, why did you think I was going to get me and Karen's hair done."

Fitz laughed.

"That's great."

"When are you gonna start campaigning, elections are in less than a year you know?"

"After the new year, plus I already announced that I was running again, what more do they want." He chuckled.

"I guess you're right about that too" She sighed.

"Does that mean that you're ready to claim me?" He laughed.

"We don't have to make an announcement or anything but a few picks of some pda and people will get the picture and then when they ask you just tell them the truth."

"Which is?" He asked.

"We've been close friends for years and we decided to take things further or whatever story you come up with, just make it sound romantic, people are suckers for a love story." She chuckled.

"Well I will definitely do that."

Olivia sat up.

"If I stay here any longer I'm gonna fall asleep, we should go."

Fitz sat up as well and ran his hands through his hair.

"Let's go." she opened the car door and pulled his arm to lead him out.

"No." he pulled her back and she fell on top of him on the seat and the door closed.

"What do you mean no?"

"I don't want to go back as yet, come make out with me."

"FItz If make out with you were going to have sex again."

"That's the plan." he said with a smirk.

Their second round was so intense that Fitz who was exhausted himself, practically had to carry Olivia back to the apartment.

Fitz crashed on the couch and fell asleep with Olivia cuddled by his side.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning Fitz woke up at this usual time of 6:30. He tried to get off the couch without waking Olivia but he was unsuccessful. Olivia stretched and yawned as she sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"It is just after 6:30."

"Are you even working today? Why are you up so early?" she wrinkled her face as she asked him.

"Yes baby unfortunately I'm working today." he said as she pecked her cheek.

Olivia pondered for a few moments, when Fitz saw that he knew what she was going to ask him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything?" fitz smirked

"Did we use a condom last night?" she asked quietly.

FItz reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out a handful of condoms, the same ones that Olivia couldn't find the night before.

"You tell me?" he teased.

"You didn't" she was slightly surprised but she also knew him so she couldn't act like she never thought he would ever pull something like that.

"Oh please, you loved it."

"What if I get pregnant?"

"Then I'll have 3 kids" he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

She couldn't stay upset with him.

"You know, I'm not sure what it is that you're doing to me that get me to agree to all these crazy things when we're having sex but you need to stop."

"Hey, it not my fault that you're a little more agreeable when you horny, I think that's a personal issue and you have to take that up with yourself." he teased as he got up to go to the shower.

She grabbed a cushion from the couch and threw it at him but missed.

"Loser!" he called out as he kept walking.

She couldn't help but laugh because once Fitz was really comfortable, he was very funny and a troublemaker, she was finding out knew things about him everyday and she loved that.

After a few minutes of reminiscing about their night together she got up and went to her bedroom, she still hadn't unpacked anything and she knew she needed to sort her things into her closet with her other clothes.

By the time Fitz was dressed and out the shower, she had most of her new things laid out on the floor and the shopping bags and boxes were all neatly gathered into a pile.

"Hey livie, what are you doing?"

She didn't realize he was behind her, he was in dress pants and a white button down and socks.

"Oh nothing, just sorting some stuff out so I can add them to my closet."

She smiled up at him.

"Don't you look handsome."

"Thanks I get that alot." he joked.

The rolled her eyes playfully and turned her attention back to the things that were on the floor.

Out of the piles of things on the floor, something in particular caught Fitz's attention.

"What's what?" he pointed.

"What?"

"That right there, folded beside that scarf."

Olivia looked over and saw what he was pointing at.

Slightly embarrassed she held it up.

"Funny story…" she began.

"I went into the Dior kids Boutique to get some things for Karen and I saw this, it was so cute I just couldn't leave without it."

It was the "Mommy's girl" pink and white onesie.

"I got it for our daughter."

Fitz knelt beside her.

"I still think she's going to be a daddy's girl." he joked lightly.

"You know…" before she could finish her sentence fitz was kissing her.

"What was that for?" she blushed.

"I love you, so much Olivia." she could tell he was serious because he used her full name.

"I love you too" she said as her eyes never left his.

When Fitz finally let go of her, he took one last look around.

"You got some really nice stuff."

"Yes I love them all. Thank you by the way that trip so much fun. Tiring but fun." she smiled.

"Anything to make to you happy."

She picked up her new Birkin bag and held it up to FItz.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked.

"A bag."

"Not just any bag. This is a hermes Birkin bag, that's like the creme de la creme of bags."

"Okay"

"Fitz this bag is a big deal, it's very expensive."

"Liv, I've seen the things that you wear they're all expensive."

"This is a $15,000 bag."

"Umm? Okay." he said indifferently.

She let out a frustrated huff.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Oh nothing, I at least thought you would be a little annoyed at the price."

FItz rolled his eyes.

"Livie get over yourself." he laughed as he kissed the temple of her head.

He stood up.

"You gonna walk me to the door?"

She got up and nodded, they walked hand in hand to the living room. She put on his tie and jacket and he slipped on his shoes.

"Will you be working late today."

"I don't think so, things have been pretty calm, did most of my work while you and karen were away."

His pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good because I'm going to suck the soul out of you when you come home later." she whispered.

"Thank you for that Olivia, now my day is ruined because that's the only thing I'll be able to think about."

She burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you in the night." she chuckled and tip toed so she could reach up and kiss him, she had meant for it to be a peck but before she knew it, their tongues were dueling.

The kiss was getting too intense and Olivia had to break the kiss, if they had been kissing any longer he would have had her bent over any hard surface in the apartment within a few minutes at the rate they were going.

Fitz was a little annoyed she broke the kiss.

"You should go." she said a little out of breath.

Fitz took a few seconds to compose himself.

"Bye livie" he paused.

"By the way, when Gerry wakes up tell remind him to meet me at the white house."

"No problem." she assured him.

Fitz opened the door and left. He stood by the elevator waiting for it to come up, Olivia had her head halfway through the door watching him.

When the elevator finally came he stepped on.

"Go get em tiger." she yelled out; in return she heard a bellow of laughter come from the elevator.

Once he was gone, she packed away her most of her things in her closet. When she was done she got herself ready for the salon and woke up Karen so she could get ready as well.

She left Gerry under the protection of the service along with a note telling him to visit his father.

Olivia was a little nervous about taking Karen to the salon with her but once she got there, no one made any indication that they knew who Karen was even though she was sure they were well aware.

They both got blowouts and a mani-pedi, Olivia secretly got a wax, she didn't want Karen to know so while Karen got her hair washed Olivia snuck to the back and got waxed.

When they were finished they took Ginger to the doggie spa and did a little gift shopping while they waited for Ginger to be finished.

By the time they were finished it was around 3pm, they grabbed chinese food to go and went back to the apartment to eat.

Gerry had gone by the time they got there so they ate their food and lounged for a little while.

When Fitz and Gerry came home, Olivia, ginger and Karen were still laying on the couch, they had been there for hours watching tv.

"Get up Lazies, we have food." Gerry called out.

They all jumped up at the mention of food, even Ginger.

"What did you bring." Olivia asked.

"Burgers" fitz answered.

"YUmm." Karen said.

They ate and hung in the living room for hours laughing and watching tv.

When the kids fell asleep Fitz decided it was time for Olivia to make good on her promise.

He brought Karen to Olivia's room and Gerry to the guest room.

When he came back to the living room he didn't see Olivia so he walked around the apartment looking for her. He passed back by the bathroom and heard water running and instantly knew it was her.

She started the shower, but sat edge of the tub in just a pair of black thongs .

She got up without a word and began undressing him. When he was fully naked she pushed him against the wall and dropped to her knees.

"Nice to see you make good on your promises." He chuckled.

She ignored him because he would be speechless soon enough.

She traced light kisses up and down his shaft.

Tonight was going to be the night she made him beg for it.

She flicked her tongue around his tip and she looked up and saw him throw his head back.

Olivia kiss and licked and sucked on and around him, she never took him fully into her mouth even though she knew he craved it. He whimpered both in pleasure and frustration. Olivia continues teasing him for sometime until Fitz had enough.

"Oliviaaa, stoppp iiittt" he whined.

She stopped abruptly.

"Okay, I'll stop."

His fluid was glistening on her lips and she licked it off seductively. It turned him on to no end.

She stood up and headed to the door, Fitz realized she was going to leave and blocked the door with his body.

"What are you doing?" Fitz was annoyed.

"You told me to stop." she said innocently.

"Olivia don't play with me."

He was hovering over her, she reached out and stroked his erect member slowly with her hand, his entire body shuddered.

"Here's the thing baby, when you ask for it, I'll give it to you." she said enticingly.

She increased the speed of her strokes and he bit his lips and close his eyes in response as if he was trying to concentrate..

She continued for a few more strokes and then stopped again.

"If you want it, you have to ask for it."

"You don't want me to ask."

"Oh yes I do" she said coyly.

"Fine Olivia I want you to drop to your knees and I want you to suck my cock and when I cum I want you to swallow every drop." he said angrily but his voice was full of want.

She rolled her eyes but it sent a rush of moistness down her thighs.

"Since you're begging for it, I guess I'll …"

Fitz cut her off.

"You know what? This little power trip you're on is over."

He spun her around and pushed her up against the wall. He parted her legs and lifted one of her legs over his arm so he could have access. With his other arm he pulled her thong to the side and entered her fiercely. He was quick and fluid with his movements but his thrusts were slow, deliberate and punctuated. He was surprised to find her so moist, he could feel her running down his shaft and didn't think that teasing him could have given her that much pleasure.

He had his other hand around her neck and held her in place as he drove his tongue in and out of her mouth in quick strokes.

Olivia was dazed. How did she find herself in this situation, fitz had absolutely flipped the script on her. She had planned out the night perfectly, she was going to tease and tempt him until he begged her to finish him, the way she always pathetically ended up begging him.

She didn't have to say the words, there were no words for how badly she wanted him and even if there were, she couldn't form them into something intelligible.

Nothing else in the world mattered to her in that moment other than the feeling of Fitz thrusting in and out of her and his hands around her neck and the feeling of his tongue on hers.

Fitz was usually very keen to her needs but not tonight. He paid attention to all her reactions and mannerisms and when he knew she was close, he switched her position so she couldn't climax. They had been going at it for some time, Olivia's breathless whimpers and cries muffled by Fitz's mouth on hers. She had never lasted that long with FItz without peaking and it took her some time before she realized he was doing it deliberately.

She couldn't take it anymore, she was cocooned in a twist of pleasure and pain that made her feel like she was one the brink of losing all sense and sanity and it pushed her to finally to form the words that wanted to escape her all since the assault began.

"Fitz please." she begged.

"It doesn't feel so good does it?" he sped up his thrusts.

She closed her eyes tightly and hoped he would finally give her what she needed.

"No." she panted.

"Are you going to do that again?" he asked as he smacked her ass.

He had her bent over the bathroom vanity.

"No" she cried.

Fitz smirked.

"Since you're begging.."

He moved his hands from her ass, pulled her towards him and cupped her breast tightly from behind.

She arched her back in response to the new angle of penetration, it was a welcomed one because it allowed Fitz to enter her entirely. He felt her inside pulsate and he knew she was seconds away.

Then it began, her insides billowed and then burst. She screamed out but Fitz covered her mouth and held her tightly against him as she trembled violently and even as she came fitz was still pounding her.

It took her a little longer than usual to calm but once she did, Fitz pulled out slowly.

She held on to the counter as she tried to regain her composure.

Her legs her still shaking under her and she felt like they were going to give way at moment.

"So about this blowjob…" He smirked.

Olivia had been so caught up with herself that she forgot Fitz hadn't orgasmed.

She had to focus harder then usual so she didn't fall on her face as she knelt before him.

She could only imagine what her body would feel like when she woke up in the morning.

She wrapped her lips around his cock, she could taste herself on him. She was still very high from her orgasm but she didn't let that deter her. She sucked as hard and fast as she could and within a couple of minutes fitz she could feel Fitz erect member pulsating in her mouth. She knew he couldn't last very long considering the fact that he hadn't climaxed all night. She started to massage him as she took him further and further into her mouth.

Fitz grabbed her face lightly as he slowly drove himself in and out of her mouth. He started to shudder and she felt his hot liquid spilling down her throat.

He was whispering something but she was too much in a haze to make out what he was saying.

She was hot and sticky and desperately needed a shower but she couldn't make it over the the bath tub.

They both had been laying lifelessly on the ground for a while, FItz finally sat up, he knew they needed to bathe and get out of the bathroom before one of the kids came. He wasn't even sure what time it was but he knew it had to be early morning.

When he finally found the resolve to get up, he pick up Olivia who was limp on the floor and took her into the shower with him.

Fitz showered and dressed himself and Olivia who was about 75% asleep the entire time.

He brought her to her bedroom and tucked her in beside Karen.

He slept on the couch.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Fitz woke up to the sound of Karen calling him.

He jumped up.

"What time is it kare?"

"9:35" she answered.

"Shit! I'm late for work."

"It's Christmas Eve daddy, you don't have work today until the Christmas party later."

Fifty wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Oh yea, I forgot"

Fitz laid back on the couch and closed his eyes, he was ready you're go back to sleep.

"Daddy!" Karen called again.

"What." Fitz whined.

"Wake up it's Christmas eve aren't you excited, you never sleep this late."

"I know sweetie I'm just really really tired this morning."

He tried to go back to sleep.

"Daddy come on, get up it's just me and ginger up, Olivia and Gerry are still sleeping."

At the mention of her name ginger started barking.

Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Karen if you let me sleep for a couple more hours, I'll let you open a gift when I wake up."

Karen pretended to ponder.

"Really?" she giggled.

"But you and ginger have to keep it down the okay."

"Got it"

With that Fitz went back to sleep.

Around 12pm Karen woke him up again.

"Daddy, you slept for 2 and a half more hours. Are you ready to get up now. Even Gerry's up."

"Okay I'm up now."

"Can I open one of my gifts now. You said if I let you sleep longer I could open one of my gifts." Karen reminded.

"When did I say that?"

Fitz knew he said it but he had no intention of letting her open gifts so early.

"Earlier when you were sleeping."

"Hmmm, if I was sleeping how did I say it?"

Karen was slightly perplexed.

"You were awake."

"So I was asleep but also awake?" Fitz asked.

"Daddy" she whined.

"I'm sorry Karen if you can prove that I said that, then hey, you can open it but if not you'll have to tomorrow."

"But daddy that's not fair you said I could open one."

"A few hours won't kill you Karen.."

Karen stormed off and went to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

It was so loud that Olivia jumped up.

Karen jumped into the bed and covered herself with the blanket.

Olivia was a little disoriented at first, but then realized it was Karen that was on the bed with her.

"Karen?"

"Yes." She answered, her voice muffled by the blanket covering her face.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"No, dad is being annoying, earlier when I woke him up he said I could open a gift if I let him sleep a little longer but when he woke up again he's saying he doesn't remember and I know he's doing that on purpose."

Olivia chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure he's doing it on purpose too."

"Can you talk to him and see if he'll change his mind?"

"Oh no kare, I'm staying out of this one."

Karen let out a loud exaggerated sigh.

"Okay" she relented.

She got up from under the sheets.

"Olivia your hair's all frizzy and curly"

Olivia's mind flashed back to the night before, it must've gotten like that after her session with Fitz.

"Yea, it got wet last night when I showered, I'll have to straighten."

Karen didn't think twice about her answer.

"Well I'm gonna go apologize to dad for my 'bratty behavior', hopefully I'll soften him up and he'll let me open one." Karen laughed and headed out the room.

Olivia stretched and stood up, everything from her waist down was sore as she had expected and almost got used to. She had a weird throbbing pain in her lower stomach from how deep Fitz took her last night, she slowly made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth, change her clothes and take something for the pain.

After almost a half hour, the pills kicked in, she made her way to the living room and found Karen begging Fitz to open a gift. Fitz was ignoring karen because she did this every year before christmas. He looked up and saw Olivia,

"Good morning Livie, how are you feeling?" his voice had just enough smugness in it to annoy her.

"Any luck Karen?"

"Nope." she whined.

Gerry walked in right behind Olivia.

"Merry Christmas eve everyone." Gerry said cheerfully.

"That's not a real thing Gerry."

"Shut up Karen." he snapped back.

Olivia stood back while Karen and Gerry bickered and Fitz tried to get them to stop, it always annoyed her how Fitz could totally bounce back whenever they had crazy sex like they did last night and she was always left with after effects.

"You know Karen, if you really want to get back at your father we should all team up and beat him up, maybe he'll let you open a gift then." she said slyly.

Karen eyes opened wide.

"That's a great idea, Gerry will you help? I'm sure all three of us can take him."

"Seriously? I'm right here." Fitz said in the middle of their discussion.

They ignored him.

"Okay but If I help you, you have to give me $100." Gerry said.

"No way, $50" Karen countered.

"$90"

"$75 Gerry, last offer." Karen said evenly.

Fitz sat back amused.

"Deal." Gerry agreed.

"How do you guys plan on attacking me when I expect if?" Fitz smirked.

"Like this." Gerry said as he dived on him.

They both fell off the couch and landed right on the fluffy carpet.

"I need back up." Gerry called.

Instantly Karen was sitting on her father's chest punching his arms, Olivia went for his legs.

Ginger saw all the action and started barking as she ran over and joined in on the assault on Fitz, she grabbed his shirt with her teeth and started pulling.

"Way to go Ginger." Karen laughed.

Even though all three of them were on top of FItz he could have easily gotten up but he decided to stay down as a good sport.

He felt fingers running on the sole of his foot and instantly howled out laughing, he knew it was Olivia because she was really the only person who knew he was ticklish there.

"I surrender." he breathed out as he laughed.

"Are you gonna let me open a gift?" Karen asked.

"Yes."

"Me too." Gerry asked.

"Yes" Fitz laughed.

"That's more like it." Karen said as she got up.

Gerry got up and Olivia did as well.

Fitz stood up and breathed out and ran his hands through his hair.

"But let's make things a little more interesting." FItz began.

Karen and Gerry looked perplexed.

"Open a gift if you want but whatever you open has to be donated to the charity were working with for the christmas party later this evening."

"Aww come on dad!" Karen complained

"So who wants to open their gift first?" he asked.

"I think I'll wait till tomorrow." Gerry said and Karen nodded in agreement.

"Great, now that that's settled, what are we having for lunch since most of us slept through breakfast."

They made sandwiches and lounged for a few hours until it was time to get ready for the party.

Fitz and Gerry had their suits delivered from the whitehouse by the agents, while Karen and Olivia proceeded to get ready.

Olivia curled both her and Karen's hair in loose curls, she decided to switch up her makeup look and opted for something a little more dramatic than she normally went for.

She used a bronze eyeshadow to give her eyes a soft but gilded look, once she applied her dewy foundation and mascara she topped the look off with a matte red lip. Karen watched as she did her face.

"I love it Olivia, you look so pretty, can you put makeup on my face." karen said when she was done.

"Thanks Kare, I'll put just a little and remember.."

"Don't tell dad" Karen finished.

"Right" Olivia laughed.

Olivia added a little blush to karen's cheeks, some lipgloss and little bit of mascara.

"There, all done."

Karen looked in the mirror.

"I love it." Karen said excitedly.

Olivia helped Karen put on her red chiffon Dior Kids ruffle dress they bought in Paris, once Karen had her dress on she slipped on ballet flats and she was ready to go.

Karen also helped Olivia zip up her long sleeve red embellished Dolce & Gabbana a-line dress that stopped just above her knees, she paired it with nude Stuart weitzman nudist heels.

She wore a pair of simple gold knob earring she bought from the Chanel boutique in Paris.

She looked herself over and when she was pleased she grabbed her YSL clutch and headed to the living room with Karen.

When she saw Fitz and Gerry they looked like twins in their matching Brooks Brothers suits.

Fitz was facing the window, he was on the phone so he didn't see her even though she saw him.

"Gerry you look so handsome"

"Thank you liv." Gerry blushed.

"You're welcome."

Fitz heard Olivia's voice and turned around.

He was stunned at how beautiful Olivia looked.

After a few seconds he was off the phone,

"You guys look stunning."

"Thank you daddy, liv helped me pick out my dress." Karen said excitedly.

"Well, she did an amazing job."

"Thank you." Olivia said modestly.

"Okay everyone ready?" Fitz asked.

"Yep" Karen answered for Olivia and Gerry.

Fitz held Olivia's hand as they all headed to the car. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her the entire ride.

When they arrived the white house, most if not all the guest had arrived.

They entered through the secluded entrance Fitz usually used when he was coming back from Olivia's apartment and once they were in the whitehouse they made their way to the grand ballroom.

As they neared the entrance Fitz could see that Olivia kept fidgeting.

"Are you all aright?"

"No, yea I'm fine." She lied.

"You look very beautiful, I'm going to go crazy telling guys to keep their eyes off of you."

"No, behave yourself." she scolded jokingly.

She had no idea how people would react to them together and she wasn't sure she was prepared for what came with being Fitz's significant other publicly.

They were now in front of the entrance, Olivia took a deep breath, the agents opened the door and all four of them walked in together.

As soon as the where inside the ballroom it was eerily quiet, all the conversational noise had vanished and only the band could be heard. Everyone stared, some with open mouths, one of those opened mouth stares came from Edison who had been closest to the entrance, now he was the closest to them.

Olivia didn't realize she wasn't breathing but Fitz did.

"Breath Olivia." he whispered.

She sucked air in her lungs and then let it out in a series of deep breaths.

"Come on, let's enjoy the party beautiful." He said trying to cheer her up.

Karen and Gerry ran of to greet familiar faces in the crowd.

Fitz and Olivia worked the room, making irrelevant conversation for the allotted amount of time Fitz needed to meet in order to be a gracious host. Olivia barely said a word throughout, she wanted nothing more than to go to the bar and have a glass of wine. After a while, she felt like she was losing it,

"Fitz I'm gonna go to the bar and get something to drink." She whispered as she quickly pardoned herself and headed to the bar.

Fitz decided to give her some space and figured maybe if she had a little wine in her system she would relax.

Olivia sat at the bar for a total of 30 seconds before Edison made his way over to her.

"Liv." She was looking the opposite direction so he called out to get her attention.

She knew exactly who it was, one of the persons she was dreading talking.

"Edison." She said politely.

"President Grant, really?"

"Hello to you too, how've you been? Glad to hear. Me? I've been doing good too. Well it was nice seeing you." Olivia said sarcastically.

"How long?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

Fitz saw when Edison eagerly made his way over to Olivia, he was too far way to hear what they were speaking about but he could see Edison's eye locked on Olivia and whatever the conversation was Edison didn't seem pleased and based on Olivia's body language he could tell she was annoyed. He didn't want to intervene if Olivia had it under control and cause a scene and direct more attention to Olivia than was necessary.

"Actually I do know what you're talking about, but I don't answer to you so..."

Edison grabbed her hand roughly.

"But you answer to him?"

Fitz waved to the agents and quickly they made their way over to the bar and as quickly as he could, he made his way over as well.

He was livid.

"Edison let go of me right now." Olivia ordered, she tried not to wince even through his grip was really tight.

She didn't even realize Fitz was on his way over until she saw him behind Edison.

"Get your hand off of her." Fitz ordered.

Edison pulled his hand back quickly. Olivia looked around and saw two agents behind her and one behind Fitz.

"Mr. President, we were just chatting."

"Not anymore." Fitz clipped.

"Get him out." He ordered the agents, Edison began to protest but didn't bother to stick around and hear it. He took Olivia's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Fitz had managed to not attracted too much attention to Edison's episode other than a few eyes the whole thing when pretty much unnoticed and even those who noticed didn't know exactly what was going on.

"Are you okay?" He asked as they moved slowly to Frank Sinatra's "Have yourself a merry little Christmas.".

"Yea I'm fine, I think he probably had too much to drink he doesn't normally act like that."

"Don't make excuses for him liv."

"Forget about him, I'm surprised you were able to control yourself like that, knowing you I thought you would have punched him in front of everyone." She laughed.

"Well I thought about that but I didn't want to bring any more attention to you than you already had by being the most beautiful woman in here. Your glowing." Fitz said smoothly.

Olivia blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Thank you, I think the glow is an after effect from what you did to me last night." she said seductively.

"Don't even let me think about it, we're in public." He joked.

"That's what makes it fun"

"For you, you don't get erections."

"Imagine the headline"

"If you keep this up then we might have too."

Olivia giggled.

They danced alone until Cyrus interrupted them and asked Olivia for a dance, when Olivia took off with Cyrus, Fitz danced with Karen.

"Long time no see liv, you look good." Cyrus said

"A compliment from you cy, I think I might fall over."

"What are you guys doing liv?"

He began

"Now is not the time to come out not with the campaign starting so soon."

Olivia sighed.

"Why don't you tell that to Fitz, he's your boss not me."

"You know he's not rational when it comes to you. He won't listen."

"So then why even bring it up?"

"You know I love you but I'm just saying now isn't the right time, wait till he gets re-elected, then you guys can get married for all I care, I'll happily be your bridesmaid."

"Was there a good time for you to come out of the closet."

"No, but I'm not the president, once people find out that a white republican president is dating a black woman, some, a lot actually, are going to take issue with that. Is it right? No. But that's the world we live in. There's nothing that happened tonight that can't be undone. Well just tell them that you're a friend who accompanied him and his children, nothing romantic at all."

"His approval ratings are in the 70's" she countered.

"A lot can change in a few months, we can't be too sure."

"And you need me to convince him to go along with it."

"Well, he listens to you."

"It's not a few months Cyrus the election is 11 months away."

"We all have to make sacrifices."

He paused.

"So, are you in."

"No." She said flatly.

"What do you mean no?"

"No, if that's what you want, you can go pitch your idea about when we should go public to Fitz, I'm sure he'll agree."

"Olivia are you really going to ruin his chances of getting re-elected." Cyrus said trying to make her feel guilty.

"Do you hear yourself? When you wanted to come out with James, did I judge you or give you a speech about what it would do to the greater good. I'm done talking about this with you. The president's love life has nothing to do with you and his campaign has nothing to do with you because you don't run his campaign, I do."

She walked of and then stopped mid stride.

"Merry Christmas." Then she took off.

Once she located the nearest exit, she quietly made her way out not bothering to check if Fitz was paying attention. Cyrus always knew how to play on her fears and she hated it.

Fitz had been so amused by a drunken belligerent senator that he didn't see Cyrus and Olivia's interaction.

When the senator was escorted out he skimmed the room for Olivia and when he missed her he went to ask Cyrus if he'd seen where she had gone.

"Sorry sir, I haven't seen her." Cyrus lied.

Fitz asked Tom and Tom reported that he'd seen her leave the ballroom.

Fitz and Tom went outside to find her and after a few minutes of walking the halls he found Olivia sitting in one of the hallway chairs looking at a painting on the wall.

"Tom, I think we're good" which was Fitz's cue for Tom to leave or at least not be seen.

"Why did you leave the ballroom? Were you having too much fun." He joked, he was trying to lighten the mood because he could tell she was a little bothered.

"Did you know this is exactly where I sat when Cyrus convinced me not to let you resign after the whole Amanda Tanner thing."

"He was the one that made you come up with that crazy plan." Fitz said surprised.

"Some men are meant to be great not happy" she said trying to mimicking Cyrus' voice.

Fitz laughed.

"And you listened? Well, yea you did." he said answering his own question.

"Cyrus knows me, he knows exactly how to get to me."

"Is that what happened in there? You and Cyrus got into it?"

"He thinks we should wait."

"Until when?" Fitz asked evenly just to see exactly how ridiculous Cyrus was.

"After the election."

"What exactly was his reason?"

"I'm black and you're a republican. He doesn't think that's a good mix for some of your voters."

Fitz eyes opened wide.

"Woah, He said that?"

"Yes but I didn't tell you for you to go argue with him."

"Well what did you say?"

"I told him to pitch his idea to you." She chuckled.

"Cyrus isn't crazy, he brings his bullshit to you because you listen to him."

Olivia was quiet.

"Please tell me you're not listening to him."

"No, it's just that every time I think he's an actual human being with feelings he proves that he not, he's just purely political."

"Don't let him get to you and please for the love of god don't believe anything he said to you makes sense because it doesn't."

"Okie dokie"

Fitz smiled and kissed her temple.

"Let's go, the party should be over in the next few minutes and we don't wanna be missing." They walked hand in hand back to the ballroom. Just as Fitz predicted the party was over within a half hour.

After everyone drifted out he ballroom, Fitz walked over to Cyrus.

"Cyrus I'm only going to say this once, when it comes to me and Olivia's keep your opinions, suggestions and idea's about what we should do with our relationship to yourself, Are we clear?"

"sir , I just rea..." Cyrus said wide eyed.

"Good, I'll see you in a week, Merry christmas." Fitz said as he walked off.

Within a half hour, they were back at Olivia's apartment. It was almost eleven and everyone was tired.

They all took quick showers, Olivia had bought matching flannel pajama sets for everyone to wear. Once everyone was changed, Karen and Gerry headed to their respective rooms.

Fitz and Olivia were cuddled on the couch.

"I love what you did with the matching pajamas." Fitz said quietly.

"I thought that would make for a good Christmas picture plus it's really cute." She chuckled.

"Do you realize this is our first Christmas together?"

"No Fitz, I've only been thinking about it since forever." She teased.

"You know Karen's gonna wake us up as soon as the sun comes up right."

"Oh I know." She laughed.

After a little idle chatter they both headed to bed.


	29. Chapter 29

It's was after 7:00 in the morning when Karen jumped up.

"It's Christmas everyone! Wake up!" She yelled.

She hurried over to Olivia's side of the bed.

"Merry Christmas Olivia, wake up, it's time to open gifts."

Olivia shifted.

"Liv, wake up."

"I'm up kare, Merry Christmas." Olivia smiled.

"Merry Christmas" Karen Said excitedly.

"Come here, give me a hug." Olivia said as she sat up.

Karen leaned in for a hug.

"I'm gonna go wake dad and Gerry, even though dad's probably already up" Karen ran off excitedly and ginger followed.

Olivia went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face as she waited for Karen to wake Fitz and Gerry.

She took her time alone in the bathroom as an opportunity send out a mass Merry Christmas text to her team.

When she was done, she went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for everyone. By the time Fitz and Gerry were ready, the hot chocolate was done.

She added some marshmallows with whipped cream and topped it off with chocolate and caramel syrup drizzled over the whipped cream.

"Merry Christmas everyone, I have hot chocolate."

Ginger barked in response.

"Wow liv, that looks delicious." Gerry said as he walked over to the kitchen.

"I know right" Olivia laughed.

"Very humble" Fitz said a sarcastically.

He walked over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Merry Christmas livie"

"Merry Christmas Fitz" she said as she handed him his cup of hot chocolate.

Karen ran over to the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate and then made her way back to the kitchen.

"Time to open gifts." Karen announced.

Gerry stood by the tree with Karen and Fitz and Olivia sat cuddled on the couch.

Olivia grabbed her camera from the coffee table to snap pictures of Karen, Gerry and Fitz as they opened gifts.

"Okay guys, one at a time" Fitz cautioned.

Karen was the first to pick a gift.

"To Karen, from Olivia" she read the card aloud.

It was an envelope.

"Is it money" Karen asked. Mellie had the tendency to give her and Gerry money for Christmas so she didn't have to gift shop.

"I don't know kare, open it." Olivia smiled.

Karen open the envelope and completely lost her mind.

"Oh my god Olivia, you didn't!" She screamed excitedly.

"I did"

"What is it Karen?" Gerry asked curiously.

"3 Backstage tickets to see Justin bieber and selena Gomez in concert." She got up and ran over to Olivia and jumped in her lap.

On the trip to Paris, Karen wouldn't stop talking about justin bieber and selena, she was as obsessed as any other tween.

"Thank you thank you thank you I love you." Karen said and hugged her.

"Love you too kare"

Karen got up and went back to her spot by the tree, Fitz was gleaming throughout the entire interaction.

Ginger had a few doggie toys under the tree that kept her busy.

Now it was Gerry's turn.

Gerry grabbed a big box with his name on it.

"From dad" he read from the label.

He opened it and it was the brand new unreleased Xbox 360 console with a collection of games to go with it.

Gerry's eyes brightened.

"Wow dad thank you, how did you manage to get this, it's not even out yet my friends aren't going to believe it."

"You're welcome, remember this when you call me uncool" Fitz teased.

Karen opened her next gift from her father, it was a new Mac laptop, Gerry got one too.

"Hey dad, this one's for you from liv" Gerry tossed it to Fitz.

Fitz opened it and it was a pair of 24 karat diamond cufflinks.

"Wow liv, these are really nice, thank you" he gave her a peck in the cheek.

Karen opened her next gift from Olivia, it was a mini Chanel quilted backpack.

"Thanks liv I love it, it's so cute, just like yours"

The next gift Gerry opened from Olivia was a high tech personal remote control drone with a camera attached.

"This is really cool, liv where did you even find this, I love it. Thanks"

"I have my ways" Olivia laughed.

Gerry tossed a gift to Olivia.

"Here liv, this one's for you"

"From Fitz" she said as she opened it.

Fitz couldn't wait to see her reaction.

She let out a loud gasp.

"Fitz" she choked out.

It's was a custom Lorraine Schwartz thin diamond encrusted choker necklace.

"This has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on, I love it, thank you"

She leaned over a hugged him tightly.

"Let's get it on you."

Fitz pulled her hair back and placed the necklace around her neck.

"Here, Let me take a picture and show you."

Fitz took her camera and snapped a picture and then showed it to Olivia.

"Wow, it's dazzling" olivia mused.

Karen and Gerry opened more gifts from Fitz, mostly electronic devices.

Olivia knew Fitz spoiled them, but she didn't know he spoiled them so badly.

They pretty much got the newest and best version of everything that was available and unavailable to the public, it was every kid's dream.

They were still quite a few gift left under the tree even after Karen and Gerry had opened most from Fitz.

"Daddy this one's for you, from Olivia."

When Fitz opened it he was shocked, it was a vintage Rolex watch.

"Olivia where did you get this?"

"I won it at auction, I know how much you love watches."

"I think I might have found my soul mate"

"Aww you're my soul mate too baby"

"Not you, I meant this watch, Do you see the detail on this thing?"

Karen and Gerry laughed, Olivia slapped his arm.

"Rude, don't be like your father Gerry." She laughed.

"Olivia this one's from me" Karen said as she tossed her a box.

Olivia opened it and it was a white scarf.

"I knitted it myself" Karen said proudly.

"Thank you kare, I love it, I can already think of all the outfits it'll go with."

Karen giggled

"You're welcome."

"Here dad, I made one for you too in black and Gerry you get a blue one." Karen handed them boxes.

"Liv, this gift is from me." Gerry said as he handed Olivia a gift box.

Olivia opened it, it was a grand Chanel coco mademoiselle extrait, it was almost a 2 lb bottle of perfume, it was a true collectors item and also cost over $4000 so she was sure Fitz bought it.

"Perfume! How did you know I loved perfume and this bottle is gorgeous!"

"Dad told me."

"Thank you."

They took turns opening a few more gifts, karen and Gerry had opened most of theirs from Fitz and Olivia, so all that were really left were gifts from Fitz and olivia to each other.

There was only one gift left under the tree, Gerry picked it up and read the card,

"This one's yours liv"

Based on the size of the box, Olivia guessed it was wine, Fitz had gifted her a few very prestige bottle of wine, she thought it was another one from Fitz.

"From Eli" Gerry said.

Olivia stiffened immediately.

Fitz didn't notice because he was so busy being fascinated by his watch.

Gerry handed her the gift. She took it and placed it on the coffee table.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Gerry asked.

"I think I'll open it later."

When under the christmas tree was empty and everyone was content to muse over their many gifts, Olivia excused herself to the kitchen.

She tried taking slow deep breaths to offset the panic attack she felt coming on.

"I'm overreacting, I'm overreacting" she said to herself repeatedly.

"Why is he sending me a gift, he never gave me gifts, even when I was a child. Maybe he just had a change of heart? maybe he's trying to be a better father? How did he even get in here? If he got in here then he knows about me and Fitz, he would have seen the labels on the gifts." Her thoughts were going rampant in her head.

She didn't even realize when Fitz walked over and stood behind her. He kissed her shoulder.

"Livie, are you okay."

She quickly became present.

"Yea I'm fine."

"I love my gifts but you got me way too many things." He smiled.

"Nothing is too much for you Fitz, I love you." She stretched up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I Love you too livie."

"Can we play some Christmas music on the speakers" Gerry called from the living room.

"Yea sure" Fitz called back.

Fitz made eggs and bacon for everyone, while Olivia sat back and watched lovingly. Ever so often her mind would drift back to her father but once she realized it, she tried to eject the thought.

After everyone ate, they took turns showering.

Olivia had bought a huge gingerbread house she thought would be fun for them to make together.

Olivia, Karen and Gerry sat at the table and built the house, occasionally Fitz would walk over and eat some of the parts and Karen would give him an earful.

He snapped pictures of them making the gingerbread house together and got one of his agents to snap a picture of all four of them and ginger together.

Olivia ordered a ton of snacks, finger food and eggnog from the grocery store deli before they closed for the day.

Fitz over heard her ordering on the phone.

"Where having snacks for christmas dinner?"

"Yea, I mean there are chicken wings and sliders too."

"That's… different."

"Yea exactly, who would have thought the president and his kids would sneak out of the white house to have Christmas dinner at his girlfriend's house."

"Technically we snuck out days ago and I'm also on vacation but our situation is definitely not traditional so I can see where you're going with this and I think it fits."

"And we could watch christmas movies while we eat."

The food came, time flew by, the air was filled laughter, happiness and fun and before they knew it, the day turned into night.

Karen and Gerry trailed off to bed and just Olivia and Fitz were left cuddled on the couch watching tv until Olivia fell asleep.

Fitz sat up thinking about the arrangements he made for Olivia's birthday that was coming up in a few days. He had been planning for weeks and he was excited for her to see what he had in store for her. He was finally going to get some alone time with Olivia, since Karen and Gerry were going to visit Mellie until New Year's eve, it couldn't have worked out better.

When Olivia was deep in sleep, he picked her up and brought her to bed, once she tucked in, he went back to sleep on the couch.


	30. Chapter 30

It was the day before Olivia's birthday, Karen and Gerry were suppose to have gone to Mellie's the day before but as usual something came up with Mellie and she rescheduled to, of course, the day of Olivia's birthday.

For the last couple of days, Fitz had been trying to make sure everything was perfect for Olivia so he was always busy on his laptop or on the phone.

The days since Christmas had been great, the kids were happy and for the most part, ignored Olivia and Fitz because they were so consumed with their gifts.

Olivia had been busy too, it had been a while since she did any work and even though the office was closed for the holidays, she wanted to brush up on emails and go through any paperwork that she had brought from the office. She did it mostly to keep her mind of Fitz, they hadn't been together since their bathroom rendezvous and every time Olivia tried to get Fitz to sneak off with her, he made up some excuse to get out of it.

Fitz had been avoiding it because he had other plans for her and he wanted her fresh for when he was ready and in the night when Olivia tried again, he forestalled again and Olivia went to sleep quite frustrated. 

It was Finally Olivia's birthday. She woke up to birthday wishes from Karen and Gerry and even texts from her team but no Fitz. They had a tray with her favorite breakfast, Belgian waffles with strawberries and whipped cream and orange juice, obviously something they had one of the agents pick up.

"Thank you guys, it looks great."

She sat up and took the tray and placed it in her lap.

"Your welcome liv." they said in unison.

She took a sip of her orange juice.

"Where is your father? He's been making such a big deal about my birthday but now he's awol."

"Sorry liv, earlier this morning he got a call about work and had to rush out, he said something about an emergency and he headed for the airstrip." Gerry said apologetically.

"It's okay, it's not a big deal." she waved it off even though she was looking forward to spending the day with him.

Olivia didn't really celebrate her birthday but Fitz had been making such a big deal about it that she actually got excited but now she was kind of bummed.

"Also liv, we have to leave in a few minutes, that's kind of why we woke you up, we wanted to wish you a happy birthday before we left."

"Thank you guys, it means a lot and I'm gonna miss you guys even though you'll only be gone for a few days" Olivia smiled.

"We're gonna miss you too but you need a break from us we've been here like everyday since we left school." Karen joked.

"You know I love it when you guys are here now come give me a hug before you leave."

Karen and Gerry obliged and both hugged her tightly from the side of her bed.

They chatted while Olivia ate breakfast until it was time for them to leave.

When the agents came to pick them up, Olivia walked them to the door and said goodbye one last time.

Once they left she tried calling Fitz a few times but each time the call went to voicemail.

She resigned to working on cases for the day.

She day drifted by slowly, she took ginger for a walk, she worked for what felt like hours, she tried to bake a cake for herself from scratch but it ended up tasting like burnt cardboard and when she was done it was barely afternoon.

She lounged on the couch and watched tv for a few hours and then around 4pm, she bathed ginger and then herself.

She tried calling Fitz again but still no answer, she hung up and let out a loud exaggerated sigh of frustration, "how could Fitz abandon me on my birthday, the one that he made such a huge deal about" she thought.

She threw the phone down in annoyance but then she heard a knock on the door.

She got up to and opened the door, it was Tom.

"Hi Tom," she was really surprised he wasn't guarding Fitz, since he was Fitz best and favorite agent.

"Good afternoon Ms. Pope, I have a note for you."

"From Fitz right?"

The look Tom gave her was so hilarious, she almost laughed, he looked at her like she asked the dumbest question he had ever heard.

"Yes ma'am." he answered.

He handed her the note with a bouquet of white roses.

"As always, thank you Tom."

He nodded in response.

She smiled to herself as how silly she was for thinking Fitz blew her off.

She realized she stood in front of Tom smiling like a crazy person so she closed the door and opened the note and blushed like a schoolgirl at the words;

BE READY BY 6, WEAR SOMETHING TIGHT.

-FITZ

It was in his god awful handwriting that she thought was hilarious.

She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of what Fitz had planned for her, she only had 2 hours to get ready and she wanted to look perfect so she headed to her closet.

She sifted through her closet for the perfect dress, one that would make his knees buckle especially since he had been playing hard to get lately.

After a half hour of trying on and taking off, she still couldn't find anything so she decided to straighten her hair while she thought about exactly what she wanted to wear.

She took her time to do her makeup perfectly, minimal and dewy with a glossy red lip.

She had killed an hour but she still hadn't found a dress. She was nit picking everything she tried, she had so much clothes but nothing to wear.

She had gone through pretty much everything, she plopped down on the small sheepskin stool with gold legs in the corner of her closet.

While she tried to figure out what to wear she decided to put on some body jewellry that her and Abby picked up in Paris. She had bought a bunch but she didn't want anything too fancy, she wanted something understated so she settled for a simple thin gold belly chain she thought would look great with her red lace thong and bra.

She skimmed around once more until a garment bag hidden at the end of the closet rack caught her eye.

"Yes" she said in jubilation.

"One last dress. Please be the one, please be the one, please be the one." she chanted.

She unzipped the bag and inside it was a beautiful vintage white crepe long sleeve mini dress from Alaiå that she bought in Paris. She slipped it on and it fit perfectly, it caught her a couple inches above the knee and it had a slit at the front right side. It hugged all the right places, it made her waist look non existent and the back was cut dangerously low it was exactly what she had in mind for the night.

"Perfect."

She wore the lorraine schwartz necklace Fitz had given her for christmas, she loved how it caught light from anywhere in the room, it was easily the most beautiful thing she owned. She also wore pair of beautiful diamond knob earrings from Tiffany's that Fitz had given her for christmas.

She checked the time and had only 15 minutes left to get ready. She put on her pair of Giuseppe Zanotti Snake ankle cuff black suede heels and her YSL clutch.

She looked herself over a few times to make sure she was perfect and then sat on the couch until it was time.

When she heard a knock on the door, she knew it was time.

She grabbed her fluffy black waist length fox fur coat and followed Tom to the car.

She had no idea what Fitz had planned or where he planned it but she loved surprises so he was on the right path.

They drove until they reached the airstrip, Olivia saw a small private jet on the Tarmac. She had expected to see Fitz on the jet but it was empty, the only persons on the plane with her were her agents and the pilot.

The flight was smooth and took a little over an hour to reach the destination.

She thought it was weird that the pilot didn't announce where they landed.

On the helicopter ride to the destination she asked Tom where they were going and he flat out ignored her.

The ride was quick, when she landed and stepped off the helicopter, she was a little surprised, it was a house.

She honestly didn't know what to expect when she read Fitz's note so she tried to keep an open mind but she this most definitely didn't cross her mind. The property was on a slight slope, so she had to walk uphill to get an actual view of the house. As she came closer she began to notice the details of the house, like how the entire side of the house facing her was glass, she could see the light of the flames from the fireplace dancing all over the room. The house was enormous, it was built in a french country architectural style but had a modern contemporary twist to it.

As she walked nearer to the glass doors she could see Fitz, he was wearing a white button down shirt and navy blue chinos, he looked tall and perfect, the way he always did. She saw a smile burst across his face when he saw her and closer she got to the doors, the wider his smile got, his smile made her smile.

He greeted her at the glass door, she could hear music playing softly in the background.

"Thank you Tom." Even though Fitz spoke to Tom, his eyes were on Olivia.

She was surprised he said that because she absolutely forgot Tom was standing next to her.

Once she stepped inside he slid the door close.

"Happy birthday livie."

He pulled her close and gave her a soft and lengthy kiss on the lips. When he broke the kiss and looked down at her, she could see her lipstick all over his lips, she reach her hand up to wipe it off.

She briefly questioned her decision to even wear lipstick in the first place.

"Well it's a happy birthday now that you're here to celebrate with me." she was still enveloped by his arms.

"I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful than you do right now." he said softly.

"You say that everytime you see me." she blushed.

Fitz reached down and planted his hands firmly on her ass.

"Yea but I mean it more this time and did I ever tell how great your ass is?"

"Yea, only a million times." she teased.

His eyes hadn't left hers, since she walked in the room, it was as exhilarating as it was difficult for her because she felt like whenever Fitz looked into her eyes, he could see all her secrets and fears and that scared her but she tried to flush out all the unwelcome thoughts as soon as they presented themselves.

"So who's house did you steal, it's gorgeous."

"Yours."

She laughed and changed the subject.

"So where's my gift? You've been spoiling me all month, don't stop now." She giggled.

"You're standing in it."

She was perplexed.

"You know Fitz you never take me seriously when I talk to you." She half whined, she thought he was making fun of her.

"No liv, this is your house, well our house."

"This is not my house."

"Your name is on the title."

It took her a few seconds to fathom the idea of it being her house.

"You didn't."

"I did."

She got a little choked up.

"Fitz you ..you can't give me a house, the jewelry and clothes are fine but a house is too much, I can't take it"

"Don't think of it as your house, think of it as our house, the ranch is a family home, that's my family's house, I just own it until I pass it down to the kids, this house can be ours even though if you kick me out I'd be really pissed."

She laughed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, you can join me for the dinner I prepared for you."

She turned around so Fitz could help her take her coat off. She could feel his eyes wash over her.

"You look phenomenal."

"Thank you."

She paused.

"For everything...for making me happier than I could have ever imagined these last few months."

Fitz smiled.

"You're welcome."

Fitz took her hand and walked her over to the dinner placed on a table by the fireplace. She had been so consumed by Fitz that she didn't see the food when she walked in, even though it was in plain sight.

Fitz pulled out the chair for Olivia, when she sat down she finally had the chance to take it in, it all looked professionally done and what caught her attention was the shrimp scampi, it was her favorite dish.

"Fitz there was no way you cooked this."

"I did."

She picked up a shrimp and ate it.

"Mhhmm" she moaned.

"You didn't make this, it taste too good."

"Okay fine, a chef did." He laughed.

"See, I know my man can't cook."

"I can."

"Fitz you burn water if there isn't pasta in it."

He nodded and laughed in agreement.

Olivia looked picked up the bottle of wine on the table.

"Vintage Bordeaux. I like it!" She giggled.

"You're Favorite."

She poured herself a full glass and started sipping.

"So is the house the reason you've been so busy for the past few days."

"Yea, just wanted to make sure it was perfect for you."

"When did you start building it?"

"Before Defiance."

"And you didn't stop building it when you thought I participated?"

He hesitated.

"I did but then I started building again after the divorce."

"Wow and it's finished already." she smiled.

"Yea, double the men working non stop and rushed permits and here's the result."

"Well it's beautiful. Does it have a pool?"

"It wouldn't be yours without a pool, I know how much you love swimming."

She laughed in agreement.

"Well, since you think you know everything about me tell me one thing no one knows about you."

FItz pondered.

"I used to smoke pot in college."

Olivia accidentally spit out some of her wine , fortunately she had to napkin in her lap so it didn't catch her dress.

"Oh my god." she laughed. "Really? Pot?"

"Yea Pot, I quit before I joined the navy."

"Wow, that's not something I expected to hear but I'm glad you told me." she was still amused, she couldn't imagine him smoking.

"Did the wine catch your dress?"

"No and thank god too because this is white and it's vintage and its' Alaia, I'd cry."

Fitz rolled his eyes playfully at how dramatic she was being.

"Okay tell me one thing about you?"

"I had nipple piercings in my sophomore year at Princeton."

"What?" he laughed out.

"Yea, I only had them for a week through, I got so scared that my father would find out I took them out."

"Why did you get them in the first place?" he laughed.

"It was during my rebellious phase."

"You had a rebellious phase?"

"Yep, I did crazy things like skinny dip and do keg stands, it was fun." she laughed.

"That was soo rebellious." Fitz said sarcastically.

"Hey, it was for me."

He noticed Olivia barely touched her food.

"What's wrong, you barely touched your food."

"Yea, I don't want to eat to much because then I'll get lethargic and I won't be as excited to show you what I've got under this dress."

"I know it's hard for you to keep your hands off of me, but you'll have to wait a little longer because I have a few more things for the for the birthday girl."

Fitz pushed his chair back and stood.

"I'll be right back." he said as he walked to the kitchen.

Olivia took his brief absence as an opportunity to pour herself a full glass of wine and drink the whole glass in a few gulps, she wanted to be a little buzzed by the time Fitz was ready for her.

Fitz came back holding a red rose icing cake with white happy birthday candles lit at the top.

She gasped in surprise as he placed it on the table.

"My very own birthday cake." she clapped in excitement.

"Yes now make a wish livie." Fitz smiled.

"Woah woah woah. Aren't you gonna sing me happy birthday and make me swoon like the loving capable boyfriend you are"

Fitz obliged and sang her an abbreviated version of the happy birthday song.

She sat and danced along with her cheeks bones tired from smiling so much.

When he was finished she blew out her candles and silently wished for a good year.

"I have one more thing for you." Fitz said softly.

"Unless it's a pregnancy scare a month from tonight then I'm not really sure…"

She got cut off by the loud burst of laughter that came from Fitz.

"You'll definitely get that but I have something else, you have to close your eyes though."

"Okay" she nodded.

"But if it's another gift I'm going to hit you."

"It's not another birthday gift."

Fitz held her hand and led her right in front of the fireplace.

"Close your eyes."

She took a deep breath and then closed her eyes, she was smiling the entire time, he was making her nervous.

Fitz took the tiny box that was hidden by his shirt out of his pocket and knelt down.

He opened the box and tried not to think about what would happen if she said the words he dreaded.

"Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and looked down.

"Hi beautiful"

"Hi" she barely managed to get out then covered her mouth with both hands.

Fitz took a deep breath.

"Livie I've been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I remember when I heard the loud voice coming from the back of the room and turned around I thought I was going to see the total opposite of what you were. I expected some crazy old lady, but I saw you, you were so small I almost laughed and then I got a little closer and I saw how big and brown your eyes were and immediately I thought 'why god'."

Olivia giggled.

"I remember I couldn't fire you fast enough because I knew I was gonna get myself in serious trouble with you."

She couldn't help but blush.

"You're the one person that's always loved me, for me, even when I didn't deserve it, especially when I didn't deserve it."

Olivia was now teary eyed.

"I know I've said and done horrible things to you when you didn't deserve it and you still jumped in front of a bullet for me."

He paused.

"You're an amazing woman, you're smart and beautiful and selfless and I don't deserve you but if you agree to do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife I promise to try my hardest everyday to make you happy."

Olivia moved her hands from her faced caressed his cheek, the tears were glassy over her eyes.

"You make me happy right now" she said solemnly.

"Of course I'll marry you."


	31. Chapter 31

Fitz picked Olivia off the ground kissed her meaningfully on the lips.

"I love you so much." Fitz breathed out when he broke the kiss.

"I love you too." then Olivia showered him with kisses all over his face.

Fitz laughed as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

"Let's get this ring on you."

Olivia let go and Fitz placed her back on the ground.

"Oh yea the ring." she had barely paid attention to the ring the because she had been so captivated by Fitz when he proposed the only thing she saw were his eyes.

Fitz held up the box again and she finally got a good view.

"Oh my god Fitz, it's huge."

"Wish I could say it was the first time I heard that." he smirked.

She slapped his arm playfully.

"Shut up."

She held out her hand so he could place the ring on her finger.

As soon as he placed the ring on her finger she felt the weight of it, she held up her hand to get a better view of the ring and it was enchanting.

"It's beautiful"

"Custom Lorraine Schwartz 15 karat oval cut float, it better be beautiful" he chuckled.

"I love it." she smiled.

Fitz caressed her cheek softly.

"Do I still get to keep my sweet baby ring?"

"Of course."

Olivia sighed.

"Okay. I think it's time for my cake Fitz."

He was about to walk over the to table to cut her a slice of cake but she stopped him.

"Not that kind of cake." she said seductively.

Fitz's eyes lit up.

"Follow me, sexy." he commanded.

Fitz led her upstair to the master bedroom.

When they finally reach the bedroom, Olivia was pleasantly surprised by the decor.

"Let me guess, you hired a decorator?"

"Oh you know me so well." He laughed.

Olivia walked over to the bed and climbed onto the white silky sheets. Fitz was about to get on too but she stopped him.

"No no no. It's my birthday and I get to run things tonight."

He came off the bed and stood up straight at the edge of the bed.

"Only because it's your birthday."

She squealed in delight.

"Okay." she paused to think about what she wanted to do first.

"Take off your clothes."

He began unbuttoning his shirt but he was doing it a little too quickly for Olivia's liking.

"Slow down Mr. President. I'm enjoying the view." She commanded.

He slowed down as Olivia knelt on the bed and watched him undress, salivating in between her thighs in the process.

He was now down to his boxer briefs.

"Stop."

He obeyed.

She turned around so her back facing him, she was still kneeling on the bed.

"Get me out of this."

Fitz stepped closer to her, he swept her hair to the side. He zipped her dress down slowly and then he flipped her around and then pulled the dress down and threw it across the kicked off her heels.

He took a moment to digest her appearance; her red lace bra and thong, her long wavy hair and her soft caramel skin. It lit his skin on fire.

She realized he was staring, she eased off the bed and stood right in front of him, his eyes were still on her.

Fitz grabbed her by the waist and started making love bites on her neck, sucking, nipping and licking.

It felt amazing but she wasn't going to let him throw her off.

"Fitz I…I thought you said I could..."

He stepped back, his eyes found hers again.

"I changed my mind, now get on the bed." his voice was low and raspy.

Olivia obeyed without question and laid flat on the king bed.

"Take it off livie, all of it, now." he ordered.

She slowly unclasped her bra and let it fall down her arms then she pulled her thongs down her legs and kicked them off.

"Touch yourself."

Olivia slowly traced lines down her body until she reached her core, she opened her legs wide to give Fitz the view she knew he craved. She ran her fingers up and down her slit, she was greeted by a generous serving of warm liquid gathered in her core.

Fitz gave her his undivided attention, his Giorgio Armani boxer briefs could barely contain his erection, it was becoming painful, he had to pull them off.

Olivia jammed her finger in her hot slit.

"Come and taste me Fitz."

Fitz walked over in a trance like state, he grabbed her by the hip and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He wrapped his hand around both her legs and spread them apart.

"I want more than a taste baby." he whispered.

He traced kisses down her inner thigh.

Olivia closed her eyes and let the pleasure wash over her. She grabbed her breast tightly as she sucked in air.

Fitz's tongue licked and sucked every inch of her wet folds. His tongue wiggled in and out of her core which gave Olivia an insurmountable amount of pleasure that left her writhing in ecstasy.

She needed her orgasm, she tried grinding her hips to meet Fitz tongue but he realized what she attempting to do and held her tightly in place.

Olivia's moans were loud and erratic and breathy.

"Oh my god Fitz it's so good."

Her orgasm was about to take hold when Fitz stopped.

She let out a few breaths to calm herself.

"Why did you stop?" she panted.

"I'm not ready for you to come yet."

She pouted.

"But I was so close." she said softly.

"I know." he smirked devilishly.

"Come here, come kiss me." he ordered.

She giggled then reached up and wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck and then wrapped her legs around his waist.

He slapped her ass and then squeezed it both hands.

"MMHM when did you become such an ass man." she smiled and kissed him.

The kiss went from hungry and urgent to slow and passionate as Fitz slowly walked her to the other side of the bed.

He laid her gently in the middle of the bed, she was flat on her back and he was in between her legs.

Olivia still had her legs wrapped tightly around him, she cupped her hands around his neck.

She held his gaze.

"Make love to me Fitz."

Fitz smile lovingly and lean down a kissed her.

He rolled over to his side and pulled Olivia close. She was still laying on her back, he hand one arm wrapped underneath her body and interlocked it with her fingers. Olivia's back faced him slightly in a slight spooning position and he used his other hand to hold one of her legs open to give him full access to her center.

Fitz entered her slowly, immediately he felt a wave a pleasure wash over him. He felt Olivia grip his hand tighter.

He continued thrusting into her slowly at a steady pace.

Olivia's soft romantic moans filled the room.

As close as they were, Fitz needed to feel her closer. He pulled her face close to his and kissed her.

They kissed deeply and sensually, both forgetting to breath for some time.

Olivia felt her insides swell and before she knew it her orgasm took her.

"Oh gawd" she cried out.

She curled her toes and screamed as her body spasmed and her orgasm overtook her.

Fitz thrusts never faltered and he focused on stopping his orgasm from rearing its head.

He never gave her a chance to recover, instead her unlocked their finger tighter and reached down and massaged circles around her clit.

He heard her whimper.

"You like that don't you?"

"I love it." she moaned.

Fitz tried holding out as long as he could but he knew he couldn't last much longer so he began thrusting more urgently.

His groans became louder.

He rubbed her clit harder, he needed to make sure she came too.

He could feel her insides getting hotter, they were both beaming with sweat and when he felt her walls begin to pulsate around him, he lost it and came viciously.

They held each other closely as they rode out their intense orgasms together.

When their breathing calmed Fitz pulled out slowly and Olivia felt a rush of hot liquid run down her legs.

She chuckled.

"Hey, what's so funny missy?"

She shook her head.

"Oh nothing, I think we just conceived our first child together." she laughed.

"First as in you'd have more than one child?" Fitz asked.

"First as in I promised you two babies, remember?"

Fitz chuckled and pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck.

"What would I do without you." he said softly.

"Well if you behave yourself then you'll never have to find out." she chuckled.

"If I behave? You're the young hot one, I barely lasted a round with you just now." He laughed.

"Oh please I came twice, you came once, I think that means you win and plus you're the most powerful man in the world, you walk the halls of the White House and all the women stare, don't think I don't notice that. Even Lauren, you make her so nervous and I mean … I guess your hair doesn't hurt your chances either." she chuckled

"I think Lauren is just generally weird and I'm her boss I think that's why she acts like that not because she thinks I'm attractive."

"Whatever you say Fitz." She mocked.

"What?" He laughed.

"Quit acting like you don't know you're good looking, you rub it in my face daily now's not the time to be modest."

"Yea I rub it in your face because it annoys you."

"It doesn't annoy me it's actually pretty funny."

"Hmm guess I'll have find something else that annoys you."

She laughed.

"Two can play that game."

"Nothing you do annoys me."

"Are you sure? I can talk about how cute Senator Shaw is." She said mischievously.

"You wouldn't."

Olivia decided it would be fun to piss him off.

"Senator Shaw is just so cute, his eyes are so green…"

Fitz tried to think of a way to shut her up.

They were already in a cuddling position so he reached down and jammed two fingers in her.

"Go ahead Olivia, I'm listening."

He waited for her snarky comments about Jacob but she was radio silent.

He flipped her over on her stomach and propped her ass up so she was on all fours as she hugged a pillow.

He knelt behind her, he pulled his fingers out and entered her with his cock.

He rammed her with deep punctuated thrusts.

"Fuck!" She screamed out.

"I can't hear you Olivia, do you want me to stop?" He teased.

"No, don't stop." She said in between moans.

"What's that you said? You want me to stop? Okay."

He pulled out.

"What the fuck Fitz!" She screamed.

Fitz was laughing.

Olivia turned around and grabbed his erect penis, she held it tightly.

"Owww" he groaned.

She laid flat on her back with her legs wide open.

She was still holding on to Fitz as he leaned in between her legs.

"Fitz you are going to give me what I want or I'll make sure that it hurts even when you pee." She threatened him seriously.

Fitz found himself being turned on by her sexy threat.

She could see he was in pain, she loosened her grip and began stroking him gently. She was glad he kept his erection and guided him back into her core.

Fitz was on top of her, thrusting his his back and forth mercilessly.

Since she wanted him so bad he was going to give her what she was asking for and then some.

Her whimpers and cries only motivated him more.

He was going so fast she felt like her was vibrating inside of her.

Her insides began to swell but not in the way she was used to, she felt pressure building up.

She felt like she lost control of her body as her legs trembled uncontrollably. Fitz kissed her hungrily as he felt his climax surface.

Olivia's body spasmed as she felt liquid gush out of her as she came, Fitz felt it too and instantly knew what happened.

Olivia on the other hand was confused, that had never happened before. She tried to regain composure but it was hard because her body felt limp. Fitz pulled out and slowly rolled over and layed beside her.

She could feel him smiling beside her.

"Wha… what just happened?" she barely managed to get the words out.

"You squirted." he laughed.

He waited for her reply but she was silent.

He looked over a realized she was fast asleep.

They next morning Fitz woke Olivia up around 12:30 pm, he decided he wasn't going to let her sleep any longer.

He pulled the sheets off her.

"Wake up squirter."

He had been up for several hours before her, he showered, tidied up, finished a few phone briefings and lounged until he got tired of waiting.

"Fitz come on, I'm tired." she complained.

"Wake up livie, its afternoon."

She pulled the sheets back over her head.

He got annoyed and picked her out of the bed.

"FItz put me down." she whined

"Are you gonna get up?"

"Yes." she huffed.

He set her down gently on the ground but the minute her legs touch the ground she fell. Fitz realized and caught her quickly.

"Livie are you okay?"

"Yea, my legs are just sore I guess."

Fitz chuckled.

"That's what you get for talking all shit last night and do you realized that you squirted? Are you going to give me props for that or no."

"Oh my god. Don't remind me about that, it was embarrassing and weird."

"Did it feel embarrassing?' he asked.

"No, it felt good but that's besides the point."

"It felt good that's all that matters. Do you know how long I've been trying to make you squirt like that." he laughed.

"I stayed up for about 30 minutes last night congratulating myself. You should've seen your face when you when it happened, you were so confused." he teased.

"You are so annoying!" she rolled her eyes, she tried to walk off but he held her back.

"I'll carry you, where were you headed?"

"Bathroom?"

He lifted her up honeymoon style and carried her to the bathroom.

He stayed with her as she brushed her teeth and took a warm bubble bath.

Once she finished, he wrapped a towel around her and picked her up and sat her in the bathroom vanity.

Even though she had a towel draped around her, he could see her nakedness, what particularly stood out to him

was her belly chain.

"Ooohh body jewelry, I think that's so sexy on you."

"Thank you, I did wear it for you." She said coyly.

"Fitz are you going to have me walk around naked, I have no clothes." She chuckled.

"I almost forgot, I had Lauren order some stuff online and send up here for you, come let me show you."

Fitz led her to their walk in closet and she saw a small selection of jeans, shirts and activewear.

She threw off her towel and walked around the closet naked, she could feel FItz watching her.

She skimmed through the drawers until she found her underwear drawer and put on a pair of cheeky pink lace panties, which were a little big.

"What size did you tell Lauren to buy for me?"

"I told her to guess." he said awkwardly.

Olivia held up one of the jeans.

"These aren't going to fit, I'm a size 2, these are a size 6 and the yoga pants are mediums, I'm an extra small is workout clothes."

"What about the bra? not that I want you to wear one."

"Those won't fit either."

"Sorry"

"Don't be, you're the one who gets to see me walk around with no bra all day or I guess I could just wear my bra from last night."

"No bra is fine with me."

Olivia chuckled.

"I thought you might say that."

She took one of the sweaters off of the hanger and was about to put it when she felt Fitz behind her. She could feel his erection pressing in the small of her back.

His hands roamed up to her breast and cupped them intently.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" she could hear the hunger in his voice and she loved it.

"Why don't you show me?" she dropped her sweater and turned around to face him. She reached one hand into his sweatpants and started stroking him.

"Or better yet why don't you sit in that really nice chair over there and I'll show you." Olivia said as she grabbed his ass.

After about an hour, Fitz and Olivia made their way down to the kitchen freshly showered. They were both famished. Olivia decided to make grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch since she skipped breakfast.

She sat in his lap as they ate together.

"So where exactly are we? I didn't recognize anywhere on my way here."

"Vermont."

"Why Vermont?" she asked curiously.

"It's quiet and the landscape is beautiful, you'll see when I give you a tour of the property."

"I'm ready for my tour." she whined.

"Okay let's go then" Fitz took one last bite of his sandwich and swept Olivia over his shoulder.

She squealed.

After Fitz showed her the house, he helped her put on her coat and some boots Lauren ordered which of course, were huge and led her outside.

It was a cold 45 degree day, Fitz walked her around the property.

Once Olivia was outside in the daylight, she noticed a lot more beautiful features she hadn't pick up on the night before.

"Wow Fitz the landscape is beautiful, is that a lake?"

"Yep."

"I didn't realize the house was actually on a hill, where's the pool then?"

"Its behind the house, let me show you."

Fitz took her to the pool and she was delighted with it.

"Is this a hillside infinity pool, wow you know you did pretty good, I love everything." she said happily.

Fitz walked her around the rest of the property until she had seen everything, then he took her back inside.

They laid cuddled up on the couch in front of the fireplace. They had cut slices of Olivia's red velvet cake, Fitz didn't really like sweets but she insisted on feeding him cake so he let her.

They lounged on the couch for hours, talking and laughing until it was nighttime and they both got hungry.

They had left over food that the chef tucked away from Olivia's birthday dinner. After they ate Olivia thought it would be a good idea for them sleep in front of the fireplace. She grabbed blankets and made a bed on the ground. Fitz laid on the ground but before Olivia joined him, she got a glass of wine for herself and scotch for Fitz.

She decided some music would be a good way to set the mood. She connected her phone to the audio system and played one of her favorite songs, Je t'aime Moi non plus by Serge Gainsbourg and Jane Birkin, it was the most romantic song she had ever heard and she thought it would a great way to get him in the mood, not that she ever really needed to.

She headed back over to Fitz with the drinks, he sat up as Olivia handed him the glass.

Fitz realized Olivia only had on a sweater and underwear, she took off her leggings when she fetched the drinks.

He finished his drink rather quickly and then laid flat on the blanket.

"What track is this? I like it."

"Je t'aime moi non plus, they say it's the most erotic song ever sung."

Fitz raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Olivia placed her wine glass on the ground and crawled over to Fitz and straddled him.

"Well the whole song is based on their dialogue during sex, so she tells him she loves him but he says he doesn't believe her and that she's only saying it because they're making love and physical love is hopeless."

"That doesn't sound romantic."

"Yes it is, he doesn't want her lust he wants her love but she tells him there is no way out, and that lust and love come hand in hand."

She pulled his shirt over his head.

"He's the wave that consumes her and she is the naked island that he can't stop crashing into."

She lined soft kisses up his torso and when she reached his neck, she whispered the french words of the song in between kisses to him.

"Je t'aime je t'aime,Oh oui je t'aime, Oh mon amour...Tu es la vague, moi l'île nue"

Fitz listened to the words she spoke as she nipped and sucked his neck, she left love marks.

Fitz was fully engorged, she could feel him pressing against her clit and she knew the foreplay session of their evening was coming to an end.

She eased up so that she could slide his underpants down enough to free him. Fitz stood erect, she could see his pre-cum leak down his shaft and she couldn't help herself.

She looked up at Fitz who was watching her the entire time.

"Just a taste okay"

She traced soft kisses up his shaft. She licked up and around him careful not to take him fully into her mouth and when she heard Fitz suck in a deep breath she decided to stop, she didn't want him cumming as yet.

She kissed her way back up to his neck and when she was in position, she slid her thong to the side and ease herself down on him.

She shuddered, she could never get used to how good it felt when he was inside her.

Fitz grabbed her breasts as she worked her hips back and forth on him. She started off slowly, her movements were sensual. She did it on purpose because she wanted him to last as long as possible but as time passed she sped up. She could hear Fitz moaning loudly, louder than she ever remembered hearing him during sex.

"Shit baby Slow down." he begged.

Olivia ignored him.

Her thrusts were getting more erratic as she could feel her own orgasm coming. She felt Fitz stiffen and then she felt a burst of hot liquid inside her.

After a few more strokes Olivia came as well. She dropped herself on FItz's chest, his breathing was still irregular.

"Has anyone ever fucked you that good?" she said glibly and breathlessly.

"No" he chuckled.

They bantered for a while and before she knew it, she dozed off and Fitz quickly followed.


	32. Chapter 32

Fitz woke up to the sound of Tom's voice.

"Sir there is an emergency hostage situation, you need to wake up."

Fitz was a little disoriented at first but once he sat up he was fine. He looked over to Olivia and realized she was sleeping naked except for her thong and quickly covered her with the blanket.

"Sir" Tom called.

Fitz looked up and saw Tom.

"How long have you been there?" Fitz was annoyed because he was sure Tom saw Olivia naked.

"A few Minutes trying to wake you, there is a hostage situation and they need you at the white house as quickly as possible."

It's sighed and stood up.

"Get the chopper ready, I need 10 minutes."

"Yes sir."

Tom made his way to the door.

"Tom you didn't see anything."

"I didn't see anything sir."

Then Tom walked out.

Fitz quickly went upstairs to the bathroom and showered, he threw on slacks, a sweater and his coat and headed back downstairs to let Olivia know he was leaving.

"Livie wake up."

"Huh"

"They need me at the whitehouse, I have to go."

She sat up and realized he was fully dressed.

"Wait now?"

"Yea, I have to go now"

"Why?"

"Hostage situation."

Olivia sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"No don't be, literally give me 5 minutes I'll shower in 3 and get dressed in 2 then I can come with you."

"Uh okay that would great" Fitz said surprised, he didn't think she would've wanted to come.

Olivia ran up the stairs quickly and readied herself as fast as she could. She was back down within 10 minutes and they left to the helicopter together.

The helicopter ride was quick and before they knew it they were on the plane and in the air.

Fitz had been on the phone with Cyrus and the rest of his staff since they got off the chopper so she decided to call Abby and give her the good news.

"Hey liv, what's up."

"I have good news, guess what?"

"Uhm... you found a dollar"

"No better, Fitz proposed." She said excitedly.

"Oh my god,when?"

"On my birthday."

"Liv that's was almost two days ago, you're just now telling me."

"Sorryyy"

Fitz was eavesdropping on her conversations and could barely pay attention to what Cyrus was saying because at this point Cyrus was just blathering on about how he should have never left the white house.

"The ring, is it big? let me see?"

Olivia switched the call to FaceTime and hoped she had good enough wifi for a clear call. Once the call connected she flipped the camera and showed Abby the ring, the phone was now on speaker.

"Holy shit liv, that ring is huge."

"I know, it's so beautiful."

"Congrats."

"Thank you Abbs"

"What did you do to him to get such a big ring, you have to teach me." She saw Fitz look up and smile.

"Uh Abby I'm breaking up gotta go bye."

"No you're not I can hear you perfectly."

Olivia hung up on her.

"Hey don't stop on my account." Fitz teased.

"Shut up"

Fitz wiggled his eyebrows at her almost forgetting Cyrus was on the line until Cyrus barked through the phone.

"Yea Cy, I'm still here."

The flight was quick, when they touched down in D.C, Fitz quickly made his way to the whitehouse and Olivia went to her apartment.

She had called Ginger's dog walker Sally when she thought she would be staying in Vermont for a while, so when Sally showed up to pick up Ginger she was a little shocked to see Olivia since she thought she was going to be on an extended trip.

"Hi Sally." Olivia greeted when Sally walked in.

"Hi Liv, I totally didn't expect you to be home, how was your trip?"

"It was great though obviously cut short. Did ginger behave herself while I was gone?

"Yea I took her to the doggie park yesterday and she was terrific."

"Great, I'm so glad you're here, I need to get some work done and she wasn't stopped playing since I got home."

"Well it's a good thing we're going to the park then, right Ginger?"

Ginger barked in response.

"Come on girl, let's go." Sally called.

Within a few minutes Sally and ginger headed out. Olivia started working in her cases until she got hungry and made cereal and then went straight back to work.

In the night, when Fitz called she was excited because she hadn't heard from him all day.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Hi" he sounded dull.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't make it tonight, the situation is pretty out of control, there's no way I'll be able to leave."

"It's okay, don't worry about it, I'll come see you tomorrow if you want""

"Yea sure, I'd like that." Fitz said happily.

"Great, now go I know you're super busy. I Love you okay"

"Love you too Livie"

Olivia went to sleep soon after.

It was New Year's Eve. She woke up to her cell ringing, she didn't get a chance to check the caller id.

"What?"

"Good morning livie"

"Oh hey, I didn't know it was you" she chuckled sleepily.

"You're just waking up."

"Yep me and Ginger are cuddled up on the bed."

"I'm jealous, I've been up all night and I'm heading to another security meeting now."

"Wow, how are you up? What time is it, like 10:30?"

Fitz checked his watch.

"It is 10:32, that means I am 2 minutes late to my meeting, I'm also on my third cup of coffee." he chuckled.

"Aww you poor thing, are you sure you still want me to visit you?"

"Of course."

"Okay so I'm gonna walk ginger and by the time I shower and everything I should be there by like...1 maybe."

"Perfect, I should have a break in my day by then…"

"Mr. President, Mr. President, you have to see this sir." one of Fitz security chiefs came charging down the hallway.

"Liv I have to go." Fitz hung up abruptly.

She smiled to herself and hopped out of bed.

When she freshened up in the bathroom, she threw on a Lululemon workout outfit, a nylon parka and her sneakers. She put on a little doggie jacket on Ginger and headed out.

It was cold outside so she didn't walk for very long. Instead she spent most of the time in the cafe a few blocks from her apartment, a regular place for her and Ginger to hang out because it was dog friendly and had great french pastries. She sat in the cafe for almost an hour blathering on to Abby about Fitz. Eventually Abby kicked her off the phone and she made her way home.

Fitz always made sure she had 2 guards, one of her guards Nick accompanied her on her walk, the other; Josh was left guarding her apartment. When she first stepped off the elevator, she was alarmed to find that Josh wasn't there but she decided to let it go, she had Nick with her and 1 was all she needed. She had her headphones on, humming and dancing as she stepped in her apartment. She placed Ginger on the ground.

"Come Gin, let's get you some water."

She walked over to Ginger's water and food trays and fill them, she waited absently for Ginger to come and eat but after few minutes she realized Ginger wasn't there.

"Gin, Gin, I have that bacon flavored thing you love." she called a little too loudly because she couldn't hear herself over the music she was playing so loudly from her headphones.

When she looked around the kitchen and didn't see Ginger, she took her headphones out and heard Ginger barking ferociously.

She headed to the living room where the barking came from.

"Gin why are you.." she stopped in her tracks as she came into full view of the living room, her eyes opened wide in fear as she froze mid step.

Her father sat in the arm chair to the far side of the room, near the christmas tree. Jake stood by his side. Ginger stood about 10 feet away barking her lungs out.

Olivia stood quietly for an awkward moment.

"Olivia have you forgotten your manners, I am your father, greet me." he smiled menacingly.

She stood still as stone, she was still processing the fact that they were in her apartment, more so her father than Jake, her heart was beating so fast she felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. "Of course Jake was working with my father all along, that's the only way he could have escaped the pentagon." she thought to herself.

Rowan started to get annoyed at her silence and Ginger barking.

"Olivia! I am speaking to you I expect you to acknowledge me." he spoke sternly.

Without a word she walked forward and picked up Ginger and as quickly as she could about face to the door.

Her heart was beating about a mile a minute, when she reached the door and opened it, her guard Nick stood in her path.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't let you leave." her mouth fell open, Nick had been guarding her for months, she couldn't believe he was working with her father. She wasn't sure how that was even possible, he was secret service.

She could hear her father laughing loudly from the living room.

"OLIVIA! COME HERE!" he yelled in between chuckles.

She walked slowly back to the living room and stood in the middle of the floor, she was shaking.

"I'm glad you have the good sense to be frightened Olivia."

She took a deep breath, she was trembling.

"With your behavior for the last few months I would have thought you expected a visit from your father."

Ginger was still barking.

"Please shut that dog up before I do it myself!"

Olivia quickly hushed Ginger as best she could, she stopped barking but continued to growl angrily.

"As I was saying, you've managed to get yourself into quite the mess and I'm just here to clean it up."

"I… I don't know wha..what you're talking about." she stuttered terribly.

"You don't know what I am talking about, is this the pathetic woman I raised you to be."

"You didn't raise me."

"DO NOT OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND TALK BACK TO ME." he screamed.

"I didn't raise you to be this pathetic woman. You disgust me. You jumped in front of a bullet for a man. Seriously Olivia, after you've been carrying on with him in that repugnant affair. Is that what you aspired to be; some man's whore. Don't think I don't know everything that has been happening Olivia and I can't let it go on anymore. You have shamed me and I didn't send you to the schools of princes and princesses and the best colleges in the world for you to be some politician's wife."

Olivia stood silent, she was shocked that her father knew about the engagement and tried to twist her engagement ring around her finger.

"Don't think I don't see you trying to hide that ring."

Jake was shocked that Rowan spoke to olivia that way, he was used to him speaking to him and the other agents that aggressively but he would have thought his own daughter warranted different treatment.

"I might be a whore but you're a murderer." she whispered.

Rowan stood up and walked up to her, they were inches apart, she was terrified but she was going to stand up for herself.

"What did you say Olivia?"

"You heard me, you're a murderer."

He grabbed her arm and yanked her violently.

Ginger started barking again and he grabbed Ginger out of her arm and held her up by her neck.

"Give her back to me, let her go." Olivia cried, she tried her hardest to grab Ginger back from his but when she reached for her Rowan rang her arm around.

He began to squeeze Ginger's neck and she whimpered loudly.

"You're hurting her, let her go." Olivia was fully crying now, the more she fought to take Ginger away, the harder her father rang her arm back. Jake stood in the corner watching silently.

"See we could have done this the easy way, we could have had a civilized conversation and came to a mutual agreement but since you want to do things the difficult way, this is difficult way."

He paused and looked at Ginger in disgust and then he shoved Olivia to the ground. She grabbed her arm tightly to try and dull the pain.

"Firstly, I am going to kill your dog."

"What! No leave her alone."

Olivia tried again to rush over to grab Ginger from him but he threw her into the wall again.

"No, no Olivia you've branded me as a murderer I think it would be a disservice to you if I do not live up to my title, don't you think."

Olivia was on the ground bawling.

"Secondly, you will give the President back his ring because you will not be marrying him."

"I love him and I am going to marry him." she yelled.

"You can't marry him if he's dead." he threatened.

Olivia's looked up in horror.

"You wouldn't." she cried.

"I would, I'm a murderer remember, you said so yourself."

Olivia was silent.

"You don't believe me? It's alright Olivia, I thought you might need some persuasion luckily my timing is impeccable." he paused.

"Ballard turn the tv on, any news channel will do." Rowan commanded.

Jake did as instructed, almost robotically.

As soon as the tv was turned on, Olivia heard the breaking news.

"BREAKING NEWS PRESIDENT GRANT ATTACKED BY ONE OF HIS OWN SECRET SERVICE GUARDS DURING THE MIDDLE OF A RUSSIAN HOSTAGE CRISIS WHERE CHILDREN ARE AMONG THE AMERICANS BEING HELD."

Olivia gasped in horror.

"Please don't hurt him."

"Don't worry he's alive. Do you want to know what's fascinating?"

He paused.

"It wasn't even one of my guards that carried out the order. It amazes what people are willing to do for those they love."

"I'll do whatever you want just please please don't hurt him?"

He smiled menacingly as if to say we won.

"Finally, we've reached a mutual agreement. "

He sighed.

"As I said before, give back the ring and end your relationship with him. I think this town has made you soft, all these friends and so called 'family' have made you weak. That man has made you weak. You need to disappear for a while, call it a vacation, on me. Stay there until I sort out the mess you've made here and then I'll let you know when to return. You will not come back before I summon you and if you defy me Olivia there is no shortage of 'friends' of yours that I won't hesitate to send to the morgue or maybe even those sweet kids you love so much."

She looked up.

"Is that all?" She asked defiantly.

"Yes dear, for now."

"Well then I guess you both can get out now."

He smiled showing all his teeth.

"Jake will be accompanying you on your trip, as per your request I'll take my leave soon I just have one more order of business and then we're through."

He dropped ginger to the floor and she barely moved because she was hurt from him holding her neck so tightly. In a swift movement Olivia saw Rowan pull his gun from his holster and before she could move to ginger who was half way across the room from her, he shot her once in the head. Ginger let out one final whimper and then she went silent.

Olivia let out a loud wail and crawled over to ginger and rocked her in her arms.

"I said I would to everything you asked." She cried.

"You can't take it with you and it can't leave it here, so you see the conundrum."

He paused as if he was annoyed by her affection for Ginger.

"You should thank me, I solved a problem for you."

He placed his gun back in the holster and then walked back over to the couch and slipped on the coat.

"Agent Ballard."

"Sir" Jake answered attentively.

"Give her a few hours to get her affairs in order and then ensure that she gets to the plane by 6pm, that is when the flight is scheduled." He headed to the door.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

The words made Rowan stop mid step.

"I think I might have misheard you Olivia or you have gain some sense and are grateful for everything I do for you."

"Everytime I try to convince myself that you're not as bad as I make you out to be, you show up and remind me that you're worst. So thanks for never failing to disappoint me." She said as she wiped away tears.

"I don't expect you to understand why I do the things I do but ultimately they are in your best interest."

"No they're not. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Everything you've done is for yourself, to get more power or get ahead. You don't care about about me and you never have. How could you? You're sending me off to a foreign country with a man who attacked me the first chance he got." she sobbed.

"Captain Ballard has been severely disciplined for his prior behavior, after all, it was your boyfriend who locked him in a hole for three months. He also didn't know you were my child, now that he is fully aware of the consequences that would come if he laid a finger on you without my permission."

"Isn't that right captain?"

"Yes sir."

Rowan turned and walked to the door once more before stopping again. He didn't turn around this time.

"Ballard, get rid of that dog."

Then he left and slammed the door.

Olivia broke down, rocking Ginger in her arms as Jake stood awkwardly unsure of what to do. He felt bad for Olivia, he couldn't imagine what it was like to have Rowan as a father and he didn't plan to. He had no plans of doing anything that would jeopardize his status with Rowan. When he was initially put to guard Olivia it never occurred to him that Olivia was more than the president's mistress/girlfriend, which was why Rowan wanted him there, so he could report back to him, he would have never touched her if he knew she was his daughter. Touching her was a mistake he paid for dearly, after Fitz had him thrown in the whole for three months, when Rowan finally got him out he dealt him a whole other punishment, he is still unable to move three fingers due to its severity. His orders were clear, take her where she wants to go, keep her there until I tell you to bring her back and most importantly make sure She doesn't try to contact Fitzgerald.

After several minutes she still hadn't moved from her position so he decided to walk over and take Ginger out of her arms. Once he was close enough he reached down for her.

"Don't fucking touch her." Olivia yelled.

He didn't pull back, he had an order to carry out.

"He gave an order, I have to get rid of her."

Olivia was silent.

"If you don't let me do it, I will have to call him and let him know, is that what you want?" Jake didn't mean to threaten her but he had a job to do.

"Do not touch her. She's mine I will take care of her just get out of my apartment." her faced was still stained with tears but she wasn't sad she was angry.

She gently rested Ginger on the ground and stood up.

"Get out."

"I can't do that, I have to watch you, those are my orders."

She walked over to the door and held it open.

"You can do that from outside."

Jake reluctantly walked out. The moment both feet were out the door Olivia slammed it as hard as she could.

"Fuck ." Jake thought why did I do that.

She took a blanket and swaddled her. She grabbed cleaning agents and started scrubbing the blood.

She didn't stop until every drop of blood was cleaned from the floor as hard as if was to clean with the arm her father twisted.

She looked down on her clothes and realized she was covered in Ginger's blood,she needed to get it off of her so she headed to the bathroom.

She stripped herself of clothing and washed all the blood off herself.

While she showered she mentally prepared herself for what she had to do.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror after she stepped out of the shower, her eyes were swollen and red, she had taken a hot shower so she thought splashing her face with cold water would help.

She tried taking deep breaths to calm herself. Every Time she thought about what she had to do, she felt the tears stream down.

She remember were her father yanked her arm and slipped her rob down her arm to inspect it and sure enough, most of her upper right arm was purple from bruising. She fixed her robe and wiped her eyes and then headed to her closet.

She text her team and let them know it was absolutely imperative that they meet her at the office in half hour, she didn't wait for anyone to confirm, she saw missed calls from Fitz but she didn't return them.

She ran to her closet and threw on a pair of black Paige skinny jeans and a black Alexander Wang sweater with her Stuart weitzman black suede highland boots.

The ends of her hair was wet from her shower so she wrapped it in a messy bun and then grabbed a duffle bag and began throwing clothes in. She stuck to basics, nothing fancy; jeans, sweaters and underwear but she made sure to pack all Fitz's navy shirts with her. Anything else that she needed she would have to buy over time. She went to her safe and grabbed all the necessary documents she needed and folded them and placed them in her large Goyard tote.

She took Ginger's body and placed it in her doggie carrier and zipped it closed.

She took one last look around her apartment and saw Ginger's collar on the kitchen table, she grabbed it and stuffed it in her Max Mara coat pocket and headed out.

As soon as she stepped out Jake was there, she wasn't sure exactly what her plan was but she was hoping to at least ditch him for the day until she had to get to the airport. The look on his face told her there was no way she was losing him. He was already annoyed at her for locking him out of the apartment. Her other 2 guards finally showed up, she felt an overwhelming feeling of disgust and hate towards them. She was usually very nice to her guards but of course this time, she completely ignored them, she walked past all three men and called for the elevator.

They escorted her to the O.P.A office, she found Huck and Quinn waiting, Abby and Harrison arrived a few moments after her. They headed in the conference room where Olivia, Huck and Quinn waited. Jake discarded of Ginger's body and then waited in the car because the team knew about his attack on her and would become alarmed if they saw him with her, instead her 2 agents followed her.

"Liv, I've been calling you. Have you seen the news, one of the secret service guards attacked the President, why aren't you there?"

Olivia ignored the question.

"I called everyone here today because I have to leave town for an undisclosed amount of time, Harrison and Abby, I want you guys to partner and run the firm until I return. Is that something you are disposed to do."

They were all dumbfounded.

"Uhmm yea, I guess but Liv.." Abby began.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Olivia got up and began to make her way to the door.

"Liv ?" Harrison called.

She didn't respond, she just kept walking.

The team rushed after her.

"Olivia what's going on? Are you Okay."

"I'm okay Abby, I just need you to take care of this place until I get back."

"Where are you going?" Harrison asked.

Olivia didn't answer.

"Are you going to tell us anything?" Quinn asked.

"I don't have anything to tell you." Olivia answered rudely.

Quinn wrinkled her face at Olivia's attitude, so did Abby.

The elevator came and Olivia and her guards departed.

"What is wrong with her?" Abby was confused, she spoke to her a couple hours prior and she was perfectly cheerful, Abby was annoyed but she knew Olivia had her moments were she wouldn't talk so she was just going to give her time and then call her later.

The ride to the white house was a long 15 minutes.

The walk to the oval office longer. The security was tight with the attack on Fitz. She still had no idea how hurt he was but based on the fact that he was still in the white house and not at the hospital she knew it couldn't have been dire and she also knew her father, if he had really hurt him he wouldn't have been gloating more. She was glad to hear that the hostages were finally evacuated and the crisis had come to an end. She half expected him to be in the residence, she knew he must be tired. It broke her heart that after the day he had she was going to make it worse but she knew her father's threats were no joke, after all he liked Edison and he still ended up in the intensive care unit just to teach her a lesson. After it happened she felt bad for Edison, she visited him at the hospital and did as much as she could. Fitz was different, if he hurt Fitz like that she would lose her mind, Fitz was the beating heart in her chest and if anything happened to him at all, let alone because of her she wasn't sure what she would do with herself.

She hoped that he wouldn't be there, she thought maybe she could just leave her ring on his desk but if she did that he would look for her and he would find her. She had to end things, it was the only way he would leave her alone when she left.

She walked with her two guards and Jake once again waited in the car.

She found herself outside his door after several security checks, she was sure the only reason she was even able to get to the oval was because Tom allowed her since they wanted no one around Fitz. She walked over to Lauren.

"Lauren is he in?' she asked just above a whisper.

"Yes Ms. Pope, he's in." Lauren was unusually snooty in her tone.

Olivia nodded politely and then headed back to the door. She stopped right in front of it, she felt panic wash over her, she tried to take a few quick deep breaths then she pushed the door open and walked in.

The sight before her melted her heart and tore it simultaneously, Fitz was sleeping on a bunch of briefing folders on the resolute desk.

She stood across the room, she watched him intently, she could hear him snore lightly.

She could feel the water gathering in her eyes.

"Oh my god, how am I going to do this" she cried softly.

She sniffled and Fitz heard the soft crying and shifted a few times in his sleep, then he raised his head and saw Olivia in the middle of the room.

"Livie?"


	33. Chapter 33

"You look terrible." she tried to joke, she was inspecting him from afar for any injuries.

"You do too, have you been crying? Your eyes look swollen."

"No I'm fine."

"I've been calling you?"

"Uh my phone died." she lied.

He got up from his desk and walked over to her.

"Olivia are you sure you're okay? Is this because of the attack, I'm fine, the media is blowing it way out of proportion."

"What happened?" her tone was sadder than she intended for it to be.

"He tackled me, we fell to the floor and then I pushed him off."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not a baby you know I can defend myself against one man even if he is an agent. If they all ganged up on me that's when I would get beat up." he chuckled.

Olivia started crying, she didn't mean to, it's just that she knew that there was possibility that most if not all of his agents were under Rowan's control and that if he gave to order they could actually gang together and attack Fitz.

"Livie what's wrong? Why are you crying? You know I hate to see you cry?" he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly, she winced from the pain in her arm.

Her behavior was alarming Fitz to say the least, he saw her wince.

She took a deep breath, she knew the longer she was there the him, the harder it would be for her to do what she had to do. She pulled away from him.

"Are you ready to tell me what's got you so sad?" he asked gently.

Her eyes were fixed on the ground as she pulled both her engagement ring and her 'sweet baby' ring off her fingers.

Fitz realized what she doing but said nothing. She reached for his hand and placed both rings in his palm.

Fitz calmly waited for an explanation as he watched her take a deep breath.

"I can't do this any more, I can't marry you."

FItz could feel himself growing more and more irrational by the second but he tried his best to stay calm.

"Why not?"

That was the question Olivia had no answer for. She couldn't think of a reason why she didn't want to marry him but she knew she had to make something up and quick. She was silent for a while. Fitz walked over and leaned on the resolute desk, his back was turned to her.

"Why not?" Fitz asked again

"I just can't do it anymore Fitz."

"You not being able to do it anymore is not a reason. If you are going to leave me at least give me a reason as to why I'm not good enough for you anymore."

Olivia was a little flustered.

"I just don't want to be with you anymore."

"For the past few months I have done within my power to make you happy. I threaten and bribe my guards and my staff so that I can make my way to your apartment every night I'm in town because you told me you don't like sleeping alone. I love you unconditionally. I give you anything you ask for and more. I don't entertain other women. I've done right by you Olivia so if you want to leave me you're going to have to do better than that."

He turned around and faced her.

"I don't owe you an explanation."

"Yes you do." he voice was serious.

"After everything we've been through you owe me that."

Olivia's eyes filled with water again. She didn't know what to say except for one thing, one thing that would force him to let her go. When he told her it broke her heart and convinced her to leave him alone, if she did it she was sure it would do the same but she knew he would never forgive her.

"Olivia answer me!" he yelled.

"I don't love you anymore."

Neither of them spoke for a few moments. Fitz tried to digest what he had just heard. He tried to run through every moment they shared for the past 6 months to figure out when she stopped loving him.

"She must be lying" he thought "but why would she lie."

He snapped back to the present.

"When did you figure that out Olivia? 2 nights ago when I asked you marry me and you said yes or 6 months when you almost died for me?"

She didn't answer.

"I think it would be best if we stayed away from each other, I won't contact you and I hope you won't contact me either. It's just easier that way."

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?"

"The last time you did this, you were pregnant and that's why you left, is that what's happening right now?"

"I'm not pregnant"

"And Karen and Jerry?"

"I think it would be best if I stayed away from them as well."

Fitz walked over to Olivia, he cupped her face gently with his hand. She tried avoid his eyes.

"Look at me"

He could not bring himself to believe what she was saying was true.

Olivia looked up and met his gaze only for a moment and then looked away quickly.

Fitz kissed her lips softly and he felt hot tears on Olivia's cheek, he wiped them away gently.

"You don't love me anymore Livie?" his voice cracked with emotion.

"I do, I do love you but I can't do this anymore just please let me go." she cried.

"You're scared, you run when you're scared, what's got you so scared Olivia?"

"Fitz let me go."

"Olivia if you ask me to do this then we're done."

"Let me go Fitz."

He let his hands fall from her face, he turned his back to her and walked to the window. He didn't say another word, he just waited for her to leave.

Olivia turned around and headed to the door. She tried to keep the anxiety and tears at bay, she knew she needed to at least escape the walls of the white house before she had her meltdown.

Her two guards didn't follow her this time, she was sure Rowan told them not to. When she got back to the car, Jake sat in the driver's seat, staring at nothing in particular.

She couldn't stand him and she also didn't want him to see the fresh tears that were falling down her face. She dried them as she opened the door and let herself in the back seat.

Jake made his way the airport quickly. An unknown number kept calling her phone, she was sure it was Rowan so she didn't pick up.

Then he called Jake and Jake was more than happy to pass the phone back to her.

She held the phone to her ears but didn't say a word.

"Olivia I take it you did what you needed to do?"

She didn't answer.

"Olivia I don't have time for games answer me."

"Olivia!"

"Haven't you done enough, just leave me alone I did what you wanted, I'm doing what you want. Just leave me alone." She knew crying got you no points when it came to Rowan but she couldn't hold it back. She hang up the phone once she said what she had to and threw it back to the front seat not caring if it broke.

When she got through the airport and was on the small jet her father chartered, she finally began to feel the weight of all the events that took place.

The pilot came to the cabin to greet them.

"Good evening Ms. Pope, I am Captain Ross."

He stretched out his hand to shake her but she just stared at him. For all she knew he was an agent as well.

"When I spoke with Mr. Pope, I was told to take you anywhere you wished, where would that be?"

She pondered.

"Paris."

"Okay I will make the proper arrangements with air traffic, it shouldn't take long before we are on our way." He smiled pleasantly but Olivia didn't reciprocate.

She sat all the way in the back hoping Jake would get the message that she wanted to be as far away from him as possible and he did, he stayed at the front.

After about half hour the plane ascended in the air, as she was taking off her coat she felt something in her pocket. When she removed it she realized it was Ginger's collar.

She closed her eyes to try to fight away fresh tears but they came anyway. She couldn't understand how in less that 10 hours, her father managed to undo everything that was good about her life and everything that made her happy.

She clutched Ginger's collar close to her chest, she was her baby and the image of Rowan squeezing her neck, hearing Gingers loud whimpers and the look of heartbreak on Fitz's face when she gave him back the rings played on a constant loop in her head. She closed her eyes and tried to flush them out but there was no escaping her own mind. She tried to sleep but it wouldn't come so she spent the entire flight being tortured by her thoughts.

Fitz sat at the resolute desk. Gerry and Karen were on the way back to the white house from Mellie's. They were set to spend New year's day with him and then head back to school. They were to arrive in a few minutes and he really wasn't sure what he was going to tell them when they asked about Olivia. He was still in shock over their conversation and heartbreak didn't even begin to describe how he felt. He did everything we could to make her happy because he knew he never wanted to lose her but it ended up happening anyways. He'd been sitting at the desk since Olivia left, which was hours ago, he was lost in thought, trying to figure out where he went wrong with Olivia. He decided that he would hold off on telling Karen and Gerry about their breakup. He still had a lot of unanswered questions and he thought maybe he could go to her apartment later in the night and talk to her.

When Tom called and told him the kids were in the residence he made his way over there. He greeted them and kept the conversation short. They of course heard about the incident in the white house and were worried but he assured them that he was fine. They knew something was up with him but they figured it he must still be upset from the incident.

Once the kids were settled he went back to his room. He showered and got dressed and thought maybe he should call her before showing up. He sat for a long time with the phone in his hand thinking about whether or not he should call her. She made it pretty clear that she didn't want him contacting her and that was exactly what he was about to do. After wrestling with his conscience for almost an hour he decided not to visit her, instead he sat out on the balcony for most of the night unable to sleep.

When olivia landed in London it was early morning. From London they took a train to Brussels and from Brussels to Paris. She realized it was so that it would be harder to track her. They checked into a hotel, nothing too fancy with separate rooms. Olivia paid for her room with her own credit card, she was sure Jake must've paid for his with Rowan's money. Jake of course objected to separate rooms but she didn't care, she was irritated from lack of sleep and sad from lack of Fitz and all around hated her life. When she got to her room she locked herself in and thought a bath would calm her down. When she was finished showering she threw on Fitz's navy t shirt and some underwear and covered herself in the sheets. She let the tears flow freely since she was all alone, she cried until she drifted to sleep.

The next morning she found a new sense of resolve. She got her laptop and started apartment hunting, she didn't plan to stay at a hotel for however long Rowan planned on keeping her in France. She wanted to find a job, something simple that wouldn't stress her out.

She had been staying at the hotel for a few days, she had scheduled visits to all the apartments she found in the listings online and she had two job interviews schedule in the upcoming week. She hadn't left her room the entire time she was at the hotel and occasionally Jake would knock to make sure she was still at the hotel, she of course didn't answer.

She scheduled the apartment viewings for early morning hoping she could sneak out past Jake, she thought that while she was out she could also buy some appropriate clothes for the interviews she had coming up.

She readied herself and made sure she mapped out the direction so she couldn't get lost. She checked the peephole of her hotel door to see if he was in the hallway, she had restricted view but it didn't seem like anyone was in the hallway, after all it was 7:30 in the morning at a hotel, most people sleep in. she open the door and stepped out and the coast was clear. She had three apartments to view, the first was too far from the city and she almost got lost on her way there if not for the help of strangers. The second was perfect, it was across the street from a playground and even though it was in the city, it was in a more residential area. The third was in a high rise and smack in the middle of the hustle and bustle. As soon as she was done viewing the third apartment, she had decided that the second place was definitely the one and made arrangements to lease it as soon as possible. She stopped and grabbed lunch at a cafe and then made her way to the common shopping district. She had no intentions of buy anything high end , she didn't want to stand out or be noticed. She found the mall and stuck to stores like Topshop, Zara and even found a few other local stores that had decent things. She stopped at a phone store to get a new sim card for her phone. She team kept calling her but she wouldn't pick up, she planned to reach out them eventually but she needed to figure out a way to do it without Rowan or Jake finding out.

When she was done she hailed and cab back to the hotel. By the time the cab dropped her off and she entered the hotel, she realized a tall man was behind her a little too closely, she turned around and look up and it was Jake.

"You've been following me? Of course, because it's not like you have nothing better to do?" she scoffed.

Jake didn't respond.

She walked to the elevator and when it came she stepped in quickly, it was empty and Jake tried to follow behind her but she stopped him.

"It's full." and then she pressed the close door button to which the elevator door closed rather quickly.

She walked into her hotel room and dropped her bags, she showered quickly and called room service for dinner. When they dropped her food off, she placed on the nightstand and grabbed her laptop and began searching for any new video footage or article she could find on Fitz, it had become her nightly routine since she the second night she was there.

Back on New year's day Fitz decided he had to tell the kids about his breakup with Olivia. They had been asking about her all day and when he finally broke the news to them, they didn't exactly take it well. Karen blatantly accused Fitz of being the reason Olivia left them and took of to her room crying. Gerry on the other hand was quiet and offered support to his father but Fitz could see that he was sad by the news. Fitz tried to get her to talk to him but she wouldn't let him in. It was Gerry who had managed to convinced Karen to apologize for her behavior. When it was time for their dinner and all three of them sat at the table, Karen offered her apology.

"Daddy, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay honey, I think we're all just upset right now."

He hated how badly they were talking the break up and he instantly regretted allowing them to get so close to Olivia.

"Why did you guys break up?" Gerry asked.

"I'm not sure." was the only answer Fitz could muster up.

Fitz needed to desperately change the subject, he was having a really hard time with the break up and talking to his kids about it wasn't exactly helping.

He brought up the news of their new school, he knew how much they wanted to go to school in D.C. he thought that would cheer them up. It didn't help much but it got Karen to change the subject for a few minutes. When dinner was finished Fitz had to take them to the airstrip. It was early afternoon, he had a very early dinner because he had to get the kids flown back to school before it was too late. The days since he'd thrown himself into work. With the new year came a new presidential campaign that he had to run without Olivia. The first thing he needed to do was find a campaign manager. Cyrus of course knew something was up between him and Olivia because he hadn't snuck out of the white house for almost a week. Cyrus being Cyrus confronted him about it, when he told Cyrus what was going on, Cyrus seemed more concerned about the fact that Olivia wouldn't be running the campaign and immediately tried to get Fitz to appoint him the campaign manager. Of course Fitz ignored him, he wasn't going down that road with Cyrus again.

Abby got frustrated. She and the team been trying to call and email Olivia for days and still no answer. She even showed up to her apartment just to see if she had been hiding out there. Huck had been doing his own search in regards to Olivia but she could get no answers out of him. It had been a week and she finally had enough, she decided to pay a visit to the white house to see if maybe Fitz knew what was going on. She thought maybe they had a fight or something and that was why Olivia made herself scarce. When Abby was at the gate she called his desk and Lauren put her through.

"Hello, Mr. President?"

"Gabby?"

"It's Abby and I'm outside the whitehouse, I need to talk to you can you ask the guard to let me in."

"Let me speak to Morris" Fitz sighed, "What could she possibly want to talk about." he thought.

Abby handed the phone to Morris.

"Good morning Morris, how are your wife and kids?"

"Ha .. Hi Mr. President, they are good." Morris stuttered.

"Good to hear. Morris can you give Ms. Whelan a pass into the white house."

"Absolutely Mr. President."

"Thank you Morris."

Fitz hung up.

When Abby walked in the Oval office Fitz was in the middle of signing documents.

She walked over to his desk.

"What can I do for you?" he still hadn't looked up at her.

"Do you know where Olivia is?"

"I do not."

"How is it that you don't know where you're fiancėe is?"

"Ex-fiancėe and you're supposed to be her best friend, shouldn't you know?"

"Of course?" Abby sighed.

"You and her had a fight and she took off. Now it makes sense. What did you do now?" Abby asked annoyed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Abby stood her ground.

"I didn't do anything. Olivia is the one who broke off the engagement."

"Please I don't believe that. I was the one who had to listen to her blather on about you for hours on the phone, she was happy she had no reason to break it off."

Fitz reached in his pocket and pull out both her rings and placed them on his desk for Abby to see.

"Olivia dumped me Abby, she gave me back both her rings and told me to leave her alone."

Abby gave him a perplexed look.

"That gold ring, she never takes it off." Abby pointed to the ring.

"If she never took it off it would be on her finger." Fitz was being snarky, the last thing he wanted to do was have a heart to heart with Abby about Olivia.

Abby rolled her eyes.

"She told me you gave her that ring and story behind it. She's had that ring for years and never took it off, not once. Not even when you were acting a fool, don't you think it's strange that she took it off now. On new year's eve she called us to the office and told us she was leaving town and wouldn't tell us where she was going or how long she would be gone. That was a week ago. She's not answering my calls, or texts or emails and she left me and Harrison in charge of O.P.A until she came back. Isn't that weird?" Abby pressed.

"It's not the first time she's left me Abby."

"Look, I know you're hurt. I've known Olivia for along time and she's nothing if not a martyr, self righteous, pain in the ass but I just have a bad feeling about her just talking off, me and team are doing things to find her on our end but it would really help if we had the president's help."

"The president can't help you."

"Fine, I'm not asking the president, I'm asking Fitz, the man who is hopelessly in love with my best friend to help me find her."

Fitz became somber.

"Do you know what it feels like Gabby? To propose to the woman you love and for her to accept only to tell you she doesn't want you two days later."

Abby saw his eyes become misty eyed.

"It hurts. And I can't do anything about it. I can't hop in a car and chase her, I can't go to a bar and have a drink and then hook up with some random stranger to get over her like what any regular guy would do. I can't do anything but sit here, confined in these walls for the better part of 12 hours a day and do the job that is mine to do."

Abby had never seen FItz that emotional before.

"I'm sorry for asking, you're right, it's not fair to you." Abby said apologetically.

"I know that I really messed up, the way I treated her, I was wrong. I tried to do right by her and make up for all the things I'd done in the past. I thought she forgave me."

Fitz was staring in space, deep in thought but then he snapped back to reality.

"Why did she leave me Abby? Did she tell you?"

The tears welled up in his eyes threatening to fall but never did.

"She only ever said good things about you, I swear, I don't know why she left."

Cyrus bursted in the room.

"Sir we have a meeting with the joint chiefs that starts in 3 minutes."

FItz straightened up and his demeanor changed. He was back to his presidential self.

He grabbed the documents he was signing and headed to the door.

"I'll see what I can do on my end Gabby."

Fitz held the door open for her.

"Thank you Mr. President." she said as she walked out.

Fitz and Cyrus walked swiftly to the meeting.

"Sir, what was that about?"

"Nothing, I just need a campaign manager and I think O.P.A. can help me find one." Fitz lied.

"Sir, I am perfectly capable of running your campaign.."

"No, we've already been through this Cyrus, it's a no."

"Fine." Cyrus relented.

It had been a week since Fitz promised to help search for Olivia to which the team was happy to hear the news when Abby told them.

Between working cases and searching for Olivia, their hands were full especially since most of the clients only cared for Olivia's advice and gave them a hard time when they found out Olivia would be absent for some time.

Abby decided to check if anything was new on Huck's end so she made her way to his office.

"Hey Huck, I just wanted to see if anything new came up for you?"

"No. "

"Damn it I was really hoping for some good news."

"That is good news."

"It is?"

"Well it's not good or bad. The only thing I know at this point is that Liv went to the airport based on her phone's GPS But then she lost signal. Since she was at the airport I tried to search flight manifest to find her but there is nothing."

"That's not good."

"It is good that means that someone deleted her records."

"I'm not seeing how any of this is good."

"It's not easy to delete flight manifests Abby, someone really powerful had to have done that; the president, head of NSA or CIA or anyone with really high security clearance. I won't be able to get the record but right now I am trying to hack footage from the airport, I could see what terminal she left at or if she took a private jet, I can see if she was with someone, I can see a lot of things if I get in but it'll take time."

"Huck that's great."

"I've also been trying to see if I can get a footprint from her. If she uses her cards or anything but nothings coming up, either she's not using them or someone is constantly deleting her trace. I'll have to try harder."

"You're doing great Huck." Abby congratulated.

Huck nodded in response.

Olivia finished both her interviews successfully. All she had to do was name drop Princeton University and even in France they were clamoring over her. She got offers for both jobs and decided to take the job that was closest to her apartment. Teaching was never something she thought about doing but it seemed like the right thing for her now, it was simple, unlike everything else in her life. She was to start her job as an english teacher to kindergartners at the prominent French private school. She was excited as she had never worked with children before, she'd been training at for a week and tomorrow was her first official day. She picked out a pale blue sweater and navy blue ankle pants with a pair of flats. It wasn't her usual power outfit and it was far more comfortable. She had moved into her apartment a few days prior and was surprised when Jake moved into the apartment next to hers but she didn't let that deter her. Her apartment was pretty bare, she didn't have any furniture except for what came with the apartment. She had set up the wifi in her apartment the first day because she needed it to Internet stalk Fitz, which she did for hours every night until she fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

It was finally her first day at school. She woke up earlier than usually and readied herself. She stopped at a cafe for a breakfast pastry and a cafe au lait and walked to the school in the cold French morning. She arrived at her school a half hour before it was scheduled to start the first days class and then headed to the teacher's lounge where she was welcomed warmly by the other staff members.

She headed to her classroom, which she had already set up with a few personal things by her desk a few days prior. The children were coming back for the new semester and it was her first time meeting them. She was to teach three classes of 10-15 children, they were all between 5&6 years old.

It was about 10 minutes before class was to begin when the hallway escorts began leading the children into her classroom.

"Bonjour" "salut" "bonjour"

The kids greeted her one by one. She was pleasantly surprised at how well behaved they were. She didn't expect brats but she prepared for that.

Once everyone was seated and they all settled down she introduced herself.

"bon matin tout le monde, je m'appelle Olivia pope."

(Good morning everyone, my name is Olivia Pope)

They all waved and collectively said;

"Bonjour mademoiselle Pope"

(Good morning miss Pope)

" vous pouvez m'appeler mademoiselle olivia."

(You can call me miss olivia)

She introduced herself to the class by telling them a few fun things about herself and then she had each child stand and do the same along with telling her their name.

She had fun with the activity and by the time it was over, the class was over. She did the same thing in each of her three classes for the day. She decided to pick up where their prior teacher had left off the following day and just use her first day to get to know they children. They were very sweet and well behaved but also full of energy. She liked the fact that they kept her very busy because the day went by quickly and it kept her mind of Fitz.

It had been a month since Olivia left. Karen and Gerry moved back to the white house and started their new school without a hitch. Even though Fitz had promised Abby that he would do what he could to find Olivia, he hadn't made any sort of initiative to find her. The idea of finding her a being rejected again was too painful so every time Abby asked, he lied.

He had actually ended up hiring Abby and Harrison to run his campaign with the help of Huck and Quinn, since technically he was a client, Olivia never officially resigned from managing his campaign. The media initially made a big deal about Harrison being an ex-con but when Fitz announced he had no intentions of firing him from the campaign, it died down.

Fitz was far ahead in the polls than any other candidate so this time around the campaign wasn't as crazy. Whenever he and Olivia were off he had the tendency to throw himself excessively into work and this time was no different except for the fact that he was extremely mean. He was easily annoyed and rude and all around not very pleasant to be around mostly with Cyrus and Lauren.

In an interesting turn of events he had formed a friendship with Tom, they began working out together and he began confiding in him about Olivia which helped him to get a lot of pent up anger out of his system.

It took Huck weeks to finally get the footage from the airport, much longer than he had anticipated. When he did search through hours and hours of different footage what he found was a surprise to everyone. He found the footage of Olivia and Jake at the airport. At first he wasn't sure what to think, so he kept it from the team until he could find more information. He needed to figure out why she would leave with Jake. For weeks he gathered as much as he could and then called the team together in the conference room to share what he knew. Everyone had been busy with clients and Fitz's campaign, so it was a true task gathering them in one place for any amount of time.

"Uh hi, I have something I have to tell you."

Abby and Harrison were glued to their emails, Quinn was the only one who gave him her attention.

"Olivia left with Jake."

Quinn was shocked, Abby and Harrison hadn't heard him.

"OLIVIA LEFT WITH JAKE" he yelled.

They finally looked up.

"What?" Abby asked surprised.

Harrison's mouth hung open.

"She left with Jake."

"Did she lose her mind? She left with him after what he did to her."

"I don't know." Huck replied.

"What do you know so far." Harrison asked.

"I've been searching footage for the day she left. Unfortunately her building doesn't have footage anymore, the president cut it off but I was able to track her movements for the day. I know in the morning she went for a walk with Ginger and stopped at a coffee shop for over an hour. There is a traffic camera in front of her building and I saw when Jake went into her building but he had someone with him, someone who has the power to delete flight manifest and disappear someone."

"Who?" Abby asked.

Huck handed her a folder.

"When I worked with him, I called him Rowan but his real name is Eli Pope. He is her father."

"Her father, I didn't know she spoke with her father, she never mentions him."

"She doesn't, that's the first time in years I can find that she had contact with him, I've been in her emails and she was in contact with him a few years ago but nothing since."

"When did you work with him?" Quinn asked.

"You know how I've said that I used to work with the CIA."

They nodded.

"Well that's not exactly true, Olivia helped me come up with that. I used to work with a spy organization, he was the head of the organization."

"Olivia's father is the head of a spy organization?" Abby couldn't hide the disbelief in her voice.

"Yea, I'm working on believing it too. She didn't tell me but that's beside the point. The point is he's very dangerous and if he is the one who took her away then I'm sure she didn't volunteer."

"So if he took her, how exactly do we find her?" Harrison asked.

"Well 12 private jets left the airport the day she left. 3 left within the hour after she checked in. One left to London, LA and New York."

"How the hell are we going to search three cities for her?" Abby asked.

"I can continue searching for her footprint but we have to do it quietly, her father is very dangerous and I'm speaking from experience."

"But that just doesn't make sense why would she leave with them." Abby asked.

"I don't believe she did it willing, she had no reason to. After not speaking to him for years he visits her once and then she leaves and with Jake.. I also can't find her dog. She brought her back to the apartment but she didn't leave with her, I ..uh.. Think that's weird."

"Okay, I have to get back to the white house, I'll let the president know what's going on."

"No Abby, you can't, if the president was searching for her I'm sure Rowan would find out, do not tell him anything especially the fact that she left with Jake, I've seen how much he hates him and he can be very irrational when it comes to her, it wouldn't help."

Abby sighed.

"Okay okay, I'll keep quiet for now, just please Huck keep me posted."

After that Abby, Harrison and Quinn headed back to the whitehouse.

Things had been good at work for Olivia. She had been working at the school for just around a month, she loved the children and they loved her but she found herself increasingly tired at the end of the day. She didn't know were the sudden fatigue came from, she wouldn't have been worried except for the fact that she had missed her period but she couldn't even fathom the possibility of what that meant right now. She instead was content to blame it on her reversal procedure because the doctor did say that it might affect her first cycle. Even though she had gotten her period the month before and this was her second cycle. She was content to feign ignorance until she had suffered morning sickness for almost a week straight, she knew in her heart that it had happened, she was pregnant but she still needed to be sure so one day after school, she stopped at the pharmacy down the street from her apartment and bought a pregnancy test. She was really nervous because she knew Jake often followed her without being detected but she had been looking over her shoulder the entire time and she saw no sign of him anywhere so she bought the test along with a large amount of other things that had nothing to do with it, just incase.

She had been staring at the test for hours, she couldn't bring herself to take it but after having an inner battle with her conscience, she took the test and waited for what seemed like an eternity only to have her fears confirmed.

It was 10:30 in the night and she sat in the bathroom, trying to think. She loved Fitz more than anything and she wanted nothing more than to have a child with him but now things were so out of control, she had no idea what her pregnancy would mean. The only thing that she was sure of was the fact that she was absolutely going to keep her baby, her father had taken so much from her, she wasn't going to let him take her baby too. She really needed to talk to someone but she didn't have anyone to talk to. She thought about calling Abby but she knew that by the time Abby gave her an earful about her leaving it wouldn't be a good time to tell her, she also couldn't risk Rowan finding out. She had an impulsive thought to call Fitz, after all she still had the number to his private cell memorized. She thought that maybe if she just heard his voice, it would make her feel better. She tried to convince herself not to but before she knew it she was dialing his number privately from her burner phone.

It was almost 5pm and Fitz had been in the oval office reviewing some campaign information that Abby and Harrison had dropped off. In the middle of reviewing one of his speeches, he heard his phone ring. Not his office phone but his private phone, he knew only one person had the number to that phone. He opened the drawer in his desk, pick up the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Hello"

She waited nervously as the phone rang, she didn't really expect him to pick up but when the line connected and he answered the phone she immediately felt the water well up in her eyes.

"Hello" his voice was smooth and exactly how she remembered it.

She felt the tears flow, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Hello?" he said again.

Fitz said hello and waited for a response but there was none. He silently cursed himself for hoping that it was her. He said hello for a second time and waited but when there was nothing he decided it was time to hang up. As he was about to hang up he heard a sniffle over the line, like someone was crying silently.

"Livie?"

As soon as he said that the line went dead. He checked his call history to see if he could call back but it was a private number.

He waited to see if she would call back but she never did.

He wasn't sure how to feel about her calling him and the fact that she was crying troubled him all the more. He decided it was fully time to find her so he called Tom. Tom had become his confidant but Tom was also an excellent agent and he couldn't think of anyone else he trusted to help him find her.

Shortly after he paged Tom, Tom walked into the room.

"Tom, I need to talk to you."

"Anything Sir."

"I need your help finding Olivia."

Tom walked closer to the resolute desk.

"Sir, I remember distinctly a few week ago you made me swear that if you asked me to help you find her, I should tell you no." Tom chuckled lightly.

"I know but it's different now, I love her Tom, I can't help it" Fitz chuckled back.

"Wow you told me you would say that." Tom laughed.

"Tom you are privy to how important she is to me, I have been talking your ear off for the past month, you're the only one I trust to find her. You don't have to do it personally, I wouldn't expect that from you but I know you must know some really good security guys, maybe you can reach out to them and have them search for her."

"Okay sir, I'll find her."

"Thank you Tom, I really appreciate it and if you could keep it under wraps that would be great."

Tom nodded and headed out.

Fitz abandoned working on the campaign document, he couldn't think about anything except for Olivia for the rest of the evening. When he had dinner with the kids, he barely heard what they were saying because even after having spoken to Olivia hours earlier, he was still pretty worried and confused about the call. He was pretty sure it was her because she was the only one who had the number to that phone, what he couldn't understand was why she called after all this time ad why she was crying. He tried to wash the thoughts of her being hurt out of his head, if he dwelled on it he would lose his mind, instead he focused his attention hoping that Tom could find her.

A couple weeks had past, Huck was having a really hard time pinpointing Olivia's location. He had three cities and within those three cities, there was no trail of her. He was at a stand still in his search for her, which frustrated him beyond measure and cause him to lose sleep because he had been staying up till early morning, trying to find clues.

Tom had also been unsuccessful in his search because he too could find no trace of her or clue as to where she had gone so he decided to tell Fitz. when Tom walked into the oval office, Fitz was on a call. Tom was going to excuse himself but Fitz signalled for him to stay. A few minutes later, Fitz was off the call.

"Hey Tom, what's going on?"

"Sir, I'm having a hard time with the search, I've got guys looking everywhere for a trail of her but they can't find anything, I've been to her apartment to look for clues and I can't find anything."

"Why would she just leave without a trace?" Fitz asked himself out loud.

Tom pondered.

"Sir is there anywhere that she told you if she had the chance to go she would, somewhere she really liked."

Fitz knew the answer to that question.

"Yea, she really liked Paris, she wanted us to visit there together one day. She also really liked Florence"

"That's good sir, that's something I can work with, it might not be where she is but there is a chance and it's a start."

Fitz could see optimism in Tom's eyes which in turn gave him hope.

"Hire as many people as you need to Tom."

Tom nodded.

Tom hired around a dozen private investigators, he sent half to France and the other have to Italy along with basic information on Olivia and a picture then set them to task.

Three months had passed. Olivia was now 4 and a half months pregnant. The worst of the morning sickness had passed but she still had a really hard time keeping anything down which made it hard for her to gain weight. She had been going to a women's only clinic which was the only way she could think of keeping Jake from following her inside. She doctor prescribed her prenatals as well as a bunch of vitamins and minerals since she was having trouble keeping food down. That way she could have all the nutrients she needed to be healthy. Apart from the sickness, he pregnancy was going fine, the baby was healthy and right on track. Her stomach was pretty small for where she was in her pregnancy, if she wasn't naked, no one would be able to tell that she was pregnant but the doctor told her not to worry because a lot of women carry a small belly when pregnant and she was also only 4 and a half months along, she had plenty time to swell.

For the last three month she had been thinking of how exactly she would deal with Rowan, she knew that eventually he found find out, she also knew that he would be beyond angry. She was afraid of what he the consequences would be for her but more so for her child. She had no intention of subjecting her baby to his anger so she knew she needed a plan for when he found out. She knew she had a couple of months of time left before Jake would definitely know. It was spring so she could still hide behind coats but the closer summer came, the less time she had. If the best option was for her and the child to disappear then that was what she would do if it kept them safe.

She had been so busy, lost in her thoughts that she almost forgot to tune into the white house correspondents dinner. She was streaming it online, she knew how uncomfortable the dinner made Fitz and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when they started cracking jokes at him.

She turned up the volume on her laptop as she laid in bed waiting for it the comedian to begin his spiel. This year it was Jimmy Fallon who was hosting, she knew Fitz particularly picked Jimmy because he had been on his show many times and they were friends, so Fitz thought he would take it easy on him.

It was finally Jimmy's speech and she focused all her attention to the computer.

"Good evening Mr. President, members of the senate and congress and the press, thank you for inviting me to the nerd prom, I promise you by the end of the night, you'll regret hiring me as a host." he began.

"First off, I just want to say let's have a round of applause for our president. Come on everyone give it up."

The crowd applauded.

"I've been thinking about it and how lucky are we, I mean isn't he handsome, if he weren't a republican I'd date him and I'm not even gay."

The crowd laughed.

"No, I'm serious, I can't think of a president more handsome...except for JFK"

The crowd erupted in laughter, the camera panned to Fitz, he was laughing too.

"I can't think of a president richer than him...except for JFK"

Laughter again.

"I can't think of a president the people liked more...except for JFK."

"I mean he's just the best, second best president, ain't he."

Olivia was laughing pretty hard.

Jimmy went on and on making fun of congress, senate, Sally langston and the press until he made his way back to Fitz.

"Security here is tight tonight, which is good because considering that fact that the president has been shot and tackled within the last year, I was going to suggest hiring rent- a -cops, I think they would've done a great job of getting you shot and tackled for way less than you pay the secret service."

Fitz didn't laugh and Jimmy realized that.

"It's okay sir, I understand that you can't laugh at the secret service jokes."

The crowd chuckled.

"But seriously I'm glad you didn't die, because then we would have vice president Sally Langston and god knows that woman is crazy."

The crowd laughed.

"No seriously, god knows, he told me to stay clear of her which worked out great because she isn't here tonight which means she's somewhere beating a baby with a bible."

The crowd laughed, Fitz couldn't laugh but he wanted to.

"I mean we are lucky though, think about it, this is the first single president we've ever had in the white house, can you believe that. He's attractive, isn't he ladies? I remember when he first announced his campaign I thought 'jesus, where did they pull this guy out of; an old spice commercial, get him out of here!'."

Jimmy turned to face Fitz who was laughing.

"Look at him, ladies and gentlemen this man right here is a player, the hair, the tux, he's just waiting to break people's hearts, mine included. I think the only president that has been more of a player than you sir is of course - JFK. In fact if you look up the word player in the dictionary you'll see a picture of President Grant… but if you look closely, you'll see that President Grant is actually holding a picture of...JFK."

The crowd crackled loudly.

"All jokes aside, thank you for having me here. If you ever get tired of being single just give me a call and I'll take you to dinner, seriously, I'll uhh...ditch my wife."

The crowd roared

"It's okay, It's okay, I can joke like that, we're friends. Vote Grant in November! "

Jimmy yelled as he left the mic.

After after Fitz shook Jimmy's hand, he went to his seat, Fitz did his spiel and she knew he didn't write the jokes but they were still really funny.

Watching the correspondents dinner was actually the most fun she had in awhile and she was so tired from laughing, she fell asleep soon after.


	35. Chapter 35

Tom had agents all over the streets of Paris and florence searching for Olivia. They began at the outskirts of Paris and made their way through all the districts. It took time, they had been working tirelessly so far and they had almost given up, the agents in Florence had no luck either.

Fitz had been getting quite frustrated, it had been almost 5 months since Olivia left and it seemed like they were never going to find her.

Fitz got tired of waiting with no result, he decided to take things into his own hands. He sat at his desk, with his hands at his temples trying to think of what he could do. Then finally a crazy but also effective idea came to him. He wasn't even sure if she was in France or Italy but he thought he'd give it a try. He paged Lauren and she came running to the office.

"Sir, you called?"

"Yea, I need the number for both the presidents of Italy and France, right away."

"Yes sir. I have them on file, just give me a moment, I'll call and them transfer them to you."

"Thank you Lauren."

Lauren left quickly with her usual awkward behavior.

About 5 minutes after, his office phone rang and when he picked up Lauren put President Mattarella through.

"President Mattarella thank you for taking my call."

"Hello President Grant, I was happy to hear from you, what can I do for you today?" his accent was thick.

"I need help finding someone who I believe is in your country, this isn't official state business so I would like keep it private."

"I believe I can be of help to you, I just need a name."

"Olivia Pope."

"I'll see what I can do, I'll let you know what I find."

"Thank you."

Fitz hung up knowing he would owe him a favor if Mattarella was able to find her.

Few minutes later he was on the phone with President Hollande.

"President Hollande, thank you for taking my call."

"No need to be so formal President Grant, what is up my friend?"

Fitz and President Hollande had a good relationship, they got along and their views were pretty much the same and France was also his closest Ally, next to England. President Hollande's accent was just as thick as Mattarella.

"I need help finding someone I think might be in your country."

"Sure my friend, who do you need to find?"

"Olivia Pope."

"Okay I will get my people on it."

"Also, this isn't official state business so I would appreciate it if you kept it under wraps."

"I understand, I will let you know what I find. Au revoir President Grant."

"Au revoir President Hollande and thank you for your help."

Fitz hung up because now it was just a waiting game, he was going to find her and he was going to do it on his own if he needed to.

Olivia was almost 5 months pregnant. She had gotten up early on a saturday to go to the doctor. She showered and got ready, she wore leggings, boots and a chunky sweater. She was happy because she had finally began to get an appetite, within the last week she had stopped throwing up as much. She couldn't feel the baby move as yet but she kept tickling her stomach hoping it would happen.

Olivia stopped at a cafe on her way to the doctor. She wasn't sure what Jake thought about her visiting the clinic so much but she didn't care because she knew he would be gone soon enough. She had been working on a plan to get rid of him, for her plan to be successful she would have to lose him for at least a day, enough time for her get herself away from Paris, she thought maybe she could go to another huge city or maybe somewhere remote would be harder to find her. She couldn't decide but she knew, she needed to act soon.

When she arrived to the doctor's office she signed in and grabbed one of the parental magazines and started reading. She waited almost an hour for her name to be called and when they finally called her, she headed to the back. The nurse checked her blood pressure and weight, her pressure was good considering everything she was going through. She had actually started taking mommy yoga classes to help calm her. Her weight was now 119 lbs, she had gained 10 lbs since the start of her pregnancy, which was good, the nurse said she would gain more as her belly swelled. When she finished checking her stats, she waited in the doctor's room. After a couple of minutes her doctor walked in, in her usual cheerful disposition.

"Bonjour allez-vous?"

(Hello olivia, How are you?)

"Trés bien merci"

(Very good, thank you)

"tout semble bon"

(Everything looks good)

"Merci"

They made small chat for a few minutes then doctor proceeded to perform an ultrasound, he gave her the option of finding out the sex of the baby but she decided that she wasn't ready to know. Everything else was perfect, the baby was developing right on track which she was really happy to hear. The only downside of the pregnancy right now was the back pain, heartburn and increased sex drive. The later would have been great if Fitz was around but he wasn't so she just had to deal with the consequences.

Fitz had just finished a press meeting in the white house press room and then had to make his way to a campaign event. He went to the oval office to finish up a few last orders of business before he left for the airstrip when his office phone rang.

"Hello Lauren" he saw Lauren's extension so he dropped the formalities.

"Sir, it's President Hollande for you."

"Put him through Lauren, quickly."

Fitz could feel his heart pounding, it had only been a few hours, he was hoping for good news.

"President Grant."

"Hello President Hollande, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

Fitz tried to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Well after my conversation with you, I asked my chief of staff to search all our database systems to see if she could find anything and she did."

Fitz was surprised he found anything so quick.

"That's splendid."

"Oui, we found an Olivia Carolyn Pope, born December 28, is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"We found her in our private sector database. She is currently teaching at école élémentaire St. Francis, she teaches english to kindergarten pupils."

Fitz almost thought he was talking about the wrong person.

"Did you find out anything else?"

"Oui on her file was also her address. I will have my secretary fax it to you."

"Thank you President Hollande, I appreciate it."

"pas de problème, we friends have to help each other out."

Fitz knew that meant he expected a favor back, but he didn't care about that at the moment, he ended the call. He almost punched himself in the face for not doing that sooner.

"TOM!" Fitz yelled.

Tom came running into the room, along with other agents, when they all showed up Fitz realized that, that might not have been a smart decision.

"Sir, is everything okay?" Tom asked alert.

"Yes Tom, I'm sorry for the false alarm but I do need to talk to you."

Tom signalled for the other agents to leave.

"Tom I found her Tom, I need you to get one of your guys to do some reconnaissance right away, I'm getting her address right now."

"That's great Sir, I'll get my guys on it right now, I just need to address."

"She's in France so you can call of the guys in Florence, she's teaching at private school called St. Francis elementary, that's all I have so far. Lauren should have her address in a few minutes."

"Okay well I'll let my guys start heading to the school, so they will be there by the time you get the address."

Tom went ahead and made arrangements with his guys.

Fitz waited impatiently for Lauren to bring him the info but it had been 10 minutes and he was sure it should have come already, he headed over to Lauren's desk.

"Lauren, did you get the information sent from President Hollande's chief of staff."

He looked down on her table and realized she had it placed casually on her desk.

"Yes sir, I have it right here."

Fitz could feel the annoyance rising up.

"Did you plan on giving it to me?"

"Uhm yea, here it is." Lauren said awkwardly.

"Lauren if there is something you need to get off your chest, now is the time."

"Its nothing sir it just your campaign has been going so good, I wouldn't want you to get ...distracted."

"An you think Olivia will distract me?"

Lauren didn't say anything.

"Who does or doesn't distract me from campaigning is none of your business you're are my assistant not my campaign manager. You can take the rest of the evening off."

Lauren was about to say something but Fitz didn't wait, he stepped off.

There were a couple copies, Fitz kept one for himself and gave the other to Tom. Tom set his agents to purpose with their information and Fitz headed to his campaign event he wasn't sure exactly he was going to be able to focus enough to give a speech but he had to try there was no way he could cancel.

When Olivia finished her doctor's appointment she went to the spa, she hadn't treated herself in a while and thought it would be a good way to pass time. When she finished she resigned to her apartment for the rest of the evening. She took a nap as soon she she got home, then when she woke up she cooked herself dinner, she watched tv, she did yoga stretches, she pretty much did everything she could thing of to pass the day by until it was nighttime and then she fell asleep.

She woke up late in the morning, it was a beautiful spring morning. She was going to head to the farmer's market, since she was keeping food down, she thought it was a good idea to get some fresh fruits and vegetables because it would only do her good.

She got dressed and headed out. The farmer's market was only a few blocks away in the park and she was glad for the walk. As soon as she stepped down the stair of her apartment building, she felt someone beside her and of course it was Jake. He was walking a little too closely to her for her comfort, especially since she was hiding the fact that she was pregnant.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah" Jake said calmly.

"Is there a reason you're walking so close?"

"Honestly, we've been here for months and never had a conversation."

"I had no reason to converse with you lest you choke me half to death again" Olivia remarked snarkily.

"I never apologized for what I did to you, I'm sorry."

He waited for Olivia to say something but she never did.

"Are you going to accept my apology."

"Oh you mean for secretly recording me and my boyfriend having sex and then waiting until he went out of town to attack me and then threatening my friends if I told anyone what you did. Yea, I think you can keep your apology and you can go back to staying as far away from me as you possibly can."

"I said I was sorry, I don't know he makes me crazy, I guess I took out my hatred for him on you. We don't have to be enemies, I can be your ally if -"

"Oh my god, why are you still talking to me. Leave me alone or I will scream." Olivia sped up and Jake gave up and fell back to his usual undetectable distance.

She took her time to walk around the market and pick fruits, vegetables, breads and pastries she could understand why Jake suddenly wanted to apologize but she didn't care for anything he had to say. When she was finished at the farmer's market, she sat in the park for a while.

She got bored of being in the park and felt like she could take a nap so she went back home to sleep. When she woke up from her nap it was late evening, she fixed herself a fruit salad from the farmer's market fruits she purchased and sat in the couch to watch the american news coverage of the election until she fell asleep again.

The next morning, she woke up and readied herself for school. Her back pain was getting worst but mostly in the two spots where the bullets hit her last year. She did some stretches before she got dressed and then walked to school like she usually did.

Tom's agents started reconnaissance on Sunday. They started observation outside of Olivia's apartment, they we told not to confront her just to stay from afar and observe. They watched her all day Sunday and Monday, snapping pictures and taking note of her routine to report back to Tom.

They compiled a file full of pictures and notes. Tom had instructed 3 of the agents to stay and keep a watchful eye while the other agents travel back to report to him all the information they compiled.

When the agents arrived, they gave Tom all they had gathered. He didn't look at the folder instead he brought it straight to Fitz.

Fitz was in the oval office with Abby, Huck, Quinn, Cyrus and Harrison working on campaign strategy. Tom walked in during the middle of their discussion.

"Sir, I need to speak with you." Fitz saw the folder in Tom's hand and knew what it was.

"Okay I think we've done enough work for today, I think we can pick up tomorrow early in the morning before we go to florida for the campaign fundraiser."

They all nodded in agreement and said goodbye and left.

"Tom what do you have for me for?" Fitz asked.

"Sir, this is everything my team picked up in France. It's a file consisting of photos and notes of her schedule that they picked up in the last 2 days."

Tom handed Fitz the folder.

"Thank you Tom, I think you deserve some really good vacation time for this, I 'll put in the request for you." Fitz chuckled but he was nervous.

"You said it not me." Tom chuckled back and then made his way outside of the oval office.

Fitz sat looking at the folder for a while, he didn't know what to expect so he had a hard time actually opening it. He was finally able to convince himself to open it after a long debate with his conscience.

He opened the folder and the first picture was of Olivia in a classroom, it was shot through a window, the kids were gathered around her, she was smiling. His couldn't help but smile, it was weird for him to see her like that, he never thought she would do something like teaching.

She second picture was of her leaving out of her apartment. He skipped through almost a dozen pictures before he froze at what was infront of him.

It was a picture of Olivia and Jake walking side by side on the sidewalk. He couldn't believe it. He ripped the folder up and threw everything off of his desk which caused a loud crash. He couldn't understand why jake wasn't in the pentagon where he was suppose to be and moreso why he was with Olivia. Tom heard the crash and came rushing in his office.

"What's going on Sir?"

"Did you know that Jake Ballard escaped the pentagon and was in Paris with Olivia." Fitz wasn't yelling which somehow worried Tom more, his voice was calm.

Fitz was trying everything possible to not completely lose all reason but he could feel his blood boiling. He left betrayed by her, it was one thing for her to leave but it was another thing entirely for her to leave with someone who hurt her the way Jake did.

"What?"

"Did you know?" Tom could hear the anger and betrayal in Fitz voice.

"No sir, I didn't look at the folder, when I received it I brought it straight to you. If I had known sir, I would have told you right away."

Fitz didn't reply instead he began taking deep breaths, he was trying to calm himself down. He got up from his desk and walked over to the bar and tried to pour himself a glass of scotch but ended up hurling the bottle of scotch into the wall causing it to smash into millions of splinters on contact and then he hurled his glass cup as well.

"Has she lost her fucking mind. I should have killed him when I had the chance." Fitz spoke to himself.

"Sir, tell me what you need me to do and I will see it done."

Fitz was quiet for a while.

"I need you to bring her to me."

"And ballard sir."

"Ballard is a dead man, bring him to me and I'll kill him myself."


	36. Chapter 36

Tom took a private plane to Paris as soon as he finished his conversation with Fitz and had taken care of some business Fitz asked him to tend to, he brought the 3 three agents that came back to the states with him to rendezvous with the others that were left to watch olivia.

He also had the Florence agents fly to Paris to retrieve something Fitz had requested separately. Tom arrived in Paris early wednesday morning and immediately headed to Olivia's apartment.

When they got to her apartment from the airport it was dawn, the streets were desolate. Tom had one of the agents stationed outside of her apartment waiting for when someone came outside of the apartment so they could gain entry. After waiting for over 20 minutes, someone finally left and the agent made his way in.

He let Tom and the 4 other agents in and the walked up the her 2nd floor apartment. The agents made a blockade across her door, Tom knocked, the 2 other agents left downstair pulled the SUV's to the back of the apartment waiting for extraction.

Olivia just stepped out the shower, she was getting ready for work, she had her chinos and a sweater on when she heard the door knock. It was almost 7 in the morning, she was confused as to who would possibly be at her door so early.

She wrapped her robe around her body and went to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw no one. She thought it was weird, maybe it was the wrong door.

"Is anyone there?"

No one answered.

She opened the door to see if anyone was outside and Tom pushed his way in.

"T..Tom?" she staggered back in shock.

She didn't know how to feel on one hand she was sort of happy to see Tom but on the other hand she knew he was going to try and take her and she wasn't prepared for that.

"Good morning Ms. Pope, I have orders to take you."

Tom's face was blank.

"How did you find me?"

"I didn't find you, the president did."

She tried not to panic at the thought that Fitz knew where she was.

"Tom, I can't come with you."

"I have strict orders to take you whether or not you are willing to come."

"Tom, I'm not coming with you."

"If you do not come willingly then I will be forced to restrain you and take you, I really don't want to do that so please just come."

Jake usually woke up around the time that Olivia got up and watched for her to leave for work then followed.

She wondered if it was just some plot by her father, maybe Tom was working with her father and this was just a way to test her. She didn't know if she was confused or paranoid or both. She knew she couldn't out right ask him if he was working with her father because if he was working with her father then he would know she was on to him and if he wasn't working with her father then she would have told him about her father.

"Can I trust you Tom? To take me straight to Fitz."

"Yes Ms. Pope."

"Is he here in Paris?"

"No he is in the states, that is where I am to take you."

She felt the anxiety rise up, she wasn't prepared for Fitz to see her pregnant, maybe if she had more time to prepare but it was too soon, she wasn't sure how she would face him after everything that happened.

She thought maybe if she begged Tom hard enough he would leave her there.

"Tom, please don't take me." she pleaded.

"I don't have a choice, we have to go now."

"Just let him I wasn't here."

"I can't do that."

Olivia realized that there was nothing she could do, she wasn't prepared to struggle and risk hurting her baby so she gave up. She took a few deep breaths and grabbed just her paperwork, her prenatal tablets and other medication and put some snacks in her bag. She was careful not to remove her robe until she could throw on her coat, she didn't want anyone to see her little baby bump.

Tom led her down to the cars while the other agents stayed back to search her apartment for clues for Jake.

Jake readied himself and waited until it was time for Olivia to leave for work, he usually watched through the peephole in his door to see when she left so he could follow her. When he went up to the peephole and looked through he realized her door was open and he saw a man in a black suit in the hallway.

He opened the door quickly and ran over to Olivia's apartment, he wasn't aware that there were more than one agents. By the time he took a couple strides and was in olivia's apartment he was surrounded by 4 agents.

"Who do you work for?" Jake asked, he tried to think of a way to take them all down. The agents didn't answer and before he knew it, he felt a sharp thump on his head and he was unconscious.

Olivia had already pulled off in the 1st SUV and was on her way to the private airstrip, she didn't know that Jake followed in the car behind her unconscious and bound by ropes.

She was tired during the flight but she couldn't sleep because she was so nervous about seeing Fitz. She played over every possible scenario in her head of when she came faced to face with him and none of them were good.

After a really long flight she landed. She wasn't sure where she was because the pilot hadn't announced their location. No one would tell her anything no matter how many times she asked, she was on the tarmac and when the plane stopped she looked through the window, she recognized outside, it was the airstrip in D.C. She waited nervously for them to take her off the plane but to her surprise they just sat on the airstrip. The plane door opened and the agents that were at the back of the plane began to exit, she realized that two of the agents were propping someone up, as they walked closer down the aisle she realized it was Jake.

"Tom what the hell is going on?" she looked over to Tom who was at the plane door.

Tom didn't answer.

She started to panic, if Fitz agents knew they had Jake, then Rowan would know. She didn't think through the consequences of letting Tom take her.

"Oh my god Tom, you need to let me speak to Fitz." her voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry he's unavailable at the moment."

"He's unavailable?" she was getting angry.

"Tom I want to talk to him now!"

Tom didn't answer.

"Tom I am speaking to you! Don't act like I'm not right here" she yelled.

Tom still ignored her.

She leaned back in her chair and tried to take deep breaths, she felt angry and afraid at the same time. She didn't know if it was her hormones that were making her so shaky.

Tom spoke something into his earpiece and then the plane door closed and within a few minutes, the plane was off again.

This time it landed in a little after an hour, she was still confused as to where she was until she saw a chopper waiting for her and then she realized she was in Vermont. After the short chopper ride, she was at the house. It was beautiful, all the fresh spring flower hand began to bloom and yard was full of freshness and color. There were hydrangeas, roses, hibiscus', tulips and lilies.

Tom walked her into the house.

"Is he here?" her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"No Ms. Pope, he is not."

She sighed in relief.

She dropped her Goyard tote to the floor and sat on the couch. She was exhausted from travelling and once found a comfortable position on the couch, she fell asleep.

Tom stayed on the premises but made sure he was out of sight. Tom was the only agent there with her.

Fitz was still livid from what he had learned. He had cancelled all campaign events for a couple days, he didn't have it in him to walk around and smile and greet strangers when he was so angry. He didn't get an ounce of sleep in the night, he had to skip dinner with Karen and Gerry, he lied and told them he couldn't get out of work.

Early in the morning Abby and the team, had come to try and convince him to go to at least one or two of the campaign events he cancelled but he wasn't trying to hear it. He actually considered telling them that Olivia was on her way back but he decided against it. He didn't care to hear what they had to say about it.

He sat and waited patiently in his office as Tom reported to him everything that happened as the picked up both Olivia and Jake. He had given Tom instructions prior to drop Jake in D. to take Olivia to Vermont.

When Jake landed in D.C. and Fitz got the called he headed to meet him right away. Tom's guards brought him back to the pentagon and Fitz had been waiting for his arrival in an interrogation room, prepped and ready for Jake. Fitz waited callously as they hauled Jake into the room and strapped him to a chair.

Jake was gagged and Fitz sat looking at him in utter disgust for sometime.

He had asked Tom to do something that was definitely illegal, which was to acquire Potassium chloride for him before he left to get Olivia. Tom of course came through with it and when the agents brought Jake in, one of the agents handed him a small package. The labels were in French so Fitz assumed that they must have gotten it in France ad not in the U.S which was smart of Tom.

Fitz had no time to trade hits or insults with him, he just wanted him dead. He opened the package and took out the syringe filled with Potassium chloride, he grabbed Jake by his hair and bent it to the side in order to have full view of his neck. He looked carefully for his Carotid artery all the while Jake screamed and tried to wrestle himself out of the binds. Once he found the vein, he stabbed it with the syringe and injected the entire solution into his vein. He stood and watched as Jake struggled in his chair, he mouth frothed and foamed at the mouth.

What scared Fitz was the fact that he didn't feel an ounce of guilt or sympathy for him. This was the second person he killed because of Olivia and he knew it was getting out of control but he didn't care.

There was no way he was going to let him live after what he did to Olivia and then had the nerve to run away with her. He needed to know what it was that Jake could have possibly said to Olivia that would have made her leave him for Jake and he needed to hear it from Olivia.

Fitz had been so deep in thought he practically ignored the second have of Jake's suffocation and by the time he looked back at Jake, he was dead. The agents had prior instructions to stage a suicide so that when the guards found him, they wouldn't be able to detect foul play, not that they cared, they would just brush him off as another prisoner who died.

Fitz left the bowels of the pentagon so that the agents could take care of Jake. He headed back to the white house, he avoided Karen and Gerry at all cost. There was no way he wanted to see them after what he just did, instead he showered and threw on chinos and a tee shirt and a light coat and then left a message for the kids that he would be out of town for a couple of days. He headed back to the airstrip and boarded air force 1 to Vermont.

Olivia woke up late in the night. She was starving and she slept really bad on her back so it was killing her. She slowly got up and looked around to see if anyone else was in the house with her, when she fell asleep all the lights were off because it was still a little light out but the light in the kitchen was on so she knew someone was there. She eased herself carefully out of the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"Hello?"

No one answered.

She looked around and saw Tom walk across the lawn outside in the moonlight, she figured he must've turned the light on.

She was sweaty under her coat, it really wasn't as cold in Vermont as it was in France but she still didn't feel comfortable taking her coat off. She looked in the fridge for something to eat but there was nothing. She went back over to her purse to see if any snacks were left and she found an apple which she devoured and took a few vitamins with it.

She headed upstairs to take a shower. She thought that maybe she should call Fitz's private cell to see what was going on but she knew that if he took Jake that means that he probably thought she ran off with him which also meant that he was very angry with her and she wasn't ready to deal with his anger because she was already mentally preparing herself for her father's, who was worse. When Fitz was angry with her he had the tendency to say very cruel things but that was as far as he would go, when Rowan was angry all bets were off, he went for the jugular and he didn't care who is it. She knew she needed to warn Fitz of Rowan but if there was a way for her to reach out to Rowan first and see if she could make a deal she would much prefer that route the only problem is that Jake was her only way to contact Rowan, she didn't have his number or any way to reach him.

She filled the bathtub with barely warm water, she remember the doctor told her never bathe in hot water the way she used too. She looked around their master bedroom as the tub filled up, she went into the closet to see the same clothes that were there the last time she had been there then she realized that Fitz hadn't been there since her birthday.

She went back to check on the tub, it was half full so she added suds and epsom salt and undressed as she waited for the tub to fill up a little more then she turned it off and got in.

She rest her head back and closed her eyes and she focused on soothing her back soreness which the epsom salt was helping with tremendously. She rubbed her belly in gentle circles and before she knew it she dozed off.

Fitz finally arrived at the Vermont home after a flight and chopper ride that couldn't end soon enough. He stepped off the chopper and saw that the kitchen light was on as he walked up the path to the house. He greeted Tom at the door.

"Sir."

"Hi Tom, I think you should take the rest of the week off, I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done, I know a lot of things I asked of you I shouldn't have but you helped me regardless."

"What are friends for plus you're a good guy."

"No I'm not, I killed Jake Ballard today."

"Trust me when I tell you if I were in your position I would've done the same thing, I know what if feels like to love an incredible woman, I also know what it feels like to lose an incredible woman and I wouldn't wish it on anyone so I don't blame you for fighting for her."

Tom embraced Fitz, in a sign of understanding and then let go.

"If it makes you feel any better, according to my guys they didn't live together, when we went for her, they actually found him in the apartment next to hers."

Tom paused.

"Take it easy on her she seems afraid."

"Thank you Tom."

Tom nodded and then headed to the chopper so he could get back to D.C.

Fitz walked slowly into the house, he didn't see her anywhere downstairs so he headed upstairs. He looked around and saw the master bedroom light on and headed over there. He looked around again and then saw the bathroom door open and the light on. He walked in the bathroom and saw her clothes all over the floor. He looked over in the tub and saw her, she was sleeping and covered up to her neck in soapsuds.

He stood looking at her for a while and she must've felt his eyes on her because shortly after they fluttered open and she was awake.


	37. Chapter 37

She felt like someone was watching her in her sleep, she fluttered her eyes open only to meet a pair of steel blue eyes piercing down at her. She looked down to her stomach to make sure it was hidden and thankfully it was covered with suds. She looked back up at him, though not at his eyes. They were there for a few moments, neither said a word. Olivia's heart felt like it going to burst out of her chest, she didn't know what do or say so she sat still in the tub. Fitz was leaning with his hands folded across his chest on the bathroom Vanity that was directly across from her. Fitz couldn't take it anymore, he was angry with her but he missed her more than anything he needed to hear her voice but he also needed answers that only she could give him.

"Are going to say anything?" His voice was soft, softer than she expected it to be.

She felt water gather in her eyes, she opened her mouth to reply but she didn't know where to start.

She decided that the longer she waited to tell him, the angrier he would be, she took a few deep breaths and stood up. Fitz watched her a little bit confused as to what she was doing. As the soapsuds ran down her body Fitz could see what she was showing him but he was working on believing it. He walked closer and stopped a couple feet in front of her, his wide eyes never left her stomach.

"I think we conceived her on my birthday" Olivia said as she tears rolled down her cheeks.

Fitz looked up at her, his eyes were filled with tears.

Olivia had never brought herself to regret leaving until that moment.

She broke down.

"I am so sorry Fitz, I didn't mean to hurt you, I understand if you never want to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Fitz lips crashed against her and his arms were wrapped around her. She felt tears run down her face and she didn't know if they were hers or his.

He lifted her easily out of the tub and placed her gently on the mat placed outside the tub.

Fitz broke the kiss much to Olivia's dismay.

He placed his hands on her stomach and rubbed gently and suddenly Olivia felt a small flutter in her stomach.

"Oh my god, she just moved." Olivia gasped but is was full of joy.

"Really?" it was the first time Fitz smiled all evening.

"Yea, I've been trying to get her to move for weeks, I tickled my stomach, I sang to her and nothing worked and as soon as you touch she gets all excited" Olivia smiled

"Of course she's excited, she just met her daddy" Fitz chuckled.

"I haven't done the gender ultrasound as yet but I feel like it's a girl." she said as she wiped her eyes.

They were quiet for a moment, his eyes still fixed on her belly, she could tell he was still trying to process it.

"Fitz thank you for not accusing me of carrying Jake's baby, I know it crossed your mind but you didn't say it."

She paused to read his face but it was unreadable, she couldn't tell what he was thinking so she continued.

"I swear, I never touched him, not once and we didn't live together. I know you have a lot of questions and promise I'll tell you everything but can you just please give me one night."

Fitz sighed.

"Actually Olivia, it didn't crossed my mind, Jake was the last person I was thinking about when I saw your stomach." his face was still hard as he turned to leave.

The fact that she hadn't been with him in months and also her hormones had her lidido in a tizzy, she could practically feel him inside of her already, she couldn't let him leave.

"Fitz I love you." she blurted out.

Fitz turned around and looked directly at her but he didn't say anything.

Her eyes watered at the thought that Fitz couldn't tell her he loved her anymore.

Fitz could see that she was hurt that he didn't reciprocate her 'I love you'.

"Look Olivia I think you should get some sleep."

He grabbed a towel and draped it over her naked body. He could help but notice her swollen breast, he hadn't been with anyone in 5 month and he was ravenous but there was no way he was touching her tonight, he was way too angry.

"I don't want sleep, I want you."

She reached up and kissed him, at first Fitz tried to resist the kiss but then found himself melting into her, soon he was controlling the kiss as it heightened in intensity.

Olivia was pulling his shirt over his head as he walked her back to the bathroom vanity, they barely broke the kiss.

Fitz picked her up and sat her on the counter, she wrapped her legs around his torso and undid his pants button, his pants dropped to the floor and his underpants followed. Olivia began panting in anticipation as she waited to feel Fitz inside her.

When he finally entered her, he was greeted by fluid overflowing in her center, the result of her missing him so much.

"Oh gawd." Fitz cried out as he felt her wet core surround him. He had to commit the feeling to memory because Olivia often reminded him how easily she could take it away.

Fitz thrusted slowly and with purpose,

Olivia let out a deep moan and grabbed him tightly. Fitz never heard a sweeter sound. Fitz continued slowly and sensually as he listened to the sounds of her sweet moans fill the room.

The more Fitz bore into her, the more he felt his anger slip away. All he could focus was how it felt to be inside her after craving her for so many months.

Olivia tried to hold out as long as possible but when she felt waves ripple through her body and she knew she was close.

"Fitz-" she screamed and in response he reached down and started massaging her clit. She grabbed on to his arm tightly. He didn't speed up his thrust they were just deeper and more punctuated.

She whimpered as she came harder than she expected.

Fitz interlocked their fingers and continued thrusting until he felt his orgasm coming and welcomed it with open arms. His thrust became erratic as his powerful orgasm took him, he pulled her into him and nuzzled her neck as his breathing calmed. He was still inside her when he kissed her, slowly as he picked her up and brought her to their bed.

It didn't take Olivia very long to fall asleep once she was in the bed.

Fitz however took a little longer, he couldn't believe everything that changed within the last day. He knew tomorrow was going to be a long day and he wasn't looking forward to it but he knew they needed to talk. Olivia was pregnant, he couldn't believe he was finally going to have a child with the love of his life. It was without a doubt the best news he'd heard all year and he couldn't even tell her he loved her because he was so angry, he regretted not saying it back, he never wanted her to doubt how much he loved her no matter how angry he was. The events of the last few days tormented him until he finally drifted to sleep hours later.

The next morning Fitz woke up early and showered. When he was finished his morning briefings, he called Karen and Gerry just to say hello. When he went to the kitchen he realized that there was absolutely no food in the house but it was too early and he knew the markets in town wouldn't be open as yet so he decided to wait before he had one of the agents go to town and get food.

He walked around the house, pacing back and forth, trying to kill time until he walked over to the couch and stumbled across Olivia's bag. He decided to search it, he knew it was wrong of him but he didn't care. He sat on the couch and dug into it. He found her prenatal tablets and her other pills, he found her laptop and phone. He saw a large envelope and opened it, inside were various documents, her passport, social security card etc so he placed them back in the envelope.

There wasn't anything else in her bag except for mints and lip gloss so he placed all her belongings back in and then placed the bag back on the ground.

He laid back in the couch and tried not to think but that was impossible. The more he thought about everything that happened the more anxious he got. He laid on the couch consumed by his thought as the time passed. He checked his watch over and over again until it was 9am and then he sent 2 of his agents to town to buy food and pick up breakfast.

Olivia woke up shortly after Fitz's agents left for town. She realized that Fitz side of the bed was cold so he must have been up for a while.

She headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. Her clothes weren't on the floor where she left them last night so she knew FItz must've picked them up. She showered for as long as she could stand to be in there because she was definitely in no rush to see Fitz. When she was finished she went into their closet and put on some leggings and long sleeve shirt that hugged her little bump.

She sat on the chair that her and Fitz made love on the last time they were in the closet together for about 20 minutes but she was so hungry that she couldn't stay any longer she had to find food, she thought maybe could go into town and get something.

As she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen she smelled bacon, her stomach growled in response.

When she came into full view of the kitchen she saw FItz sitting on the stool at the kitchen counter with a spread of food in front of him. There was bacon, fruits, pancakes, waffles, fries and eggs. There were also empty groceries bags on the counter near the fridge, she assumed Fitz packed them away.

Fitz watched her as she walked over, it made her feel a little awkward.

"uhm...Good morning." she said awkwardly.

"Morning. I didn't expect you to be up so early."

"It's like 10:15, it's not that early."

"It's early for you."

"Yea, I guess I'm still on Paris time."

She was quiet for a moment, she wanted to kick herself for bring up Paris, the last thing she wanted to do was remind him.

"When did all this food get here?"

"About 5 minutes before you came downstairs, I had the agents grab some stuff."

"Oh okay."

He found it weird that she didn't make any effort to eat she just stood at the counter, he knew she must have been hungry.

"Come liv, eat, I know you must be hungry."

"Uhm yea, just give me a sec, I have to take my vitamins."

"ok"

She walked over to the couch and took the pills out of her bag, she opened the bottle and took one out and then walked back over to the kitchen and got herself a cup of water and took the pill.

She walked back over to the counter and sat on the opposite side of Fitz. she took a piece of bacon and started eating. Then she started on the eggs and then the waffles, she lost herself in the food.

Fitz watched her amusingly.

"I've never seen you eat like this." he chuckled.

"I was really really hungry plus my stomach is really small for someone who's over 5 months pregnant so I figured if I ate more then I might actually start to look pregnant."

"Ehh just give it time, I'm sure you'll swell up soon enough."

Fitz was silent for a while, she knew what was coming next.

"Are you ready to start talking?"

She nodded.

"I want you to be completely honest with me when I ask you this?"

He paused.

"If I hadn't found in Paris, you were never going to tell me you were pregnant were you? When you had our baby, you would have never let me know about her?"

"Fitz- "

"No Olivia answer the question."

"You already know the answer."

"Yea but I want to hear you say it."

"Is this this why you brought me here? To antagonize me?"

"Answer the question Olivia!"

"Yes, I was going to keep her from you."

She had been looking everywhere except at him.

He didn't say anything for a while.

"Fitz I-"

He cut her off.

"No Olivia I don't want to hear any excuses, I don't want to hear any reasons why you did it. There is no reason in the world that will make me forgive you for that. NONE. You sat there and you swore to me you would never do that to me or to our child and the first chance you got that's exactly what you did. No matter why you left, the second you found out you were pregnant, you should have told me."

She looked up at his face, she could see how angry he was and she could tell he was trying to control his temper.

"When did you find out that you were pregnant?'

"Mid February."

"That was when you called me?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know what to say."

"You didn't know what to say? What did you say to Jake when you told him?" Fitz tried to keep his voice even but it came of sounding threatening and ominous.

"I didn't tell Jake anything."

"Oh he didn't know. You expect me to believe that? You too looked so cozy in France I would've thought he was the father."

"How dare you! That's it, I'm done, I'm not talking to you anymore" she could feel the tears coming.

"NO, how dare you Olivia! You had that psychopath around my child for 5 months Olivia, someone that attacked you and put you in the hospital. What if he'd hurt you while you were there, what if he'd hurt our baby huh? what would you have done then?"

"Why did you even go with him?" Fitz voice was softer.

She still didn't answer, she sat with her arms crossed, she wasn't answering any of the questions on purpose.

"Answer me Olivia, why did you leave me for Jake?"

"Did you even think that maybe I didn't want to, maybe he forced me to go."

Fitz let out a sigh of triumph.

"Was that so hard? You could have told me that. If he forced you to go Olivia, if you wanted to tell me you could have. I know you Olivia, I know that if he forced you to go the only reason you went was because you wanted to go, whatever he told you, scared you and instead of telling me, or fighting back you gave up and you made him take you because you are a selfish know-it-all martyr and you think you're too mighty to need help from anyone."

Olivia started to cry, she knew he was telling the truth, she went with Jake because she thought it was easier than standing up to Rowan. He instantly felt terrible for speaking to her that way but he needed her to admit that Jake took her.

He walked over to her chair and turned her so she faced him. He wrapped his arm around her tightly.

"I know you didn't leave with him willingly Olivia, I figured that out last night the second I saw you but what I can figure out was why you didn't tell me? That is why I'm angry with you."

He wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks with his thumb and picked up her head so he could see her face.

"Olivia you have to tell me what happened. I know you're strong but that doesn't mean you have to face everything alone. We're partners remember, were suppose to be in this together but we can't do that if you make all the decisions by yourself even when it affects us both."

He kneeled down and kissed her bump.

Olivia decided it was finally time to let it out.

"It was my father." she whispered.

"What?" Fitz was completely caught off guard by her answer.

"It was my father, he is the one who forced me to go with Jake."

"You're father?"

"Yea, he has spies in your secret service detail. They reported back to him that we got engaged and that morning before I came to see you, I went to walk Ginger and when I came back to my apartment, he was there with Jake."

FItz was trying to process what she was saying to him.

"He was really angry with me and he told me that I had to give you back the engagement ring and leave or else he would hurt you or Karen or Gerry. He killed Ginger and almost broke my arm because I tried to help her. I didn't know what to do, he's crazy Fitz, he'll do it, he will hurt anyone he feels like just to hurt me. He gave me a choice, stay with you and wait to see who he felt like killing or leave and he would leave you all alone. So I left."

Fitz stood up.

"The two agents that were on your detail that day, where were they?"

"They worked with my fath- I mean Rowan, when I saw them in my livingroom I tried to run out the door but the agents locked me in."

"I am such an idiot, how did I not figure this out."

"There was no way you could have known Fitz, it's my fault I should have told you, you're right I haven't been a good partner, I mean..raising this baby on my own, I don't know what I was thinking."

She looked at Fitz and for the second time, she couldn't read his expression. So she decided to continue.

"He uhm… runs an organization called b-613, that's how he was able to get his agents in your detail."

"He was the one who got Jake out of the pentagon?" he said calmly.

"yea."

"My guard that attacked me that day, that was your father's orders?"

"He did that just to show me how easily he could get to you."

"This organization, is it private?"

"No its government but it's top secret."

"So top secret that they won't tell the president."

"Fitz you have to be careful, his agents will kill you if he orders them to which is why I need to speak to Jake, he's the only one that can contact him, maybe I can talk to him and try to see what he want's, I'm sure Rowan knows I'm here and I can't risk him getting too angry and then hurting one of you, I have to talk to him."

"You can't talk to Jake." Fitz was staring in space as he spoke to her.

She sniffled

"Why not?"

"Because I killed him last night."

"Oh no Fitz please don't tell me you did that."

"I did."

Olivia started pacing back and forth and shaking.

"Olivia you have to calm down, it's not good for the baby."

"I can't calm down, he's going to retaliate. Oh my god. You're not a murderer, you can't just kill people Fitz, it's not right." she cried.

"It's right when they are people that are trying to hurt you. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you and my children Olivia, that includes killing anyone that tries to hurt you and after everything you just told me the only thing I regret about killing Jake was that I didn't make him suffer more."

Out of nowhere, one of the guards came running into the house, Olivia quickly turned her body away so he couldn't see her little bump.

"Sir, you have a call."

Fitz walked over and took the phone.

"Thank you Daniel."

Fitz waited for the agent to leave.

"Hello."

"Fitzgerald, you should have left her where I put her."

"And who exactly is this?"

Olivia turned around because she knew exactly who it was.

"This is Olivia's father and I think it's time we met."

"It's funny that you want to me meet me because I actually don't want to meet you, not while you're alive anyways."

"I think you should be really careful Fitzgerald. I don't think you know who you are speaking to."

"Let's just skip the formalities and the pissing contest and get down to it, shall we. You called to threaten me for taking her?"

Olivia walked over to him trying to get him to give her the phone but he wouldn't.

"Let me speak to my daughter."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Don't play with me boy, I will kill you without so much as a second thought."

"You mean like how I killed your lacky Jake without a second thought."

Fitz spoke with an air of boredom with the intention of condescending Rowan.

"I think I'll file you're death threat with the other few hundred I get everyday, we'll process it within 3-5 business days and get back to you until then I'm a very busy man, don't call me again."

Fitz hung up and faced Olivia who was dazed.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Olivia he's a bully."

"Fitz, he will do it, he killed my mom, he tried to kill Edison when he told me to leave him and I said no, he tried to kill Huck and he killed Ginger, in front of me just because I talked back to him. He's not a bully Fitz, he's a monster."

Fitz loved Ginger and he was shocked but he tried to hide it because he didn't want to upset her more.

She nodded.

"Olivia he's been tormenting you since you were a child, I understand why you're afraid but Livie it has to stop. You can't be at his mercy forever, you have to stand up to him. Do you want him to be around when our baby is born. I know men like him, he thrives off power and he won't stop."

"What if his guards try to hurt you?"

"They won't, he might be crazy but he's not stupid, if he's going try and kill me, he's not gonna do it on a whim, he's going to plan it carefully and that takes time. Time that we could use to get rid of him."

"If he hurts you I won't be able to live with myself, I wouldn't survive it. "

"Yes you would, you would have to be strong for our baby and Karen and Gerry but don't think like that Livie."

"That's the problem, I do think like that, I haven't been able to think of anything else for the last 5 months, it wasn't easy leaving you Fitz but if I had to do it again I would. I would do anything to protect you and I hate how callous your being about him, he's dangerous and you can't trust anyone around you because we don't know who works for him."

"I know he's dangerous livie, he threatened to kill me two seconds after I answered the phone. I never question why you do the crazy things you've done for me, so you shouldn't question why I would do it for you."

She smiled slightly.

"Are you gonna stop crying now?" He chuckled and he enveloped her in his arms.

"I can't promise anything, my hormones are all over the place"

"Good enough for me, now come sit with me and tell me everything that I missed out on for the last 5 months. I want to know everything about the baby, I want to know how you figured out you were pregnant, you first doctor's visit, everything and I also heard you were teaching kindergarten, that's interesting." Fitz was trying to cheer her up.

Olivia didn't know where to start.

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure?"

"How did you find me?"

"I called President Hollande, he helped me find you."

"Wow that's a little overachieving. You made the president of France look for me."

Her face was still puffy from crying.

"Well yea"

"Karen and Gerry, they hate me right?"

"They don't hate you, I know for a fact that the second Karen sees you she will be crazy about you all over again and Gerry's cool, I don't think he'll give you a hard time."

"What did they say when you told them I left?"

"Well Karen totally cursed me out, she said it was my fault and Gerry didn't say much, oh and by the way, they're living with me now."

"I wasn't under a rock Fitz, I kept up.' she chuckled.

"Okay now tell me what I missed." Fitz whined.

"Well I missed my period at the end of January and I was in total denial until I had really bad morning sickness for like a week and that's when I knew. I snuck into a pharmacy one day after school and got the test and -"

Fitz cut her off.

"Why did you have to sneak and get the test?"

"Jake followed me everywhere, I didn't want him to find out and tell Rowan."

"Rowan?"

"His real name is Eli but he makes people call him Rowan."

Fitz laughed.

"Fitz you're not taking this seriously, we shouldn't even be talking about this we should be trying to figure out a way to not get killed."

Fitz sighed.

"Olivia I haven't seen you in 5 months and when you come back I find out you're pregnant with my child, can we celebrate our baby for 10 minutes before you put the weight of the world on your shoulders."

She palmed her face and smiled.

"Okay what else do you what to know?"

"How were your first few months of pregnancy?"

"Hard, I couldn't keep anything down and everything I smelled made me nauseous. I slept a lot, I still do and I also peed myself slightly a few times."

Fitz burst out laughing and kissed her belly.

"Give her hell baby girl " Fitz said as he rubbed her belly, which made her smile.

"Names? Have you thought you any?" Olivia asked.

"If its a boy...John?"

"Wow that's super creative Fitz, you're really good at names." she said sarcastically.

They bantered for a while until Olivia fell asleep on the couch. Fitz took her time asleep as an opportunity to make arrangements to bring them back to D.C.


	38. Chapter 38

Olivia and Fitz touched down in D.C in the mid-afternoon.

She was a bit confused as to why they were taking the same car but she assumed he was going to drop her at her apartment and then head to the whitehouse.

She was a little distracted by eating, she had packed a ton of snacks for the flight and she intended on finishing them all before she got to her apartment.

It wasn't until approaching the white house gates that she realized that they were not en route to her apartment.

"Why am I at the whitehouse?"

"What do you mean why? Wait, you didn't think I was going to let you go back to your apartment did you?"

"Well yea, I did, Fitz I'm not staying at the whitehouse."

"You can stay at Blair house if you'd like but those are your 2 options, White house or Blair house." Fitz smiled.

"Fitz you're not funny, just please take me home."

"You are home."

"Fitz-"

"White house or Blair house, take your pick."

She sat with her hands crossed and after a while she relented.

"Blair house." she huffed.

"I thought you'd say that, which is why I had Lauren pick up some of your things from your apartment and drop them there." Fitz couldn't hide his amusement.

"But you can't go to Blair house yet, you'll stay in the residence until I can take you to Blair house myself later."

"Why not?" She asked annoyed.

"Well for one, it will give you a chance to speak to Karen and Gerry and I also don't want you with these guards by yourself."

"Fitz I was hoping you would talk to Karen and Gerry for me."

He chuckled.

"No, that one is all you, I'm staying out of it and I have a lot of business to take care of, I won't make it to the residence till night, I'm sure."

Olivia sighed.

They snuck into the residence, once Fitz changed and dropped her off, he headed straight to the oval. Earlier, he had Lauren schedule a press conference in the press room for 4pm and he had only 5 minutes to get there.

He ran into Cyrus on his way to the oval.

"Cy I need you to set up a meeting with the heads of security, in a half hour." Fitz ordered.

"Sir, why-"

"Get it done Cyrus."

Fitz walked off not bothering to hear what Cyrus had to say.

He grabbed his pin and cufflinks along with some documents that he usually kept in his drawer and then turned and headed back to the press room.

He arrived just in time for the start of the conference.

When the white house press secretary introduced him, he stepped on the stage.

"Good afternoon. I called the press conference today because I have something I want to share with the American people. It is a private matter but I realize that it will affect a lot of people's decision to vote for me so nonetheless, I would like be to be honest. Olivia Pope and I are expecting a child together."

Immediately the room went crazy with reporters firing questions a mile a minute.

"One at a time."

A reporter from the daily news rose her hand and Fitz pointed to her, giving her the floor to speak.

"How far along is she?"

"21 weeks."

Another reporter jumped up.

"Mr. president, are you two going to get married?"

"We are engaged, yes."

They started clammering questions again.

"When did you two begin the relationship?"

FItz could see Cyrus at the corner ofthe room, as red as a tomato.

"That's all the questions I will take for now. Thank you, ladies and Gentlemen.?"

FItz about faced out of the room.

Cyrus ran behind him, he was livid.

"What the fuck? Are you serious Fitz, in the middle of the presidential campaign?"

Fitz kept his pace, he was walking so fast Cyrus had to jog lightly behind him.

FItz didn't respond, he just kept walking until he reached the oval office.

"Do not forget your place Cyrus."

"No it's you who forget, I will quit and leave you here in this shithole by yourself."

"Then quit!" FItz screamed.

His face was dangerously serious, he didn't have time for Cyrus' theatrics, he had a lot to do.

"I'll replace before the evening is over."

Cyrus realized Fitz was serious, so he tried to backtrack.

"Sir, I just don't think that was a good move for the campaign."

"I think you forget Cyrus. You do not run my campaign."

Cyrus sighed.

"The heads of security are on their way sir. The situation room is prepped and ready for 4:30."

Cyrus got tired of Fitz not listening to him.

"Thank you CY, that will be all."

With that Cyrus headed out.

Then his office phone rang.

He picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sir, I have your campaign managers on the line."

"I'm busy Lauren, take a message."

"Yes sir."

It was a few minutes before his meeting in the situation room, so Fitz decided to make his way there.

When he got to the room, people were still making their way in. He sat in his chair patiently and waited for everyone to arrive.

The secretary of state was there, the head of the CIA, THE NSA, head of secret service,a few members from the senate intel committee and state department, among others.

"Good evening everyone, I called this meeting today because I recently found out that there is a covert spy agency called B-613 that is government funded but operates outside of the chain of command of any US government official. Do you see why I might be confused? How is an agency funded by the government but doesn't answer to the government and how did the head of this agency, manage to sneak his agents into my secret service detail with the intention of spying on personal life and gaining intel on classified information."

Fitz paused, no one in the room said a word or made the slightest movement, not even Cyrus.

"Now call me foolish, but I thought I hired you to protect the American people, myself and my family included."

The room was still eerily quiet.

"Sir, how do you know this?" The secretary of state asked.

"Yesterday, one of my agents handed me a call where, Rowan, I believe is what he calls himself, personally threatened my life and if I didn't fall to command."

FItz paused and looked at the head of secret service.

"Mary, you're the head of secret service, do you care to tell me how that happen?"

"Sir, I had no idea this was going on I will do ev-"

"Of course you had no idea it was happening Mary, that's why it happened."

"I will get you an entirely new detail."

Fitz sighed, he was livid.

"Do you know which guards are double agents and which guards are not?"

FItz sat back and waited for her to answer.

"No sir?"

"Do you see why replacing my old agents with new agents wouldn't exactly solve the problem? The problem with your agency is that it is corrupt, I want all the agents fired and detained, I mean all of them, even the one's that don't guard me or my family, effective immediately. I want you to start from scratch with the new agents and I want severe background checks. I realize that will take a lot of time and effort on your part, I will let you get to it. That will be all from you Mary."

"Thank you Sir."

Mary got up and left.

"That brings me to next concern of mine. Since I just fired my entire detail, I will need protection, I think some really scary marine sentries will do."

"I will get right on it Sir." said John, one of his head's of security.

"Now that leaves the rest of us here to figure out how to get rid of this agency."

Fitz paused and looked around the room.

"Show of hands of those of you who were aware of the agency?"

Head of NSA raised his hand.

"What do you know Greg?"

"I heard chatter about this a few years ago. I tried to look into but access was cut off years ago?"

"By who?"

"I'm not sure Sir."

"Well I need you to start looking again, I need to know what exactly is it that they do."

Fitz turned to the secretary of state.

"In the meantime, I think we need to figure out where they are getting funding from and cut it, it's hard to keep an agency afloat with no money. Does anyone else have any ideas?"

They talked for hours, bouncing ideas off of each other to figure out how to get rid of the agency.

* * *

Back at the residence, Olivia was waiting nervously for Karen and Gerry to come home from school. Their school dismissed a few hours earlier but Gerry had Soccer and Karen had drama club.

Olivia lunged around the balcony, didn't know what to do with herself but worry about Rowan and Fitz. She didn't think Fitz was taking Rowan's threat seriously at all and that worried her a great deal because she knew when her father threatened someone, he meant it. She knew she had to do something, she just had to figure out exactly what that was.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't see Karen standing behind her.

"Liv?" Karen said softly.

She turned around to see Karen.

"Can I sit with you?"

"UHm.. sure Kare."

They sat quietly for a few moments.

"Do you like life at the White house?" Olivia asked.

"It's over rated but the chef being on call isn't bad."

Karen had grown a great deal since Olivia last saw her, she was in puberty and had gotten a smidge taller.

"Olivia did you leave because you got pregnant?"

"No but how do you know that? Did your dad tell you that?"

She had on the chunky sweater, she was sure Karen didn't see her stomach because it just wasn't that big.

"No, he told everyone."

"What do you mean he told everyone?"

"When I was on my way home from school, my friend sent me the video. He announced it in the press room."

Olivia got up and ran back inside the bedroom and turned on the tv.

" **President Grant admits to expecting a child with former campaign manager and communications director Olivia Pope. What are you thoughts Mike?"**

" **I for one think that they were together way before he's admitting to. I mean she jumped in front of a bullet for him for Christ's sake, barely two weeks after he got divorced, there was no way they were just 'friends' they must have been together while he was married."**

" **Now now Mike that's is purely conjecture. Give them a break, he's not married now so what if he's having a child with her, he clearly loves her or else he wouldn't risk his re-election chances for her."**

" **A president who knocks someone up out of wedlock, is that the sort of example he should be setting?"**

" **Oh please Mike, this isn't Iran, we aren't under sharia law, there is nothing illegal about what he did, they are two consensual adults and they are engaged, your criticism is completely biased."**

" **It is not, you just can't admit that you're favorite president isn't perfect. Do you remember Amanda tanner?"**

" **They discredited those rumors years ago, you've got nothing Mike-"**

Karen turned of the tv. Olivia still stood frozen in front of it.

"Liv, you okay?" Karen asked softly.

"I can't believe your father just did that."

"I know me either, I can't believe he didn't tell me first, he knows I always wanted a little sister."

"Can I see your stomach?"

Olivia was trying to control herself, she didn't want Karen to see her angry or scared.

"Sure."

She lifted her sweater so Karen could see her bump.

Immediately Karen whole demeanor changed.

"Oh my god Liv, it's so cute. Is it a boy or girl? Do you know? Please be a girl!" Karen screamed excitedly.

Olivia smiled halfheartedly.

"Do you want to touch my stomach?"

"Can I?" Karen's eyes lit up.

"Of course."

Karen rested her hands gently on Olivia's stomach.

"Can we name her Chloe?"

"Karen, I'm not even sure if it's a girl yet remember."

"Oh yea right." Karen laughed.

Karen played around with her stomach for a while. She put her ears close to her belly so she could listen, then raised her head.

"Oh my god, Gerry is going to freak out. Do mind if I call and tell him, he should be coming home soon."

"No I don't mind."

Karen ran out the room. Sometimes she thanked god that Karen was so young and was easily distracted because at least she didn't have to have the "why I left" conversation with her right now.

She was so enraged she felt like she was going to burst. She couldn't believe Fitz could be so reckless and inconsiderate.

She called his office from the landline in his room but there was no answer. She didn't know what to do so she turned the tv back on and watched people she'd never met either shame her or defend her, both with equal intensity. It was on every channel, everyone was talking about her, things that were petty and unimportant but they reported on it anyways.

She was overwhelmed, she had no idea what Rowan would do now that he knew she was pregnant, she turned the tv of and went back on the balcony to sit.

* * *

Fitz was in the meeting for hours, when he finally came out it was around 9pm. He headed to the oval office only to be greeted by the O.P.A. team. The minute he walk in Abby went off.

"How could you not tell me she was here, when did you find her?"

Fitz was pleasantly surprised that they cared more about Olivia's return than his campaign.

"Couple days ago, she's in the residence, if you want to speak with her."

"She is, great. Let's go."

"I'm not coming I have work to do, I'll have the sentires escort you though"

"Yea, where is your regular detail? And why do the new guards all have those huge guns now?" Harrison asked.

"Because I fired them and replaced them with Marine sentinels till I can get better guards."

"Why?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later."

"Okay but you're coming with us because I want both of you guys infront of me when I curse you both out." Abby said flatly.

"Come on " Harrison called as they walked out the door.

Fitz knew he couldn't avoid her much longer, he was sure she was pissed at him but it had to be done.

"Okay but protect me because she might kill me."

"Why?"

They were walking down the hallway now.

"Because she didn't know I was going to make the announcement."

"I half want to kill you, every reporter within a 50 mile radius is outside of O.P.A and don't even get me started about your campaign. I've been on 5 news programs this evenings and so has Harrison."

Abby chuckled.

"God I can't believe she's pregnant" Quinn said.

Huck hadn't said a word since they got to the White House.

When they got to the residence, Karen saw them walking down the hallway.

"Dad Olivia locked herself in the bedroom and won't come out."

"What?"

"Yea, she didn't eat dinner with us or anything and dad why do we have new guards?"

"I'll explain later sweetie." Fitz headed to his bedroom to see what was going on with Olivia.

"Hey guys." Karen greeted the team.

"Hey karen, what's up with Liv?"

"I think she's mad at dad but I uhmm...I'm gonna head to bed, it's pretty late and still haven't finished my homework."

Karen, hugged them goodbye and then went to her room.

They stood awkwardly in the hallway as they waited to see Olivia.

Fitz knocked on the bedroom door but there was no answer. He tried to open it but no luck.

"Olivia open the door."

She still wasn't answering.

He got worried, now was not the time for her to pull something like this.

"Olivia open the door!" he yelled.

"No!" she said flatly.

He calmed down now that he knew she was okay.

"Open the door Olivia." he voice was calm and flat.

"No."

Fitz was getting annoyed.

"Open the Damn door Olivia!"

Her team heard Fitz yell and walked down the hallway to find the bedroom.

"I'm losing my mind, I can't take it anymore." she sobbed

"Livie please let me in."

Abby and the team finally found Fitz.

"Liv, what's going on?" Harrison asked.

"I don't wanna see anybody, I don't wanna see anybody." she cried.

"It's okay, just me Livie."

He heard the crying stop.

She opened the door slightly to let him in.

He found her sitting on the floor behind the door. He sat beside her.

"Livie please talk to me." he said softly.

She didn't say anything for a while, she just snivelled quietly and wiped her eyes. Then she got up abruptly and stormed off.

"Where are you going?"

"Far away from you!" she yelled.

"You are not going anywhere with my child inside of you." Fitz raised his voice to match hers.

Abby and the team were on the other side of the door.

"I think it's time to leave." Harrison whispered.

Harrison and Quinn nodded and then they made their way out of the residence.

Fitz got up and followed her.

"Is that why you did that, so that everywhere I go people will know I'm carrying your child." she turned around and faced him.

"What did you think was going to happen? Did you think no one would ever find out? What, you were suppose to have the baby in secret and you raise her at your apartment and I would stop by after work, raise my child for a couple hours, screw you and then go back to the white house."

She stormed up to him.

"No screw you asshole!" she screamed.

"Anytime, anywhere."

She slapped him.

He threw his head back and palm his face, the slap didn't hurt but he realized that the argument had gone too far.

"Olivia all of this fighting isn't good for the baby, just go to bed."

"You're right, I will go to bed, in here, you can go somewhere else."

"Whatever makes you happy Olivia, goodnight."

Everything he was doing was making her angrier, her hormones were raging.

She huffed.

Fitz rolled his eyes and made his way to another bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke up early and went down to the kitchen. She felt terrible for how she behaved in the night so she figured she'd bring Fitz breakfast and apologize.

While the chef prepared the food, she went to scout the rooms to figure out which one he was sleeping in.

When she found it, she went back down to the kitchen to check on the food and it was fully prepared and placed in a tray.

She walked carefully with the tray back to the room and placed it on coffee table in front of the couch he was sleeping on.

She sat on the table.

He was still sleeping in his suit from the night before, his jacket was thrown on the floor.

"Hey Fitz wake up."

She caressed his cheek.

"Fitz-"

He jumped up.

"What time is it?"

"Don't worry, it's early."

He laid back down, he didn't say anything.

"I brought you breakfast. Uhmm.. eggs, bacon and toast."

FItz smiled,, which made her smile.

"And did you happen to eat any of my bacon while I was sleeping because that looks like bacon grease right there at the side of your mouth."

She wiped her mouth with her hand shyly.

"The baby ate it."

FItz chuckled.

"You know you're giving me whiplash with these mood swings of yours."

She held her head down embarrassed.

"That's why I'm here. I wanted a apologize for my behavior last night, it was deplorable and inexcusable and I'm really really sorry. I should've never hit you, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry as well for not telling you before but you would have just tried to convince me not to and I would have still done it anyways."

"I'm don't even think I'm angry that people know, I knew that was coming, I'm angry because I feel like you're provoking my father and you're not taking his threat seriously and I'm living in perpetual fear that he is going to walk up to you and shoot you and that scares me."

FItz sat up and faced her and held her hands in his.

"I am taking his threat seriously, have you seen the new guards."

"No, we have new guards."

"Yes, I replaced the entire white house detail with marine sentries and sentinels. We are safe here and I have all the heads of security and security chiefs, NSA, CIA and state department guys looking for him. We are cutting funding from his agency and we have all the secret service agents detained until we can figure this thing out. That's a start don't you think."

"You did all that, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to tell you last night. Look, what your father did to you, he will never do to you again. I'll keep you safe Livie I promise or I'll die trying."

"Don't say that, no death, ever."

"Okay, whatever you say." he kissed her forehead and made her blush.

"Remember when you said, anywhere, anytime."

Fitz opened his eyes wide.

"I'm thinking the shower, I can show you how sorry I am."

"I think that's perfect."

Olivia got up and dragged Fitz up too.

"Let's go daddy."


	39. Chapter 39

When Olivia and Fitz got out the shower, she realized that she didn't have any clothes, all her clothes were at Blair house.

"Fitz, all my clothes are at Blair house."

She walked into the closet behind FItz.

"Here, wear one of my sweaters."

"It'll fit me like a dress."

She paused.

"Which is sort of perfect."

She dropped her towel and was about to put the sweater over her head.

"Wait, come here." Fitz called.

She walked over to Fitz who was sitting on the ottoman.

He kissed her stomach.

"Hey baby, how's it going in there."

"It's going good." Olivia answered.

"Not you Liv, I'm talking to the baby."

Olivia giggled.

"Olivia you know you're absolutely without a doubt the most gorgeous beautiful amazing woman in the world right?"

She blushed.

"Thank you Fitz, that means a lot to me."

She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too livie."

"I have decided to stay here with you."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

They heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Coming" Fitz screamed.

Olivia broke Fitz's embrace and put the sweater on. Fitz only had a towel on, so Olivia went to answer the door.

"Hey Karen, what's up."

"Oh nothing, I'll be leaving for school in a little bit and me and Gerry just wanted to tell the baby bye." Karen smiled.

"Where is Gerry?"

"He's down the hall grabbing his bag."

"Okay well here she is, tell her bye." Olivia smiled.

Karen caressed Olivia stomach.

"Bye Chloe, I'll see you when I get back from school." Karen kissed Olivia's stomach, which shocked Olivia but she tried not to show it.

"Okay Liv later by the way, where's dad?"

"He's getting ready for work do you want me to get him?"

"Ah no, it's okay I'll just talk to him later."

Karen was about to head off.

"Karen if anyone says anything you don't like tell me and I'll ruin them for you."

Karen giggled.

"I will but I'm really popular at school I don't think anyone will."

"They better not." Olivia called out.

Karen stopped walking and turned around.

"Umm Liv before I forget can you bring Ginger by so I could see her, I miss her so much and I've been dying to see her."

The question caught Olivia off guard.

"Karen … I meant to talk to you about that."

"About what?" Karen asked.

"Ginger ...passed away a few months ago." Olivia said hesitantly.

Fitz got gotten half dressed and was standing behind the door listening to their conversation and didn't like the turn that it took.

"How?" Karen cried.

"She got sick." Olivia lied.

Karen was quiet for a while, Olivia could see that she was upset.

"You probably let her die because you got tired of her like you got tired of us." Karen cried and ran off.

Olivia stepped into the hallway after her.

"Karen?"

She was about to head after her when Fitz stopped her.

"Let me talk to her."

Fitz chased after Karen and caught up at the end of the hallway.

"Karen talk to me!"

She stopped.

"Daddy ginger is dead." she cried and hugged on to his torso.

Gerry met up with them at the same time.

"What's going on?" Gerry asked.

"I think it's time I talked to you guys, come on." Fitz brought them to the room in front of them and sat them on the couch.

"I know I haven't been telling you guys a lot lately but that's because so much has been going on."

Fitz paused.

"Karen, Ginger didn't get sick and die, she was killed by someone who broke into Olivia's apartment."

Karen gasped.

"Why didn't Olivia tell me that." Karen asked.

"I guess she was trying to protect you."

"Wow dad, that's crazy" Gerry said.

"Also Olivia didn't leave us, the same guys who killed Ginger took her, they knew about our relationship and used it to threaten her. They had her hold up in a foreign country for the past 5 months, I found her 3 days ago."

"Oh god." Gerry was shocked.

"Now I feel terrible dad." Karen cried.

"Kare, I didn't tell you so you would feel bad. I think you guys are old enough to know what's going on. The person that took Olivia threatened all of our lives that is why I had our old guards removed and got new ones that are more capable of protecting us. I don't want you guys to be scared, we're going to find this terrorist and deal with him."

"Dad when you say deal with him, do you mean kill him?" Gerry asked.

"I mean anything I have to do to keep you guys safe. Okay."

They both nodded.

" I love you guys, bring it in."

Both Gerry and Karen got up and hugged their father.

"Okay guys I'm pretty sure I made you guys late for school, time to go."

"Yea but I should probably apologize to Olivia for what I said."Karen countered.

"Yea and I haven't really seen her since she's been back." Gerry added.

"Okay 5 minutes you guys."

They headed back to the bedroom to speak with Olivia.

After the kids spoke with Olivia they headed off to school and Fitz went back to getting ready.

Fitz was fully dressed and Olivia was tying his tie, so he could be on his way.

"What are your plans for today?" Fitz asked.

"Uhm, well I was going to go to O.P.A to speak with team and then stop by my apartment to pack up the rest of my stuff."

"You don't have to go O.P.A., they're coming here to kick my ass about what I did yesterday and if you are going to your apartment, you should take some aides with you but I'll be honest I don't really want you going there right now."

"It's not a big deal if I go Fitz's and it's just clothes I can pack it myself."

"Olivia I don't want you lifting anything and I don't want you outside, the media is crazy, I don't want you anywhere near them.

"Okay okay I won't go." she laughed.

Fitz kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you."

"Just call me when they get here, I'm going to Blair house to get my stuff."

"No, I'll have someone bring it here to you."

"Okay. What are you doing today?" she asked.

"After my rendezvous with your team, I have a few meetings about your father and then campaign events in the evening."

"Okay, I'm gonna be here all day bored until Karen and Gerry comes home. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome my love." Fitz smirked.

"Just go." she laughed.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Fitz called to let her know her team was in his office. She had been lounging on the bed in Fitz's sweater from earlier so she went to see what clothes her aides had brought back from Blair house. She went into the closet and opened on of the suitcase the aide had brought up. She was instantly annoyed at what Lauren packed for her. A bunch of party dresses, underwear and pajamas.

"What the hell? Where am I supposed to wear this?"

She had to get creative. She wore a black spaghetti strap Calvin Klein fitted dress, it stopped just above her knees, it was sexy and she wasn't going for sexy so she put one of Fitz's black dress shirts over it and wore it open. She wore her flats that she brought with her from Paris. She pulled her hair black, she didn't have any makeup so she put on a little lipgloss and made her way to the oval office. She was actually pleased with her outfit, it ended up looking really chic but she knew she definitely needed to have a chat with Lauren.

As she walked down the halls of the west wing, every eye was on her. She tried her best to ignore the stares and whispers. She reached the oval office and saw Lauren at her desk.

"Good morning Lauren." she said politely.

"Good morning Ms. Pope." Lauren said just as politely.

"Quick question Lauren, Yesterday when Fitz asked you to grab some of my things from my apartment, out of everything you saw, you thought the best options were party dresses and sleepwear?"

"I'm sorry there was just so much Chanel and Hermes that President Grant bought you I -"

"So that's it, you're jealous? I never pegged you for the jealous type Lauren."

"I- I'm not jealous-"

"Come on Lauren, you're better than that. I mean, It's okay if you are, just keep your opinions about our relationship to yourself. Hopefully I don't let it slip to Fitz about our little chat because then you'd probably find yourself out of a job."

Lauren was about to say something but Olivia walked off.

"Great seeing you Lauren." she said as she stepped into the oval office.

As soon as she stepped in Abby ran over and hugged her.

"Oh my god, what happened last night?"

"I'm sorry, hormones?"

They all took turns hugging her, Huck the longest.

"Start talking!" Abby commanded and dragged her over to the couch.

Fitz sat at the resolute desk watching their entire exchange.

"Well I...uhm-"

"Spit it out bitch."

She looked over to Fitz who was dying laughing.

"Don't look at him, he can't help you." Abby teased.

Olivia started laughing.

"Take it easy on me, I'm pregnant."

"Yes you are and I should have been the first one to find out." Abby hissed.

Harrison laughed.

"Take it easy Abby. it's okay Liv, President Grant already told us what happened with your father. I hope you're alright."

"I'm alright now that I'm home."

"Congrats on the baby" Harrison said.

Quinn and Huck also offered their congratulations.

Abby walked over and sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm still very mad at you for not telling me but I'm willing to forgive you if I get to be the godmother."

"I mean yea sure, I kinda just have to talk to Fitz first since he is-"

"nope , I'm the godmother." Abby demanded.

"You're the godmother." Olivia agreed.

Olivia looked at Fitz and shrugged her shoulders.

Abby rejoiced.

"Yay, now let me see my godchild."

Abby wrapped her hands around Olivia stomach.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're pregnant. I'm so excited, do you know the gender?"

"I wanted to wait a little."

"I can't wait to go baby clothes shopping."

"Slow down Abby." Harrison interjected.

"We have to put a handle on this between the pregnancy announcement yesterday and firing the entire secret service guard, they've pretty much been covering you 24/7, the media is clamoring to see Olivia."

"The good thing is that the public loves Olivia and a lot of african american and millennial democratic voters have suddenly become more favorable towards you , bad thing is that you have some right wing christian voters down south that have become less favorable towards you."

Fitz chuckled.

"Gotta love those right wing voters huh." Fitz joked.

They chatted in the oval for some time, until Fitz had to leave for his meetings. When Fitz left Olivia gave the team a few strategies to deal with the current media blitz and then headed back to the residence.

The chef fixed her a bacon cheeseburger for lunch, which she enjoyed thoroughly and then she went back to her and Fitz's bedroom. The staff had brought the things from her apartment and placed them in the closet, she began unpacking with the help of one of the maids named Sonia.

She couldn't stop thinking about Karen's face when she told her Ginger died. She had been missing Ginger alot lately and she thought maybe it was just the hormones but she realized it was time to do something about it.

She told Sonia to go on break and then ask the guards to bring the car around. She instructed them to drop her at Betty's pet shop, it was the same shop where she bought Ginger.

They left the whitehouse in two sedans and she was escorted by 8 guards, since Fitz instructed them that no less than 5 guards should be on her detail at all time.

When she pulled up to Betty's shop, no one was the wiser. She asked the detail to stay in the car, since they looked so militarized she didn't want to draw attention to herself, of course they ignored her.

Once they cleared the store, she went in. She was friends with the owner, Betty and greeted her once she saw her.

"Olivia, how are you doing?" betty greeted her, she couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"I'm good Betty, how are you?" Olivia said politely.

"Can't complain. How can I help you today, how's that little rascal Ginger."

"She's good." Olivia lied.

"I actually wanted to get another little mischief maker."

"Well we have some yorkies, shih tzus, maltese, Maltipoo, pomeranian and terriers, both teacup and regular size. Come take a look." Betty offered.

"Okay great, let's see what you have for me." Olivia smiled.

Olivia went to the kennels and greeted the puppies. She played with a few to see which to feel out their personality, she wanted someone that was cheeky just like Ginger.

She was at the back of the store and didn't realize the crowd of reporters and spectators alike, gathering in front of the store.

One puppy in particular stood out to Olivia, she kept bumping into stuff and turning over. She fell in love immediately.

"Hey Betty, I think I found the one."

Betty came rushing to the back. She was a little nervous because she was the one that had called the reporters, she was friends with Olivia, since Olivia bought Ginger in her shop but she couldn't pass up the opportunity having the president's girlfriend in her store would give her business.

"Which one?" Betty asked.

"This silly one right here." Olivia pointed.

It was a teacup maltese-poodle mixed breed in a light tan color.

"Okay great, if you could just wait while I prepare her for you."

"I know the drill Betty." Olivia smiled.

Olivia stood in the back, observing the puppies, she were all barking and playing, which made it impossible for her to hear the calamity that was going on outside. The guards were at the front of the store and began preparing an exit strategy for Olivia.

When Betty had everything ready for Olivia's new puppy, she brought her back to the front. When Olivia came back to the front she saw what was going on outside.

"Oh my god, how did they even know I was here." she asked out loud.

She paid for the puppy and realized that Betty looked a little nervous.

"Did you call them Betty?"

Betty looked up surprised.

"Of course not, I didn't know you were coming, I'm as shocked as you are."

Olivia knew she was lying.

She took the puppy and all the other documents and supplies she needed.

"Thank you Betty." she said flatly.

I did not think this through, Oliva thought to herself.

She took a deep breath and headed to the front.

The guard opened the door and chaos erupted.

" **Olivia, Olivia, look at me."**

" **Olivia is it a boy or girl?"**

" **Olivia were you and the president together when he was married?"**

" **Olivia when's the wedding?"**

The guards cleared the path so she could get to the car. She wrapped her new puppy safely in her arms and hid her face. Everyone was trying to see her belly. They were pushing the cameras in her face and the guards were pushing them off of her. When she made it in the car and the guards closed the door, she let out a huge sigh of relief.

They sped off and headed back to the whitehouse. She knew Fitz was going to be annoyed.

Her puppy had been growling a little from the encounter with the media but she calmed down and was now carelessly looking through the window as they drove.

She couldn't decide what to name her new puppy. She tried out a few names in her head but she didn't love them.

She reached back at the white house within 30 minutes. She brought her puppy back into the bedroom closet where she was unpacking her things.

"That's it, I think I'll name you Rosie."

She paused.

"Rosie come here."

The puppy ran to her.

"Good girl. Rosie it is." Olivia smiled.

Rosie ran back to the suitcase and wrestled the clothes. Olivia didn't bother stopping her since it was just workout clothes.

"You are so cute aren't you." She went over to pet Rosie.

She went back to packing out her clothes for a couple hours before Fitz came to the residence looking for her.

"Olivia?"

She prepared herself to get yelled at.

Rosie barked and Fitz realized they were in the closet. He walked in.

"Olivia didn't you hear me calling you?"

"I know why you're here but in my defense, I really didn't think she was going to rat me out."

"I'm not here to yell at you Livie. You're not a prisoner here, you can go wherever as long as you have protection. I'm actually here to meet our new puppy you didn't tell me you were getting." Fitz smirked and went over to Rosie.

"What did you name her?"

"Rosie"

"That's a nice name."

"Say thank you Rosie."

Rosie barked.

"Karen is going to lose her mind. You know that right."

"Yea, it was feeling really maternal and I missed Ginger a lot so I just spontaneously went and got her. Isn't she adorable, she keeps bumping into things."

"Yea she is pretty cute."

Fitz rubbed her belly.

"It turned out everyone forgot about me, all they're talking about is you. Your outfit, your baby bump, your puppy." Fitz chuckled.

"Are they saying bad things?"

"Not at all they love you."

Olivia smiled.

"Well that's good I guess."

"That's more than good, it's great." Fitz countered.

"You just finished your meetings?"

"Yep, now I'm heading to this fundraiser in 20 minutes."

"Did you eat anything?"

"No, I'll have something when I get there."

"Nope that's not gonna work, eat something now. I'll take you to the kitchen."

She grabbed his hand and led him out.

"Come on Rosie." She called.

Rosie ran behind them, bumping into the wall on her way out.

The chef quickly prepared a burger for Fitz. Olivia sat with him, with Rosie coddled in her arms as he ate.

He fed Olivia a few bites as they chatted.

When Fitz left, she decided it was finally time to send in her resignation letter.

She worked on the letter for a while and then saved it so she could send it the following day.

It was mid afternoon and she was bored out of her mind so I can layed with Rosie on the balcony until she got tired and they both went for a nap.

She slept until she sound of Karen knocking on the door woke her up.

"One sec Karen."

She walked quickly to the door and opened it.

"Hey kare bear."

"Hey Liv, can I come in."

"Of course."

Karen looked around silently, Olivia could tell she had something in her mind. Rosie was sleeping she wanted to wait until she woke up to surprise Karen.

"So Liv I was thinking since Ginger died maybe we could get another puppy, I mean if you're comfortable with that."

Olivia walked over to the bed and picked up Rosie, who yawned lazily.

"You mean like this puppy?"

Olivia gently tickled Rosie's stomach to wake her.

"Oh my gosh, you got another puppy, she is adorable. What's her name?" Karen ran over to her and Rosie.

"Rosie."

"Aww I love her. Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Olivia handed Rosie to Karen and gave her a little space to get familiar with her. By the time Gerry came home dinner was ready so they all ate together.

She tried to wait up for FItz but ended up falling asleep before he came home.


	40. Chapter 40

**Two weeks later.**

Rosie was adjusting nicely.

Olivia began working at O.P.A again, not in any official capacity, she mostly helped with Fitz's campaign and helped resolved some of the more difficult cases. Fitz gave her, her rings back which she was really happy about.

Fitz hadn't shared anything about what was going on with her father and she was a little annoyed because she felt like he wasn't being forthright.

Every time she asked him what was going on he told her not to worry about it, which naturally, only made her worry more.

Her back pain had gotten worse and mostly hurt at her bullet wounds. She was miserable because Fitz had been traveling so much from campaigning that she barely saw him and whenever she did see him, he was exhausted.

Fitz came come around 7 that night, it was earliest he'd been home in a while and when he got out the shower she decided it was time to say something.

He put on some sweatpants and a white shirt and laid beside her on the bed.

"Hey livie what's up?"

"I'm a little annoyed at you. We've barely spent anytime together since I got back."

Fitz didn't say anything for awhile.

"Are you going to say anything?" She asked.

"Yea, get dressed."

He got up.

"What?"

"Get dressed let's go out."

"Really?"

"Yea, come on let's go."

Olivia jumped up excitedly but then felt the pain in her back and calmed down.

"Where are we going?"

"Where ever you want to go." He suggested.

"We can go and get ice cream at coldstone or maybe we could go to that cupcake store."

"We could do both."

"Sounds perfect baby." she smiled and kissed him and went to the closet to find something to wear, he followed.

Fitz quickly threw on some khaki chinos and a white button down. Olivia on the other hand took a little longer.

She put on a little concealer, mascara and lipgloss but she couldn't figure out what to wear.

She stood for 10 minutes complaining about how she had nothing to wear until Fitz got annoyed and picked a dress for her. She had recently bought a bunch of maternity clothes for the summer, mostly dresses. Fitz saw a white babydoll off the shoulder dress.

"What about this?" he asked.

"uhm..I like that, that's Chloe you know."

"Chloe?" he asked confused.

"Yea this french fashion house."

He chuckled.

"Well put "Chloe" on so we can go before these places close. I already have some sentries en route."

She quickly put the dress on, it stopped just above her knees and she wore a pair of lace up strappy flat sandals.

"Okay, I'm ready and I'm bringing Rosie." she said quickly.

She went over to Rosie mat where she was playing with her chew toys and picked her and then headed to the door.

They stopped at the cupcake patisserie first, they didn't stop to eat they just grabbed the cupcakes and headed to the ice-cream shop.

When they arrived at the shop, reporters were outside in full attack mode.

The sentries escorted them inside, the workers were a bunch of teenagers that were starstruck to say the least.

When they walked in they greeted them.

"Hi welcome to coldstone." one girl said nervously.

"Hi" both Olivia and Fitz greeted.

"What can we get you today?" the girl asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" Olivia said.

"Oh sorry, my name is Savannah."

"Wow that's such a pretty name, I'm Olivia and this is Rosie" Olivia gestured to Rosie who was in her arms.

"H-hi Olivia and Rosie, thank you,I like your names too." Savannah blushed.

"Okay savannah, I was thinking I want the 'love it' size but I don't know what flavor ice-cream to get. What did you want to get Fitz?"

"Livie you know I don't like ice-cream, I wasn't going to get anything."

"What's your favorite flavor Savannah?" Olivia asked.

"I like the white chocolate vanilla bean, Strawberry, red velvet and the cotton candy flavors."

"Okay, so I think I'll get the white chocolate and he'll get the red velvet, I've never tried either before." Olivia smiled

"Oh I didn't want any remeber." Fitz reminded.

"Nope, you're going to get ice-cream tonight, don't worry I'll eat most of it for you."

Savannah was watching their whole interaction intently and smiling.

She prepared their ice-cream.

"Would you like any toppings?" Savannah asked.

"Uhm yea, what do you guys have?" Olivia replied.

"We have strawberries, blueberries, coconut flakes, caramel, chocolate, candies, nuts, cherries."

"Okay, I want strawberries and blueberries. What do you want Fitz?"

"I think I'll have coconut flakes."

"Okay I'll have everything ready in a couple of minutes."

They stood and watched as she prepared the ice cream, Rosie laid lazily in Olivia's arms the entire time.

"All done, you're total is $12.47, will you be paying cash or card?"

"Card" Fitz replied as he took out his wallet.

He swiped his card and took out a $100 bill and dropped it in the tip jar.

"Thank you Savannah."

Savannah realized what he did.

"Oh my god, no thank you Mr. President. Bye Olivia and Rosie."

"Bye enjoy your night and get home safe." Olivia replied.

When they got back to the car Olivia started eating her ice-cream.

"Where do we go now?" she asked.

"We can hang out in the Rose garden."

"Sounds good." she smiled.

When they got to the rose garden, Olivia put Rosie on the lawn and she began rolling around in the grass.

Her and Fitz sat on the garden seat.

She was almost finished eating her ice cream, Fitz still hadn't touched his, it was mostly melted at this point.

"So, why are you annoyed with me again." he smirked.

"I'm not so much annoyed with, I just miss you. That's all and I know it's not fair because it's work but still I wouldn't be your annoying pregnant girlfriend if I didn't tell you about it." she smiled.

"Fiancee." he corrected. "When are we going to get married Livie?"

"I've been thinking about that a lot lately. I couldn't decided if I wanted to just get married now in a private ceremony or wait till the baby was born then we could do something bigger. I want the baby to be apart of the wedding."

"For the baby to be apart of the wedding were talking about another 7-8 months." Fitz interjected.

"You're right, that's too long, how about we do something here in the Rose garden, just friends and family."

"When?"

"Whenever we decide."

"How about in a month?" he suggested.

"One month to plan sounds good." she agreed.

"Gimme a kiss?" She ordered.

Fitz smirked and leaned over a kissed her on her lips softly.

"Mm-hmm now that I have softened you up, are you going to tell me what's going with my father, you've been very evasive."

"Olivia-" he whined.

"No don't 'Olivia' me, come on baby, please tell me what's going on." Olivia begged.

"Okay, okay." Fitz ran his hands up and down his face.

"What's going on Fitz."

"We figured out where he get's his funding from?"

"Where?"

"Everything. He's been taking small amounts every day from different sections of the government over the past 30 years, that's how he pays for transport, a base, missions and how he pays his agents and buys weapons, he also keep a very generous amount for himself."

"What did you do?" she asked quietly.

"We cut it off. All of it. Every penny."

"But that's not all is it."

"Nope." Fitz seemed content to end the conversation right there.

"Fitz tell me."

"Nope."

"Okay fine, no more sex then, not until you start talking." she threatened.

"Wait woah no. no. that's not fair, you can't do that." he whined.

"I can do whatever I want, it's my vagina." she smirked.

"It's my vagina too."

Olivia burst out laughing.

"Oh is it now?" she laughed.

"That came out wrong. Actually no it didn't, that is my vagina."

"How do you figure?' she decided to entertain his crazy talk.

"You remember last week when you snuck into the oval and we had a little lunch time sex. I remember specifically when you were begging me to make you come to which I asked you who's pussy that was, you know the one in between you're legs."

Fitz pointed to her center.

"You said mine, in fact you didn't just say it you screamed it so loud, you almost got us caught."

She covered her face, embarrassed.

"It might be yours but I still control when you can have it, so if you don't want blue balls for the next 6 months, I suggest you start talking."

Fitz gave in.

"Okay fine but you're not getting involved."

"I won't, just tell me." she whined.

"Okay, we raided his base of operation and his house. We froze his accounts, both personal and the agency's. He's on the no fly list as well as every terror watch list there is. He's backed in a corner with nowhere to go. Pretty soon he'll come up for air, when he does we'll find him."

"And when you catch him, what are you going to do?"

"That's where this conversation ends."

"Fitz, he's my father, you're not going to kill him?"

"Like I said that's where the conversation ends."

"Fitz talk to me."

"I don't wanna talk to you about this, I've told you everything there is to know." Fitz argued.

"Yea but you can't kill him, just throw him in jail."

Fitz chuckled.

"You think jail is gonna hold a man like you're father. He threatened me, you and my children. He is dangerous and he is powerful. Terrorists in Russia and Iran are afraid of him, how long do you think jail would hold him? A week, a month, how long before he threatens or bribes his way out?"

"Fitz if you kill him, I won't have any family left."

"You don't have any family right now, not biologically, the only family you have right now is the baby inside of you, me, Karen and Gerry. He is not your family, he's not even your father. He's just the man that impregnated your mother."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think." she could feel the water gathering in her eyes.

"I didn't take you out tonight to fight with you livie. I also hate it when you cry."

He wiped the tear that was threatening to fall from her lash.

"You're right, that was harsh, I'm sorry I just don't want him to get the chance to hurt anyone again. I know he's your father but that doesn't matter to him and it shouldn't matter to you." he caressed her cheek.

"I don't want you to kill him Fitz."

"Can I catch him first and then we can argue about how to deal with him." he chuckled humorlessly.

"Okay." she said softly. She didn't believe that he would tell her when he caught her father but she knew they could argue about it another day.

"Sorry I didn't mean to ruin our evening, I'm an asshole."

Rosie barked.

"Yea Rosie, I don't need you agreeing with me okay."

Olivia laughed.

"She's right though." Olivia agreed.

"Come on let's go back to the residence, we can watch a movie, I'll give you foot massage and you can finish telling me what a jerk I am." he pecked her cheek and helped her up.

"That sounds fun, I can hardly wait."

Fitz scooped up Rosie and they headed back to the residence.

The next morning Olivia met up with the Abby and Harrison in the oval office while Fitz was in a meeting.

The minute she stepped in the oval.

"Hey Abby, do you have any idea how to plan a wedding cause I don't." she laughed.

"Good morning Liv, I'll help you plan a wedding but we need a favor too." Abby replied.

"Oh yea what's that?"

"We need you to do an interview, tonight, Kimberly Mitchell." Harrison interjected.

"No."

"You're the elusive Olivia Pope to many people, they need to speak to you, it'll help the president a great deal you know." Abby tried to make her case.

"What did Fitz say about this?"

"He said to ask you of course." Harrison interjected again.

"No, you know I don't like all that attention. I'm never in front of the camera."

"Really cause you seemed comfortable in front of the cameras last night at that ice cream parlour and bake shop, you too looked so adorbs, America wants more." Abby teased.

"They want you." Harrison agreed.

"No, I'm sorry I'm just not ready yet." she whined.

"Do it for him." Abby knew she would guilt her into it.

"I don't know Abby." Olivia said hesitantly.

"He'd do it for you and you know it." Abby prodded.

"Okay fine. Set it up. I can't stand you Abby. You're such a manipulator."

"I learned from the best." Abby squealed.

Abby ran out the room with her phone.

"Abby you know the drill, I approve all the questions first." Olivia yelled.

Within an hour, Abby had the questions.

Olivia sat in the oval going over the questions, axing the ones she didn't want to answer.

Fitz had been running around all day, he had local campaign events, he at one point was at the capitol, and even though he tried to hide it Cyrus let it slip that he made a brief stop at the pentagon.

She spent the entire day mentally preparing herself for the interview. Around 6pm, a hair and makeup team came to the residence to help her get ready.

A stylist brought her a rack of dresses to choose from but she didn't like any of the choices so she decided on a blush pink Dolce and Gabbana dress with red embellished roses from her closet. She wore it with a simple nude so kate Christian Louboutin pumps, she wasn't a big fan of heels since she got pregnant but she figured a couple hours wouldn't kill her.

Abby ran into the room.

"Liv Kimberly's ready and waiting in the sitting room."

"Is it too late to change my mind."

"Uhh yea, it is."

"Yea you're right I'm being silly, I'm just anxious."

"Don't be, Kimberly has a lot of respect for you and she likes you?"

Olivia hesitated

"How do you know that?"

"She told me that 5 minutes ago now chop chop, let's go, the faster we get this over with...I guess..is the faster we get this over with."

"Huh" Olivia was slightly perplexed.

"Just hurry." Abby said as she rushed out the room.

"Wait Abby, where's Fitz?"

"I'm not sure, he got called away somewhere." Abby called over her shoulder.

Within a few minutes Olivia was dressed and heading to the sitting room where Kimberly and the camera crew waited.

"Hi Kimberly, it's good to see you." Olivia greeted.

"Hi Olivia, I haven't seen you since you were...smaller. Congrats. You're glowing." Kimberly smiled pleasantly.

"Thank you Kimberly, you're too kind."

Olivia sat on the couch as the assistants placed the mic on her collar.

They did a light test and a mic test.

"Okay everyone, let me know when we're ready." Kimberly called out.

After a couple of minutes they gave her the go ahead to start.

"It's okay Olivia, don't be nervous." Kimberly said kindly.

"How could you tell?"

"You're legs been shaking since you sat down."

"Okay camera is red in 3,2,1." one of the camera hands called out.

"Hello America, I'm Kimberly Mitchell and I am here with Olivia Pope. Hi Olivia, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing great Kimberly."

"For those of you who aren't familiar with Olivia Pope, let me give you a little history. Now Olivia, you went to Surval Montreux, one of the most elite boarding schools in the world, how did you get through that?"

"Copious amounts of studying, which as you can imagine was very fun."

Kimberly chuckled.

"Then Princeton and Georgetown after that summa cum laude at both schools."

"Oh Kimberly, it was a walk in the park." Olivia smiled.

"I believe anyone who knows you, knows you're sharp as a tack."

"Kimberly I was kidding but thank you."

"When did you and President Grant first meet, what was that like?"

Olivia pondered for a seconds, she knew the question was coming.

"When I first met Fitz, he was holding a campaign meeting, I remember he just lost a caucus and he was trying to cheer everyone up. I was at the back listening to his speech but then I realized I didn't care what he was saying because it was all wrong and I stood up and took over the meeting."

Kimberly chuckled.

"And then what happened?"

"He fired me on the spot, it was actually quite funny and Cyrus Beene, he was a long time mentor of mine told him that if he fired me them he was going to quit. Cyrus was actually the one who got me to start working on the campaign in the first place, he called and begged me to take a leave of absence from work to do him the favor.. "

"Wow, so how was it working on the campaign trail?"

"Hard, a lot of travelling, a lot of rallies and fundraisers."

"Now fast forward to your resignation from your position as communications director, why did you resign?"

"It was always a goal of mine to open my own firm, I saw an opportunity to achieve that goal and I went for it because as Shakespeare says 'to thine own self be true.'."

Kimberly chuckled

"Hamlet right?'

"Yes, Hamlet." Olivia confirmed.

"Were you in love with the President before the assassination attempt?"

This wasn't one of the approved questions. Olivia could see Abby freaking out in the background.

"I ask this because I can't imagine any other reason you would willingly risk you life for his."

The question caught Olivia off guard, she had to think about it for a few seconds.

"Fitz was one of my closest friends before the incident. I'm not sure that I really thought about the fact that I was risking my life, what I did think about was the fact that he was a great leader and man, it would've be a tragedy to lose a great president like him, I thought about the fact that he was very close with his children and the impact it would have on Karen and Gerry to lose their father. One I am familiar with having lost my mother around the age that Karen was at the time of the attempt. My passing would have been of a lesser concern to the country than Fitz. So I didn't exactly think, I reacted. I wasn't my intent to put myself in harms way, I tried to alert the guards but the crowd was so loud they couldn't hear me, so I ran over to him and tried to push him out of harm's way, I ended up getting shot in the process but it is something I would have done it for anyone I held close to my heart."

She looked to back and saw Abby do a celebratory jump on the back, she seem overjoyed at her answer.

Kimberly gave the classic sympathy nodd.

"When you felt those bullet strike you're back, what was going through your mind?"

"Nothing, I passed out immediately and I woke up a little over a week later." Olivia answered.

"Was President Grant in the hospital when you woke up?"

"He was. He helped tremendously with my recovery."

"When did your relationship with President Grant begin?"

That was the question Kimberly was waiting to ask.

"During my recovery. He was especially attentive and caring during the process. The dynamics of our relationship shifted and what was a platonic friendship turned romantic."

Olivia saw Karen, Gerry and Rosie enter the room and stand beside Harrison.

"Did former First Lady Mellie Grant know about your relationship before President Grant revealed it to the public?"

"Yes she did."

"How did she take the news?"

"As well as anyone would take it I suppose."

"And Karen and Gerry?"

"They took it well too."

"What was the president's reaction when you revealed that you were pregnant?"

"He was ecstatic, as was Karen and Gerry."

"Now I know that you are engaged because of gorgeous ring on your finger, do you have a date for the wedding?"

"Nothing's been finalized, I can be quite indecisive, much to Fitzgerald's chagrin. If it were up to him we would have been married months ago."

"Can you reveal the sex of the baby?"

"I can't because I don't know as yet, I'm a little nervous to find out so I've been putting it off." Olivia chuckled.

Kimberly asked her a few more question she knew the viewers would want answers to until it was time wrap up the interview, then she asked the big question.

"I have one more question for you?"

"Go ahead." Olivia smiled.

"Do you love the President Grant?"

"I do love him, with all my heart and I plan on loving him until I draw my last breath because he is an amazing man and father and as it stands I can't imagine my life without him."

With that Kimberly wrapped up the interview.

Karen and Gerry ran over to her and say on the couch beside her.

"Liv you did good." Gerry was the first to say.

"Yeah Liv, that was great."

One of the camera crew guys was recording the entire exchange in his phone.

Karen was caressing Olivia's stomach and Gerry had Rosie in his arms as all three of them chatted.

When the camera crew packed all their supplies and left Olivia went back to her and Fitz room and the kids went to theirs. Karen brought Rosie to sleep with her.

She waited up until after midnight for Fitz, he wasn't answering any of her calls.

She eventually fell asleep but woke up when she heard the bathroom shower faucet turn on.

She went in the bathroom quietly and sat at the bathroom vanity until she heard the shower faucet turn off.

When Fitz came out the shower he was surprised to see her he thought she was sleeping.

"Livie what are you doing up?"

"It's 4 in the morning why are you just getting home."

"I was busy."

"So busy you couldn't call and tell me you'd be home late. Where were you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call."

"Where were you?"

"I'm sorry that's classified."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, my whereabouts tonight involved national security and antiterrorism, something I'm not at liberty to reveal."

"That's fine Fitzgerald, since you don't want to talk neither will I." She said flatly and walked out.


	41. Chapter 41

The next morning she woke up and her resolve stood.

Whenever Fitz tried making small talk with her but she completely ignored him, so he decided leave her alone.

The buzz from her interview died down after a about a week, Fitz rose in the polls and then everything was business as usual.

During the entire week, Olivia never said a word directly to him. Karen, Gerry and the team didn't know what was going on but they could feel the tension.

Another week passed. Fitz kept coming back to the residence really late and Olivia kept up the silent treatment. She had a doctor's appointment earlier in the day and in the night when Fitz came home, he decided to try and ask her about it.

She was laying on the bed, facing away from him as she had been doing the last two weeks.

"How did the doctor's appointment go?"

She didn't answer. He decided to try again.

"How's the baby doing? Is everything on track?"

She ignored him.

"Fine I'll ask the doctor myself."

He let out aloud huff.

"How long do you plan on keeping this up. It's been 2 weeks, when do you think you're gonna get over this?"

He heard her sigh, then he thought that maybe if he provoked her enough, she would react.

"Look at you, you look good, turn around and show me your jugs, don't think I haven't noticed they're getting bigger. That bra is doing god's work right now." he teased.

"FITZGERALD SHUT UP! Do not talk to me, do not touch me, do not provoke me." she screamed angrily and then she turned her back towards him once more.

"You're being petty and immature Olivia and I'm tired of it,"

Still she ignored him.

He was quiet for a while. He knew it wasn't fair to not tell her what was going on but keeping her out of it was the only way he could think of protecting her.

Eventually they both fell asleep.

The next morning Fitz woke up to the sound of whimpering.

He looked over and saw Olivia holding her back in pain.

He jumped up.

"Livie what's going on?" he said in panic.

She didn't answer, she just rubbed her back.

"Olivia now is not the time for your games. You are pregnant and you are in pain now tell me what's going on?!" Fitz didn't exactly yell but his voice was commanding.

Olivia gave in.

"My back, it hurts really bad."

"Where?"

"My lower back."

"What can I get you? To make the pain go away?"

"Nothing, it'll pass in a little while. Dr. Roberts said I should start doing prenatal yoga again so I'm gonna start classes again today and that should help."

"At least let me rub it for you." He offered.

"No it's okay, I've got it." She continued rubbing her back, as uncomfortable as it was.

"Olivia please." he pleaded.

She turned her back to face him so he could rub it.

"Olivia you've been ignoring me for 2 weeks, how can you even do that?"

"You ignored me for 7 months after defiance, how did you do that?"

He hated when she brought that up.

"I thought you said you forgave me." he said as he rubbed circles into her lower back.

"Did I?"

"Olivia I know you're angry with me for keeping things from you but it's only because I want to protect you. I want nothing more than for you to have a carefree happy pregnancy and you can't have that if you're too busy worrying about national security issues."

"Fitz you're saying that like it's not personal, it's my father."

"Olivia he's not your father, you don't hear the way he talks about you."

Fitz immediately regretted giving away so much information.

"So you do have him?" she moved away from him.

Fitz didn't answer.

"When did you get him?"

"Two weeks ago… that night when I came home late I was in the situation room watching a team of agents extract him."

"Why didn't you tell me, you always talk about being partners but when it's your turn to tell me things, you don't."

Fitz nodded, he knew she was right.

"You're right, I'm sorry Liv I'll tell you but promise me you'll stay out of it." he urged.

He started massaging her back again.

"It's okay, the pain subsided" she said softly.

She turned and now was fully facing him.

"I can't really promise that until you tell me can I." she smiled as she batted her long dark eyelashes at him.

He was too busy looking at her cleavage, he didn't really pay attention to what she said.

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Just say it, you know you want to." she said as she rolled her eyes.

Fitz finally looked up at her.

"I just wanted to let you know you have a really beautiful body and really great breasts and I appreciate that about you."

She chuckled, she pulled the sleeve off her tank top and bra down.

"Do you like what you see?" she teased.

"I do." Fitz whined. "Just please let me touch it."

"You can do a whole lot more than touch it, if you tell me what's going on."

She pulled her bra and top up.

"Okay fine, what do you want to know?"

"Where are you keeping him?"

"The sublevel of the pentagon."

"You've been seeing him, late at night. You said he talks about me?"

"Yes he wants to see you but that obviously isn't going to happen."

"Uhh...why not?"

Fitz squinted as if he was trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"You want to see the man who physically attacked you, killed Ginger and sent you off to a foreign country with another sociopath who attacked you. And that was just one encounter."

She got on top of Fitz and straddled him.

"I think you can let me see him, just once, just to talk."

She leaned down and let her lips hover on his.

She could also feel his burgeoning erection, she thought it was hilarious how fast his blood flowed down there.

"And why would I do that?" he panted.

"Because I'm asking nicely."

She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Oh yea?"

Fitz wasn't really sure what he was saying.

She kissed him again.

"So you'll let me go?"

She kissed him again.

"M-hmm."

Fitz paused.

"Wait are you seducing me?"

She froze, like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Cause it's working." he chuckled.

She smiled and kissed him again, deeper this time.

Fitz was eager, he kissed her urgently and pulled her shorts down simultaneously.

As soon as her shorts were off he eased himself into her.

"Oh god that feels good" Fitz breathed out.

Fitz decided to switch positions, he took her from on top of him and laid her flat on the bed.

He rose her hips up to meet his as he knelt in between her legs.

When he was inside her, he began thrusting.

As he was thrusting, he realized he was a little too excited and before he knew it he came.

Olivia cackled as she felt his piping hot liquid flow into her.

"What was that crazy giggle scream moan you did?" he asked out of breath.

"Oh nothing, you've just never came that quick before. I think that's a new record." she smirked.

"Uhm keep making fun of me, I got mine, you didn't, I can leave you here because right now I'm 100% satisfied." he smiled.

"Of course you're satisfied, I mean look who you're with." she boasted.

"You're so cocky."

"Don't be selfish Fitz." she whined.

He pulled out of her.

"Since you're begging." he smirked.

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you Liv and I love our baby you're carrying inside you."

She blushed.

"I love you too and so does our baby girl."

"I really think I want a boy though."

"Just stop. Were having a girl."

He chuckled.

He laid behind her, scooped her into him and wrapped his hands under her so he could reach her center. He held her tightly as he massaged circles around her clit.

Olivia moaned softly until Fitz entered her from behind with his now erect member.

He gently caressed her breast, which caused her to let out a deep breathy gasp.

"Fitz-Kiss me."

Fitz grabbed her face and pulled it around to him so could kiss her. He locked his lips onto her soft and sensually.

Their lips never parted as he thrusted into her hard and fast. They came in conjunction with one another and when their breathing slowed, Olivia needed to make sure Fitz was going to make good on his promise to her.

"It's early do you think anyone heard us?" she chuckled.

"No, I know for a fact Karen and Gerry won't be up until at least…"

Fitz checked the clock.

"Half an hour from now"

"So when are you going to take me to see my father?"

"I'll get you anything you want in the world if you drop this." he plead.

"You made a promise." she reminded.

"I'm sorry I was under the spell of the great Olivia Pope, I can't be held accountable for anything I might have said while under duress."

"So later tonight is what your saying?" she asked matter of factly.

Fitz sighed a loud exaggerated sigh.

"Baby that's not a good idea but unfortunately I promised you I'll take you, so later in the night but I have some conditions." he warned.

"What are your conditions." she asked.

"He's gonna be restrained, obviously. I'm gonna be right there with you and I'm giving you about 90 seconds to converse with him."

"Okay, I guess."

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish by talking to him, do you think you can redeem him?"

"Maybe I can, who knows."

Fitz shook his head and chuckled.

"Well in the meantime, I'm going to shower. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure." she giggled.

Fitz had no idea what Olivia was thinking going to see Rowan but he knew if he didn't let her see him, she would never let it go. He figured a few minutes with Rowan wouldn't kill him.

Olivia waited nervously all day. She spent time in the oval with Abby helping out with the campaign. She did 2 sessions of her yoga class until she got tired and took a nap and when she woke up, she lounged around until evening. She wasn't sure exactly what to say to her father but she figured she would know when she was in front of him. She wasn't sure exactly what she was trying to accomplish by speaking to Rowan but she knew she had to try, if there was any good left in him, maybe Fitz wouldn't feel like he had to kill him.

She was laying around on the couch coddling Rosie, waiting for Fitz to come and get her and take her to the pentagon.

Fitz finally came into the room to pick her up.

"You know Olivia, it's not too late to come to your senses." he stated as he walked over to her.

She pouted.

"Come Rosie let me drop you by Karen, you can sleep with her tonight."

"You know you really spoil her, she gonna have a hard time adjusting when the baby comes." Fitz remarked.

"It's okay, I'm just gonna have 2 babies." she smiled.

"You mean 3, don't forget me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's go. Let me grab some snacks from the kitchen first though."

They dropped Rosie off with Karen, who was already in bed, grabbed the snacks and then headed to the pentagon.

When they arrived at the pentagon Olivia was surprised to see Tom, he was apart of Fitz's detail again.

"Fitz, you didn't tell me Tom was apart of the detail again." she asked.

"Uh yea, they investigated him and he was clean plus we had a little one on one chat and he told me he knew nothing about this whole Rowan mess that was going on and well, I believe him."

"I'm glad, I knew you guys had gotten a close and I know he's your favorite agent so it's good that he's not involved in this mess and I like Tom." she smiled.

"Don't like him too much."

"Shut up."

Fitz laughed in response.

They went down many levels and went through mazes of halls to finally get to the room where Rowan was being kept.

Once they were outside the glass, Olivia stopped at the sight of her father. Rowan was in a straitjacket.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked.

"Well yea, he tried to kill a couple of guards, so I'd say it's very necessary." Fitz snipped.

"Look Olivia I still don't think you should talk to him."

"Then why did you agree." she asked.

"I didn't want you to be angry with me anymore."

"I'm not angry with you, I promise and I'm sorry, my two week silent treatment was a little harsh." she chuckled.

"A lot harsh."

"Shut up."

Fitz sighed, his voice was full of worry.

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna talk to him. I'll let you know when to let me out. Okay."

"Okay." Fitz replied hesitantly.

The guards opened the door and let her in.

He was seated at the table in the center of the room.

Olivia walked over to the table nervously and sat on the opposite side of him. She pulled the snacks out of her purse and handed them over to him.

"I brought those for you, something to snack on."

Rowan didn't reply. Olivia sat awkwardly as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

He just stared at her menacingly. His stare was so icy it made Fitz feel uncomfortable and he wasn't even in the room.

"So after 2 weeks of asking for you to come and see me you've finally seen fit to gift me with your presence." he began.

"I didn't know you wanted to see me, I found out earlier that they had you here." she said timidly.

He chuckled his sinister chuckle.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."

They were silent again.

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked.

Rowan bursted into full blown laughter.

"Well I had a message for you, one that I didn't trust your boyfriend to pass on as thoroughly as I would like."

"What did you need to tell me?"

"Well firstly I would like to congratulate you, it seems like Fitzgerald is taking great care of you, you are positively glowing."

He smiled.

"Thank you." he seemed like he was being genuine so she smiled back.

"Is it a boy or girl?" he asked.

"I'm not sure as yet."

She shrugged.

"I can't decide if I want to find out now or wait until the baby is born."

He chuckled at what she said.

"You can't wait until the baby is born silly."

"Why not?" she asked.

Fitz listened intently from the other side of the glass. The conversation was a little bizarre.

"Because the baby won't be born?" he said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Olivia, that baby is never going to see the light of day."

"And why is that?"

"Okay it's time to get her out of there, I knew this was a terrible fucking idea." Fitz instructed the guards.

"Because Olivia if it's the last thing I do, I will cut that baby out of your belly and I will watch you bleed to death but not before I give your precious president a front row seat." he said angrily.

"How could you say that? I'm your daughter."

"You are no daughter of mine. You are a disappointment, you have broken my heart." he yelled.

"Really how did I break you heart?" she screamed back.

"You let him take me! Take everything I have worked for since I was a boy! My entire life, everything that meant anything to me, you made him take it from me. You didn't care that I was your father, you didn't stand up for me. So I won't care that you are my daughter. As far as I'm concerned my daughter is dead. I don't have a daughter anymore. I have protected you and coddled you for as long as I remember. No more Olivia. You thought I was a monster before-"

Fitz walked into the room at the same time.

"Come on Olivia let's go." Fitz said sternly.

"Fitz let me talk to him."

"Why he's already shown you that he's not going to be a father to you, stop trying to make him one."

Rowan chuckled.

"I am going to take everything from you, the way you took everything from me." he directed towards Fitz.

"Is that so, how are you going to do that in that comfy little straitjacket you have on?"

"I won't have this on when I walk out of here."

"It's good to have hopes and dreams Rowan. Olivia let's go!"

Olivia got up out of her seat to walk over to Fitz.

"You are going to let me out of here because if you don't your mother will die."

Olivia stopped mid step.

"What are you talking about, she's already dead. You did that."

"Did I." he smirked.

"I saw you kill her." Olivia cried.

"Olivia please don't listen to anything he's saying." Fitz urged. He was beside her, holding her hand, trying to get her out of the room.

"You saw her going into hypovolemic shock Oliva, from excessive blood loss. That was when I sent you to you're room to pack your things, I had one of my agents take her to the hospital. She survived."

"That's impossible." Olivia choked out.

"You don't have to believe me I'll bring her to you, I'm the only one who knows where she is being kept."

"You expect me to believe that?" Olivia asked.

"You can believe what you want. I have been here for 2 weeks and 2 days, I visit your mother every 2 weeks with enough food to last her until I visit again. It takes the average human being about 3 days at best to survive without water, three weeks without food. I haven't visited her in 2 weeks and 3 days. That means that any reserve water that she might have had would have been used up 3 days ago."

"I don't believe you."

"It's okay that you don't believe me Olivia. You're boyfriend can kill me and in doing so inadvertently kill your mother, who will die of dehydration. Or you can let me walk out of here and I can have her dropped off to you and then be on my merry way. But know this, once you get your mother, I kill take that baby and then I will kill you and then I will kill his children and then I will watch him kill himself. And if I die in here, I will be content to know that your pathetic mother is dead too. Let me know what you decide because the clock is ticking." Rowan said smugly.

"Fitz won't let you out of here." Olivia cried.

"Well that's up to you. Convince him, although I am curious to see how your relationship will survive if he doesn't let me out. knowing that he killed your mother because Olivia, she has barely a day left, if she's resourceful." Rowan chuckled.

Olivia could feel the heat radiating off of Fitz's body.

Suddenly Fitz let go of her hand and stormed over to Rowan. He grabbed him by the throat and squeezed.

"You do not threaten her or my children. Let's be clear, the only reason you are still breathing is because I am allowing it. Sit there, shut up and wait for me to kill you!" Fitz screamed angrily.

Rowan was fighting for air but Fitz was grabbing his neck tighter.

"Fitz stop-" Olivia grabbed onto his arm and Fitz let him go.

Rowan fell to the floor, gasping for air.

Fitz held on to Olivia's hand and walked her calm out of the room.

They didn't say anything on their way back to the car. Fitz's face was stone hard the entire time.

Olivia had never seen Fitz have an outburst like that before, it made his temper tantrums at her seem inconsequential.

She sat silently as they rode to the white house, she was still in shock, she didn't know what to believe.

When they arrived at the white house, Fitz ordered the agents to take her to the residence. He still hadn't said a word to her.

"Fitz please talk to me." she said it loud enough for him to hear but he ignored her and walked off with his agents but then she saw him stop and face her.

"This is your fault. You did this Olivia. Why couldn't you just leave it alone like I asked you huh and you know that worst part about all of this is that you believe him. You believe him, you know he's a liar and you believe him. I can see the hope in your eyes you think she's alive."

He paused.

"She's dead Olivia. You saw it happen and now we are ruined because make no mistake Olivia, I am going to kill him and you will never forgive me because apart of you believes that in killing him I will have killed your mother."

"But what if he's telling the truth." she cried.

"He's not." Fitz screamed.

"What if he is, then she will die."

Fitz didn't reply, he turned around and left with his agents.

"Don't walk away from me Fitz." she screamed but he didn't turn around.

She went to the residence and once she got in the room she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

Fitz went back to the oval with Tom and some other agents. He called Huck and asked him to come to the white house and he asked Tom to gather the agents he had used to help find Olivia. Not all of the agents were able to come on such short notice but most were.

When they all gathered in the oval office Fitz began.

"This is everything he had on Rowan Pope."

He handed a bunch of files Huck and Tom

"I need you guys to find Marie Pope. she is supposed to have died about 20 years ago but he claims he has her.I don't believe he has her but I also don't think it'll hurt to search. If he's saying she only has hours left but he thinks he can deliver her to us before that then she can't be far. Search all of his whereabouts, search his home and the agency headquarters. If he does have her, she's probably in some sort of bunker -cabin -prison, I'm not sure but if she is alive and this isn't just some big joke we don't have a lot of time." Fitz instructed.

"Sir we will do everything we can to find her." Tom promised.

"That's if there's anyone to find Tom."

Tom and the agents walked out, Huck followed but Fitz called him back.

"Huck can I talk to you for a moment."

"Yes sir.' Huck replied.

"I know you're loyal to Olivia but I need you to promise not to tell her about this. I don't want to get her hopes up more than they are already if this goes awry."

"Okay sir, I understand." Huck said quickly and walked out.

Fitz sat impatiently in the oval, waiting to hear from Tom and Huck. He had agents at the pentagon interrogating Rowan, he did it more out of spite than to actually get any information because he was pretty sure Rowan was impervious to torture.

The agents spread out into teams and searched different places Rowan like to hide out and one by one they reported no findings.

As much as Fitz didn't want to admit it he had a little hope as well but the more the agents sent their reports, the more he felt ridiculous for hoping, even if only for a minute that Olivia could get her mother back.

He put his coat on and ordered the guards to escort him back to the pentagon.

It was approaching sunrise and Olivia had spent all night waiting for Fitz, calling him and texting him. She tried to go the the oval but the agents stationed in the residence wouldn't allow her.

She spent all night fretting and agonizing over the possibility that her father was telling the truth. She also knew that if there was anyway she could convince Fitz to let him out and he hurt Karen or Gerry, he would never forgive her and if Rowan hurt Fitz, she knew there was no way she would ever forgive herself.

She had been shaking back and forth for hours until she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and dropped to the ground in a loud wail. The 2 guards stationed in front of her bedroom door came running in immediately.

" , Ms. Pope, are you okay?"

They say her on the ground, holding her stomach.

"No, something's wrong- the baby. This isn't suppose to happen." she cried.

One of the guards scooped her up in his arms and hurried with her to the ambulance.

Within minutes she was at the James Madison hospital.

When Fitz on his way to the pentagon he got a call from Huck.

"Huck what do you have?"

"Sir I found her?"

"What?" Fitz asked shocked

"She was in an underground room in the backyard of his home."

"You're serious? How did you find her."

"Sir I used to work for Rowan before Olivia saved me, I knew how much he loved putting people in holes so that's the first thing I looked for. I'm taking her to James Madison hospital right now, from what I can tell she's severely dehydrated and malnourished."

"Oh god Huck, I don't even know how to repay you for this." Fitz uttered.

"No need Sir, anything for Olivia." Huck spoke into the phone and then hung up.

Fitz chuckled, he really couldn't believe it. He instructed his agent to change routes and head to James Madison hospital.

He didn't want to tell Olivia until he had seen her mom and knew what sort of condition she was in but he did want to call and apologize for yelling at her.

He called the first time and she didn't pick up. He thought maybe she was upset with him for ignoring her calls so he tried again but still no answer. He figured if she was sleeping the sound of the phone should have woken her up.

He decided it could wait, he would see her soon anyways. The ride from the pentagon to James Madison wasn't a long one.

On his way there, he called Huck just to see how far away from the hospital he was and they were roughly the same distance away.

When Fitz got to the hospital, there was press there and he was annoyed because he wasn't sure how they found out that he was coming. They entered through the back entrance to avoid all the reporters.

Once Fitz was in the hospital he headed to the emergency ward, when he got there he was astonished to see the 2 guards he ordered not to leave their bedroom door, standing in front of a hospital door.

He had seen other guards but he just assumed they were his, but these two he were sure were Olivia's guards.

"Why are you 2 here, I thought I ordered you to stay by 's side." he asked confused.

"Sir, Ms. Pope had an incident and he brought her here for medical attention." one of the guards replied.

"She what? Where is she?" Fitz panicked

"Inside Sir." they stepped away from the door so he could enter.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N - The Marie/Maya in this story isn't the same as the character in the show, they do not look the same either.**

When Fitz entered Olivia was on the bed sleeping.

He walked over to her slowly. He didn't know if he should wake her but he needed to know what happened so he went and called the agents in the room.

"What happened? Where are her doctors?" he asked worried.

"We heard her cry out in the room so we went in and found her on the floor holding her stomach so we took her here immediately. I believe the doctors are running tests."

"What! And no one thought to call me?"

Both agents were silent.

"When did you bring her in?"

"About an hour ago sir." One of the agents responded.

"Fitz-"

Fitz turned around and hurried to her side.

"Livie what happened? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

The agents about face and left quickly.

"I think so, the doctors are still running tests but she did an ultrasound and she said everything looks normal."

Fitz left out a huge sigh of relief.

He had his hands wrapped tightly around hers.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel normal, it doesn't hurt anymore. I'm actually just really tired."

"And the doctors don't know what cause the pain?" He asked.

"No that's what they're trying to figure out."

"Why didn't you call me Livie, you were the last person I expected to be here and this happened over an hour ago."

"I'm sorry I honestly thought the agents were gonna call you."

He kissed her stomach and then her cheek.

"As long as both of you are alright."

She smiled.

"Look Fitz about what you said last night, you were right. I shouldn't have gone to see him, I've been thinking about why I wanted to go in the first place and I guess it was because I needed closure. I know I put you in a difficult spot and I just wanted you to know that whatever you choose to do with him, I'll stand by your decision."

"I'm sorry for the way I yelling at you last night, there was no excuse for it. I just hate the way he treats. You are such an amazing person and it annoys the fuck out of me that he can't see that."

"It's okay, I'm never gonna see him again anyways and I can understand why you'd be annoyed I am a little stubborn." She smiled.

"A little?" He smirked.

"Don't push it." She chuckled.

Fitz sighed.

"I'm really glad you and the baby are okay."

"Me too."

"Olivia you need to relax, why don't you go to a spa resort or something you know, go get pampered instead of stressing yourself out."

"That's sounds fun, I don't know who would go with me though, Abby's busy 24/7 with the campaign." She noted.

Fitz thought now was the perfect time to tell her about her mother, he wanted to see Marie first but he thought maybe he should tell Olivia first.

"Olivia I have something I need to tell you."

"No me first." She smiled widely.

"Okay let me hear it."

"I know the sex of the baby."

"What! I thought you said we were gonna find out together." Fitz whined.

"I know but the doctor thought I knew and told me inadvertently."

"Oh god, don't tell me yet, let me just mentally prepare myself."

Fitz took a few dramatic deep breaths.

"Okay I'm ready."

"It's a girl." she announced excitedly.

Fitz mouth fell open and curved into a smile.

"A girl?"

"Yes our baby girl."

"You know what that means right." Fitz jumped up.

"Nope, that's not what it means Fitz."

"Daddy's girl!" He said excitedly.

Olivia laughed as he showered her with kisses all over her face and belly.

"Does that mean you're gonna start baby shopping and decorating the nursery now." Fitz asked.

"That's exactly what it means, you know I didn't watch 2 seasons of home decorator for nothing you know."

"I want to help with everything okay."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she smiled.

"Get some rest, I'm gonna go talk to the doctor."

He kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She whispered.

Fitz waited until she had fallen asleep and then had one of the agents summon the doctor.

When the doctor walked in it was an older Indian woman.

"Hi I'm doctor Prateek, it's an honor to meet you Mr. President.."

"Hi doctor, thank you for caring for my fiancée."

They shook hands.

"So doctor do you know what caused this?" Fitz asked worried.

"We can't say for sure, all the initial test came back with positive results. There was no bleeding so that is a great ultrasound shows that the baby is still fully active and right on track. She told me that she recently did a tubal ligation reversal procedure so that is of some concern to me. Were are going to keep her overnight just as a precaution, she can go home in the morning. I'm going to recommend bed rest for a few days and she can return to normal activities within a week. I'll schedule a check up for a week from now to make sure everything is still good shape."

"Do you think it could be stress that caused this, she's been really stressed out lately?"

"Stress manifest itself differently in everyone both physically and mentally, especially in pregnant women so that makes it difficult for us to say for sure, but if she is having a hard time I would suggest helping her find ways to destress with yoga or the spa maybe."

Fitz chuckled.

"I told her she needed to take a trip to the spa a few minutes ago."

"Don't try to steal my job now Mr. President." Doctor Prateek replied jokingly.

"Don't worry Sir, she will be okay and so will the baby."

Fitz smiled and shook the doctor's hand once more before the doctor made her exit. He checked back on Olivia and she was still fast asleep.

He stepped out of the room only to find Huck walking over to the room.

"Sir, she's being treated by the doctors now."

"How is she? Is it bad?"

"She'll make it, apparently Rowan used to have doctors give her check ups while he had her locked up so she isn't in bad condition, she's just dehydrated and lacking nutrients. The doctor said within a few hours we should be able to speak to her."

Fitz let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, by then Olivia will be awake."

"Is she okay? I heard that she was taken here?"

"Yea she okay, she's just resting right now."

"Okay." Huck nodded.

Fitz called Karen and Gerry just to let them know everything was okay and then went back to Olivia's room and fell asleep in the chair by her bed.

About 6 hours later, Huck came back and woke Fitz up.

"What time is it?" he asked Huck.

Huck checked his watch.

"It's almost 2:30pm."

"Wow I was asleep for a long time. Olivia never woke up?"

"When I was here earlier the doctors woke her up to check something but then she went back to bed right after." Huck responded.

"Okay great." Fitz yawned.

"Sir, the doctors said we can see Marie now."

Fitz jumped up.

"Alright let's go."

Huck walked Fitz to Marie's room. Fitz was a little nervous, he didn't know what to expect.

When he looked through the glass, he could see her sitting up on the bed, hooked up to several IV drips. She looked pale and very skinny but still strong.

Fitz knocked on the door.

"Come in." the voice sang.

Fitz walked in.

"Hello Marie, I'm Fitzgerald."

She looked up at him, confused.

"Hi Fitzgerald."

Fitz was thrown off by the fact that she had an English accent.

"How are you Marie? How do you feel?" Fitz asked.

"Why do you care? I know Eli probably sent you here to take me back after he almost made me die of dehydration." she said angrily.

"Oh you think I work for Eli?"

"Don't you? why else would all these guards be here?"

"Because I'm the president." Fitz smiled.

Marie palmed her face embarrassed at how she was speaking to him.

"I'm so sorry, I haven't kept up with current events, the last president I know was Reagan,I just thought-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it all." Fitz assured her.

"Wait, how do you know me?"

"We have Eli in custody, he tried to use your life as a bargaining chip for his release."

"Please don't tell me you released him." she asked teary eyed.

"We didn't. When he told me about you, I figured he wasn't keeping you far so I sent some agents to search his whereabouts and thankfully we were able to find you."

Marie was started crying, Fitz reached over a hugged her and patted her back.

"It's okay Marie, it's okay."

"You have to be careful, he's completely mental he'll find a way out."

"Trust me I know, that's why he won't be locked up for long."

Marie understood what Fitz was implying and nodded in agreement, they both wanted him dead.

Fitz let her go and sat back in his chair.

"Can you tell me what happened? Because according to public records you are deceased."

"About 20 years ago, I found out who Eli really was and I made plans to run off with my daughter. He found out and we got into a big fight, he stabbed me and I passed out."

Marie showed Fitz the neck scar.

"When I woke up, I was in a room, that's where he's been keeping me for the last 20 years and he sent my poor daughter away to boarding school and I haven't seen her since." Marie's voice broke.

"All I have is a picture of her. It's in the trousers that I wore here, I can show you if you'd like." she asked.

"Yes I would like to see it."

Fitz handed her the pair of folded pants that were on the table.

She reached in the pocket and handed him a folded piece of paper that seemed to be cut out of a newspaper.

"After pleading with him for about 15 years, he finally gave me this picture of her about 5 years ago."

It was a picture of Olivia from a newspaper article.

"He hasn't told you anything about her." Fitz asked.

"No, no matter how much a I begged. As soon as I get out of here I'm gonna have to find her. Can you help me? I know you must be a busy man but please I have to find her."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope."

"Yes, that's her , you know her?" Marie asked surprised.

"Yes Olivia and I are actually really close."

"Tell me about her, is she alright? Is she happy?"

"She's great. I can't wait for you to see her." Fitz smiled.

"She knows I'm here."

"I haven't told her yet, I just wanted to make sure that you were actually her mother and not another one of Rowan's sick jokes."

"I understand."

She paused.

"So how long have you and my daughter been together?" Marie asked.

FItz smiled widely.

"How did you know?"

"Please, the way you smiled when you talk about her, I might have been in a hole for 20 years but I'm not dense."

He chuckled.

"I'm surprised at how much you two are alike Marie."

She laughed.

"My friends and family used to call me Maya, I prefer that to Marie."

"Okay Maya."

"Alike, how? I was afraid that if Eli raised her, he would raised her to be cold and heartless like him."

"She's the opposite. She's an amazing woman, she's kind and compassionate and the smartest person I've ever met. She's also very beautiful, I can see now that she gets that from you."

Marie smiled.

"You are her boyfriend,fiancé, husband?"

"Fiancé." he replied.

"Do I have any grandbabies?"

"We have one on the way."

"Really? Granddaughter or grandson?" she asked cheerfully.

"Granddaughter, we actually just found out a few hours ago."

"How far along is she?"

"6 months"

Marie got teary eyed again.

"That means that I can get to see the birth of my grandchild." she said happily.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"She's here but she's sleeping. As soon as she wakes up I'll take her over to see you."

"Okay. Has she ever mentioned me?"

"Not often, it's too emotional for her but whenever she did open up to me she only spoke highly of you. She told me you were a great mother, you were kind, gentle and beautiful."

"I have to ask you something?" Marie began.

"Sure"

"Olivia saw when Eli stabbed me, did he ever tell her that I didn't die."

"No he didn't until yesterday. He'd been asking to speak to her since I captured him a couple weeks ago but I decided against it but then I let it slip in while conversing with her and she insisted on seeing him. He kind of sprung it on her and told her that if she didn't convince me to release him, you would die. She was shocked at first and she believed him but I convinced her not to because I knew he was a liar so at this point I'm pretty sure she doesn't believe you're alive but I don't think she will be as shocked when I tell her you are because I knew she was hoping Rowan was telling the truth."

"That bloody bastard. It killed me everyday to know what she was at his mercy. I wish I had found a way to get her away from him."

"If it makes you feel any better, he wasn't really around. He sent her to boarding school after boarding school and then college. So he wasn't around her everyday."

"I never thought I would be glad she went to boarding school until he locked me away." She chuckled humorlessly..

"Can I ask you something ?"

"Go ahead."

"Olivia never told me you had a accent? Where are you from?"

"Don't worry Mr. President, I am American."

Fitz chuckled.

"Friends and family call me Fitz."

"Fitz, I was born in New York but I when I was a young girl I moved to London with my family. After college at Oxford I came here."

"I went to Oxford as well." Fitz added.

"An Oxford man, It seems that unlike me my daughter has great taste in men." She chuckled.

"Olivia never told me where her family originated from, you seem to be of mixed origins."

Fitz noticed that Maya was lighter than Olivia, her hair was straighter as well, her cheekbones looked just like Olivia but her lips were thinner.

"My mother was an Ethiopian immigrant named Liya Darie, my father was native american from the Cherokee tribe his name was Yona White. My mother was a free spirit considering the time period she grew up in, she liked to travel a lot and eventually made her way to New York where she met my father. They lived in the city for a time but when her family in Ethiopia moved to England, she convinced my dad to move there from New York."

"Wow, Cherokee and Ethiopian, that's amazing and definitely unique."

"My name is actually Mari, it's hebrew it means 'wished for child' but I adopted the nickname Maya in England. Where are you from? Fitz? Is that short for Fitzgerald?"

"Yes, Fitzgerald Grant." He replied.

"So I take it you're family is Scottish."

"And French" He added with a smile.

Maya was about to say something else when Huck walked in the room.

"Sir, Olivia's awake and asking for you."

Fitz got up.

"Thanks Huck."

Huck was about to leave when Fitz stopped him.

"Maya this is the agent that found you." Fitz said.

"Huck. I really want to thank you for rescuing me from that hellhole. I don't think there is anyway I can repay you." Maya said gratefully.

Huck nodded and smiled.

Fitz almost turned over, he never saw Huck smile before.

"I'll be right back Maya."

She nodded nervously.

Fitz left and went back to Olivia's room.

As he walked pass the glass he realized she talking to Abby, Harrison and Quinn.

He walked in.

"Hey Fitz." Olivia said.

Abby, Harrison and Quinn, greeted him as well.

Fitz wasn't exactly sure how tell Olivia what he had to say.

"Can I talk to Olivia alone." He ended with a small smile just so they didn't take offense.

"Sure." Abby and Harrison said in unison.

Fitz waited as they left.

"Hey Livie, how are you feeling?"

"Good, I'm hungry though"

"I'll send one of the guards to get you something to eat, what would you like?"

"I honestly am craving Jamaican food, is that weird?" She chuckled.

"Okay, give me a second let me tell them."

Fitz stepped outside the room and gave the agent instruction to get Olivia's food and he also gave him one of his credit cards.

When he was done, he went back to Olivia's side.

"Livie there is something important I have to tell you."

"What is it? They can't find the Jamaican place or something." She chuckled.

"No, not quite but it's pretty big news so I just wanted to give you a heads up."

She took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready I think, is it bad?" She asked nervously.

"No, it's great."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Remember what your father said about your mother."

"Uhm yea." She replied nervously, she felt her heartbeat speed up but she tried to calm herself because knew it was unrealistic to hope for her mother to be alive after 20 years.

"Well I sent a team of agents to search all of Rowan's whereabout for her. I didn't believe him but I had to be sure because I knew how important your mother was to you."

He saw her breath quicken.

"I found her Livie, she alive and she's here."

Olivia was silent. He could tell she was processing what he said to her.

He walked closer and held her hand.

"She wants to meet you and her granddaughter."

He saw a lone tear roll down her cheek.

"Aww come on Livie don't cry."

He wiped it away.

"I know, I just can't believe it, this can't be real."

"It is, she's waiting for you, she's actually pretty nervous." He chuckled.

"Can you take me to her?"

"Of course." He said softly.

He helped her out of the bed and they walked back to Maya's room. When they were just outside of Maya's room, Olivia stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I-I'm just nervous."

"It's okay, she's the same person you remember from 20 years ago." Fitz chuckled.

Olivia took a few deep breaths.

Fitz opened the door for her.

"Wait Fitz close the door." she whispered.

Fitz closed it and stepped over to her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered back.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous. This morning I thought she was dead but now she's alive, I don't know I'm-" she used her hand to fan her face.

"Livie I promise you, it's okay. There is nothing to be nervous about."

"You're right, I've been dreaming about this forever and now it's finally happening and I'm freaking out so let's just go." she smiled shyly.

Fitz opened the door and this time she followed.

She stepped into the room and the second she saw her mom she dashed into her arms.

"Oh my god Mom-!" she cried, but they were happy tears.

"My beautiful girl, I never thought I would see you again." Maya sobbed.

"Me either."

Fitz took that as his cue to give them some privacy and stepped out the room and locked the door.

They embraced each other for a long time, neither of them wanted to let go.

When they finally did, Olivia sat on the chair by the bed holding on tightly to her mom's hand.

"I can't explain what it means to have you here right now. I didn't think this was possible." Olivia began.

"Livie I'm so sorry, I couldn't be there for you all these years. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you from that demon." Maya said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay I'm just so happy you're here right now. How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Olivia asked as her hands trembled.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine, tell me about you. You're pregnant Olive, Fitzgerald told me you have a little poppet baking in there." Maya announced excitedly.

Olivia smiled widely.

"Yea, I'm so excited and now that you'll be here when I give birth." her voice broke. "Words can't explain."

"I know Olive. When I was locked away I often imagined having grandchildren and now it's happening. I'm so excited, I can't wait." Maya squealed as she clapped her hands together in a quick light motion.

They stared quietly at each other for a few moments, both processing each other presence.

"So Olive, tell me about you, I have missed 20 years my darling. I want to hear every detail."

Olivia chuckled, Maya was the only one who called her Olive and it made her laugh everytime.

"Mom my life isn't that interesting, I'd much rather hear about you."

"Oh darling, always so modest. You are engaged to the president and you too are expecting, I'm sure you have a few stories to tell." Maya chuckled.

Olivia palmed her face embarrassingly, her cheeks red.

"Fitz and I met when I managed his presidential campaign back in 2007." Olivia began nervously. She didn't know how her mother would react to the news that she was with Fitz while he was married but she decided to tell her.

"After a few months of working together we developed feelings for each other and then one thing led to another and we slept together but-"

"He was married." Her mother finished.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Olive a handsome man like that running for president has to be married."

"I'm so sorry mom, I shouldn't have-"

"Would you have done things differently if you had the chance to do it again?" Maya asked.

Olivia thought long and hard.

"I don't think I could because that would mean I wouldn't have him in my life and that's not an option for me, I really love him mom, so much." she cried softly.

Maya caressed her her cheek.

"Olive, you know you're mumsy. I am on your side no matter what, no need to apologize dear. Matters of the heart a particularly delicate and ought not to be judged by anyone."

Olivia felt fresh tears sting her eyes.

"Thank you for saying that, I've always felt so guilty for taking him from his wife and it doesn't help that dad hates me for it."

"Your father is incapable of love dear, so do not expect him to understand it and after all the atrocities that madman has committed, he should be last to open his mouth and condemn you."

Olivia chuckled softly.

"I guess he is a little 'holier than thou' isn't he?" Olivia remarked.

"That's quite the understatement. I have had to listen to his nonsensical soliloquies every 2 weeks for the past 2 decades, can you even fathom the ear bleeds that it led too."

Olivia burst out laughing but Maya was a little more solemn.

"That's not the father I wanted for you Olive. A man so cruel, sadistic and bloodthirsty. He wasn't always that way, he didn't show me who he really was until after you were born, the older you got the worse he became."

"Mom it's okay, he's locked up." Olivia tried to assure her.

"I know, I just wished I had given you a better life, a happier one."

"I love you mom." Olivia uttered as she got up and hugged Maya tightly.

"I love you too sweet girl and I love my grandbaby." Maya smiled.

She cleared her throat.

"Enough tears, finished telling me about how you met fitzgerald." Marie chuckled.

Olivia wiped her eyes.

"Oh yea, Fitz." she chuckled.

"We carried on for months. I told myself that if he was elected I would end the relationship but it was easier said than done. He tried to leave his wife but I wouldn't let him. I got the courage to leave when I found out I was pregnant."

"I have another grandchild?" Maya asked surprised.

"I had an abortion, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't have a child with him while he was married and that's when I ended it. When I left him and my job at the white house, I started my own crisis management firm, it's actually pretty successful."

"Of course it is, look who runs it."

Olivia smiled at the compliment.

"I worked at O.P.A, which by the way stands for Olivia Pope and Associates, the associates are my really close friends Abby and Harrison, Quinn and Huck also work there. After a while, I ended up having to manage some sort of crisis at the white house and I got close with Fitz again until we had a big fight"

Maya was about to say something.

"Don't ask." Olivia warned playfully.

"Hey, I haven't said anything yet." Maya smiled.

"We didn't speak until he divorced his wife, we ended up at the same dinner, I was there with a date but don't mind that."

Maya squealed.

"Uhm Huck my tech guy called me and told me Fitz was in trouble so I ran over to his car and a sniper shot us both."

Maya gasped.

"What?"

"Don't worry." Olivia said quickly.

"We both healed quickly, it's fine, trust me." Olivia assured.

"Olivia you gave me a fright."

"Sorry, I couldn't skip that part it's central to the story." she chuckled softly.

Maya massaged her temples.

"Where is you get shot?"

"In my back, Fitz got shot in the arm." Olivia replied.

"Give me a heart attack, why don't you." Maya smacked her arm lightly.

Olivia was quiet.

"Well don't stop now, I'm much too invested." Maya urged.

"Fitz was there for me everyday, while I recovered. He helped me through it and then on my birthday last year he proposed. We actually conceived the baby at that time."

Maya chuckled.

Olivia was about to tell her what Rowan did to her but she decided against it because she didn't want to cause her mom anymore grief.

"And 6 months later, here we are." she exclaimed.

They heard a knock on the door. It was Tom with her Jamaican food.

"Yay food, I was starving. You know I literally just realized Fitz left." Olivia chuckled.

She went and collected the food from Tom.

"Thank you Tom, where is Fitz?"

"He's speaking with Mr. Beene." Tom replied.

"This is a lot of food, do you mind asking him if he wants to come and eat?"

"No problem Ms. Pope."

"Thanks again Tom."

Tom nodded and went to fetch Fitz.

Olivia brought the food back to her mom.

"I ordered Jamaican food, let's see what they brought."

She searched through the bag.

"Mom what would you like?"

"Do you have Oxtails? I dated a jamaican man once before you know." Maya chuckled.

"Of course I have oxtails, that's Fitz's favorite."

Just as she mentions Fitz, he walked in.

"Hi ladies, you summoned me?" Fitz smiled.

"Yea I wanted to see what you wanted to eat, Tom bought a lot of stuff."

"Do you have that thing we had last time?"

"You mean oxtails?" Olivia asked.

"Yea."

Fitz pulled up a chair beside Olivia and took a plate and started eating along with Olivia and Maya.

"Fitz where are Karen and Gerry?"Olivia asked.

"They're at home, with the media storm outside I didn't think it would be good for them to come but they know you're alright."

"Mom by the way, Karen and Gerry are Fitzgerald's children."

"Oh okay I look forward to meeting them." Maya remarked.

"They're great kids, you'll love them." Olivia added.

They sat, ate and chatted for hours until Olivia had to head back to her room for the doctor the check her once more and to sleep. She wasn't allowed to sleep in Maya's room overnight, hospital policies.

Once the doctors finished examining her, she made herself comfortable on the bed, with Fitz by her side. They arranged two beds together so they both could lay comfortably together.

Fitz spooned Olivia with his hand gently caressing her stomach. They laid for a while, listening to each other breath when Olivia broke the silence.

"Fitz are you up?"

"Yea."

She turned and faced him, they were nose to nose.

"I love you Fitz, so much. I can't believe you actually found her for me. You mean the world to me and I appreciate everything you do for me, no matter how big or small and I am so happy that I'm having your baby." Olivia's voice was full of sentiment.

Fitz rose his hand and caressed her cheek in gentle downward strokes.

"I love you too Livie and I just want you to be happy and I would do anything in my power to keep a smile on your beautiful face." Fitz smiled softly.

"Saying stuff like that's gonna get you kissed, c'mere daddy." she grabbed his face and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

When they broke the kiss, they returned to their spooning position and they both fell asleep shortly after.


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning Olivia was the first to wake up. Once she freshened up, she woke Fitz.

She stood over him as she shook him gently until he opened his eyes lazily.

"Good morning sweet cakes." she greeted.

"Morning Livie, what time is it?" his voice was raspy.

"It is 7:10 am." she smiled.

He sat up.

"You need to go home. They need you at the white house, I get discharged at noon so I'm gonna hang out with my mom for a little while then I'm going to come home and shower and then I'm gonna come back here."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you until you get discharged?" he asked.

"No babe, it's okay. I feel great but there are a few things we need to talk about…" she trailed off.

"Okay what's going on?"

He stood up and stretched.

"Is it okay if my mom stays at the white house, just for now?"

"Is that seriously a question?" she chuckled.

"I just wanted to run it by you first to make sure we're on the same page. Eventually I think I'm going to give her my apartment but for right now I think she needs to interact with people, she's been by herself for almost 20 years, I don't want her to feel lonely."

"I agree, I'll have the aides get a room prepared for her."

He walked over a kissed her temple and caressed her bump.

"How's she doing in there?" he asked.

"She's behaving." Olivia chuckled softly. "Let's see if she'll move for you?"

She traced soft circles over her stomach until she felt a familiar flutter in her stomach. She guided Fitz hand to where the movement was and watched his lips curve into a smile when he felt the soft movement.

"I feel her." he uttered softly.

A cheeky grin crept across Olivia's face.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I just still can't believe you found her, I can't believe you looked for her even after you told me you didn't believe him."

"I didn't believe him but I know how much your mom meant to you and I wouldn't forgive myself if I just dismissed the possibility of her being alive without even searching for her."

"Why didn't you tell me you were searching for her?" she asked softly.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up, especially if I didn't find her."

"But you did and you've made me very happy. I feel as if I'm going to burst open just from pure joy." she said coyly.

"That's how it should always be." he whispered just before kissing her softly on the lips.

She couldn't hold back the wide grin that was on full display across her lips.

"Go before I tie you up and keep you here."

FItz chuckled.

"Alright bye, I love you."

"I love you too Fitz."

Once Fitz left and she had the leftovers from the Jamaican food she had yesterday, she made her way to her mom's hospital room.

She walked into the room to find her mom eating breakfast.

"Good morning mama." she greeted.

"Morning Olive." Maya smiled.

"You know Olivie, last time I saw you, you were 12 and tiny, I still can't get used to your baby bump, for 6 months it's small just like I carried small with you."

"That happened to you too, I was going crazy thinking why my bump wasn't bigger."

Maya laughed.

"Yes, people weren't able to tell I was pregnant for a long time, it was quite frustrating."

"How are you feeling today mom?"

"I feel quite lovely actually, the doctor said they might be able to release me tomorrow."

Olivia smiled.

"That's great I wanted to talk to you about a few things though. "

"Go ahead darling."

"Well, I was thinking you could come live with me and FItz at the white house but if you don't want to do that you could live at my apartment, whichever you're more comfortable with." Olivia suggested.

"I think I've had certainly a lot of time to myself so I'd love to live with you after all we have 20 years of catching up do to." Maya chuckled.

"Great, I was thinking the same thing. I think that as soon as you're ready we should probably go shopping for you."

"I think I would love that a great deal, I'm interested to see what life fashion has taken in the 20 years I have been absent."

Olivia smiled.

"Also you could help me plan my wedding, Fitz insisted on me hiring a wedding planner but I want it to be small, I don't think I need a planner." Olivia suggested.

"I would love nothing more than to help you plan your wedding. I think it would be something really fun for us to work on together, I'm still trying to wrap my head around that fact that I'll even get to be there."

"I know right." Olivia said excitedly.

"Honestly, if it were up to Fitz we would have been married years ago but I kept saying no or putting it off and I guess it paid off because now you're able to be there."

"Where is Fitzgerald anyways?" Maya asked.

"Oh, I told him to go back to the white house and freshen up, he was a lot to do and I didn't want to keep him for it any longer."

"Oh okay." Maya remarked.

"Good job on that one by the way, he's got a smashing head of hair."

"Mom?" Olivia laughed.

"What?" Maya chuckled.

"The doctor said I can check out at noon, so I'm gonna go to the white house for a few hours just to make sure everything is prepared for you."

"I meant to ask you this yesterday, why are you in here, at first I thought you were just visiting but when I say you in a hospital gown yesterday I realized…" Maya trailed off.

"Mom it's nothing, I just had a little scare, that's all."

"What caused it?" Maya questioned.

"The doctors aren't sure."

"But you are."

Olivia hated how she couldn't get anything past her mom.

She sighed.

"I went to visit Rowan when I found out FItz had him and he had a few less than polite words for me and I think I probably dwelled on them to much and I got stomach pains." Olivia said hesitantly.

"What did he say?" Maya asked concerned, she knew Olivia wasn't telling her everything.

"Mom it's okay-"

"Olive I want to know." Maya said softly.

OLivia relented.

"He basically told me I was dead to him because I let Fitzgerald shut down his agency and take him into custody."

"But that's not all?"

"He threatened, well not really threatened, he promised to kill my baby and Fitzgerald's other children and me to get back at Fitz."

"Oh dear lord." Maya whispered more to herself than Olivia.

"Then me and Fitz got into a little fight because he told me not to go in the first place, it was just a mess of a night."

"Well he's right, you shouldn't have gone, you have to stay as far away from Eli as possible, he's smart, he's calculating and he's ruthless and I can't trust that he won't actually hurt you." Maya warned.

"I know, I plan to stay as far away from him as possible."

"But you know that won't be enough, he'll find a way, you have to let Fitzgerald put him down."

"Fitz already killed someone for me mom, I don't want him to have anymore blood on his hands for me. He's not that person and at times I wonder if there is anything that he won't do for me and that's a little scary, you know, to see the lengths he'll go to for me."

"Was your life in danger?"

"Yea but-"

"Then it wasn't really a choice was it, if given the choice between the life of a criminal who was trying to hurt you and your life, I don't know that I would have done any differently than Fitzgerald had, it's a heavy thing to take someone's life but you are here with me right now so the only emotion I wish to express is gratitude, to him, for saving your life." Maya said meaningfully.

Olivia chuckled humorlessly.

"Mom it seems Fitzgerald can do no wrong for you."

"Until he hurts you then it's an entirely different ballgame."

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully.

"So who was it that tried to hurt you?"

"One of Rowan's agent."

"Why I am I not surprised." Maya said flatly which caused Olivia to giggle.

"Last year on my birthday Fitz proposed to me. A few days later there was a hostage situation and we had to rush back to D.C., Fitz went to the white house and I went home and the second I walked in my apartment it was Rowan and the agent. He basically told me that I wasn't allowed to marry Fitz. I told him no so he shot my puppy in the face and forced me to leave Fitz and go to a foreign country with said agent."

Maya had a scowl on her face.

"And you left?" Maya asked.

"I didn't have a choice, he threatened Fitz. I had been gone for a month when I found out I was pregnant. I was actually teaching a kindergarten class at that time which I never thought I'd ever do." Olivia chuckled with in turn made Maya smile.

"I was there, with this agent so I couldn't leave until of course FItz found me."

"How did he find you? Where were you?"

"I was in France, he called the president of France and got him to find me and when he did he had his agents pick me up."

"Did he know about the baby?"

"No, he didn't know at the time, Rowan had me for 5 months, I've only been back with Fitz for a month now."

"Is this what he's been doing to you Olive, surfacing into your life and inflicting his will on you whenever he feels, with no regard towards your happiness or well being." Maya asked teary eyed.

Maya crying made Olivia cry.

"Mom, I told you everything he's done up until now doesn't matter now that I have you again."

"I keep forgetting how strong you are." Maya smiled sadly.

"Yes, another one of your traits I've picked up." Olivia complimented.

"Come on mom, let's talk about something fun, Fitz's birthday is coming up and I was thinking of throwing a surprise party for him. Do you wanna help?"

Olivia arrived at the White House, the first person she saw at the residence was Gerry.

"Liv, we were worried about you. What happened?" Gerry asked frantically.

"Gerry it's okay, I'm okay I just had a little scare." Liv assured.

"Me and Karen wanted to visit but dad thought the press was being to crazy and it would have only caused more chaos."

Olivia embraced him.

"It's okay Gerry, I feel great, nothing to worry about." She smiled.

"I actually have a surprise but I want to wait until everyone is together to tell you guys."

"Come on Liv, I hate surprises."

"No you don't, you act like you hate surprises." She chuckled.

Gerry pouted.

"Let me know when it's time."

"I will." Olivia replied.

She headed to the bathroom to shower really quickly. When she was finished she dressed in a cream Reformation short off the shoulder peasant dress and her pair of Aquazzura fringe wild thing red sandals.

She had her hair in a messy curly bun.

When she walked out of her and Fitz's bedroom she saw one of the aides.

"Hi Ms. Pope, how are you?"

"I'm great Taylor, I was just wondering if you knew anything about the bedroom President Grant was having prepared for a guest?"

"Yes man, I was heading there now, it's finished."

"Great, can I see?"

"Absolutely, follow me." Taylor said kindly.

When Olivia got to the Maya's bedroom it was in pristine condition, fully stocked with toiletries and even a mini fridge. She chuckled at how extra Fitz could be sometimes.

"Taylor this looks great, I'll definitely let the president know you did an amazing job." She complimented.

Taylor blushed heavily and thanked Olivia. After checking out the room for a little while longer, she headed to the oval where she knew Fitz would be.

When she walked in Fitz was in the middle of a phone interview for the campaign so she sat on the couch, massaging her stomach a she waited for him to wrap up his conversation.

As she sat on the couch waiting for Fitz he looked at her, truly looked at her and it was the first time he'd seen her so absolutely happy and glowing.

He smiled widely at her and within a few minutes, he was off the call.

"You look stunning Liv." he complimented.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"I think you have a little something to do with that."

He gave her a look of acceptance and walked over to her on the couch and sat next to her.

"I love the room, the mini fridge is a little much though. " she chuckled

"What? I don't want her to go all the way to the kitchen if she wants a little snack."

"You must really like her."

"Well she's your mom and she's actually a very decent human being so I love her."

"Aww it seems to be mutual, you apparently do no wrong her her." Olivia smiled.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day." Olivia asked.

"Well I have an impromptu campaign event coming in a few hours, so that's fun."

Olivia giggled.

"What about you? Are you heading back to the hospital?"

"Yea, I'll be going back in a few by the way don't tell the kids the sex of the baby yet, I wanted us to tell them together."

"Okay I'll keep my mouth shut." Fitz chuckled.

"Livie you know that you're going to have to figure out what to tell the press right, everyone thinks your mother is dead."

"I know, I'll think of something tonight they also want to know why I was rushed to the hospital at 6 in the morning, I guess I'll figure that out too."

They hung out for a little while before she went back to the hospital and Fitz went to his campaign stop. She arrived at the hospital a little after 3. They talked, ate, napped and when visiting hours were over, Olivia kissed Maya goodbye and went back to the residence.

Fitz made it in time to join her, Karen and Gerry for their late saturday night dinner.

They all sat at the table making small talk until Olivia decided it was time to tell them about her mom and the baby.

"Fitz do you want to share the good news about the baby?" she offered.

"Why, I'd love too." he began.

"Guys, we found out the sex of the baby." Fitz paused.

Karen and Gerry waited anxiously but he didn't say anything.

Olivia giggled.

"Come on dad, you animal, tell us." Karen screamed.

Fitz smiled widely.

"You guys are going to have a baby sister."

"Yesss!" Karen screamed.

"Aww man, I really wanted a little brother but I'm still really excited." Gerry chuckled.

"I have other big news tonight guys." Olivia began.

"You're having twins?" Karen giggled.

"God no." Olivia chuckled.

"I actually don't really know how to tell you guys this but you guys know how I thought my mom was dead.." she trailed off.

"Turns out she wasn't dead, I mean isn't dead. She was being held prisoner for the last 20 years and your father found her 2 days ago."

Olivia felt like she needed to brush up on the way she told people in the future but for Karen and Gerry she got the point across.

"Oh my god." Karen said loudly.

"Yea, she's at the hospital now, she's coming home tomorrow and you guys can meet her."

"Wow Liv, that pretty unbelievable, I'm really happy for you." Gerry expressed.

"Yea I know I'm still in shock a little bit but I'm also really happy. I think you guys will like her she's really nice."

"I hope they catch the guy that did that to her." Gerry remarked.

When they finished eating, they each headed to their respective rooms.

When Olivia and FItz got back to their room, Fitz headed straight for the shower, Olivia laid in bed with Rosie feeding her doggie treats.

When Fitz came out the shower, he had just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Come one Fitz, give me a show, help a girl out, the doctor said we can't have sex for a while." she cat called across the room.

FItz grinned, dropping the towel as he headed to the closet.

"You've got a great ass Mr. President, I respect that about you."

Fitz chuckled and rolled his eyes. He threw on a pair of boxers and hopped in bed beside her, much to Rosie's chagrin. Rosie didn't like sharing Olivia and Fitz often wondered how she would react when Olivia had to give her attention to a baby and not her.

"Time for bed Rosie."

Olivia laid her on the ground and she ran across the room to her mat to lay down.

Olivia turned over and faced Fitz.

"Hey hot stuff." she giggled.

Fitz pulled her close and kissed her hair.

"Hi Livie."

"So I was thinking right, tell me something about you I don't know."

"I don't think there's much you don't know."

"Come on Fitz, you're 50, you must have done something that I don't know about?"

"Don't remind me." he whined.

"You're a silver fox, that's hot. Honestly that's really all you have going for you right now. You're just a hottie with a body." she chuckled.

"You can't think of anything else I have going on for me huh?" he smiled.

"Nope not a thing." she laughed.

"No but seriously tell me?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Just start from when you were a teenager." she suggested.

"Okay, when I left high school, I went straight to Yale, at Yale I played tennis, that was fun. I was on debate club, that was a little less fun."

Olivia giggled.

"After Yale, then Harvard, I went to Oxford. I really liked it there, it was such a breath of fresh air. I would go on pub crawls with my friends and we'd get drunk and pick up girls and take them back to the dorms. I played Soccer for a short time, I was actually good at it. At that time I was really tall and extremely skinny and just goofy. I remember when it was almost time for me to leave Oxford, I met this Italian girl named Isobel and I was whipped, we made plans to run off together and get married."

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"I backed out. I graduated top of the class and then I went home to big Gerry and his antics. He kept trying to control me, what to do, who to date, what friends to have. I got tired of it and signed up for the Navy behind his back and boy did he have a fit when he found out. He threatened to disinherit me but I didn't care."

He chuckled.

"Anyways I joined the Navy, after my training, I wasn't lanky anymore. I gained a lot of weight, I built a lot of muscle and I got stronger. I trained to be a pilot, I loved it. The guys called me silver spoon because they said I grew up with a silver spoon on my mouth, I hated that nickname. I thought that was going to do with my life, if I had it my way. I became the best pilot they had within a year. I remember I went home on my vacation that year and Big Gerry had paid off some military official to give me honorable discharge from the Navy. That was the biggest fight we'd ever had. I was so angry, they had been trying to recruit me for black ops and when I got back, I accepted just to piss him off."

"You were black ops. Like Navy seal type of black ops." She asked surprised, she had only heard of Fitz being in the general force.

"No this was dark, they didn't even want our faces in pictures because they didn't want our identities revealed. We weren't officially recognized and they didn't give us an official name but they called us The Jaegers . Which is German for hunters. Each of us were called a number because we couldn't use each other's names on missions. I was number 7. They only recruited me because, I was a specialist, I knew how to fly all the fighter jets and bomber jets; the F-16 fighting falcon, the A-10 thunderbolt, the F-15 strike eagle, the U-2 dragon lady. I could go on."

"Wow." was all Olivia could say.

"Yea the training was brutal, 2 guys died and no one except us ever found out. They waterboarded us just so that we would know what to expect if we were ever caught and tortured. The training changed me, for better and worse I guess."

Fitz paused as if he was thinking of something but then snapped out of it and began again.

"I flew the most successful missions in american military history, a flying ace is what they call it. They still haven't broken my record. I flew heavy fire, stealth, rescues, air combat, anything you can think off."

He chuckled at the memory.

Olivia was still listening intently.

"I remember one mission, we were in a active combat situation over Iranian airspace with some Russian spetsnaz Pilots. They were 2 of us and 5 of them, I was flying one of the planes, it was an F-16 fighterjet, we had a firefight and just our luck we ran out of ammunition first so we started using flares to counter their targeting system. My plane was solely for combat, my job was to guard and protect, the other american plane had about 7 guys in there, it wasn't exactly a war plane, it was closer to a passenger plane but it had offensive capabilities.I managed to shoot down 4 of the Russian planes before I ran out. And then I ran out of flares trying to guard to other plane that had my team. The command center told me to prepare for sacrifice because the Russian plane had aimed their last rocket at my team's plane."

"Oh my god, they made you sacrifice yourself, what did you do?"

"I prepared for a sacrifice, it wasn't personal, I was flying guardian that mission, I knew what that meant. I made sure my parachute was attached and a swung my plane around and took the hit. The rocket hit my wing luckily, my plane spiraled and I swung it around hit the Russian plane while I was crashing. When I was in position, I ejected and then I found myself as an known American black ops pilot that took out a lot of Iranian and Russian solidiers on Iranian soil, so you can imagine how much fun I had hiding out for 2 days until they came to rescue me."

"Weren't you hurt when you landed."

"My parachute landed in the Persian gulf and I had to swim to shore, I had cuts and scrapes but nothing major."

Olivia was speechless.

"You know what's ironic?" He asked.

"Jake was on that plane of soldiers I saved."

"What?" Olivia asked surprised.

"Yep"

"I can't believe you did all these things."

"I barely scratched the surface. You are the only person in the that I've ever told this too, the only other people who know are the people who were there with me, I've already said too much. I can go to jail for this you know."

Olivia completely ignored him she wanted to know more.

"Why do you act like you don't know how to fight or fire a gun."

"I signed a document when I left the navy that basically said you can't use your skills on civilians or in civilian situations. I'm not suppose to know all that stuff technically, so I act like I don't unless it's dire and I have no choice and also I'm old now, that was more than 20 years ago I can't do all that stuff anymore." He chuckled.

"Tell me more?" She whined.

"I've already said too much."

"Jake told me he was in black ops the first chance he got."

"Yea because Jake's a loser and has nothing else to do with himself." Fitz remarked snarkily.

"At least tell me why you left?"

Fitz paused.

"It got too dark for me. They started asking us to do cruel inhumane things. They had us torture people; bad people but still people, we started firefights regardless of whether or not there were civilians around. It was kill or be killed. The guys were getting out of control, kidnapping, raping and beating the women over there. Killing who they felt like, they gave us too much power until eventually we started fighting each other, those of us who thought things were getting out of hand vs those of us who didn't. I fought this one guy, I found him forcing himself on this young girl, she was probably a little older than Karen and pulled him off of her and I beat him almost to death and if some of the guys hadn't pulled me off of him, I wouldn't have stopped, I would've killed him, that's when I knew I had to go. So the next chance they gave me to leave, I took it. The generals begged me to stay, threatened me even, but I still left and then I met Mellie and the rest is history."

He looked over to her and she was staring at him.

"Anymore questions?" he asked.

"Yea, why are you so freaking hot?" she fawned as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Good night Olivia." Fitz chuckled softly. He pulled her close to him and nuzzled her hair and stayed that way until they both fell asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

When Olivia woke up the next morning Fitz was gone, sadly. She was nonetheless excited because her mother was coming home. They were having psychiatrist evaluate her, after all 20 years in a makeshift prison couldn't have been good for her mental health. They were shifty about the details of her capture, Olivia got a private psychiatrist to evaluate her just as a precaution. She wanted to give her mom so privacy for the evaluation so she was going to show up after she was finished.

She showered and had breakfast with Karen and Gerry. After breakfast, she gave Rosie a bath and watched news for a short while to kill time.

At 9am, she went to the white house gym to do her prenatal yoga class. She was back to her room by 10, she showered and got dressed. She wore a DVF printed wrap dress and Guiseppe sandals. When she was ready she went to the oval office, she hadn;t been able to stop thinking about what Fitz told her about his time in the military last night.

When she walked into the oval Fitz was going over a packet.

"Hi baby." she said with a smile.

He looked up and chuckled. She had clear ziplock bag filled with snacks that she was eating.

"I think our baby might be born addicted to potato chips and cheese puffs."

Olivia walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you left this morning." she asked.

"You were snoring and drooling, it didn't want to wake you up from sleep that great."

She slapped his arm gently.

"Quit lying." She chuckled.

"I think you still have a little drool right there." He tickled her chin.

"Quit it Fitz." She giggled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzles his neck and she comfortable to stay wrapped in his arms.

"I love you Olivia." He said softly.

She raised her head up with a devilish grin.

"Does that mean that you'll tell me more stories about you like the one from last night."

"Nope."

"Come on, one more story." She begged.

"Olivia it's classified." He whined.

"Please please."

"Livie I can't." He chuckled.

Abby opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Romeo and Juliet." She mocked.

"Abby." Olivia snapped.

"How's my god baby doing." Abby chuckled knowing she got on Olivia's nerves.

"She's fluttering around in there." Olivia answered.

"Okay, Mr. President we need you on the road you have a rally in New Hampshire and Air Force one is prepped and ready to go and the marine one is outside, sorry Liv, 'happy special time' is gonna have to wait until he comes back." Abby chuckled.

Olivia smirked at Abby. She then turned back to Fitz and gave him a big open mouth kiss, she licked, sucked and bit his lips making sure that Abby had full view of it.

"Oh my god Olivia, I get it, stop, I won't tease you anymore, you're disgusting." Abby choked out. She'd never seen them kiss like that before, and it grossed her out that she was a little turned on by it.

"You're welcome Abbs." Olivia chuckled

Fitz grinned.

"Wipe the smirk off both of your faces." Abby scolded.

Fitz helped Olivia up and then got up himself. Olivia fixed his tie and smoothed a his hair back in placed after she disheveled it during the kiss.

"There, good as new my handsome president."

"I'm gonna barf, is this how you are all the time or is this just hormones?" Abby asked.

Olivia took her snacks up and followed Fitz to the door.

When Fitz left she made her way to the hospital to bring her mom home.

She had she secret service plan a route of departure via the back entrance of the hospital, she didn't need want cameras in her mom's face.

When she got to Maya's room, she was dressed in the clothes she came to the hospital in, black pants and a t shirt.

"Mom?" she said as she stepped in.

"Olive, you're finally hear. I can't wait to get out of this dreadful place." she chuckled.

She walked over to Olivia and gave her a bear hug.

"Let's get out of here mom." Olivia whispered.

Olivia followed the guards through the exit path they created. They got into the heavily tinted sedans and pulled off.

Maya was all around astonished by how much the world had changed. The most Rowan had given her while he had her locked up were fiction books.

When Maya got to the white house, she was utterly flabbergasted by the world around her.

Olivia enjoyed watching her mother walk around like a child in a candy shop. Olivia gave her a short tour of the residence, and then walked her to her room.

"Okay mom, this is your room." Olivia said as she opened the door and let her mom in her room.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Well it's a vast improvement from where I've been for the past 20 years so I feel compelled to say I love it and I do." Maya chuckled.

"Good, I'm glad you like it mommy."

Olivia sat on the couch.

"Are you hungry or anything?" she asked again.

"Yea I suppose we could grab a bite to eat, I would love to see the rose garden, after being cooped up inside for so long, I crave nature and light."

"Okay so let's grab something from the kitchen and then we could sit in the garden and eat." Olivia suggested.

After they ate, Olivia brought her mom back to the residence to meet Rosie, Karen and Gerry.

Karen and Gerry were both in their rooms, Olivia called them both to the sit room to introduce them to Maya.

When they walked into the room, Maya was playing with Rosie.

"Mom, this is Karen and Gerry- Karen and Gerry, this is my mom, Maya."

Maya stood up to meet them.

"Hello, it's lovely to meet you both." Maya said first.

"It's nice to meet you Maya, you have an accent?" Karen asked.

Gerry waved with a smile.

"Yes, I grew up in London before I came back to the states."

"Wow that's pretty cool, it would be funny if Liv had an accent like yours." Karen smiled.

"It would make her rad, wouldn't it." Maya teased.

Karen chuckled in response.

After Karen and Gerry went back to their room, Olivia hung with Maya in her room. She flipped through the t.v. stations together, Olivia tried explaining as much as she could based on news and entertainment reports, just to catch Maya up.

The next day Olivia decided to take Maya shopping for clothing. She had her guards prep the Saks downtown for her and her mom's arrival. She was trying her hardest to stay away from the press but she also didn't want to keep her mom cooped up in the white house like a prisoner.

When they arrived at the store, press was everywhere but once they got inside things calmed a bit. They immediately went to the personal shopping suite, it was just easier to shop with someone who could take them personally take them to what they wanted and it took less time too.

Maya walked around excitedly, taking in how much fashion had changed in 20 years. Maya picked out all the things she liked, Olivia made a few suggestions and they went back and forth from the suite trying clothes and picking new things.

After a couple hours, they grabbed lunch at the in store restaurant and then got back to the suite to finish the fitting. They had a few things altered by the seamstress and then they made their way back to the white house.

Later in the night, before Olivia retired to her room, Maya asked her to speak with Fitz privately and Olivia knew exactly what it was about.

"He should get home a little later, I'll tell him to come and visit you, okay." Olivia assured her.

Olivia did as promised and when Fitz came home later that night, she told him and he went over to Maya's room to talk.

He knocked her door and waited for her to let him in. he still had on his suit from work.

When Maya heard the knock she hurried to the door.

"Fitzgerald, thank you for seeing me, I know you are a busy man." Maya greeted.

"Don't be silly Maya, I always have time to see family." Fitz smiled.

He walked into the room.

"No let's go for a walk in the garden, since I have returned, I can't stand being indoors." she said as she headed to the door.

"Sure."

When they got to the garden, Maya took a seat on the garden chair and Fitz followed.

"So, I take you it you might have guessed the reason I asked to speak with you." she began.

Fitz nodded.

"Have you seen him since after I was rescued?" she asked.

"I haven't, I was going to visit him in the coming days though ."

"Do you know what you plan to do with him as yet?"

"No, I was hoping I would figure that out when I saw him. As much as I abhor him, he is still her father and she doesn't seem to want to accept the fact that he is megalomaniacal psychopath. She doesn't want me to kill him and I don't want to be responsible for killing her father but I also can't afford for him to get free and hurt her or my children."

"As someone who has known Rowan for more than half my life I am going to tell you this; Rowan is cold, calculating and ruthless and the only way to stop him is to kill him. He is patient, he will wait in that prison you have him locked up in for 20 years if that's what it takes to get out and exact his revenge, he never forgets, you might but he won't and the second you get comfortable, he will strike, you have to kill him. It is a heavy burden to bare, but it has to be done."

Fitz sighed.

"I know."

"Don't worry about Olivia, I will speak to her but for know I have one favor to ask."

"Sure, what is it?"

"The next time you visit Rowan, I would like to accompany you."

Fitz was little hesitant, after when Olivia suggested the same thing it didn't go so well.

"Are you sure that's a good idea." Fitz asked.

"Rest assured, I have no intentions of redeeming him, I actually would just like to give him a really good sock in the face."

Fitz chuckled.

"I can't stand in the way of that. I'll be very busy in the coming days, it's not too late to go tonight, the press corp is gone, we can get there in 20 minutes."

Maya stood up.

"I think I'm going to put on some trousers, I will be right back." she hurried away.

Fitz called Tom and told him to bring the car around.

Maya was back within a few minutes and they headed to the pentagon.

They were there within 20 minutes just as Fitz predicted. It took them a while to get down do Rowan's level, Fitz was constantly having him moved.

When they finally got to his holding room, they stopped at the window to so Maya could get a glance of him before she went into the room.

She seemed pleased by the sight of him in a straitjacket.

The guards let Maya in. Fitz waited outside, he knew things were going to get really awkward, really fast.

When Maya stepped in Eli was uncharacteristically stunned.

He opened his mouth but was speechless, he didn't think they would have been able to find her.

"Cat got your tongue darling?"

Maya's usually gentle and pleasant disposition was gone and replaced with fury.

"Forgive me, I just didn't think they would have found you." Rowan replied.

"Yea, I guess you're not a clever as you think."

As they stood there talking Fitz finally realized what he wanted to do with Rowan.

"Did you come here for an apology because you are not going to get one. In fact I think you should spend your time doing something meaningful because when I get out of here, you will be right back in that hole." Rowan asked.

"You seem to be making a lot of future plans for someone who can't even itch their backside without a guard letting you out of that jacket."

He chuckled demeaningly and Maya snapped and ran over and hit him hard across the jaw, over and over again.

She screamed and cursed in fury as she attacked him.

Fitz ran into the room and had the guard pull her off him, not for Rowan's safety but for her, punching him that hard over and over again must have done damage to her hands.

She was screaming and kicking when pulled her off him, Rowan bled profusely.

"You will not terrorize me or my daughter anymore you fucking arsehole." she screamed.

Fitz had the guards take her down the hall to calm her down, he followed.

"Maya calm down, it's okay." Fitz tried to calm her.

"Let me at him, I'm gonna kill him." she screamed.

"Maya look at your hands, they're all bloody and bruised, let the guards take you to get it wrapped up, it's not worth hurting yourself just to get to him."

Maya started to calm down, she was still heaving as she panted.

Fitz stood with her as she calmed.

"You're right, I don't know what came over me." she said incredulously.

"It's okay, his little sardonic chuckles get the best of me sometimes too. Let the guards wrap your hands up, I'll join you shortly."

Maya went with the guards and Fitz went back to Rowan's room.

He was sitting up straight, his face was bloody.

He looked up at Fitz.

"Do you know how pathetic you look bringing her here." Rowan chortled.

"If you keep talking like that then I'll look different, angrier perhaps." Fitz paused and pulled up a chair at his table then began again.

"Or perhaps, I won't look like anything because I would have called Maya back in here to gouge your eyeballs out of their sockets."

Rowan hated it when Fitz condescended him.

"But enough with the threats, I was a little undecided about what to do with you before I got here but after watching your kerfuffle with Maya, I have made up my mind. Olivia doesn't want you dead but I don't want you alive so I have found a happy medium."

Fitz paused

"I'm going to transfer you to the guantanamo bay facility. I'll let you get comfortable there for a little while then I'll have one of the guards kill you and stage it as a suicide, you will write a beautiful letter to Olivia, well, I'll write it but we'll tell her it was from you. You'll tell her how much you love her and how sorry you are for your actions and that you wish you had been a better father. You will tell her you've been consumed with guilt and that you decided to end your life as recompense for all the lives you've taken. You will tell her not to mourn your death because you don't deserve it but to move on and live a long and happy life. I'm going to hand your assets over to Maya, all the money you laundered will be returned to the government. I can't decide if we should bury you in an unmarked grave or cremate you and flush the ashes, I guess I'll let Maya choose."

Fitz got up and headed to the door.

"Do not walk out on me! Face me!" Rowan screamed.

Fitz ignored him and left.

A week passed, Olivia and Maya, along with the help of Karen and Gerry were busy planning Fitz surprise birthday party. Fitz stayed true to his promise and sent Rowan to Guantanamo.

Olivia found out about Maya and Fitz's late night trip to visit Rowan, she wasn't angry just annoyed that they didn't tell her.

His birthday was coming up in a couple days, she knew Fitz hated big parties, he liked much more intimate gatherings so she just invited friends and close staff members that he liked.

She told them not to breath a word to him since it was a surprise and to act like they forgot it was his birthday, just for the fun of it.

She was going to have a special cake made by one of the best bakers in D.C., she had White House chef set to prepare special hors d'oeuvres. She express ordered a ton of party favors and decorations online.

She had Abby make sure he would be out of the oval for a couple hours so they could decorate, so Abby scheduled a campaign event for that time so he would be out of the white house completely.

Olivia bought him a new Rolex watch since he loved the last one so much, he never took it off.

As the days past, everything came together nicely.

On the morning of his birthday, she woke up early. She planned the party for 5 in the evening but she still had a lot to get done and with the help of Karen, Gerry, Maya and the aides, she was going to get it done. She went to shower and freshen up quietly so she wouldn't wake Fitz and by the time she was done, he was just getting out of bed.

When she came back into the room, he was stretching.

"Good morning sweetie, I'm late for yoga class with my instructor, I'll come see you later." she kissed him on the cheek and rushed out.

Fitz found it odd that she didn't remember his birthday, she was really good with birthdays but he didn't really celebrate his birthday so he it didn't bother him. Olivia went down the hall to hang out in Maya's room like she had planned. They started organizing party favors and sorting out treats.

Fitz was out of the residence shortly and then Olivia woke Karen and Gerry up so that they could start putting everything in motion. The chef started baking the pastries and hors d'oeuvres, once Olivia gave him to go ahead. They allowed the baker to use the white house kitchen for security purposes. Everything was going as planned.

They all worked diligently and by 1:30, Abby called and told her Fitz was on his way out of the white house.

Once they heard that they all rallied to the oval office. They pumped helium filled blue balloons that filled the ceiling. The had blue streamers and banners. They had a rainbow macaron tower, cake pop tower, red velvet truffles and a small candy buffet. They had a small table with Bacon wrapped shrimp (she knew Fitz loved it), chicken sliders, teriyaki shrimp and grilled chicken kebabs. They had a small fruit display and sodas and special scotch for Fitz set up. They had a pinata filled with gift cards to different stores and a pin the tail on the donkey poster taped to the wall. He had a huge whipped icing red velvet cake with sparkler candles.

At 3:30, they went back to the residence to get ready as quickly as they could. Karen wore a pink frilly dress, Gerry wore jeans and a polo t-shirt, Maya wore a pants and a chambray button down. Olivia wore a white and gold short flowy DVF wrap dress.

Time flew and by 4:30, guests started arriving. James arrived with Ella, Karen and Gerry invited a couple of their friends and they showed up a little early. Everything was falling into place nicely.

Abby called and told her they were running about 15 minutes late. Gerry was in charge of music, he played the beatles (Fitz's favorite band) while everyone chatted and waited.

When they were in the white house Abby called again and told them they were walking towards the oval office and were only minutes away.

They turned off the music and waited quietly.

When Fitz walked in the Harrison, Abby and Tom, they all jumped up and screamed;

"Happy birthday Mr. President."

A wide smile burst across Fitz's face, she could tell he was genuinely surprised. Olivia was the first to walk over to him, she gave him a peck on the cheek and put a party hat on his head.

"Happy birthday sweetie."

Fitz smiled boyishly.

"Thanks Livie, I thought you forgot."

"Are you crazy? I would never forget your birthday."

Karen and Gerry walked over a wished him a happy birthday, then one by one everyone else in the party followed.

Fitz saw the platter.

"Bacon wrapped shrimp! That's my first favorite food wrapped around my fourth favorite food." he grabbed a skewer and started eating.

Olivia poured him a glass of scotch and they walked around and socialized. Fitz had his arm wrapped around Olivia all night. He laughed and joked and ate everything. After a while Olivia decided it was time to play the party games.

"Okay everyone, I think it's time to pin the tail on the donkey, the birthday boy gets to go first."

Everyone cheered.

She reached up to blindfold Fitz but he was too tall, he had to kneel. When she finally had the blindfold on him, she spun him around and then stepped back so he could find the donkey.

He tried to feel his way over to the wall and when he finally got there, he stuck the tail on the donkey's ear. They all laughed at him.

He took the blindfold off and chuckled when he saw how far off he was.

"I guess I won't be winning the prize then huh."

Karen tried and failed, then Gerry, then Olivia. It was Cyrus who was able to pin the tail and his prize was a starbucks giftcard.

Next up was the pinata, Fitz was able to get the pinata on the 3rd try, everyone grabbed gift cards from the floor.

When everyone calmed Olivia lit the sparklers on the cake. They sang him happy birthday and cut the cake and Olivia and Maya gave everyone a slice.

As they ate their cake Olivia presented him with her gift, which he loved and then Karen and Gerry gave him gifts as well. All the other gifts were pooled on the gift table by the window.

The party was still at it peak, everyone was dancing and interacting when one of the security chiefs hurried in and whispered something in Fitz's ear and Fitz excused himself and hurried out, Cyrus ran out behind him.

The party ended soon after.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N - Sorry about stalling with the update for over 2 weeks, totally not my style. I've been so consumed by 'Find a way' that I had to take a mini break to gather my thoughts. On the plus side I met Joe Morton AKA Papa Pope in person a few weeks ago. I'm a personal stylist/Personal shopper in new york city and he came to my office and worked with our service to find a dress for his 'girlfriend' or wife, I'm not sure who she was but he was a total sweetheart. Anyways leave reviews as always and I'll update as soon as possible.**

Fitz hurried to the situation room. There was a capture of hostages at American embassy in Libya. Fitz, the secretary of state and the other heads of security pulled an all nighter, trying to control the chaos and managed to get a delta force team in there to get them out. It was a little after 7 in the morning when Fitz went back to the residence. He practically dragged himself in and out of the shower and lugged into bed. He was careful in trying not to wake her up but she woke up anyways.

"Fitz-"

"Hey Livie?"

"Did you just get in?"

"Yep?"

"What happened?"

"Hostage situation."

"Oh sorry, you should get some sleep your eyes are red from staying up all night."

She scooted closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for that party, it was amazing." he yawned.

"Thank you babe but you should definitely get some sleep, we'll talk later."

By the time she looked over, he was fast asleep. She realized that there was no way she was going back to bed so she got up and went to brush her teeth and shower. Every part of her body hurt since she her belly started to get bigger. Her feet and back hurt the most, everything else was only a slight discomfort. Other than that, she couldn't really complain, things were good, they were better than good, they were great, her mom was alive and well and most of all happy, she was finally going to give Fitz the baby he always wanted, she was getting married in a few weeks and Rowan was finally out of the picture. She had no idea what FItz did with him and she didn't care to ask, not after how things transpired the last time. Once she got into the bathroom, she did a couple of stretches that her instructor told her would help with the back pain and then took her shower. She got dressed into something comfortable then stopped by Maya's room to check if she was up and when she was, they went down to the kitchen to grab breakfast and discuss the wedding now that Fitz's birthday was out of the way.

Olivia wanted the wedding to be small and intimate, consisting of only family and close friends. She had already decided that Abby would be the maid of honor, obviously, and Cyrus would be Fitz's best man pending approval from Fitz. they were on such great terms lately, she found it hard to that Fitz's would choose anyone else unless he had some other best friend that she didn't know about. She wanted the color theme of the wedding to be white, an idea the wedding planner loved. She decided on the Rose garden, she briefly thought about maybe flying everyone out to Vermont and having the wedding there but Vermont was her and Fitz's private haven and she didn't want anyone else there, even if they were friends and family. All she had mostly were thoughts and ideas for far, nothing was set in stone, she needed to talk to Fitz before she actually did any planning. Once breakfast was finished, she went on about her day as planned. She had a doctor's visit, followed by meeting with the wedding planner and interior decorator for the baby's nursery. She kept that fact that she was going to work on the nursery private because she didn't want every celebrity interior designer offering to do it the same way they offered with Teddy. After her meeting she was free for the rest of the day and planned on speaking with Fitz about a few things.

Her meetings went great and she was excited to share with Fitz, everything she discussed in the meeting.

He had slept for a couple of hours but then went back to work just before noon. She called Lauren to see if he was free but he was in a bunch of debriefing meetings and he had to fly out-of-state as well, so she decided to wait until he came home in the evening.

Fitz came home around 9 that night, , she was laying in bed with Rosie. They had all had dinner without him, so when he came home, Olivia joined him in the dining room as he ate. She sat with him as he ate his steak dinner, occasionally picking something off his plate.

"So I met with the wedding planner today and the decorator for the baby's nursery." she said excitedly.

"Oh yea. How did it go?"

"Well I was basically letting him know that I wanted a really small wedding, the Rose garden would be perfect. I wanted the theme to be white and the floral arrangement could white roses."

FItz listened intently.

"Abby is going to be my maid of honor, she'd kill me if she wasn't and I was thinking Cyrus could be your best man since you were his, but I'm not sure, what do you think?"

"No not Cyrus, I want Gerry to be my best man."

Olivia mouth curled into a grin.

"I think that's a great idea and honestly I think the wedding planning is going to go smoothly, it's such a small wedding, how many issues can there be?"

"Yea I guess you're right."

"I'm gonna have the planner get in touch with you to give you all the info because I'm pretty sure I'm missing a lot of info out and remember to make your list of all the people you wanna invite, the wedding's in three weeks, I at least want to give everyone a two-week notice."

They chatted for a little while more until Fitz finished dinner. They went back to the bedroom and Olivia watched as Fitz undressed for his shower. When he went in, she stripped quietly and went in the shower after him.

"Livie … hey, what are you doing in here?"

She giggled and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"You know Fitz, a kiss would be nice."

He wasted no time in leaning down for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cupped his cheeks and returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

In no time Fitz had her on top of him in the tub, working her hips back and forth slowly as the water from the faucet sprinkled all over them. There was no rush or urgency, they made love slowly, undulating to each others rhythm until they both came intensely.

They hung out in the shower for a little while until they went to bed. They cuddled up under the blankets, Fitz had his fingers intertwined with Olivia, playing absently with her hand.

"So I've been thinking about a few names and I wanted you to hear them." He began.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yep."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited. Let me hear them."

"I really like Stella."

"I think Stella is a really pretty name."

"I'm glad you like it, I was also thinking Mia, it's simple."

"Hmm Mia Grant, I actually really like that. What else did you have in mind?"

"That's pretty much it, what were you thinking?"

"Uhm I really liked Gracie and Amara, I don't know all the names I liked before don't seem to fit now." she chuckled.

"I love those names Amara is very pretty, we could call her Mara for short."

"I also really like Zoe and Lily."

Fitz chuckled.

"We are definitely gonna have to figure out how to lower this list and I know Karen and Gerry are gonna have suggestions too."

"Oh yea Karen is dead set on naming her Chloe." Olivia added.

"Oh I know, she been trying to name everyone Chloe since she was 8."

Olivia laughed a little, then began to muse.

"I still can't believe I'm going to have your baby in a few months."

"I can't wait, I think you're going to be a fantastic mother."

He kissed her hands softy.

"You're already a fantastic father, so quit fishing for compliments." she joked.

"Okay fine you caught me." he chuckled.

She heard Rosie yammering as she rolled back and forth on the carpet.

"Rosie,it's bed time."

She didn't respond she just kept rolling on the floor. Olivia got up and went to pick her up and then brought her over to her mat to sleep. Then she went back to Fitz and after they chatted for a little while longer, they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

Olivia sat in the makeup as she got all dolled up. She wasn't particularly nervous but she was very anxious, she didn't like all eyes on her even though it would be just friends and family. She opted for the classic vows because as much as she loved Fitz, she knew she would be a stuttering wreck if she was to stand in front of everyone and say a written vow. The last week leading up to the wedding was hectic, between waiting last-minute to go dress shopping because she didn't want to buy the dress three weeks ahead only for it to not fit the day of the wedding and planning all the specific details, she was pretty exhausted. Even though dress shopping was last-minute she managed to find the perfect dress. A Marchesa haute couture satin blend spaghetti strap fitted gown with a slight mermaid effect at the bottom and a slight train. She loved it, it was simple and elegant it was. She was already pregnant and didn't want anything too flashy. She didn't buy any jewelry, Fitz had given her plenty of diamonds and she planned on wearing some of them today.

The entire rose garden was decked with a beautiful array of white chairs with white tulle bows attached to the back. The altar was decorated with white roses and leafy green vines wrapped around the two columns.

She was pleased when she walked through the garden in the morning to inspect how everything was coming along, it was exactly how she envisioned her wedding simple and beautiful.

There was about half hour left before the wedding started, her hair was curled softly and fell down her back her makeup was beautiful and soft. Abby and Maya, helped her put on her dress then she stood on standby waiting for the music to begin in 25 minutes or so.

The guest began arriving, the ushers led them to their seats and they too, sat quietly waiting for the ceremony to begin.

She hadn't seen Fitz all day, Maya was adamant about being traditional in that way. She couldn't wait to see him in his tux, she found herself being more excited than nervous the closer the it got to the start of the wedding. She couldn't wait to marry him, she kinda felt like they were married already, all she needed to do was get the formal side of the marriage over with and he'd be hers forever.

Finally she heard the 'Cannon in D' symphony begin to play and she knew it was time. Abby helped her to put her heels on because as much as she had grown to hate heels while she was pregnant, she didn't want Fitz to tower a foot over her in wedding pictures.

When Olivia stepped out the first thing she noticed was how intimate the wedding was. Everyone was chatting and having a good time as they waited for her. Abby and Karen had gone ahead of her so she was sure they were at the altar by now, but she wasn't in clear view of the altar as yet. Maya had insisted on walking Olivia down the aisle. Olivia thought it was a little dramatic but agreed to do it since she knew it would make her happy. The aisle was covered in white rose petals, the more she walked, the closer the altar came into view. A few more paces and Fitz came into full view, he stood statuesque in his tux.

She tried to hide the smile that tugged on her lips as she walked closer and closer to the altar. Fitz helped her up the steps with a huge grin on his face that made her blush.

Once she was standing in front of him, all her emotions came flushing down.

She took a few deep breaths and the minister began.

"We are gathered here today…"

Olivia began to tear up and they quickly trickled down her face.

Fitz wiped them away.

Olivia looked out to everyone who was watching her intently.

"I'm sorry everyone, Allergies."

They all chuckled, Fitz did too.

Maya tapped her and handed her a tissue to dab her eyes.

"Woah, thanks mom."

She wiped it quickly and gave it back to her mom and then turned around the face Fitz.

She held onto Fitz's hand, lost in his eyes as the minister said his piece. She wasn't sure how long she was standing there, a minute, 5 minutes, an hour…

All she heard was

"Till death do you part-"

"I do." She said quickly.

Fitz chuckled, he know she was just as lost as he was.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third...That's a mouthful."

The crowd laughed.

The minister had been a long time friend of Fitz and felt no qualms about making jokes at Fitz's expense.

"Do you take Olivia to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer. Till death do you part-"

"I absolutely do." Fitz said with a smile.

"Come guys, exchange rings so we can see the hardware."

They all chuckled softly.

Gerry handed Fitz his ring for Olivia and Karen handed Olivia her ring for Fitz.

Olivia got Fitz a gold band, similar to her 'sweet baby' ring, she had the words 'something special" engraved in italic characters on the outside. Fitz upgraded Olivia's engagement ring, he had the jewelers switch the diamond to a platinum princess float cut.

They exchanged rings.

"You may now kiss your bride Fitz."

Fitz grabbed her cheeks and kissed her and then lifted her arm up in the air triumphantly.

Everyone cheered.

They stayed in the garden for a while and chatted and took pictures before the ushers led everyone into the grand ballroom for the reception.

Olivia and Fitz sat the their own table in the middle of the room. Everyone else had seats at tables around them. Music played, people danced and ate and laughed together. It was a beautiful reception.

"You look so beautiful."

"You've told me that a million times today." She blushed.

"And I'm going to tell you a million more before the night is over."

She chuckled.

"And you look dashing, my husband"

"Well duh, this is a Tom Ford three-piece. Of course I look great."

She rolled her eyes.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" She said excitedly.

"Close your eyes, do not peak at all."

"Okay Mr. President."

She closed her eyes and waited.

Fitz cued the wedding planner to bring out the guest. Olivia heard the music stop as the orchestra began playing a familiar song. She was a little nervous as she waited for the surprise.

The chatter in the room died down and all she heard were people being hushed and shushed.

Then she heard the familiar sultry voice come over the microphone.

She opened her eyes not bothering to wait on Fitz to give her the okay.

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

It was her favorite singer, Lana del Rey on stage singing her favorite song, Young and beautiful.

She squealed loudly.

"Oh my god, you got Lana to come here."

"I sure did."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and kissed him.

"Thank you, this is the best gift you could have ever gotten me."

Fitz chuckled.

"Don't just sit there, let's dance."

She kicked of her heels and followed him to the dance floor. Lana sang quite a few songs as Fitz and Olivia danced. When her performance was finished, Lana walked over to meet Olivia.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you too, I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous. I know you get this all the time but I'm a huge fan."

Lana chuckled.

"Thank you."

They chatted for a little while before Lana had to run but she took a few photos with Olivia before she left.

Then they cut the cake and Olivia threw the bouquet which Maya caught and after a little more dancing and some heartfelt toasts, the night was over.

* * *

Olivia was now 8 months pregnant. Things had been perfect since the wedding. The only downside was that Fitz was extremely busy with the campaign and couldn't make it home many nights but she didn't make a fuss about it because he tried his hardest to be home as much as possible. Whenever he was at the white house, she would hang out with him in the oval to maximize their time together until the baby came.

She had finished decorating the nursery with the help of Fitz. They wanted a neutral color so they went with cream. Karen added a few pink pieces in the room to brighten it up. They still hadn't decided on a name but at night when Fitz came home, they would shop online for clothes and toys. It was the most fun she had during the day and she found herself anxiously waiting, for him to come home so they could lay on the bed with the laptop and buy cute baby stuff online. She made it known that she didn't want a shower even though she was hoping they would surprise her and throw her one anyways.

It was two weeks before her due day, the doctor told her to be ready to go in labor at anytime even though it probably wouldn't happen until her due date or right after. Fitz tried to go to doctor's visits with her as much as possible and he let it be known to the campaign team that when Olivia went into labor, all events were to be cancelled until further notice.

After Fitz had been on the campaign trail for 3 days he was finally on his way back to the white house. He was supposed to have arrived around 6pm, but she couldn't find him in the oval or anywhere for that matter. She asked Lauren but she was really vague with her answer and Cyrus was nowhere to be found. She decided to go back their bedroom and wait for dinner. Maya had been going out more since she contacted some old lawyer friends of hers and family from England, who were all too eager to meet. Abby and Harrison were barely in D.C. because of the campaign. Karen and Gerry were busy having the summer of their lives and were barely home. She had become quite lonely in the white house whenever Fitz was away. She decided to stop by the nursery before she went to her bedroom. She loved to sit in the rocking chair and talking to her baby. The baby dropped 2 days ago so she was taking a lot of time to mentally prepare for when the baby came. As she walked closer to the nursery she heard voices and easily thought that maybe the maid had been cleaning, which was a little strange seeing as there was nothing to clean. She opened the door and everybody froze.

"Who was suppose to be keeping her busy?" Fitz asked.

Everyone just looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked as she stepping into the nursery.

Fitz stood up from the mat, walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"This was suppose to be our baby naming party but it looks sad as hell if you ask me."

"Hey-" Karen called out.

"A baby naming party?" Olivia asked skeptically.

"Yes, you said you didn't want a baby shower, which, of course we know you do but instead of a shower seeing as though we already have everything we need for the baby, we are going to have a baby naming party, since we still can't decide on a name. It was James' idea."

Olivia smiled.

"So what are you guys doing?"

"Were trying to figure out this name chart." Abby interjected.

She looked around a realized pretty much everyone was there, Karen, Gerry, Abby, Harrison, Huck, Quinn, Cyrus, James and Maya.

"Hey guys, I see wine and first, I'm jealous, secondly if I see any wine stain on this fur throw, I will lose it."

They laughed.

"Amen to that." James agreed.

"Well can I help with anything?"

"Not really were pretty much done, we're just trying to get food from the kitchen." Fitz replied.

"As long as there's food involved I'm excited."

There wasn't much to do, they sat on the fluffy white carpet waiting to start the game.

"Honestly I think this is a bad idea. What if we don't like the name that wins?" Fitz asked.

"Then we vote, democracy wins. Whatever the name is, we all vote and see which names gets the most votes." Abby answered.

"Okay let's start. When I call your name, give me the name you've decided and I'll write it on the chart and on this piece of paper. When we have all the names then Olivia and Fitz will pick one piece of paper each and then we vote on which name we like more. Got it everyone." Abby asked loudly.

They all agreed.

"Okay starting with Karen, what name did you pick?" Abby asked.

"Chloe." Karen said excitedly.

"Of course." Gerry murmured.

"Shut up." Karen fired back.

"Gerry, what did you pick?" Abby asked again.

"Zuri."

"I like that Gerry." Olivia said from across the room.

"Okay James. What do you got?"

"Julliet."

"That's terrible James." Fitz laughed.

"Actually Juliet is very in right now."

Cyrus shook his head.

"Alright Cy, what about you."

"Olivia."

They all laughed.

"Not funny Cy." James scolded.

"Alright, is liked this one for Ella but James said no, Carly."

Fitz nodded, he liked it too.

"Harrison, you're name?"

"I like Emma."

"Alright Huck, you?"

"Uh Sophia?"

"Quinn?"

"I like Ava, it's girly but simple and it's also really pretty."

"We don't need an explanation Quinn, just the name." Abby teased.

"Maya, you are the Grandmother of the baby, what is your choice?"

"Naomi."

"Nice one mom." Olivia called out.

"Uhm Mr. President?" Abby asked.

"Stella."

"Olivia, you're pick?"

"Zoe."

"Okay and my pick is Kenna, Scottish, just in case you guys didn't realize." Abby announced.

She crumpled up all the papers and put then in a bowl and then spun them around a few times.

"Okay, Olivia, Mr. President, pick a piece of paper and accept your fate."

They both reached into the bowl and grabbed a piece of paper.

They both smiled.

"I got Stella." Olivia announced.

"I got Carly."

"Aww man." Karen whined, so did Gerry.

Everyone let out their disappointing grunts over their name not being picked.

"Okay time to vote, show of hands for Stella."

Fitz, Olivia, Karen, Gerry, Maya and James raised their hands.

Abby took note and counted herself as well.

"Looks like it's 6 against 4, so her name will be Stella."

Fitz did a victory dance with Olivia and they all laughed and ate and celebrated until one by one, they all went about their business.

Olivia and Fitz went to their bedroom. She got into the routine of doing stretches every night before bed and tonight was no different, whenever Fitz was home he would help her. He stood squarely in front of her with his hands placed on her hips and helped her bounce from leg to leg. Olivia got tired pretty quickly just from moving back and forth, Fitz suggested she have a bath to relax and she happily agreed.

He filled the tub with water and suds and then helped her undress. He gauged the water to make sure it wasn't too warm and then helped her in then sat on the floor and rested his head lazily on the side of the tub.

"How's our girl doing?" he asked.

"Good, I honestly feel like she's going to come any day now, I don't think I'm going to make it till the due date. She dropped the other day so I'm feeling less pressure in the upper torso and more pressure in my pelvic area."

"That's good though, that means she's ready to come and meet everyone."

Fitz rubbed her stomach lightly and watched the waves ripple through the water.

"I'm a little nervous." she admitted.

"Why?"

"I'm worried you'll be halfway across the country when I go into labor, which would suck because then I won't get to scream at you for getting me pregnant the way they do in the movies." she chuckled.

"I wouldn't miss the birth of our daughter for anything in the world."

Fitz felt Stella kick.

"Ouch." Olivia said loudly.

"Woah that was a pretty strong kick. Does she normally kick that hard?"

Olivia felt a pop in her lower area.

"Fitz I think my water just broke."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N - I know it's a short one but upcoming chapters will be small glimpses into their life versus full blown chapters about day to day activities.**

"Olivia push."

Fitz urged as he let her squeeze his hand as tightly as she needed to. He lost feeling in the them about 10 minutes earlier.

"I'm dying," she cried.

"You're not dying, you're doing great sweetheart."

"Olivia, you need to bare down as hard as you are able, we need to get her out," the doctor ordered.

Olivia had been pushing for a while now and the baby's head had dropped but she wasn't pushing hard enough to actually push her head out. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead causing her hair to stick to her face.

"I'm trying."

"One more time, push until I count to ten then breathe."

Olivia nodded.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10"

Olivia exhaled.

"Again."

She took a deep breathe.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10."

Olivia exhaled.

"Okay, one more time."

Olivia inhaled again.

"1,2,3,4,5,6-"

Olivia managed to push the head out.

"Good job mommy, one more push," the doctor urged.

Olivia took a few short choppy breaths and then pushed again this time, the doctor lifted Stella in the air and Stella's started crying.

The doctor had Fitz cut the umbilical cord and then they started to clean Stella off.

Olivia finally let her body relax and waited for the door to clean her off and place her on her chest. Fitz was beside her the entire time, holding her hand and tell her how proud of her he was until he stepped away to cut the cord and then he was right back beside her. When the doctor finally put her on her chest, Stella calmed down.

Olivia kissed her daughter on her forehead and so did Fitz.

"Can you believe it Fitz, our daughter is finally here."

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, you did great baby."

Olivia started crying and laughing at the same time.

"I'm so happy right now but I'm also in sooo much pain. Is it normal to feel like this?"

"It's completely normal," the nurse answered with a smile.

"Okay, we have to take her away to perform a few mandatory test and give her a full check up but we will have her back her soon."

"Can she stay in my room when she's back." Olivia asked.

"Of course, she will be back soon but please try to get some rest in the meantime."

Olivia nodded.

Once the other nurses were done cleaning Olivia up and made sure everything was alright with her, they left her and Fitz in the room alone.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Imagine being hit by a bus, you're on the floor and that bus reverses and runs over you again then drives forward and runs over you again, then imagine all that pain being in your vagina and lower stomach."

Fitz smiled.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, thanks for helping me through this, you were a great coach. I couldn't have done it without you."

He kissed her again.

"Get some rest, your mom and the kids are on their way."

"Wake me when they bring Stella back okay."

"Of course sweetie."

Olivia fell asleep in minutes and soon after Fitz fell asleep in his chair as well.

They had been asleep for no more than an hour when Maya, Karen and Gerry came into the room. Maya had been at a girlfriend's house, when Olivia's water broke, they called her a couple times but it was so late that Maya had already been to bed. Olivia went into labor so quickly after her water broke that there was no way Maya could have been present for the birth.

Karen woke Fitz immediately, not caring whether he was asleep or not, she wanted to see her sister.

"Dad, where's Stella?"

Fitz stretched in this chair and sat up.

"The nurses are taking care of her, she should be back soon."

"Is Olivia alright?" Gerry asked.

"Yea, she's just tired."

Maya walked to Olivia and stared at her for a while.

"How was the delivery?" She asked.

"She did really good. She scratched me up a few times but she did great."

Maya laughed.

"That's my girl. What they really need to do is bring my grandchild in here so I can see her."

"I think if we call the nurse she'll bring her."

Fitz paged the nurse and she came about a minute later.

"Mr. President?"

"Hey Laurie, can we see Stella?"

"Yes of course, I'll bring her back."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later the nurse came back with Stella in a baby bassinet carrier. Marie walked over immediately and took Stella out of the bassinet.

"Oh my she's gorgeous."

Karen and Gerry ran over to see their new baby sister.

"Dad she's so tiny," Karen gushed.

"Can I hold her?" Gerry asked.

"Of course." Maya answered.

She gently handed Stella to Karen and then Gerry, carefully showing them how to hold her securely.

After about 20 minutes Stella got fussy.

Maya chuckled.

"I think Stella ready to eat."

Fitz looked at her.

"I guess we could call the nurse and have her bring a bottle."

"Did Olivia want to breastfeed?"

"Yea but she's asleep," then Fitz remembered that Olivia wanted him to wake her when Stella got back.

"She did ask me to wake her when Stella came back…" He said hesitantly.

"Wake her, she's gonna need to feed her."

Fitz got up and tapped Olivia gently.

"Livie, Stella's here."

She didn't move.

"Livie wake up, Stella's here."

She shuffled but she was still asleep. He tapped her arm again and a few seconds later she was up.

"What going on?" She asked.

"I think Stella's hungry."

She looked around and smiled when she saw Karen, Gerry and Maya.

"Hey Mom, it took you long enough. Hey Karen, hey Gerry."

"Hey Liv," Karen and Gerry said in unison.

Maya chuckled.

"Ugh I'm so angry with myself, I didn't expect Stella for another two weeks."

Olivia chuckled.

"Neither did I but it's okay, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it was worse but it's over now."

Maya laughed.

"Now you know what I had to go through to get your big head out of me."

Stella began fussing again.

"Olive she's hungry."

"Can you call the nurse, she said she was going to show me how to breastfeed."

"Don't be silly sweetie, what are mothers for, I might be old but certain things you just don't forget."

Maya walked over with Stella coddled in her arms.

"Karen, Gerry can you give us second."

"Sure, I was ready for a snack anyways, we'll go to the vending machine," Gerry responded.

Both he and Karen left.

"Okay sweetie pull your gown down, not all the way."

Olivia pulled her sleeve down enough to reveal her breast. Maya placed Stella on her chest.

"Oh my god Fitz, look at her little face. Can you believe that this is our little girl."

He smiled.

"I'm still working on believing it," he chuckled.

Olivia kissed Stella on her forehead.

"Look at our baby girl, you are so adorable aren't you?"

Maya and Fitz watched her in awe.

She looked up at Maya.

"Okay mom, how do I do this?"

"Okay, put the nipple in her mouth but it may take a while for her to latch on and start sucking so be patient."

Olivia did as she was told.

"Let me warn you, it might hurt."

"Hurt? Why?"

"I could try to explain but I might tell you the wrong thing, I think it best you ask the nurse."

"Okay dammit mom, now I'm nervous."

Maya laughed.

"Don't be. Just give it a try."

Olivia waited for Stella to latch on. It took her a while.

"You think maybe we should give her formula instead."

"Just give her a little time."

A couple minutes later Olivia felt her latch on.

She took a deep breath

"Wow, that hurts."

Olivia tried to breastfeed as long as she could until the nurse came and helped her out. After a few tries that day Stella was latching on better and the idea of breastfeeding was no longer as unbearable as it was when she had just began.

 _ **First day home…**_

Olivia walked into the nursery and sat on the rocking chair. Her body still ached but it was of a lesser concern because she was still overwhelmed by the new mom bliss she was experiencing. Fitz walked in behind her with a sleeping Stella in her carseat. It was the first time they'd been alone, just her, Fitz and Stella in three days. Fitz sat on the pouf in front of her and placed Stella carseat in between them on the rug.

"So, how do you feel?"

She smiled and stretch for Stella. Fitz took Stella out of her car seat and handed her to Olivia. She gently rested her on her chest.

"I feel good, I'm happy that she's here, finally, I feel like I was pregnant forever."

Fitz smiled.

"Are you still in pain?"

"Definitely but I'll be fine," she said with a smile.

"You know, I think she's going to be a good baby, she's been so quiet the last few days," she said as she adjusted herself on the chair.

"Quiet babies are horrible toddlers, remember that."

"She won't get your rowdiness, she'll be calm like me."

Olivia looked down and kissed Stella's forehead.

"Stella Louise Grant, our first child together," she said softly.

"When do you start campaigning again?" she asked.

"I have the surrogates out campaigning for me right now, I think they can all appreciate how important being here with you and Stella is to me right now."

Fitz kissed her hand.

"Thank you, I want you here with me and Stella, the nurse said the first few days after birth is crucial bonding time you know."

Fitz smiled.

"I know, I think it would be even better is we were in Vermont right now at our home, sitting by the fireplace, sipping hot chocolate and staring into Stella's grey eyes…"

Olivia smiled longingly.

"That sounds perfect right now."

Fitz decided to change the subject.

"What do you want for your push gift?"

Her face lit up.

"I get a push gift?"

"Yes you do my lovely wife and mother of our child."

Olivia pondered for a moment.

"I want a vacation."

"Huh?"

"I want a vacation with you and the kids, we have to go somewhere warm, just me, you, Stella, Karen and Gerry after you win but before you get sworn in again. I think I might feel like normal again by December, we should do it then. That is what I want as my gift."

Fitz smiled.

"You've got yourself a deal."


End file.
